love after love
by gerychan
Summary: un engaño, una ruptura y un reencuentro... ¿seguira vivo ese amor de adolescentes ahora que cada uno tiene su propia vida? leanlo...
1. Chapter 1

**bueno para empezar este es el primer fic que escribo asi que no sean muy duros, estuve buscando y no encontre una historia de esta linda pareja en el fututo, asi k tengo varios planes por lo pronto leanlo y me dejan sus opiniones**

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

**Capitulo I: Ilusión**

**"_A veces el pasado vuelve a nosotros pero nos empeñamos en no verlo, a creer que las cosas reales se confunden con los sueños y las ilusiones"_**

Las luces de las farolas en las calles alumbraban su caminata, no era que dispusiera de demasiado tiempo libre, pero siempre se daba un respiro para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna en un parque cercano a lo zona en la cual se había instalado, así que aunque no estuviera cerca de casa no seria la excepción.

No podía quejarse, había logrado lo que ella llamaba sus sueños, sus metas, después de todo había tomado años de estudio y dedicación para llegar en donde estaba, ella, ahora conocida por su excelente trabajo en materia de marketing y publicidad, tenia un excelente expediente con grandes proyectos todos exitosos, con su ganancia se podía dar grandes lujos, aunque realmente nunca le llamaron la atención ese tipo de cosas, por eso se había instalado en una zona como se denominaría normal, en donde podía ir a caminar y descansar, sin embargo ahora podía sentir los días pasar lentamente en su improvisado fin de semana de vacaciones, no podía darse el lujo de tener unas vacaciones verdaderas, no ahora que su carrera necesitaba de toda su atención posible, quizás después se decía cuando sintió la brisa levemente mas fría de lo común, el ambiente estaba bajando su temperatura y los brazos se le escarapelaban, quizás no había sido una buena idea salir solo con un sencillo vestido de tonalidades melones que hacían resaltar el pálido de su piel y sus grandes ojos castaños igual de grandes y bonitos que en su juventud, pero aquel que la hubiera conocido en ese entonces notaria la falta de cierto brillo en ellos.

Se levanto de la banca en donde se había sentado hace un rato perdida en sus pensamientos, era hora de regresar a casa, nunca había sido una persona dependiente así que ahora vivía sola, claro tenia amigas y un novio pero era como si no le interesara realmente esas relaciones sociales actuales, simplemente algo faltaba, movió la cabeza negando ligeramente, estaba pensando cosas tontas, su vida era perfecta no podía pedir mas ¿verdad?

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudad, a una zona algo apartada del trafico y el bullicio, en donde estaba el departamento que había alquilado, esos dos días que había pasado en un cabaña de campo que una amiga le había prestado, habían sido deliciosos, tranquilos, relajantes, pero no quería quedarse mas tiempo, en esos días habían asomado levemente ciertos recuerdos que la molestaban, cosas inútiles en las que simplemente no quería, ni debería pensar, así que fue suficiente descanso estaba decidida a volver a la rutina del trabajo, tenia que poner todo su empeño ya que estaba por entrar como jefa en el departamento de publicidad en una de las empresas mas prestigiosas a nivel mundial, ciertamente no sabia mucho de ella, ya que era la primera ves que esta abría una sucursal en este país y estaban pidiendo sus servicios, le ofrecieron un jugoso sueldo, que si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a que el precio por su trabajo sea alto en la empresa de marketing a la cual pertenecía, debía admitir que estas cifras sobrepasaban por mucho a sus ganancias normales, principalmente por eso concluyo aceptar el puesto y abrir sus horizontes dejando atrás la compañía de marketing que la había acogido en un primer momento, estaba muy agradecida con ellos, pero tenia que ampliar su campo laboral, además, nunca había sido alguien que se aferra a las cosas o a las personas, nunca, así que no comenzaría ahora, bueno en todo caso le esperaba un arduo trabajo tendría que empaparse bien de todo lo relacionado a esta empresa que amenazaba con monopolizar el mercado de las joyas y vestidos o todo lo relacionado a materia femenina.

Finalmente cuando bajo del taxi ya era tarde así que saco la pequeña maleta que había llevado con todo lo necesario en sus improvisadas vacaciones, la dejo en el piso mientras se disponía a sacar las llaves de su bolso para entrar al edificio de no mas de tres pisos, como todas las pequeñas construcciones que se encontraban por la zona, cuando se movió para ingresar al edificio diviso un brillo dorado, era un chico, estaba parado en la esquina de la calle, la luz le daba directamente en el cabello rubio haciendo de este reflejos dorados, su mente estaba petrificada, no sentía sus músculos responder hasta que vio que este paro un taxi y lo abordo, sus piernas reaccionaron corriendo hacia el lugar en donde este había estado pero ya no podía ver ni siquiera el automóvil, ¿había sido una ilusión?, ¿se confundió?, pero era tan… no, simplemente su mente le estaba jugando sucio, no podía pensar que cualquier chico rubio sea él, él simplemente había desaparecido de su vida.

Con ese pensamiento se volteo y se dirigió a su departamento, ingreso mirando por ultima vez en dirección a la esquina, sonrío amargamente, posiblemente no lo había olvidado aun…

continuara...

**bueno este es un capitulo corto solo quiero ver que tal les parece este punto de vista y si quieren que continue asi que estoy abierta a las opiniones y criticas constructivas **

**nos estamos leyendo**

gery


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo II: primer día**

"_El amor transciende el tiempo y la distancia es una espina que se clava en el corazón la cual así duela no puede ser removida ya que amenazaría con desangrar ese órgano"_

Se encontraba algo perdido, no sabia porque pero su corazón había comenzado a doler justamente como ese día, no quería recordarla porque dolía mucho, así que se dispuso a caminar a dar vueltas sin ningún lugar fijo en la mente, debería estar contento se había reencontrado con su viejo amigo Kyouya, este le había perdonado todos los años desaparecido, en donde trato de romper todo contacto con su excolegio, pero ahí estaba obedeciendo a los impulsos de su corazón, volviendo con su viejo amigo a trabajar, pero esta ves en una empresa mucho mas grande y exitosa, no se sorprendía en nada después de todo era kyoya de quien estaba hablando, ese gran genio del comercio había explotado finalmente todo su talento, se alegraba mucho por él y se sentía feliz de que haya pensado en él como uno de los socios mayoristas en esta nueva sucursal, él gustoso había aceptado y comprado fácilmente una generosa parte de las acciones, que no eran baratas, pero comparadas a las acciones de las empresas ya instaladas, estas eran realmente accesibles, así esta nueva incursión en el comercio le daba una excusa para escapar un poco de su tormento, tomo este nuevo proyecto para poder salir de Francia ahora estaba de vuelta en japon, sin embargo, al llegar no pudo evitar pensar en ella, quizás estaría casada y se vería muy linda como ama de casa, con la comida recién hecha y con sencillo pero hermoso delantal rosado, negó con la cabeza no era bueno atormentarse uno mismo así que desecho todos esos pensamientos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que se encontraba perdido, pensó en llamar a kyouya pidiendo ayuda como en los viejos tiempo pero seguramente este estaría ocupado, ya no eran los mismo niños de antes, al menos él ya no lo era, así que decidió tomar el taxi que se acercaba lo paro y lo abordo sin mirar atrás, con una extraña sensación, pero una ves más se dijo que eran tonterías, jugarretas que le tendía el corazón así que no volvió la vista y siguió camino al hotel en el que se estaba instalando momentáneamente.

Cuando llego lo primero fue tomar una ducha caliente, había estado haciendo un poco de frío afuera y el líquido caliente que recorrió su cuerpo lo reconforto de una manera muy agradable, recostó la cabeza en la bañera con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, la estaba recordando nuevamente, y es que era un vicio, una adicción que lo mataba lentamente por dentro, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo, ¿cuantos años habían pasado ya? No, no quería pensar en el tiempo solo sabia que había sido lo suficiente para que cualquier persona normal pudiera olvidar, pero él no era una persona precisamente normal, siempre aferrado a los caprichos de su corazón, así que no se molesto en luchar más contra sus recuerdos y sus ansias, pudo rememorar cada detalle de su rostro de adolescente, sus grandes ojos chocolate y su cabello corto castaño, esa sonrisa pacifica y ese modo tan maduro de afrontar sus cosas.

Simplemente no podría olvidarla, ahora lo entendía, mas ya no la odiaba, quizás pudo guardar rencor hacia esa jovencita en un primer momento, pero el amor era mas fuerte y no importaba lo que ella habría echo no podía odiarla por mucho tiempo, así que la seguiría amando hasta el final y en silencio, solo esperaba no volver a verla, no encontrarla nunca, solo así podría mantener a raya sus sentimientos y cumplir con su deber…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era temprano en la mañana, se encontraba lista con una falda de corte que dejaba ver una porción de sus piernas estilizadas y bien torneadas, de color azul profundo que contrarrestaban con la blusa blanca que se ajustaba en su diminuta cintura, sus pechos no muy grandes resaltaban, dándole el aspecto de una pequeña muñeca, su cabello mas corto de cómo lo llevara antes pero no tanto como en la temporada en la que estuvo en la academia, zapatos de tacón que hacían ver su silueta aun mas esbelta de lo que era, y para terminar un suave maquillaje fresco que resaltaba el chocolate de sus ojos y los finos labios rosados, estaba perfecta y lista para ir a su primer día en el nuevo proyecto que había decidido emprender.

Se encontró de pie frente a un gran edificio en el medio de la ciudad, no la atemorizaban las cosas nuevas, pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban levemente y su corazón latía muy fuerte, dio un fuerte respiro y trato de calmar sus tontas reacciones sin causa, entro por la gran puerta de vidrio la cual se abrió sola en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente, y se dirigió a la recepción en donde se encontraba una linda muchacha de nos mas de 25 años con un micrófono en la oreja, estaba manteniendo una conversación así que espero hasta que se desocupara para acercarse, en ese lapso de tiempo, comenzó por observar la gran recepción, había mucho lujo como lo había supuesto, las grandes empresas de marcas reconocidas eran así, lanzo un suspiro de resignación, la gente rica nunca cambiaria, y un pequeño matiz de dolor se coló en sus ojos, pero fue interrumpida por la recepcionista que le saludaba amablemente.

-bueno días, en que le puedo ayudar-

-buenos días, soy Fujioka Haruhi- sonrío de manera amable aunque algo vacía como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo normalmente

-Oh, si claro, eres la nueva jefa en departamento, en el 5to piso se encuentra el departamento de publicidad ahí esta tu oficina, ya esta ambientada pero la puedes remodelar a tu gusto, la empresa corre con los gastos y en el 8vo piso se llevara a cabo la reunión de los jefes de todos los departamentos y los socios , comenzará a las 9 – Decía la jovencita un poco nerviosa ya que tenia estrictas ordenes de tratarla bien y hacerla sentir augusto, pareciera que esta nueva jefe tenia cierta relación con el accionista mayoritario

-bueno, entonces estaré conociendo un poco el edificio y me instalaré, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-

-bienvenida- cuando la vio desaparecer por los elevadores dio un suspiro, pensó que seria una niñita engreída que estaba entrando en esta gran compañía solo por tener buenas relaciones, pero al tratarla se había dado cuenta que no era así, era en verdad muy agradable así que se contento.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por el 5to piso, visito varias salas algunas todavía vacías y otras en las que habían varios espacios con separadores de color humo que improvisaban pequeñas oficinas para varios jóvenes que se encontraban conversando ya que aun era muy temprano, decidió acercarse a conocer a todos después, y siguió su camino, al fin llego a su oficina tenia una plaquita en la puerta con su nombre, cuando la abrió se encontró con una oficina de espacio cómodo un escritorio con una laptop encima, detrás una gran ventana que daba a la vista a la ciudad, la oficia era de tonalidades cremas y marrones, esto le sorprendió un poco ya que el modo de la decoración le hicieron recordar a cierto jovencito de gafas y mente calculadora que conoció en la academia.

Siguió su recorrido con la mirada y observo una especia de pequeña ¿salita? Para que quería ella una sala bueno, gustos de los ricos pensó moviendo la cabeza y soltando otro suspiro, pero debía admitir que le gustaba el ambiente, le hacia sentir como si estuviera en casa, fue cuando miro el reloj que se alzaba encima de la puerta eran ya las 8:45 tendría que ir ya hacia la reunión de presentación, así que tomo el pequeño bolso y se encamino hacia el 8vo piso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba solo en la gran sala de reunión aun era temprano para que alguien llegara, acomodo las gafas en su lugar y estas brillaron tenuemente debido a la luz que se filtraba por la gran ventana que estaba observando, al parecer tamaki no vendría hoy, lo había llamado diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, al principio pensó que era una de sus típicas escenas de engreimiento infantil, pero al captar cierto matiz en el tono de su voz desistió de reprenderlo, no era bueno forzar demasiado las cosas, solo un poco a como él estaba acostumbrado.

Después de todo quizás era buena idea que aún esos dos no se vieran, así haría que la jovencita de cabellos castaños firme el contrato de pertenencia a esta empresa sin muchos contratiempos, fue cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, se volteó y sonrío suavemente como lo hacia solo en contadas ocasiones cuando sus sonrisas eran verdaderas, la jovencita en la cual había estado pensando estaba entrando sin reparar todavía en su presencia, había cambiado, sus rasgos eran ahora mas finos y mas moldeados, había dejado de ser una muchacha para ser toda una mujer, en el fondo guardaba ciertos sentimientos de afecto hacia ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus cosas, cuando ingreso a la universidad, a que carrera, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho ya que sabia de los sueños de ella por ser abogada, su desenvolvimiento en este mundo, y la gran reputación que se había ganado, era fácil seguirle la pista, sonrío mas ampliamente al comprobar que se estaba comportando como un perfecto hermano mayor cuando el siempre había sido el menor en su familia.

Fue entonces que ella poso sus ojos en él y los abrió de sobremanera, claro ella no tenia idea que él era el accionista mayoritario y por tanto dueño de esta compañía transnacional, su nombre no aparecía con facilidad, cuestiones de seguridad en todo caso, se quedo de pie observándola esperando alguna reacción, él no sabia muy bien que había ocurrido entre esos dos a los que trataba como hermanos, así que no sabia a ciencia cierta si a ella le disgustaría también su presencia, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando sus ojos brillaron y se acerco con una gran sonrisa, como las de antaño mientras le saludaba.

-buenos días señor Ootori, no tenia idea que fuera usted uno de los socios-

- no solo soy un socio haruhi si no también el dueño de esta empresa, y deja de llamarme con tanto respeto, después de todo eres una conocida de la infancia-

-así que debo suponer que la inserción en esta compañía y la excesiva cantidad en mi sueldo se debe a ti ¿verdad?

-has acertado pero déjame aclararte que solo lo hago porque me gusta tener a los mejores y tu eres una de ellos no podía darme el lujo de dejar que te unieras a cualquier otra empresa.

Cuando terminó de decir esto las puertas se empezaron a abrir dejando el paso a mas personas, algunos de rostros duros, otros un tanto distraídos, pero la mayoría con rostros amables, ella tomó su lugar para dar comienzo a la reunión, internamente se alegro, después de todo siempre se sintió culpable de alejar todo sobre la academia de su vida por culpa de cierto joven de cabellos rubios así que volver a encontrarse con kyouya le daba una grata alegría, definitivamente ahora estaba más segura que nunca de firmar y aceptar el puesto que se le ofreció por un periodo mas o menos largo.

continuara...

**gery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki va el tercer cap.**

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo III El reencuentro**

La reunión termino exitosamente ahora era parte de la compañía "kisses of Sakura", al parecer esta compañía tenia varios accionistas, sabía solo de uno que había faltado, se imagino que seria un niño engreído que por ser rico creía que podía saltarse sus responsabilidades

"malditos niños ricos" pensó , su mala imagen de ellos no había mejorado mucho, y aunque constantemente se desarrollaba en ambientes de la gran sociedad, le gustaba mas rodearse de personas mas sinceras y abiertas, personas como ella, al fin y al cabo no había dejado de ser una simple plebeya, sonrío al recordar como la llamaban antes, si, después del encuentro con kyouya había sido más fácil abrir ese buzón en donde tenia guardados todos sus recuerdos solo algunos que contenían al chico de cabellera rubia seguían refundidos en algún rincón y ella no se molestaría en encontrarlos.

Finalmente llego a su oficina se disponía a descansar cuando observo en cima de su escritorio una pila de documentos, mientras los hojeaba el teléfono al lado derecho de su escritorio sonó seguido por la voz de lo que parecía una secretaria.

-Srta. Fujioka, le han llegado los papeles referidos a las encuestas y estadísticas tomadas de nuestro producto para que haga un análisis de las áreas que mas se venden y cuales de ellas necesitan un reforzamiento en materia de publicidad, el mismo señor kyouya encargo personalmente que el trabajo sea realizado por usted-

-esto, gracias empezare ahora mismo -"ese kyouya me parece que me va a explotar tanto como pueda"- suspiraba mientras se acomodaba para empezar a hacer lo que seria un arduo trabajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin había terminado su trabajo y antes que kyouya se disponga a abarrotarla de mas se dispuso a conocer a las personas que estarían a su cargo, se sintió muy bien al sentir que eran personas que les gustaba lo que hacían, alegres, abiertas y creativas justo como debía ser todo aquel que entrara en este mundo y ella precisamente no encajaba en ese patrón pero podía superar eso con su gran fuerza de voluntad, su sentido de la responsabilidad y su habilidad para manejar cosas difíciles sola.

No era alguien muy habladora pero pudo hacer buenas relaciones con todas las personas en el departamento, se entero que la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes que recién estaban empezando de 20 a 24 años, ella tenía actualmente 25 y ya tenia toda una trayectoria y todo se debía a su esfuerzo.

El día terminó tranquilo se empapo de todo lo referente a la publicidad que tenia la compañía en el exterior y cuales eran las visiones para esta sucursal, además de la próxima apertura de mas sucursales en diversos puntos de la ciudad, se disponía a tomar un taxi cuando un automóvil negro elegante, demasiado para su gusto, se estacionó frente a ella cerrándole un poco el paso, la ventana se deslizo hacia abajo dejando ver al apuesto dueño de la compañía en la cual trabajaba, así que sonrío inmediatamente.

-deseas que te lleve-

-y eso en que te beneficiaria-

-vamos haruhi ya pase la etapa en hacer cosas solo por beneficio personal

-eso quiere decir que eso beneficiaria a otra persona- preguntó intuyendo que algo se tramaba, tenia un presentimiento extraño, él la miró y sonrío de medio lado mirando al frente.

-quizás te beneficie a ti, así que sube te lo recomiendo-

-ella rodeó el carro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se ajusto el cinturón y le indico la dirección, en el transcurso del viaje fueron conversando calmadamente, haruhi pudo dislumbrar cierta madures en kyouya que antes no tenía, se había vuelto una persona más amable de lo que recordaba y sonrío por esto, por su parte él la veía de cuando en cuando, notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos, había cambiado y a la ves seguía siendo la misma chica serena de reacciones calmadas, ella le estuvo contando sobre su vida a la par que él preguntaba sin saber que la mayoría de esta información él ya la conocía, llegaron al edificio donde vivía.

-estoy instalada en el tercer piso por si algún día decides visitarme-

-lo tendré en cuenta-

Dicho esto a modo de despedida, bajó del auto y se encamino a la puerta, estaba oscureciendo y el automóvil desapareció por la esquina, miro de nuevo ese lugar, aun tenia ese sentimiento de desesperación, debía entrar ya, estaba haciendo frío…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hacia mucho que había llegado, estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles no muy importantes cuando escuchó el timbre, se levantó creyendo saber de quien se trataba después de todo había demorado en hacer su aparición e invitarse el mismo a vivir con él, recordaba lo rápido que se entusiasmaba, y la gran facilidad que tenia para inmiscuirse con los demás aun cuando nadie lo invitaba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban un tanto apenados, entonces recordó lo distante que era este tamaki de aquel que fue su compañero en la academia, ya no hacia los berrinches de antaño

-¿puedo quedarme contigo kyouya?, no me apetece vivir solo y al parecer tu tienes suficiente espacio

-siempre causando problemas a los demás tamaki- decía mientras se retiraba de la puerta para que el rubio pasara-tu habitación esta lista es la cuarta doblando las escaleras del segundo piso-

-esperabas que viniera- dijo sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo

-pues demoraste más de lo que pensaba-dijo mientras se retiraba a su oficina, tamaki dejo su maleta en la sala de estar y lo siguió

-que tal tu día en la compañía, hoy era una reunión importante ¿no?-

-pues si pero dudo aun que tu entiendas mucho de eso así que creo que no te perdiste de nada-

-jaja que malo eres kyouya dame un chance ¿si?-

-¿iras mañana? Recuerda que eres uno de los socios mayoritarios y tu firma pesa-

-si lo sé, supongo que eh retrasado trabajo verdad-

-pues si pero nada que no se pueda manejar además de que encontré satisfactorio el equipo de profesionales con los que estamos trabajando en especial en el departamento de publicidad-

-oh si, la publicidad es algo muy importante, bueno, si iré mañana porque no me conviene tampoco tener tanto tiempo libre-

-relájate si, Francia esta muy lejos en este momento-

-te sorprendería saber lo cerca que puede llegar a estar-dijo bajando la mirada para que no viera el brillo de molestia que tenia en ellos y dicho esto desapareció para instalarse, se sentía mejor estando con su amigo, que en un hotel solo en donde sus pensamientos lo atormentaban todo el día, si, tenia que distraerse trabajando, era posiblemente su único escape hasta el momento en que tendría que enfrentar su deber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano como le era costumbre, se alisto impecable, desayuno y salio hacia el edificio que se encargaba de la administración de "kisses of Sakura", la cual tendría su lanzamiento próximamente en este pais asi que tendría mucho trabajo en lo referido a la publicidad del producto, afortunadamente contaba con un gran equipo, le parecía que todos eran personas muy responsables.

Llego al edificio y entro con un sonrisa dirigida a la recepcionista, se dirigió a los elevadores y espero hasta llegar al 5to piso, en el tercero subió un chico, se le hacia incómodo que estuvieran solos en el ascensor, ella mantenía la vista fija en las puertas, había notado que esta persona la miraba desde el día anterior en que se topo con él también en los elevadores, tenia esa mirada que ella ya conocía muy bien, y es que si había tenido muchos admiradores, pero lamentablemente ella no se interesaba en ellos y él precisamente no era su tipo, por lo que había observado era una persona callada y un poco agresiva en su trato, se creía superior solo por ser el hijo de uno de los accionistas, su nombre era kasimiku showa, por fin las puertas se abrieron en el 5to piso y ella salió con rumbo a su oficina pero un agarre en su muñeca le impidió avanzar mas, se volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos rasgados negros y fríos.

-hola Srta haruhi la nueva jefe en departamento de publicidad, espero que no le moleste que la llame por su nombre, asi que déjame darte la bienvenida a esta compañía-

-gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa- intento soltarse pero el muchacho no la soltaba, lo miro y calculo que tendría entre 27 y 28 años.

-no es necesario que seas tan ruda niña, sabes que si eres condescendiente conmigo tendrás de tu lado una gran influencia-haruhi se relajo se volteo y lo miro de frente para encararlo.

-disculpa pero no necesito del tipo de ayuda que personas adineradas pero obsoletas como tu necesitan- el chico se sorprendió del descaro en sus palabras y ella aprovecho esto para soltarse y caminar relajadamente por el pasillo el cual comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco de personas que iban llegando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba saliendo del trabajo, se estaba llevando un poco de trabajo para casa, habría preferido terminarlo ahí mismo pero su novio quería salir con ella y había estado insistiendo mucho por lo cual ella no pudo negarse demasiado y terminó aceptando, estaba saliendo cuando vio el auto azul y dentro a hikaru que la saludaba con su mano, si, ciertamente solo con este último y por consecuencia pero en menor grado con su hermano, había mantenido contacto.

Suspiro, no importaba como o por donde lo viera no podía tener sentimientos románticos hacia hikaru, simplemente podía verlo como un buen amigo de la infancia, pero este le había demostrado quererla tanto al punto de independizarse de su hermano gemelo, que no vio nada de malo en intentar quererlo, claro siempre fue sincera respecto a sus sentimientos y el lo sabia, pero seguía ahí, a su lado, intentándolo, ella dudaba que se podría llegar a enamorar, así que simplemente dejo que el se convirtiera en la persona por la que mas sentimientos guardaba, sabia por supuesto que no se comparaba al amor que llego a sentir un día pero creía que podría ser suficiente siempre y cuando el supiera.

Se subió al auto y emprendieron la marcha al restaurante que habían quedado en ir, hikaru le preguntaba sobre cosas superficiales y de ves en cuando le hacia alguna jugarreta, ella se molestaba, reía y se la pasaba bien en su compañía, esto era mas de lo que podía pedir, así que dejaría que las cosas avanzaran solas y ella estaría para él siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki se encontraba sentado en su oficina había terminado de firmar unos papeles, kyouya y el eran los dos accionistas mayores en esta sucursal pero el primero era el dueño por ser accionista en todas las demás sucursales y ser el fundador, así que este había decidido encargarse de toda la parte administrativa y ah tamaki le dejo la coordinación con el departamento de publicidad, aludiendo que a él se le daba mejor la administración y a él la parte creativa además que la parte de publicidad en el lanzamiento de la línea tendría que estar bien coordinado así que caía en su responsabilidad.

Suspiro y se alejo de la ventana tenia un mal presentimiento, podía intuir que kyouya estaba planeando algo pero aun no sabia que y eso lo asustaba un poco, ahora sabia que su amigo no tenia limites, dio una ultima mirada a la calle y se alejo para recostarse en el pequeño sofá que tenia, si hubiera seguido mirando por la ventana habría visto a una chica de cabellos castaños que el conocía bastante bien subirse al automóvil azul que había estado estacionado desde hace un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya 4 días de arduo trabajo, el domingo, es decir mañana, era su día libre, con todo esto del lanzamiento, hasta los sábados los tenia ocupados, por una parte esto la liberaba de la constante compañía de hikaru quien últimamente se había enfocado en recordarle el tiempo que tenían juntos y de lo bueno que seria ponerle fecha a la boda de la cual ya habían hablado.

Ella había prometido estar siempre cerca de él pero la idea de una boda la asustaba, así como las responsabilidades que esto acarreaba, si, lo mejor era alejarse un tiempo de el, y la excusa del trabajo era un buen escape.

No había mencionado a hikaru el reencuentro con kyouya no sabia porque pero prefería mantenerlo por ahora en silencio, quizás no le daba demasiada gracia el que kyouya se enterara de su relación, además de que ella no tenia sentimientos de amor por hikaru, sentía que era un fraude, cerro lo ojos tratando de hacer que los pensamientos tormentosos se alejaran hoy era un nuevo día, y había mucho trabajo que hacer con este pensamiento se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a terminar sus labores lo mejor posible.

Pero cuando se dispuso a comenzar su estomago sonó y se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo porque ya era la hora del almuerzo, dejo todo y salio a buscar algo en la cafetería del edificio, mientras se encaminaba hacia los ascensores se topo con dos chicas de su departamento estas la saludaron y se fueron juntas a comer.

Haruhi no estaba prestando mucha atención solo escuchaba como las dos jóvenes de 22 y 24 años conversaban sobre el socio que se encargaría de supervisar el departamento, un niño rico que según los rumores era demasiado guapo para ser un hombre común y corriente, y sus gestos galantes apoyaban su imagen del príncipe azul de toda chica, se entero que la mayoría de las chicas del edifico se encontraban literalmente babeando por el nuevo accionista, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, no le interesaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

-dinos haruhi, ¿lo has visto? Tu eres la jefa así que debes haberlo visto en la presentación de socios y jefes, mínimo debes haber tenido trato con el que se encargara de nuestro departamento- pregunto sakumi, una chica de ojos verdes piel clara y cabello rojizo muy linda en realidad.

-si haruhi no seas avara y comparte la información con nosotras, quizás nos lo puedas presentar así saldríamos todos juntos- hablo la otra, las dos chicas se habían acercado tanto a haruhi mientras preguntaban, que esta callo al suelo sentada intentando escapar, sus miradas interrogantes no cesaban y una gotita de sudor se escurrió por su frente al ver el poder femenino, realmente no quería a estas chicas de enemigas podían llegar a dar miedo.

-alto, alto, yo no sabia nada de que uno de los socios nos iba a supervisar, me acabo de enterar por Uds. y en la reunión de presentación el socio mayoritario después del señor Ootori no se presento, así que no eh tenido oportunidad de conocerlo- termino botando un ufff... por la boca mientras las chicas la miraban tristes y decepcionadas.

-no importa, haruhi, igual tendrás que tratarlo y en cuanto lo conozcas nos lo presentaras- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono mientras suspiraban enamoradas.

-claro, claro- fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba para desechar las sobras de su plato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo para el momento que termino los últimos papeles que tenia que firmar a partir del lunes pasaría a supervisar el departamento de marketing y se olvidaría de todo ese asunto administrativo que lo aburría.

Suspiro quizás aun no era demasiado tarde para tomarse una taza de café, ojala tuvieran del instantáneo que tanto le gustaba, sonrío al recordar el lado implícito de su pensamiento, así que se paro para dirigirse a la cafetería, era conciente que había estado algo despistado y ni siquiera había averiguado el nombre del jefe del departamento con el cual tendría que compartir oficina, a si, también se había olvidado de organizar las cosas para su traslado, definitivamente andaba muy despistado, con la vista en el piso y metido en sus pensamientos no se percato de la chica de cabellos castaños que se había levantado de improviso con los ojos cerrados por la resignación.

Solo sintió un golpe en su pecho y de ahí la sensación de algo pegajoso, sus reflejos eran rápidos así que se encontró agarrando por la muñeca a una persona para que no cayera, aquella que había chocado con él, cuando enfoco su vista la respiración se le atasco en la garganta, "maldición" pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy sucia pero ella era real, la sentía en el agarre de su muñeca tan diminuta y frágil, fue conciente de la suavidad de la piel blanca que entraba en contacto con su palma por medio del firme agarre con que la retenía "es ella, oh dios es ella" era lo único que su mente se repetía en una fracción de segundos, en los cuales la muchacha recupero la compostura, él lo único que hizo fue soltarla sin desviar la vista en ningún momento, ella no lo había mirado solo inclinaba la cabeza y se disculpaba, y es que era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso, cuando alzo la vista pudo ver la gran mancha de salsa en la camisa blanca, que pudo apreciar debía ser muy cara, inmediatamente recupero su mano del firme agarre que mantenía el chico y se disculpo varias veces estaba muy avergonzada, había sido demasiado despistada, pero el chico no respondía , imagino que tal vez estaría muy molesto así que alzo la mirada lentamente para estudiar sus expresiones, pero el corazón se le detuvo en un segundo y reinicio su marcha en una carrera incontrolable, un par de ojos azules la miraban con asombro, había olvidado lo profundos que podían ser, siguió mirando y se encontró con su nariz respingada, sus labios levemente rosados , en contraste con la pálida piel y por ultimo su cabello rubio un poco desordenado, no había cambiado, aun tenia ese aire principesco, pero pudo notar que sus facciones eran ahora mas duras y un poco mas toscas, varoniles, los músculos de su pecho bien formados, nada excesivos, eran simplemente perfectos armonizaban con las medidas de su cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos, no quería seguir viéndolo había empezado a doler, "tu, otra ves tu" no podía pensar en nada mas y sin embargo su corazón quería seguir a su lado no quería moverse pero su razón gano, el le volvería a hacer daño, solo era un niño rico que se creía con el derecho de sobrepasar por encima de los demás, dio otros pasos hacia atrás y vio que el reaccionaba, él había estado estudiando sus ojos, tan grandes y hermosos de ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba su cara tenia ahora rasgos mas finos había dejado su redondez a un lado, sus pechos no eran grandes pero tampoco demasiado diminutos, "perfectos" pensó, siguió observo que sus caderas eran mas anchas y sus piernas largas y estilizadas "perfectas" repitió en su mente, todo ella tenia un aire elegante, simplemente era linda, hermosa nunca lo había sido tanto como en ese momento su esbelta figura lo llamaba "perfecta" volvió a pensar por enésima vez (pobre tamaki su mente no daba para otra palabra -.-!), estuvo tentado a acercarse, estirar su mano y tocar su rostro sentir la suave piel, sus labios rosados y finos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella retrocedió, entonces se enfoco en sus ojos, Lucian asustados, quizás ella pensaba que el estaba molesto, bueno en un primer momento tuvo razón de estarlo pero había pasado tanto tiempo ya, la miro con ternura, detesto que lo mirara así, a pesar de todo no quería que ella le tuviera miedo, pero ella solo retrocedió aun mas, entonces se dio cuenta que se iría, ella volteo y salio corriendo.

-¡espera, haruhi espera por favor!- pero se quedo de pie sus piernas no le respondían solo pudo ver como ella se alejaba, un mar de emociones revoloteaban en su interior, fue cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que todos se encontraban mirándolo, así que se dio media vuelta y se fue en la dirección opuesta por la que había salido la chica, no sabia que hacia ella aquí, y ahora estaba molesto, lo único que necesitaba era volver a verla, sus emociones se desbordaban y eso simplemente no estaba bien.

-"que hacia ella aquí"- bien solo había una persona que podría responderle, aquella que organizaba todo y tenia los nombres de cada persona que entraba en el edificio, kyouya tendría que aclararle algunas cosas.

continuara...

**bueno si les gusto o no dejen un review, para ver q tal va la historia**

**gery**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Aki va el cuarto cap.**

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo IV entendimientos y aclaraciones**

-haruhi mira esto, este vestido se vería genial en ti, ¿haruhi?¿ Me estas escuchando?- se encontraban paseando por una tienda comercial

-oh lo siento hikaru estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo ¿Qué me decías?-intento sonreír de forma amable pero solo se veía forzada así que el chico la miro reticente y soltó un suspiro.

-vamos será mejor que volvamos, ese trabajo te esta absorbiendo mucho no haces otra cosa más que pensar en ese lanzamiento- no era enojo lo que expresaba el joven, sino genuina preocupación, después de todo esa chica era lo que el más quería, aquella que había podido sacarlo de su mundo, de su mutismo, si tamaki había sido la persona que abrió las puertas hacia el mundo, fue haruhi quien lo tomo de la mano y lo guío, suspiro, pero el sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, por más que el quisiera, al final era conciente que tendría que soltar a haruhi, la quería demasiado para obligarla a pasar el resto de su vida con él cuando sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos que en la academia, en el momento en que ella le dio una oportunidad él se juro hacer que los sentimientos que él poseía hacia ella hicieran florecer el amor también en la joven, pero el pasado sábado comprendió que eso nunca pasaría, solo quería retenerla un poco mas, ya pronto llegaría el momento de liberarle, mientras tanto quería seguirla protegiendo solo un poco más…

Cuando entraron en el departamento de ella este la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación había sido conciente de las ojeras de la chica, supuso que no había estado durmiendo bien por la presión del trabajo, y ciertamente los desvelos de la joven estaban involucrados con el trabajo, específicamente por el joven que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida y que tendría que enfrentar en cuanto este decidiera trasladarse a la oficina de ella, el pensar en la confrontación le quitaba las horas de sueño, había intentado hablar con kyouya sobre el asunto pero este misteriosamente no disponía de tiempo libre para ella, se temía que este había organizado el complot, ¿como era que no se lo vio venir? y seguro tamaki había aprovechado esa oportunidad "demonios puedo llegar a odiarlo" estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que era empujada en la cama con el cuerpo de hikaru que caía encima suyo pero sin aplastarla, así que se quedo quieta esperando algún otro movimiento, pero el joven no hizo nada mas, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello tenia la cabeza escondida entre sus cabellos ¿debería abrazarlo? Seria lo que haría una novia enamorada pero ella no lo estaba y no podía empezar a engañarlo ahora así que solo se quedo ahí esperando alguna reacción.

La había conducido a su habitación con el deseo de recostarla y velar sus sueños quedarse a su lado hasta que se durmiera para que pudiera descansar y recuperar las energías perdidas, pero cuando se dispuso a dirigirle la palabra vio sus ojos, tenían ese mismo matiz de dolor de aquel día años atrás, el mismo que tuvo que ver durante meses , aquel que había escondido muy bien y que volvió a ver el sábado pasado y en este momento, no aguanto y con lo impulsivo que siempre había sido la empujo y él cayo encima suyo escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos y su cuello respirando su aroma, entendía que no le pertenecía, que sus sentimientos nunca le pertenecieron pero estaba desesperado, quería intentarlo una ultima ves, quizás ella lo abrazaría, quizás podía dar muestra de alguna esperanza, el podría curar el dolor de tamaki y el suyo propio también, pero ella no hizo nada como siempre, no lo aparto pero no se acerco absolutamente nada, así que poco a poco se fue separando de ella con una amarga sonrisa, por que había tenido que volver a aparecer tamaki en sus recuerdos, quizás nunca se había ido realmente, pero ella volvía a sufrir por él, lo sabia, cuando la encontró el sábado llorando en el parque al cual ella siempre iba a pasear, cuando vio sus ojos y aunque no dijera nada, él lo supo, sufría por tamaki, ese dolor en sus ojos solo lo había ocasionado él, fue cuando comprendió que en esos años de estar juntos no se había acercado a la joven ni un poco, esta había cerrado las puertas de su corazón para siempre, ya era hora de resignarse.

-debes dormir- fue lo único que dijo, aun no podía soltarla lo haría pero necesitaba de tiempo para hacerlo.

-lo siento hikaru- fue lo que contesto porque pudo apreciar en la sonrisa de este todo el sentimiento de dolor y de decepción, tenia que arreglar eso, no quería que el sufriera por su culpa, por culpa de la intromisión de tamaki en su vida, así que levanto sus manos y acaricio el rostro del joven, lo quería tanto, "¿en verdad bastaría con eso? " con esa pregunta se acerco a su rostro lentamente mientras sus labios se unían, no era la primera ves que se besaban pero siempre había sido él quien la besara a ella, era el primer beso que ella le regalaba, pero él no se dejo engañar después de todo los ojos de la joven no podían mentir eran dos lagunas inmensas hacia su alma, ella solo queria reconfortarlo y el entendió que con ese sentimiento no bastaba, así que le respondió pero suavemente y termino el beso de la misma manera, le negó con la cabeza e hizo que se recostara.

-vamos duérmete, quiero que descanses, quiero velar tus sueños un poco mas haruhi- ella percibió el matiz de despedida en su voz, suspiro, quizás era lo mejor, ella haría lo que él quisiera porque lo quería y se lo debía por todo el amor que el le había dado

-gracias- dijo esto y fue cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras hikaru se acomodaba a su costado para cuidar los sueños de la muchacha que estaba rompiendo su corazón…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- vamos tamaki hasta cuando no me dirigirás la palabra-

- ….- tamaki solo observaba la televisión cambiando los canales a una velocidad en la que no se entendía nada.

- oh pensé que en todo este tiempo habías madurado mas-

-….-

- bien entonces déjame contarte que eh estado al tanto de haruhi todo este tiempo- fue en ese momento que tamaki despego la vista de la pantalla para mirar con incredulidad a kyouya.

- eh estado presente en cada una de las etapas de nuestra querida amiga, deberías saber que tengo todo un baúl lleno de las fotos de haruhi pero solo podrás acceder a ellas si me diriges la palabra-

Para ese momento el chico rubio se encontraba con las manos fuertemente aferrando su boca su orgullo le impedía emitir sonido alguno, pero por otra parte dentro de su mente ya podia ver las diversas fotos de haruhi con vestidos, de vaquera, con un vestido de ballet, en bañadores, de estudiante universitaria, de porrista, " demonios"

-esta bien, esta bien, pero quiero que me las muestres en este mismo instante

- me temo que tendrás que esperar por ellas ya que no las tengo en esta casa- dijo kyouya acomodando sus gafas y con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras el pobre de tamaki se deshacía en miles de granitos de arena que después el aire se las llevaba.

-eres un estafador kyouya-

- no es cierto, solo se mover bien mis piezas, estaba preparado para este momento-

-bueno entonces…. ¿si tendré mis fotos?- dijo el rubio con unos ojos llenos de cristales por la emoción

- claro ,claro, sabia que no te podrías resistir, al parecer estas volviendo a ser tu mismo-

-¿ah?- el chico regreso a la normalidad con el último comentario de su amigo

- pues si, hace mucho que no veia en tus ojos ese brillo y como lo esperaba la causante es haruhi, después te contare con detalles todo esto-

Tamaki se quedo pensando en las palabras de kyouya era cierto después de ver a haruhi se había sentido mas vivo que nunca, como no se sentía desde su viaje a Francia cuando dejo la academia ouran, estaba meditando cuando se dio cuenta que kyouya se metía a la ducha

-kyouyaaa espera, no te vayas tienes que decirme de haruhi-

- no, primero me meteré a la ducha y tu tendrás que esperar-

-porqueeee eres tan malo conmigo- decía el ojiazul mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su amigo y soltaba un mar de lagrimas, con lo cual kyouya simplemente avanzaba arrastrándolo hasta que entro al cuarto de baño y dejo tirado a un pobre joven en el suelo.

-kyouyaaaaa!!!!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien había decidido que el hecho de trabajar con tamaki no iba a afectarle, ya era toda una mujer que había pasado por cosas en las que ese idiota ni siquiera podría imaginar, claro debería seguir dentro de su mundo de fantasía, dentro de su cajita de cristal, pero ella había cambiado no era la misma de antes, no se volvería a dejar engañar, con estos pensamientos entro en el edificio, sabia que hoy seria el día en que se trasladaría el ojiazul a su oficina, el mismo kyouya la había buscado para informarle, ella sintió tanta cólera que lo abofeteo sabiendo que el había organizado todo ese reencuentro y ahora estaba amarrada a esa compañía por el bendito contrato que había firmado, sintió tanta cólera que no pude evitar el impulso de abofetearlo, cuando lo hizo decidió no arrepentirse a pesar de la mirada de asombro y de ahí dureza que le dirigió kyouya, este simplemente se limito a decirle que no mezclara sus asuntos personales con el trabajo de un modo frío saliendo de la oficina y dejándola sola con sus temores, pero esa seria la ultima ves que los sentimientos de rencor hacia tamaki la dominarían, ella seguiría actuando de forma madura como lo había echo hasta ahora, no le afectaría, le demostraría que él ya no significaba nada para ella.

-no significa nada para mi- murmuro para si misma mientras empujaba las puertas de la oficina que compartiría de ahora en adelante con el rubio que en años atrás rompió su corazón.

continuara...

**bueno quiero agradecer a esas dos personitas q me dejaron rewies TaniaMalfoyFelton y Gabe Logan ****uhmm la verdad habia pensado dejar la historia ahi nada mas como parecia no tener aceptacion, pero la continuare ya que me han animado pero quizas me demore un poco en volver a tomar la hilacion igual dejo este cap que ya lo tenia escrito espero y sea de su agrado**

**nos leemos sayonara**

**gery**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo V: enfrentando tu presencia**

**"_Odio y amor, dos sentimientos tan fuertes que no se pueden esconder por mucho tiempo, ¿te odio o te amo?"_**

Se encontraba pensando en ella, claro, si cuando la creía demasiado lejos de su vida no podía evitar recordarla, ahora sabiendo que estaba tan cerca, el corazón le reventaba dentro del pecho, pero aun así tenia miedo, ella había huido de él, que significaba eso, kyouya tampoco entendía su reacción, lo único que le aclaro es que ella no le temía como el había pensado, si no que lo odiaba, bueno solo un sentimiento muy profundo podría arrancar el tipo de impulso que hizo que abofeteara a su amigo, y si lo pensaba bien el siempre quiso que ella sintiera algo profundo hacia él, "que irónico" sonrió tristemente, no quería hacerle daño, si el la incomodaba pues simplemente acosaría a su amigo para que lo traslade a otro departamento, así no tendrían que verse, pero ella lo odiaba "¿Por qué?" si era él quien debería estar roto por el resentimiento y el odio hacia ella, y ciertamente si se había sentido roto todos estos años, pero de sufrimiento y tristeza, de añoranza, de perdida, de nostalgia, se había enamorado perdidamente, de una forma en la que no se había percatado hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y el amor borraba con el tiempo todo el sentimiento de rencor que tuvo, pero entonces, ¿porque ella lo odiaba?, no entendía nada, y quería averiguarlo, por eso acepto la propuesta de kyouya, se quedaría y compartiría trabajo con haruhi, al menos lo intentaría, tendría que descubrir algo, pero, y si no le gustaba lo que conocería, suspiro caminando hacia la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, era temprano para una lluvia así, se quedo con la mente en blanco un momento, analizando sus sentimientos, bueno si el estar cerca de ella lo volvía a lastimar, era insustancial ya que no creía poder llegar mas hondo de cómo estaba, y sin embargo sintió que el corazón le salto del pecho en cuanto vio por el reflejo de la ventana la figura de una castaña que lo miraba fijamente, aun estaba en el umbral sosteniendo con su mano el pomo de la puerta, ¿desde cuanto estaba ahí?, lo observaba de una manera insistente, entonces la vio parpadear, se había percatado que el la había visto.

Había desplazado suavemente la puerta, haciendo solamente un leve sonido que no fue captado por el chico que observaba detenidamente la calle, aunque mas bien parecía algo perdido, debería saludar, empezar a decir algo, después de todo el podría pensar que había entrado sigilosamente para espiarlo, y ciertamente la idea era no llamar la atención, pero tampoco tenia el mínimo interés en el, sin embargo se encontraba ahí contemplándolo, su vista estaba en otro lugar, su mirada era triste y por momentos confusa, el cabello ligeramente húmedo seguro por la lluvia de afuera, sus rasgos masculinos ahora eran más prominentes, la quijada mejor marcada y los labios apretados, estaba muy concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba pensando, así hasta parecía un chico maduro y reflexivo, rio internamente, eso era absurdo, tamaki nunca seria así, bajo la vista, porque la afectaba de ese modo, ella no podía permitirlo y es que con su sola presencia, volvió a mirarlo, era capaz de dejarla en un estado de letargo, desde cuando se había convertido en una especia de títere en sus manos, en que momento ese chico tonto, despistado y demasiado galante había podido conquistarla, quizás fue el modo en que la miraba, en que la protegía, se acostumbro mucho a todo eso, no, simplemente era el, había entrado en lo mas profundo de su ser para nunca marcharse, y entonces, se dio cuenta que el la estaba observando por el reflejo de la luna, que debería hacer, la había sorprendido en una escena muy vergonzosa, suspiro y comenzó a retirar su abrigo de forma lenta y tranquila, hacía frio afuera, eso quería decir que el otoño había llegado.

-buenos días- dijo en un tono suave, no denoto ni una pizca de emociones, y prosiguió dirigiéndose a su escritorio, había cometido un error pero no se lo daría a saber, no le daría mayor importancia.

-buenos días haruhi, hace muy mal tiempo ¿no?- genial quería empezar una conversación y solo se le ocurría hablar del clima, acaso el no había sido un host, acaso no era el quien traía muertas a todas las chicas por su elegante comportamiento, por que con ella tenia que ser así, solo ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-ajá, bien, si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos aclarar algunos puntos – lo mejor era ir directo al grano no quería andarse con rodeos.

-bien comienza- y él tenia curiosidad por lo que ella le diría

-bien, primero, esto es un asunto enteramente laboral, no me desagrada tu presencia pero tampoco estoy aquí para hacer amistades, lo mejor será tratar de llevarnos bien laboralmente para conseguir los mejores resultados- había dicho todo de un forma tranquila con la mirada fija en los ojos de tamaki pero de una forma sosegada no había rastro del odio que le tenia, era una buena actriz después de todo, no, a quien quería engañar nunca había sido buena actuando, la verdad es que cuando lo miraba así no sentía que lo odiara mucho.

-bien, yo también pienso que es lo mejor- dijo esto y se encamino a su escritorio – por favor alcánzame los posibles proyectos publicitarios que se están tomando en cuenta, los balances, las encuestas y todo lo que has avanzado- dijo un poco frio.

Así comenzaron una tarde de arduo trabajo, para cuando era la hora del almuerzo haruhi estaba mas relajada, quizás si mantenían este tipo de distancia todo seria mucho mas fácil, ¿porque pensó que tamaki tendría algún interés en ella?, después de todo nunca lo había tenido realmente.

-bien eso es todo creo-dijo con los ojos cerrados y cerrando una carpeta que contenía varias hojas informativas de los presupuestos.

-si al parecer no somos un total desastre-dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente.

-iré a almorzar-respondió ella en cambio sin devolver la sonrisa y retirándose de forma serena pero distante, tamaki suspiro, no sentía que lo odiara, quizás kyouya se estaba equivocando, pero si le dolía su indiferencia, bien el también iría a almorzar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vamos haruhi cuéntame como es-decía de nuevo sakumi, ciertamente esta chica le caía muy bien, era con quien mas conversaba, su defecto era idealizar a tamaki como todas las demás.

-si tanto te gusta deberías hablarle por ti misma-dijo haruhi tranquilamente metiendo un bocado de pasta a su boca la chica de ojos verdes parpadeo un poco confusa.

-y quien ah dicho que me gusta- haruhi la mira con cierta incredulidad en la mirada, pues como no pensar eso si toda la hora del almuerzo la había tenido con preguntas sobre el chico.

-pues, simplemente me pareció-

-ah pues bien te pareció mal, recuerdas que yo tengo enamorado- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-uhmm, algunas chicas dicen que eso no es un impedimento- seguidamente se metió su ultimo bocado de pasta a la boca.

-ah bueno, pero la verdad es que simplemente me da curiosidad como una chica como tu se enamoro de alguien como el-respondió la ojiverde de una forma tranquila como si esa fuera una verdad tan conocida y obvia mientras haruhi se atragantaba y tomaba un vaso de agua desesperadamente, cuando por fin sintió el aire entrar a sus pulmones suspiro y puso una cara de total indiferencia.

-ah bien, que es lo que te hace pensar eso-

-justamente eso que haces- la castaña parpadeo repetidas veces no le entendía- siempre eres muy amable y linda con todos, pero de una manera distante, pero si alguien menciona a tamaki te pones de mal humor-

-quizás no me gusten las personas como el, ¿lo habías considerado?-

- si, pero ese no es tu caso, porque aunque aparentes que no te gusta, ciertamente pareces mas humana con esas reacciones, claro, es solo una forma de decirlo, no lo vayas a tomar mal- respondió la chica mientras se levantaba a limpiar su bandeja, el almuerzo había terminado, y la castaña se había quedado un poco atónita con sus palabras "mas humana" ciertamente era justamente así como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de el, acaso podía ser tan obvia.-vamos haruhi, se hará tarde-

-ah si, ya voy-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entro a su oficina se encontró con tamaki profundamente dormido, al parecer no estaba pasando muy buenas noches, si lo mirabas de cerca podías notar unas pequeñas sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, que haría en las noches que no tenia el tiempo suficiente para dormir, bien no era de su incumbencia, aunque tampoco quiso despertarlo por lo que se dedico ella a avanzar todo lo que podía.

Ya pronto seria la hora de salir y tamaki no despertaba, ¿cuanto llevaba durmiendo? 3 o 4 horas, aunque ya no importaba, había terminado lo suyo, el podría dedicarse a revisar los documentos y firmarlos en su casa por lo que procedió a preparar sus cosas para marcharse.

-vaya, sigue lloviendo, hubiese traído un paraguas- comento para si la muchacha mientras observaba la torrencial lluvia caer por la ventana.

-si quieres te puedo llevar yo- la chica se sobresalto un poco pero no lo dejo notar, observo como el rubio se levantaba con los ojos adormilados- vaya si que me consientes para dejarme dormir tanto- sonrió levemente mientras su estomago rugía, no había almorzado tampoco, cuando decidió hacerlo, se recostó un momento antes de ir, pero se quedo profundamente dormido, ya que en las noches el recuerdo de la chica frente a el lo desvelaba.

-creo que ya eres mayor para hacerte responsable por tus actos- fui lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la oficina.

Salió con la lluvia empapándola completamente, lo que no se espero fue ver a su "novio" y a su jefe hablando animadamente dentro del auto del primero, fue el quien se dio cuenta de su presencia y salió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

-vaya haruhi esto si que es una tormenta verdad- decía hikaru algo nervioso, ya dentro del auto ¿que pasaría? Pensó la muchacha

-si tienes razón-

-haruhi, no me comentaste que seguías en contacto con los gemelos- interrumpió la voz de kyouya desde el asiento trasero

-ah si bueno es que no hubo la oportunidad de contártelo-bien ahora ella estaba nerviosa, que tanto habrían hablado ellos

-bien eso ya no importa realmente, aunque me has ahorrado un gran trabajo debo decir, porque no le dices lo que estoy planeando hikaru ojala se puedan comunicar con kaoru, el estaría muy contento

-claro, kyouya yo le explico a haruhi-

-bien, entonces- hizo una pausa mientras le dirigía una mirada algo malévola al muchacho- lo dejo en tus manos, hikaru cuida bien a haruhi y permítanme felicitarlos por su noviazgo-

-ah jaja gracias- si esa era una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa, bien kyouya lo sabia, faltaría poco para que tamaki también lo sepa, pero, ahhh, a ella no tenia porque importarle lo que piense ese tonto.

Kyouya se bajo del auto para caminar tranquilamente debajo de su paraguas hasta el umbral del edificio mientras hikaru arrancaba con una expresión no tan feliz en el rostro, sentía que las cosas iban a explotar pronto y que kyouya lo estaba organizando, si esa mente brillante tenia un plan, el no podría hacer nada, kyouya siempre se salía con la suya y él lo sabia bien

continuara...

**bueno la idea de kyoya es reunir a todos los host, siiii quiero que en mi historia aparezcan todos, pero bueno, estaba pensando que mis ideas solo se centran en nuestros dos protagonistas, y sinceramente no me gustaria dejar solo a hikaru o a kaoru, seria bueno encontrarles una pareja, al = q a kyouya creo q es un papacito para kedarse solteron no? asi que estoy abierta a opiniones, ayudas, sugerencias, etc xD.**

**gracias Ritsuka-Rukia por tu rewie, me encanto y si, sabes, ya sabia q mi fuerte no son los puntos y signos, asi k necesito ayuda con esooo abuu T_T, lamentablemente me emociono mucho al describir las ideas y aunk hago un repaso como que lo leo como esta en mi cabeza y no noto donde le falta una comita y un puntito, pero igual pondre mucha mas atencion a eso de ahora en mas, gracias por tu ayuda y pasare a leer el fics que me dices, sinceramente no lo habia visto pero no tardare en leerlo xD. **

**muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y pues no dejen de enviarme rewie que me encanta leerlos y son lo que mas me motiva, sayonara**

**gery**


	6. Chapter 6

******los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo VI: Un Horrible Incidente**

_**"A veces sentimos cosas con el corazón que son imposibles de percibir con los demás sentidos, y por ignorar esas verdades, es que mas hondo caemos dentro de la mentira de la vida"** _

-Bueno no creo que sean tan mala idea reencontrarnos todos ¿porque estas tan molesto hikaru?- decía un chico con cabello castaño rojizo, estaba vestido con un elegante traje beig que hacia juego con su corbata marron y marcaba muy bien la figura masculina de la que gozaba por su constante entrenamiento en el gimnasio.

-por enésima vez no estoy molesto-respondió su gemelo un tanto fastidiado, no era que no quisiera reencontrarse con sus compañeros de academia, pero sentía que su amistad con haruhi estaría en peligro, bien el ya había dado por perdido su relación actual, pero temía que ella no quisiera saber nada mas de el después de enterarse y ciertamente el reencuentro con sus amigos, especialmente con el rubio pondría su verdad en serio peligro.

-oh vamos no pasara nada, no se a que le tienes miedo- interrumpió su hermano con un ligero golpe en el hombro que lo saco de sus pensamientos mas fúnebres, derrepente, el aspecto del que hablaba cambio a uno totalmente serio -aun así pasara lo peor, sabes que estaré siempre contigo, no me importa lo que hayas hecho-

-aunque lo desapruebes siempre estarás a mi lado, lo se kaoru, a pesar de todo siempre estaremos juntos-

-bien, entonces,…¡ llévame con haruhi! muero por verla- dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación tan repentinamente como hace unos momentos, volviendo a él la sonrisa burlona que nunca lo había abandonado.

-si claro, esta trabajando cerca de aquí, así podrás ver a kyouya también- diciendo esto los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia uno de los edificios mas grandes que había en el centro de la ciudad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-es un poco raro no lo crees-

-si eso mismo pensé yo, después de todo el área de perfumería fue el que mas ventas nos dio el anteaño pasado, no se a que se debe una baja tan grande- le respondió a la muchacha el ojiazul que escrudiñaba con mucha atención los papeles que ella le había alcanzado-uhmm, bueno pero no te preocupes mas por eso, después de todo-sonrió de forma relajada haciendo a un lado los papeles- esto será trabajo de kyouya- dijo poniendo los brazos detrás de la nuca y recostándose por completo en el sillón en el que se encontraba-ah que duro estamos trabajando-soltó en un suspiro mientras la chica le miraba un tanto escéptica

"no hace mas que descansar y dársela de un gran empresario, mientras deriva la mayoría del trabajo a kyouya, vaya no ah cambiado" sonrió como reacción a sus pensamientos y después se reprocho internamente, le estaba agradando este ambiente, y eso no estaba bien.

-oye haruhi, ya no ay mas que podamos hacer verdad- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras detenía sin saber, la pequeña batalla interna que liberaba la joven

-uhm no, ya que has derivado la mayoría del trabajo ah kyouya ya no queda nada mas- dijo a modo de reproche.

-bueno, si y ciertamente tu no me has detenido- dijo sonriendo, quería fastidiarla un poco aunque sabia que no conseguiría mucho, era lo mas cerca a amigos que podía tener con ella

-ah, pero eso es por que tu eres el jefe no es así- dijo cayendo en el pequeño juego sin darse cuenta

-pero tú, mi querida haruhi, eres la jefe de departamento, ah deberías tener más carácter-

-como que más carácter, tú eres el tonto que no ha madurado en todo este tiempo,-

-no importa, no importa –respondió obviando lo que ella había dicho- eso no importa-abrió los ojos para enfocarla y tomarla de la mano, hacia tiempo que quería hacer aquello-con tu belleza compensas todo haruhi, yo haría todo el trabajo por ti, para que tu único deber sea el estar siempre radiante y bella como ahora- termino su frase con una mirada hipnotizadora.

-ahhh- suspiro de manera cansada- mejor veo si puedo avanzar algo mas- y respondió soltándose rápidamente de sus manos, ciertamente en este tiempo el la había estado molestando con sus galanterías tontas, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarla y ese solo roce con sus manos había estremecido su corazón que lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar aparentando aburrimiento, sin embargo estaba temblando, "¿lo habrá notado?"

-bien, uhmmm parece que va a llover-comento mirando la ventana para que la tensión desapareciera, ya que había sentido como la mano de la chica temblaba ligeramente en su agarre y como esta la retiraba rápidamente ¿Qué significaba? Estaba jugando con fuego al permitirse albergar ciertos sentimientos, pero no podía evitar ser el mismo cuando estaba cerca de ella, era como si sanara su alma, además esos juegos galantes habían vuelto a aparecer por si solos , y aunque en un principio fueron en menor medida ahora eran exactamente igual que en antaño, y a ella no parecía importarle, aunque, también pensó que él simplemente ya no le afectaba de ningún modo, eso lo hizo temer, por eso, ese ligero temblor en su roce le dio nuevas esperanzas.

-si tienes razón, hace un mal tiempo últimamente- respondió de forma distraída, no podía evitar rememorar el cálido agarre.

-es como si el cielo estuviera llorando, quizás ay demasiada tristeza dentro mío para percibir de ese modo las cosas-despues de un momento parpadeo rápidamente, había estado pensando en voz alta, no podía sincerarse de esa manera "no todavía"-eh bueno ya que no tengo nada que hacer, daré una vuelta, nos vemos- salió casi huyendo

-vaya, que extraño- primero pensó que lo que el chico decía acabaría en una frase tonta, pero al alzar la vista y ver por el reflejo de la luna la mirada de este, se dio cuenta que no era así, su corazón volvió a dar otro brinco cuando creyó entender el significado, el estaba herido, triste, alguien quizás lo había dañado y esa idea le estremeció el pecho, había sido acaso "¿clair?"

- bien, soy un cobarde con todas las letras de la palabra- dijo para si en un murmullo, mientras volteaba en la esquina del pasillo para dirigirse a los ascensores, sin percatarse que una figura masculina lo observaba con una sonrisa siniestra, showa.

-bien, al parecer la niñita fuerte se quedo sola en la oficina, creo que es hora de que alguien le enseñe algo- sonrió para sus adentros mientras se dirigía en sentido contrario al rubio

Haruhi aun se encontraba meditando lo que estaba pasando con tamaki y llego a la conclusión que no le importaba, había decidido mantener una brecha con el, pero era imposible, el modo de ser de el, no podía mantenerlo lejos, quizás internamente no quería, fue ahí cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-vaya regresaste muy rápido- dijo con los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo aun, pero se sintió ligeramente incomoda por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de su equivocación-¿que haces aquí?- dijo en forma dura

-oh solo vine a saludar, que forma de tratar a los socios es esa- dijo de una manera sarcástica, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, así nadie escucharía, esa tonta lo tenia obsesionado quizás era su modo altanero de ser, pero eso cambiaria ahora, la haría arrepentirse de cómo lo desprecio, últimamente solo había pensado en ella y la observaba a escondidas, ya no podía reprimir esos instintos violentos que lo habían caracterizado desde su juventud, y bueno que mas daba solo era una empleada, nadie tan excepcional, siempre se podría guardar discreción y reemplazarla por una nueva, el tenia muchas relaciones, empezando por su padre.

-bien, hola, ahora vete- tenia miedo aunque no lo demostraba, veía cierta locura en los ojos del muchacho, ojos fríos, oscuros y distantes.

-oh!, creo que alargare mi visita un poco mas que eso- dicho esto se acerco para abrazarla, mientras la chica forcejeaba para soltarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio se encontraba caminando distraídamente cuando vio a kyouya saludando a los gemelos, ¿que hacían ellos aquí?, acaso era otro plan de kyouya que no sabia, ciertamente no tenia muchos ánimos de verlos, en especial a hikaru, estaba por entrometerse cuando lo que dijo kyouya le llamo la atención.

-jaja, no sabia que tenias saliendo con haruhi tanto tiempo, pero bueno supongo que esta muy bien cuidada, nunca la dañarías verdad hikaru- dijo con segundas intenciones escondidas

-eh claro, así es-respondió nervioso.

-si, y bueno es por eso que seguimos en contacto, aunque debo decir que es ella la que mas me tiene al tanto de las cosas- intervino kaoru con un tono de resentimiento fingido para distraer la tensión repentina entre kyouya y su hermano, a haruhi después de todo le había echo mucha ilusión un reencuentro con todos los antiguos miembros del host club, asi que bien hikaru le explico la idea de kyouya, ella se encontró llamándolo.

- a que te refieres- interrogo el de lentes mientras se percataba que una sombra desaparecía por el pasillo.

-pues como en variadas ocasiones, ah vuelto a ser haruhi quien me informo de esto, si no es por ella nunca me entero de nada- aclaro con un aire totalmente infantil

Bien lo había entendido, estaba muerta toda esperanza con haruhi, ella había estado saliendo todo este tiempo con hikaru, el nunca significo nada, a quien amaba de verdad era a ese gemelo, si ella hubiese sido sincera el lo habría comprendido, pero porque engañarlo así, y sentía que otra ves lo estaba engañando, toda esa chispa que sintió entre ellos de nuevo, ese modo de verlo, todo era falso de nuevo, ella salía con hikaru, nunca creyó que ella fuera así, la rabia lo embargaba quería ir a la oficina y largarse, decirle todo lo que había reprimido años atrás y largarse, no le importaba la empresa o las firmas, regresaría a francia y cumpliría de una vez su deber, ya no pondría mas trabas, sentía que estaba muriendo de nuevo, fue cuando se percato que la puerta de la oficina estaba con seguro, eso era extraño

De pronto escucho golpes como si algo se rompiese, que estaría pasando, se estaba empezando a desesperar, no tenía la llave "maldición"

-ahhhhhh suéltame estúpido- esa era la voz de haruhi, era claramente ella quien había gritado, pero el ruido era muy leve, claro nadie podía escuchar si no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta como el, fue cuando empezó a empujar con su hombro llegando a lanzarse literalmente contra la puerta, en ese momento toda la rabia y el odio desaparecieron, "que este bien, por favor, que este bien", la puerta se abrió y lo que vio lo enfureció como nunca en su vida había estado

sintió el golpe limpio en su mejilla, era un cobarde para pegarle a una mujer, pero estaba en total desventaja, a pesar de haberle roto un jarrón en la espalda en una escasa oportunidad que tuvo, el seguía con la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla, pero ella seguiría dando batalla hasta el final aunque estuviera muerta de miedo, sus piernas temblaban por el terror, sentía las lagrimas correr, debido al golpe y al saberse totalmente sola e indefensa, odiaba ese sentimiento, pero seguía pataleando cuando con otro golpe, que la hizo gritar, fue lanzada hacia el sillón, mientras sentía que un cuerpo muy pesado le caía encima y la rodeaba con los brazos para volver a inmovilizarla, le grito que la soltara, pero el no se detendría, ya no tenia fuerzas, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, así que cerro los ojos fuertemente y fue cuando sintió que el peso desaparecía, los brazos que la sostenían y la dañaban ya no estaban, fue consciente de que alguien mas estaba ahí, por lo que cuando abrió los ojos vio a una figura delante suyo, y a su agresor sentado en el piso con sangre en la boca y la nariz, debido al golpe que le había propinado tamaki.

-largate- fue lo único que pudo decir para reprimir las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento.

-oh vamos tamaki, no es gran cosa, mira podemos olvidarnos de esto, seguro otra joven mucho mas bonita podrá ser la jefa de departamento nueva, nadie tiene porque enterarse, yo prometo traerte a una chica nueva, mucho mas joven y bonita- de pronto fue alzado y otro golpe en el estomago le quito todo el aire por lo que no pudo seguir hablando, bien estaba en problemas, no pensó que esa niña daría tanta batalla, se había demorado mas de la cuenta y ahora lo habían descubierto, volvió a enfocar para ver una sonrisa totalmente diabólica por parte del rubio, decidió pararse a tientas mientras lo escuchaba volver a gruñir que se largara, esta vez no dejo que vuelva a repetirlo.

Escucho los suaves sollozos atrás suyo, se mentalizo calmarse, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro levemente, ya pronto tendría tiempo para arreglar cuentas con ese tipo, lo primero era haruhi, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro.

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí-la miro detenidamente cuando ella alzo el rostro para observarlo, solo tenia una magulladura en el pómulo izquierdo que quizás se haría verde con los días, pero por lo demás pudo ver que estaba bien, suspiro un tanto aliviado, pensó que ese hombre le habría echo algo peor, y ciertamente eso hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo, nunca pensó ver en tal posición a haruhi con otro hombre, ella debajo y el encima abrazándola y posicionándose, le causo repugnancia recordarlo, sintió la ira entrar a su cuerpo en el momento que se abrió la puerta y pensó abandonarla ahí, aun sentía la cólera de la traición, pero su razón le dijo que ella estaba sufriendo, que estaba siendo forzada, fue en ese momento en el que intervino, y ahora ella solo lo miraba, el acercó una mano a su rostro para calmarla un poco, pero la muchacha instintivamente volvió a temblar mientras aferraba con fuerza sus piernas y retrocedía el rostro con miedo para que su mano no la alcanzase,

- no te voy a hacer daño- le dijo suavemente

-no volverás a hacerlo querrás decir- fue lo que respondió de forma inmediata, no podía reprimir los sentimientos de dolor, miedo, y rememorar lo que sintió cuando el la hirió, como podía decir aquello entonces

El joven retiro la mano no sabia a que se refería, el nunca le había dañado, quizás solo estaba mal por la situación que acababa de producirse, había que darle tiempo, suspiro.

-no, la frase es, no te hare daño-le miro de forma tierna- te lo prometo-y ella le creyó, aunque su razón le dijera que era falso, que ella era consciente de lo que le había echo, su corazón le creyó, su corazón supo que el nunca la había lastimado, que siempre la había protegido, su mirada calo en su alma y ella no tuvo dudas, al menos no en ese momento, por lo que se lanzo a sus brazos mientas las lagrimas salían libres, temblaba de dolor por el miedo que había sentido y el la abrazaba de forma tierna besándole suavemente la cabeza sintiendo sus sollozos mojándole la camisa y le dolía su dolor, quería que se lo transmitiera para que el pudiera ayudarla de alguna manera, pero solo podía consolarla de ese modo, y pensó que siempre debió ser así, que el nunca debió irse, que pertenecía ahí, ciertamente le pertenecía a haruhi, siempre había sido así, y quizás ella no lo había dañado, quería pensar que había algo que había pasado por alto, fue cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta mientras esta se abría lentamente para dejar pasar a tres figuras que miraron asombrados la escena.

No, todo era una ilusión, la realidad era solo la realidad, ella lo había traicionado tiempo atrás y la prueba de eso era el joven castaño rojizo que los miraba atónito desde el umbral de la puerta, ella estaba con hikaru, y ese pensamiento lo trajo a la realidad.

continuara...

**bueno como veran, aki ay gato encerrado, haruhi y tamaki pasaron por algo y cada uno de ellos tiene su propia version de los hechos, mas adelante iremos desenvolviendo los secretos que esconde esa terrible verdad, y si, hikaru esta implicado, y aunque en un principio kize que sea el malo de la historia esta tomo otro rumbo, por si solo por asi decirlo, hikaru solo se enamoro de haruhi y cometio un error, pero no es el unico causante, ay otra persona que movio los hilos, pero eso se conocera mas adelante y bueno como siempre kyouya, la mente brillante del grupo, es quien se da cuenta de lo raro de la situacion y es él la pieza clave que motivara el descubrimiento de la verdad que separo a sus dos grandes amigos**

**bien el otro capitulo me quedo algo corto asi que decidi dejar este otro tambien para que lo vayan leyendo, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen pero recuerden dejar un comentario para ver que tal les parecio el cap y gracias doblemente a las personas que me han dejado un rewie, me animan mucho no tienen idea.**

**sayonara**

**gery**


	7. Chapter 7

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo VII: decisiones**

Sentía la tibieza del pecho masculino que la resguardaba, oía los latidos suaves de su corazón, estaba perdida en ese mar de emociones, no quería pensar, solo dejarse llevar por esa sensación única que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, sabia que con la única persona capaz de tener todos esos sentimientos era con él, lo había sabido siempre, las lagrimas simplemente habían dejado de salir, parecía un momento eterno, detenido en el tiempo, en el que nada mas importaba excepto ellos dos, no había nada mas, solo su presencia aferrada a la suya por esos dos brazos que la sostenían de forma amable y agradable, pero esa sensación se perdió en el instante que sintió como justamente esos brazos la soltaban lentamente pero de forma decidida, se aparto un poco para ver sus ojos algo desconcertada, aun no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente, y el muchacho aprovecho la oportunidad para deshacer completamente el abrazo, poniéndose de pie de forma brusca.

Haruhi busco encontrar su mirada pero el joven solo la evitaba desviando su atención hacia el escritorio, mirando de forma perdida y dolida, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de las tres figuras que se encontraban detrás del muchacho, especialmente de un chico de cabellos castaños que se abalanzaba furiosamente sobre el rubio, lo sostuvo del cuello levantándolo, la rabia de ver a haruhi en ese estado, las ropas arrugadas, una manga rota y la clara señal de un golpe reciente en el pómulo lo hicieron estallar.

-¡¡que demonios le has hecho a haruhi!!- decía cegado por la furia mientras que el ojiazul no se defendía

-basta hikaru, no es lo que piensas- grito haruhi por lo que el aludido volteo a verla soltando a tamaki, la muchacha tenia nuevamente los ojos llorosos, estaba algo pálida y tensa por todas las circunstancias ocurridas, nunca había sido alguien que se sobresaltara rápido pero todo esto tenia una connotación emocional muy fuerte para ella.

-haruhi, ¿estas bien?¿que ha pasado?-intervino el gemelo al ver el estado de shock en el que se había quedado su hermano, además el también estaba preocupado por la muchacha pero dudaba que hubiera sido su ex sempai el que le hubiera hecho algo-toma cúbrete con mi saco, hay que llevarte a la enfermería, ya nos contaras que paso- dicho esto fueron saliendo mientras, tamaki seguía sentado en el piso en el mismo lugar en el que cayo, y hikaru reaccionaba al ver a haruhi salir por la puerta con su hermano.

-haruhi, espera- no termino de hablar por que sintió un mano en su hombro

-deja que las cosas se calmen un poco, lo primero es asegurarnos que esta bien, después de eso podrás hablar con ella, dale tiempo- era kyouya quien lo calmaba mientras que el muchacho asentía levemente y salía de la oficina rumbo a la calle, dejando al rubio y al chico de gafas mirándose intensamente.

-¿lo sabias?- no hacia falta explicar a que se refería el muchacho con esa pregunta

-te dije que había estado al tanto de ella- acomodo sus gafas- asi que si lo sabia- termino de responder de forma fría

-ja, por que no me lo dijiste o es que no importa la dignidad de tu amigo con tal de que tus planes salgan de acuerdo a lo que quieres- la rabia estaba volviendo y quería desquitarse-dime kyouya, ¡¿que es lo que te beneficia de todo eso?! , ¡Cual es tu propósito!, ¡en que te beneficia hacer todo esto!.

-tamaki, -hablo de forma suave-hikaru y haruhi se casaran dentro de poco- espero una reacción del muchacho pero este no dijo nada hasta después de un momento en el que respondió de forma suave

-eso ya no me importa, venderé todas mis acciones, no estoy dispuesto a seguir con este juego enfermizo-

-¿y que harás?, ¿ volverás a Francia a llevar una vida normal? No me hagas reír-

-eso, querido amigo, no es ya tu asunto- recogió su chaqueta mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

-deja de ser un cobarde, o es que acaso no te das cuenta, la perdiste esa ves por que huiste, si te hubieras quedado mas tiempo las cosas se habrían aclarado y la verdad habría salido a relucir- dijo en un intento por retenerlo, viendo que había tenido éxito el chico detenía su marcha y volteaba para responderle de forma muy exaltada.

-¡de que maldita verdad me hablas!, ¡la verdad es esa, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el!, ¡solo me engaño!, me fui, y siguieron juntos su amor, hasta ahora- su voz se fue apagando- y ahora se casaran y serán felices- esto lo estaba matando, pero el liberar todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sentirse menos pesado.

- lamentablemente, no eh podido averiguar esa verdad tamaki, pero estoy seguro que hay algo, necesitaba reunirlos, y no por ti, sino por haruhi, la aprecio mucho y no quiero que cometa una equivocación así, pero se que ella es terca e independiente, no me escuchará, cree que hace lo correcto al casarse sin amor- eso ultimo le hizo gracia.

- ¿sin amor?, a verme engañado por una persona sin estar enamorada, eso es absurdo kyouya-

- no tamaki, no lo es, haruhi quiere mucho a hikaru, pero no lo ama, la prueba es que ellos están juntos desde hace tres años, no desde que dejaste la academia como crees, eso me pareció raro, siempre hablaste de una traición pero nunca dejaste claro que paso, y ella espero mucho tiempo para estar con hikaru, si tanto lo ama porque hizo eso, se que hay algo, no te rindas ahora, podrías arrepentirte.

- es tan difícil de creer-

-lo se, pero si hay una esperanza, por que no te aferras a ella, como antes-

-ya no soy el de antes kyouya, ese tamaki lo mato las misma haruhi-

-y es ella quien lo esta trayendo de vuelta, solo dale tiempo, no te vayas aun-

-no se si podre soportarlo-

-yo se que si, se te da muy bien aceptar los rechazos- sonrió para distensar el ambiente

-creo que podría quedarme un poco mas- dijo un tanto resignado, quería creer en lo que kyouya le estaba diciendo

* * *

-vaya haruhi, que fue lo que te paso, ese golpe se va a poner morado-

-uhmm, tuve, como decirlo, una pequeña pelea- respondió, ya había calmado sus emociones y no veía necesario el estar divulgando lo que paso, simplemente hablaría con kyouya sobre que medidas podría tomar, después de todo tampoco iba a quedarse callada.

-¿una pequeña pelea?, no me digas que fue tamaki no me lo creería- dijo un tanto sorprendido mientras dejaba el pequeño algodón en la bandeja, había terminado de limpiar las rodillas rasguñadas de la joven

-no, mas bien, fue el quien me defendió- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras escondía sus ojos en el flequillo.

-ah ya lo sabia, tamaki sigue siendo todo un caballero después de todo- sonrió de forma abierta para alegrar a haruhi pero ella no lo estaba mirando así que la observo con detenimiento, esto estaba mal- entonces haruhi, por que no nos contaste que trabajabas también con tamaki- siguió hablando mientras guardaba los utensilios usados- mi hermano se sorprendió mucho, y pensó que él fue el causante, no entiendo porque siempre piensa que tamaki puede hacerte daño.

-uhmm , tu hermano es algo sobre protector-nunca había dicho una palabra a nadie sobre lo ocurrido con tamaki, solo a hikaru quien fue la persona que la apoyo y la consoló, así que no comenzaría ahora, había pasado ya mucho tiempo, quizás era hora de olvidar las cosas del pasado, eran unos niños ¿verdad?, aunque esos sentimientos la hayan ahogado todo este tiempo, había que ser lógicos, es muy normal que a esa edad haya ilusiones y desilusiones, lastima que lo de ella no fue una ilusión, si no que se enamoro de verdad, pero no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del joven con la mirada dolida, evitando sus ojos.

-dime haruhi, tamaki sabia del noviazgo entre mi hermano y tu-kaoru interrumpió de forma seria, se había vuelto a formar el triangulo amoroso nuevamente, y temía que su hermano resultara lastimado.

-no, no comparto con el muchos aspectos personales- se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que sintieron la puerta abrirse lentamente, kyouya y tamaki estaban entrando a la enfermería, la técnica los guio hasta el apartado en el que se encontraba la muchacha, ciertamente nunca habían enfermos, pero según las reglas de salubridad tenían que tener una cantidad de espacio adecuada por la cantidad de personas que trabajaban en el edificio.

-vaya haruhi esa bata te queda bien- le habían prestado un guardapolvos de doctora debido a las condiciones de su ropa- ahora tamaki ya me ah contado lo que paso exactamente, vengo a decirte que no te preocupes, yo tomare cartas en el asunto- finalizo con una amable sonrisa

-gracias- musito levemente, sabia que podía confiar en kyouya, pero, se dio cuenta que el muchacho de ojos azules no le dirigía la mirada en absoluto, parecía dolido acaso seria por "hikaru"-ah ¿donde esta hikaru?, ¿por que no esta aquí?-

Kyouya la miro sorprendido mientras percibía la tensión en el joven a su costado, se dio cuenta que el buscaría huir pronto así que se le ocurrió algo.

-uhm, creo que ah estado muy tenso seguro se comunica contigo, mas bien ya que el no esta, por que no la llevas a casa tamaki-

-¿que?- haruhi abrió los ojos enormemente

-esta bien- pero el rubio respondió de forma fría y automática- te espero en mi auto- dicho esto salió

De pronto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba inevitablemente, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, parecía que ese abrazo que compartieron, ese instante que se dio entre ellos, había roto las barreras de su corazón, y este reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad.

-vamos haruhi te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento- se ofreció kaoru, dejando solo al chico de gafas planeando una nueva estrategia.

* * *

Pronto se encontró junto al joven mientras este conducía rumbo a lo que era su departamento, las cosas estaban tensas, solo intercambiaban palabras cuando ella lo guiaba, "esto es muy incomodo"

-iras a la reunión de los host con los gemelos supongo- fue lo que dijo después de que ella le indicara donde doblar

-uhmm, si, después de todo- como debía decirlo, ¿porque se sentía fatal al decirle esto?- es normal que hikaru y yo lleguemos juntos- ahora escondía sus ojos en el flequillo

-porque no me lo contaste- respondió de forma inmediata, y la muchacha pudo percibir el matiz de dolor, ¿por que debería darle explicaciones? sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo

-nunca preguntaste, además desde el principio te aclare que nuestra relación era enteramente laboral- pero sin duda su orgullo la estaba ganando

-estoy acostumbrado a tus evasivas- esta ves la miro directo a los ojos-pero seria bueno que seas sincera de vez en cuando, así harías menos daño ¿sabes?

- no te entiendo- "¿a que se refiere?", inevitablemente se puso a la defensiva

- ¿Qué camino tomo?-

-oh dobla a la derecha y estaciónate en el quinto edificio de la cuadra-

- bien entonces será grato encontrarnos todos los host de nuevo, además de que podemos aprovechar para brindar por la felicidad de los futuros novios no crees-

-¿ah?

-kyouya me acaba de comentar de tu próxima boda- bien ahora si era obvia la nota de dolor en su voz pero ¿Por qué?

-ah, si-

-¿aquí es?- interrumpió el joven mientras se estacionaba un tanto sorprendido, aquí fue cuando sintió la presencia de haruhi tan fuerte, suspiro, no debía estar pensando en tonterías.

La muchacha lo miro un tanto extrañada por su reacción- si aquí vivo-

-haruhi, espera- no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios en cuanto noto que ella se bajaría-

-dime- detuvo su salida y lo miro fijamente

-cuídate por favor, se que hikaru debe cuidar muy bien de ti, pero eres muy tozuda a veces, seria bueno que te dejes proteger- su corazón se acelero con la confesión del chico, pero a la vez su razón le dijo de la ironia en sus palabras, aun no aclaraba el torbellino dentro de ella pero por ahora la razón salía ganando.

-para que, si a veces las personas que mas te protegen son las que te hacen mas daño- el chico se quedo estático con esa declaración, esa acusación era directamente hacia él, vio como la muchacha se alejaba, entonces pensó que quizás si hubiese estado pasando algo por alto, las reacciones de haruhi, eran como las de el, dolidas, ¿por que?, acaso ella pensaba que el le había hecho daño, acaso había alguna posibilidad de que hubiera un mal entendido, pensó fríamente y llego a la conclusión que kyouya tenia razón, había algo muy raro, debería descubrir que, esta ves no escaparía, lucharía por obtener la verdad y si haruhi en verdad no amaba a hikaru, ¿podría tener una oportunidad? Bueno aun era muy prematuro para pensar en lo ultimo, por lo pronto solo quería averiguar por que haruhi estaba tan dolida con el, ahora quería saber todo lo que kyouya sabia de ella, absolutamente todo.

continuara...

**AHAH las cosas van a empezar a tomar forma y si, todos los host estaran reunidos incluso renge (me habia olvidado completamente de ella -.-! creo que su personalidad es demasiado hiperactiva para mi) y gracias ritsukia-rukia ( y si llamame como te guste xD) me parece que una renge mas madura haria una perfecta pareja con kyouya, va a ser una relacion interesante, y aun lo estoy planeando, por lo pronto, la relacion de tamaharu tiene muchos enemigos empezando por la misma haruhi que pondra muchas trabas, ya saben, toda una chica logica que no kiere dejarse llevar x los sentimientos si no por la razon, perooo aprendera que algunas cosas solo ay q sentirlas, creo q tamaki podra derretir su corazon poco a poco (( despues de todo kien se resistiria .)) uhmm en lo que respecta a sakumi y kaoru pues si lo habia pensado, pero al ser un personaje enteramente mio ( xD) no sabia si tendria mucha aceptacion asi k que aun no estoy segura ya que me falta trabajar mas en su personalidad, pero tambien lo ire pensando, en cuanto las cosas entre tamaharu se calmen vamos a ver como avanzan**

**en general este es un capitulo mas de complemento el prox capitulo se titula la reunion y veremos a todos los host reunidos nuevamente xD gracias a todos los que leen y porfas dejen un rewie por mas chikito que sea me motiva muchisimo sayonara**

**gery**


	8. Chapter 8

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo VIII La Reunión**

Cuando su acompañante abrió las puertas del gran salón de recepciones del hotel en que se llevaba a cabo el reencuentro de todos los host, sintió que viajaba en el tiempo hacia muchos años atrás, se encontró con un ambiente agradable y con unas cinco caras conocidas, todos ya con facciones mucho mas adultas de cómo los recordaba, sin embargo, el estar vestidos con el uniforme celeste que acostumbraban usar en el instituto, la hacia sentirse en el pasado, ahora sentía que era ella quien descuadraba en ese retrato, con un vestido de tela fina de una tonalidad rosa pálido que combinaba muy bien con sus grandes ojos chocolates, el cabello recogido en un moño con una peinilla de orquídea también rosada pero de un tono un poco mas fuerte, que dejaba pequeños rizos sueltos caer hasta sus hombros algo ondeados, dándole a su rostro un aspecto muy elegante y femenino, además del suave maquillaje natural que siempre solia usar, el vestido de aspecto ligero, que se sostenía por dos finos tirantes que terminaban uniéndose detrás del cuello, un escote medio que mostraba su clara piel, la cintura ceñida, el vuelo de la falda que terminaba en puntas y por ultimo las sandalias de taco que hacían un perfecto juego con su atuendo, le daban un aire angelical a toda su figura, se veía radiante y destacaba ya de por si ser la única mujer, hasta el momento, en la reunión.

Dos ojos azules no se pudieron despegar de la visión de la chica que venia acompañada por uno de los gemelos y es que se encontraba radiante, pero ella hasta el momento no se había detenido a verlo, ya que él se encontraba algo mas alejado que el resto, se bebió de un sorbo la copa que sostenía "demonios es hermosa" no podía evitar admirarla, asi que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, desvió la vista para distraerse en cualquier otra cosa.

-vaya haruhi, estas hermosa- kyouya fue el primero en hacer los cumplidos- deberíamos haberte hecho usar mas vestidos en el instituto-

-haru-channnnnn!!!, te extrañeeeeeee!!!, cuanto tiempoooo!!!- un chico rubio del mismo vuelo que la joven se encontraba abrazándola efusivamente.

-vaya honey-chan si que has crecido-

-jaja si un poco, al menos somos del mismo tamaño, vamos para que saludes a takashi- dijo con una gran sonrisa el jovencito, mientras la jalaba con mucho entusiasmo de la mano, todos los host estaban reunidos y conversaban animadamente sobre el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas.

-oh, vaya, osea que todos están trabajando juntos, yo también quiero un puesto…. kyouya ¿verdad que puedo trabajar con uds también?- dijo el rubio con una carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-veo que no has cambiado nada- se quedo mirándolo fijamente y después acomodo sus gafas mientras estas brillaban- creo que si puedo conseguirte un puesto y a takashi también, claro si le interesa-

-verdad que si te gustaría trabajar con nuestro amigos- pregunto el rubio hacia el muchacho mas taciturno del todo el grupo, característica que no había cambiado a pesar de los años-

-ah- fue toda respuesta que obtuvo el muchacho, pero para el era suficiente, siempre se habían entendido asi, sin necesidad de muchas palabras de por medio

-bien, entonces nosotros también ayudaremos a kyouya- dijo sonriente

-vayaaa, parece que honey-chan se lo toma como un juego- comento kaoru con un suspiro- creo que yo también pediría un puesto si no andaría tan ocupado-

-pues claro que no tendrás un puesto, tu carrera en este momento es lo más importante- una voz femenina muy conocida por todos interrumpió la conversación para terminar en una risa que caía en algo maléfica

-ay no, esa voz, al parecer ya llego-suspiro nuevamente kaoru

-oh, pero si es renge, pero… ¿porque dices eso de kaoru?- cuestiono la castaña mientras la recién llegada se acercaba a saludar

- al parecer no les has contando nada, bien, yo renge, sere la nueva manager de kaoru, sere la que lo lleve a la absoluta fama- de pronto las luces se apagaron y solo un reflecto iluminaba a la joven-kaoru, con una carrera tan prometedora en el mundo del modelaje, pero habiendo llevado su carrera de un modo perezoso y desganado, no ah tenido la aceptación del publico que se merece, pero ahora, con mi ayuda en esta nueva temporada, encaminare sus pasos-ahora el reflector iluminaba a la chica y al joven al que se refería, mientras que este ultimo se notaba cansado- lo llevare por los grandes caminos que tiene el modelaje y por fin podrá alcanzar a ser toda una estrella- finalizo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-vaya, porque no me sorprende viniendo de ti renge- comento kyouya de un modo desinteresado.

-ah si, y claro, ahora estaré cerca de todos los host nuevamente- dijo muy contenta la chica mientras miraba intensamente al joven de gafas quien tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su copa.

-ah todo esto, donde se metió tama-chan- pregunto el otro rubio

-creo que lo vi salir al balcon, ciertamente parece que el trabajo en oficina no le sienta muy bien- respondió kyouya

-uhmm, pero, se puso asi desde que llego mm- no pudo terminar porque kaoru apretaba fuertemente su boca.

-creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis por este reencuentro- asi, gracias a la interrupción del joven modelo, el ambiente se torno agradable mientras todos conversaban, excepto el ojiazul que se encontraba admirando las estrellas.

* * *

La brisa que corria era muy fría, pero el no la sentía, no podía sentir nada en estos momentos, intentaba inútilmente mantener su mente en blanco, quería volver a ser el mismo, al verlos a todos reunidos, había podido comprobar que seguían siendo sus mismos amigos, no habían cambiado, cada uno parecía ser feliz a su modo, en cambio el, ya no podía ser el de antes, ahora se sentía fuera de lugar, suspiro, a veces tenia ganas de echar todo por la borda, era cansado lidiar con el tipo de emociones que se acumulaban en su interior cada ves que veía a haruhi, en especial por que la veía acompañada de hikaru, primero creyó odiar a su amigo, pero su corazón era demasiado noble para eso, era mas fácil odiarla a ella, pero pronto ese rencor también desapareció, ahora que las cosas habían vuelto, los había odiado a los dos nuevamente, pero, y si todo era un malentendido, si era cierto lo que kyouya pensaba, que debería sentir al verlos, había pasado ya tanto tiempo

- Es más divertido estar adentro con todos-

-lo se, pero me duele la cabeza-

-uhmmm, no tendrá que ver con la chica de cabello castaño que se encuentra dentro- en ese momento el chico se volteo para mirar fijamente a la muchacha.

-sigues, siendo tan observadora-

-pues tu no eres precisamente un libro cerrado, te digo un secreto, ella voltea continuamente a mirar hacia este balcón, parece no divertirse mucho tampoco, quizás también tenga dolor de cabeza no crees- ahora era ella quien lo miraba fijamente

-la señorita tiene pareja por si no lo has notado-

-esta es una reunión de amigos verdad, no tendría nada de malo- estaba cayendo hondo si sentía que podía recibir consejos de esa muchacha que amaba los coldsplay.

-¿que se puede hacer cuando te enamoras del amor de uno de tus mejores amigos?- soltó su pesar con un suspiro

-pues solo quedaría hacer lo más caballeroso-

-que?

- luchar por ese amor, pero luchar limpiamente, poniendo los cartas sobre la mesa, si no haces nada, eres un cobarde y si se la quitas, eres un mal amigo, así que solo queda, competir limpiamente con tu amigo, si en verdad son amigos las amistad sobrevivirá- termino la chica mientras se retiraba nuevamente a la velada y dejaba al chico un tanto sorprendido por la madurez de su respuesta.

-al parecer quizás todos si hemos cambiado un poco- susurro para si con una sonrisa en las penumbras

* * *

La velada estaba muy animada, había sido una excelente idea invitar también a las ex clientas del host club, claro, solo unas cuantas, después de las primeras horas en las que los host se reunieron, empezaron a llegar las invitadas y algunos invitados, ex estudiantes del instituto ouran, después de todo ¿porque no?, así que esta reunión se convirtió en una especia de fiesta de alta sociedad.

-ah, el ambiente se malogro un poco-

-jaja siguen sin gustarte los bastardos niños ricos no haruhi-

-pues si, que le vamos a hacer-

-ay que bailar, para intentar olvidarnos de los demás- la chica observo al castaño que le ofrecia la mano para bailar, hikaru siempre la había cuidado tanto, solo podía sonreírle y complacerle, sin embargo, al dirigirse a la pista de baile, no pudo reprimir otra mirada hacia el balcón en el que se encontraba cierto muchacho rubio conversando con renge.

-sabes haruhi ay algo importante de lo que deberíamos hablar- Después de unos minutos de baile el muchacho le hablo muy cerca al oído, sentía que el alma le dolía de solo pensar en lo que le diría mas adelante, pero estaba decidido, ya no intentaría retenerla mas.

-quieres ir a un lugar mas privado- ofreció la chica, con un aire un tanto ausente, su atención estaba concentrada en la conversación de dos chicos.

-si, porque no nos retiramos a la terraza un momento, pero cúbrete que hace un poco de frio- respondió el joven mientras la dirigía suavemente, primero a su asiento para recoger el pequeño chall que trajo la chica y, después hacia la salida del salón.

-así que haru-chan se casara con hikaru, no me lo creo, yo pensé que las cosas terminarían distintas- comento un poco triste el rubio con cara de niño

- acabaran distintas, no creo que hikaru obligue a hacer algo así a haruhi, ahora que se ah percatado de sus sentimientos-

-así que tu planeaste esta reunión para darle mas apoyo a hikaru verdad- interrumpió una voz femenina

-así es renge, hikaru es como un niño temeroso, aferrado a la madurez y cariño de haruhi, pero él la quiere de verdad, no la hará sufrir, así que solo necesitaba apoyo-respondió kyouya sin mirarla

-veo que no has cambiado, aun te gusta mover los hilos y manejar a la gente- ataco renge

-no creo que seas la mas adecuada para decir eso, después de la conversación que has tenido con tamaki- esta ves alzo la vista para mirarla parada justo frente a el, con un vestido verde agua largo que acentuaba su figura muy bien, un generoso escote en el pecho y la espalda descubierta, su largo cabello castaño rojizo, estaba mas liso de cómo lo llevara en el pasado, se veía muy elegante, lo cual contrastaba con su comportamiento, siempre había sido una chica muy hiperactiva, nunca la considero dentro de sus gustos, sin embargo, había algo que le atraía de ella, esa similitud de poder entender y manejar a los demás, claro que de formas distintas, lo había sorprendido de muchas maneras, pero, ¿que sentía ahora que la volvia a ver?, ciertamente renge no había estado en sus planes, aunque seria de mucha ayuda, entonces, era simple buena suerte que kaoru se volviera a contactar con ella.

- no creo que dar un consejo se parezca a lo que tu haces- respondió poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura, la obsesion por este chico había acabado hace mucho, había enterrado sus sentimientos y había dirigido su vida en pro de las cosas que le apasionaba hacer, ahora que lo volvía a ver, no volvería a caer en sus redes, además, el nunca sintió nada mas que una simple amistad por ella.

-esta bien, tu ganas- se paro de improviso-así que como premio te concederé un baile mi querida renge- sin darle tiempo a decir nada, la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia la pista de baile, era inverosímil creer lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no seria tan tonta, kyouya estaba pensando en sacarle provecho, quizás acercarse a haruhi por medio de ella, conocía bien a ese muchacho de brillante genialidad para volver a deslumbrase por sus actitudes, sin embargo disfrutaría de este pieza de baile, que ciertamente era como un premio.

-uff, vaya esos dos si que dan miedo, ¿no crees takashi?- decía el niño rubio con las dos manos sostenido su mentón, mientras miraba alegremente a la pareja bailar, siendo observado con mucha ternura por el joven que siempre lo acompañaba

-si-

continuara...

**ah kiero agradecer a tsuki_airen por su rewie muxas gracias x el apoyo uhmmm no te preocupes los cabos sueltos se van a empezar a aclarar de aqui a unos cuantos cap mas pero ire dejando pistas ademas de que se viene la llegada de cierta persona q tiene un papel importante en la historia gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden dejar un rewie, me hace muy feliz, sayonara **

**gery**


	9. Chapter 9

******los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo IX: rompimientos y confesiones**

Ciertamente hacia frio en la terraza, pero estaban en un lugar hermoso, las estrellas brillaban tan fuerte que daba la impresión de estar muy cerca, quedo deslumbrada por lo bello de la escena, ella era una chica a la que le gustaba mucho los paisajes que podía entregar la naturaleza, es mas, muchas veces se inspiraba con eso para sus proyectos publicitarios.

-haruhi- la voz de su joven acompañante la trajo a la realidad, el quería hablar algo muy serio con ella, su mirada reflejaba incertidumbre, no sabia muy bien que era lo que pasaba, asi que se preocupo.

-¿pasa algo?-

-creo que si-"esto va a ser difícil"-estuve pensando mucho en el incidente que ocurrió la semana pasada

-no es nada, showa ya no es mas miembro de la corporación, sabes que kyouya-

-no me refiero a eso- interrumpió de manera calmada-cuando entramos, vi que abrazabas a tamaki con, como decirlo, mucha intensidad-

-no es lo que piensas- se estaba asustando por el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación, necesitaba explicarle, no era justo hacerle daño por culpa de tamaki- en ese momento yo estaba.

-lo se, haruhi, se que en parte fue producto de la situación que habías vivido, pero también se que si hubiese sido yo el que te consolara no hubieran acabo asi las cosas-

-eso no es cierto-

-¿enserio?, en todos estos años en los que hemos estado juntos, ni una sola vez me has abrazado asi-

-hikaru, no es lo que crees-

-claro que si haruhi, no lo has olvidado, aun lo amas-

-claro que no!!- se estaba desesperando

-claro que si haruhi!!- la arrincono contra la pared dejándola encerrada entre sus dos brazos que apretaban fuertemente la pared-claro que si, estas enamorada de el, yo se que nunca me has amado, pero, tampoco es justo para ti esto, el ver, que a pesar de tenerte bajo un compromiso, el tiene tu corazón, te hago sufrir- fue cuando sintió una bofetada en el rostro, cortando la acalorada forma en que le estaba hablando, la miro atónito mientras la chica ocultaba su rostro con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-no estoy enamorada de el, no vuelvas a decir eso- dijo en un murmuro

-tampoco es justo para mi, ¿no lo crees?- dijo un poco mas calmado mientras haruhi lo miraba directamente con los ojos brillosos- me duele el verte sufrir y ver que a pesar del odio que le tienes, lo sigues amando, yo también sufro con una situación asi, pero se que yo la ocasione y yo debo terminar con esto-

-hikaru- dijo tapándose con las manos la boca para reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, ella no quería amarlo, pero eran tan fuertes sus sentimientos que hasta los demás se daban cuenta, lo ultimo que quería hacer era dañar al chico frente a ella, y tenia miedo de dejarlo, de ser libre para que sus sentimientos también lo sean.

-ya no sufras- la abrazo suavemente- seamos amigos ¿si?- espero mientras la chica asentía levemente y se preparo para decir lo ultimo- seria bueno que le dieras una oportunidad, sabes el te quiere de verdad.

- deja de ser tan noble, no es asi y tu lo sabes muy bien, tu sabes todo lo que paso, entonces, no me digas eso que me molesta- ahora quien era su mejor amigo pasaba a apoyar al tonto rubio ese, esto era el colmo, pero poco a poco con este pensamiento sus sollozos se iban deteniendo.

- yo creo que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no somos unos niños malcriados, no puedes saber lo que esta sintiendo, si se arrepintió, si te ah buscado, si se dio cuenta-

-calla-ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió- no necesito que me digas esas cosas, son tonterías, falsas esperanzas, no quiero oírlas.

El chico ya no dijo mas, a pesar de estarla consolando, tenia miedo, había dado un paso atrás en todo el complot que comenzó hacia mucho, se arrepentía, pero no podía decirle la verdad, tenia vergüenza y además la quería aun para si, pero mas que eso quería que fuera feliz, a pesar de ello, quería retenerla al menos como su amiga, esperaba que nunca descubriera la verdad, por que entonces se daría cuenta del cretino en que se había llegado a convertir por su amor, suspiro, bien nunca había sido alguien muy noble que digamos, su interior siempre había sido algo retorcido, pero el compartir tanto con ella le había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo, ser menos egoísta, y ahora por eso, se empezaba a arrepentir de haber separado a esos dos corazones, quizás debía empezar a enmendar su error, tenia que hacer lo posible porque se perdonaran sin que se enteraran lo que realmente paso, ¿seria eso posible?, quizás no, pero debería intentarlo, en todo caso, prefería que ella fuera feliz ante todo, aun si llegaba a odiarlo, asi que se quedaron asi, abrazados, mientras el tiempo borraba cualquier vestigio de las lagrimas que había derramado la castaña, y la brisa soplaba suavemente mientras una figura se escabullía hacia el salón.

* * *

La velada estaba acabando y un chico rubio se encontraba tambaleándose y haciendo el ridículo frente a sus amigos

-pero es que juro que ahora creo que todos tienen un gemelo-

-vamos tamaki ya es hora que vayamos a casa-

-no kyouya, no me quiero irrrr, si la estoy pasando tan bien en compaija de todos nuestros amijos –

-compañía y amigos tamaki, vámonos-

-es cierto tama-chan, las copas se te han pasado un poco, no querras que haruhi te vea asi, te daría una gran reprimenda- le dijo inocentemente el otro chico rubio con cara de niño (quizás no tan inocentemente xD)

El ojiazul acerco la cara del jovencito a la suya tomandolo por el mentón mientras curiosamente sus ojos parecían poder enfocarlo perfectamente, por su lado el jove temblo por la mirada que su interlocutor le dejaba caer

-esa niña no me interesa en lo absoluto-

-eso ya lo se- interrumpió la voz de haruhi mientras todos aquellos que se encontraban en la rueda para tratar de estabilizar y convencer a tamaki de irse giraron a verla, venia del brazo de hikaru, se habían quedado mucho tiempo solos en la terraza, el rubio se irguió lo mas que le permitia su estado, sin embargo no dejo de verse imponente, su porte varonil nunca lo abandonaba- das algo de lastima, asi que creo que deberías hacer caso a tus amigos que solo tratan de ayudarte- recogió su pequeña cartera mientras proseguía-me retiro, trata de que la jaqueca no afecte el trabajo que tienes pendiente.

-espera- dijo tamaki un tanto desesperado mientras perdía por un momento la compostura para recuperarla al segundo siguiente- quiero conversar de algo importante contigo

-¿sobre que?- su mirada reflejo confusión mientras su acompañante se tensaba, sabia que la había dejado ir pero aun no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva

-asuntos de la empresa, deberíamos hablarlo a solas, porque no vamos por ahí, además no estoy tan ebrio como todos creen-ciertamente asi no parecía muy borracho, claro que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener esa apariencia era sobrehumano no sabia como haría a la hora que tendría que caminar

-esta bien, solo será un momento hikaru espera por favor-

-eh- cla..-

-no hace falta que la esperes, yo tengo que esperar a tamaki y puedo dejar a haruhi en su casa, después de todo también quiero compartir con ella y tu la has acaparado casi toda la noche no crees?-

-pero..

-esta bien hikaru, kyouya puede llevarme porque no te vas con kaoru, es cierto y ¿renge?- había pasado la vista por todos y era la única que faltaba-

-al parecer tenia trabajo pendiendo y quiso retirarse temprano- respondió kyouya mientras acomodaba sus gafas-

-vaya hubiese querido despedirme, y todos se van ya entonces?-

-si, takashi me acompañara-

-entonces nosotros también nos iremos haruhi- aporto kaoru

- yo de todas formas tengo que quedarme ah devolver la sala de recepciones, me tomara algunos minutos-dijo kyouya mientras ayudaba a tamaki a avanzar con haruhi hacia uno de los jardines del que disponía el lujoso hotel.

Caminaron silenciosamente mientras haruhi lo ayudaba a no tambalearse tanto, el chico tenia una mano en su frente mientras sonria entre avergonzado y dichoso, el contacto que tenían era muy intimo, el silencio era casi mágico, y a pesar de eso, sentía que la chica a su lado estaba tan distante, eso le daba una nota de dolor a todo el momento.

-perdona por esto, no sabia que el aire me iba a chocar tanto- decidió romper el silencio una ves se hubieron detenido bajo un árbol en donde el chico se apoyo, soltando muy a pesar a la chica, quizas era el alcohol el que hacia que se pudiera controlar menos.

-no le eches la culpa al aire de tu borrachera, no recordaba que tomaras tanto- dijo con un suspiro, estaba haciendo mas frio en ese lugar del que hacia en la terraza

-no sabia que me recordaras- dijo de modo insinuante pero la provocación no tuvo efecto en la chica.

-el cielo esta mas hermoso en este momento- comento ella en cambio haciéndole ver que no le estaba prestando del todo atención o al menos eso era lo que ella quería que el creyese, cuando la verdad es que era consciente de cada movimiento, de su respirar, el lugar era mágico, romántico, y su presencia la ponían en descontrol, además de que sentía que este tamaki estaba menos controlado del habitual con el que compartía, esto debería ¿asustarla? Pero por que le producía un grato cosquilleo en su lugar.

-haruhi- dijo repentinamente de forma ronca mientras se acercaba a oler el perfume que emanaba desde su cuello

- pero que haces que te crees- levanta la mano para detenerlo pero este la sostuvo, conocía tan bien sus reacciones

-solo quiero recordar tu perfume- dijo dejando salir todo lo que sentía, cerraba los ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que emanaba la chica, ella nunca había sido de esas chicas superficiales que se atiborraban de colonias caras y de olores fuertes, en cambio, su olor era suave, delicado, olía a jazmines, pero de una forma natural- siempre me ah gustado como hueles-

-basta por favor- dijo ella en cambio cerrando los ojos, el modo tan sincero de ser de el, ese natural encanto que tenia, el modo de hacer cada momento el mas romántico de todos, pero no quería volver a caer en ese juego, aun quedaba un resquicio de conciencia, pero, cuanto duraría, debía concentrarse y recordar cuanto daño le había hecho, sin embargo, su corazón no encontraba ningún motivo fuerte por el que debiera alejarse de el, es mas, disfrutaba enormemente este momento, era como cerrar los ojos y sentir que su alma se curaba de todo ese veneno que había sido su falta en todos estos años.

De pronto la chica hizo un esfuerzo para alejarse de el pero lo único que ocasiono fue que el se desestabilizara cayendo encima de ella, a duras penas pudo sostener su peso en sus antebrazos para evitar que todos su peso estuviera sobre ella.

-haruhi, estas bien!- dijo de modo alarmado mientras se esforzaba por enfocar su mirada en la chica, fue ahí cuando se percato de la situación en la que se encontraban, quizás si hubiera estado sobrio se hubiera quitado de encima de inmediato, pero su conciencia estaba perdida en algún sitio, y cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que no querían moverse de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-si, creo que estoy bien, de borracho eres- se quedo un segundo muda en el momento en el que abrió los ojos, ya que los había mantenido cerrados fuertemente por el ligero golpe, la situación era muy comprometedora, pero mas que eso, la aturdía la mirada que el chico le estaba dejando caer, era tan profunda que se quedo sin aliento.

-soy que?- la estaba escuchando claramente, toda su atención estaba totalmente concentrada en ella, en como se había acelerado su respiración, sentía los músculos de ella tensarse por los nervios, veía en sus ojos la confusión pero no había miedo, solo expectación

-complicado- termino la frase sin saber ya muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, la situación era complicada, sus pensamientos eran complicados, su sentir era complicado

De pronto el chico hundió la cabeza en el cabello de la castaña, su respiración daba directamente en su cuello, cuantas ganas tenia de dejarse llevar, tantos años soñando con la joven que tenia enfrente, deseaba besar su piel, experimentar que se sentía pasar sus labios por el cuello desparramando un millar de besos, deseaba probar cada resquicio de ella, amarla, del modo en que nunca pudo hacerlo, no importaba entregarse una ves mas, quizás le rompiera el corazón, pero que importaba eso ahora, solo sabia que la amaba aunque ella a el no.

-define complicado- dijo en un modo de mantener la cordura, necesitaba oírla hablar, prestar atención, o se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, no estaba listo para demostrarle todo su ser aun, aunque su cuerpo y alma se lo pidieran a gritos

-eh? Uhm creeoo queee ess s aalgoo quee- y de pronto no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como los labios suaves del chico se depositaban en su cuello, no tenia la fuerza para detenerlo, solo podia cerrar los ojos y disfrutar cada sensación, "tamaki" su nombre era lo único que resonaba en su mente una y otra vez

-dios te amo tanto haruhi, detenme ahora que no puedo hacerlo yo solo- susurro de forma ronca en su oído, estaba haciendo uso de lo ultimo de su conciencia si ella no hacia nada entonces no trataría de resistir mas, le demostraría cuanto la amaba, pero esta frase fue suficiente para la chica, las cosas tomaron forma, aun de un modo confuso, pero pudo empujar al chico para quitarlo de encima, el rubio cayo sentado y la miro fijo, la borrachera estaba pasando y era consciente de lo que había hecho o al menos tratado de hacer.

- ese era el dichoso tema importante del que tenias que hablarme- dijo a modo defensivo, demonios por que se tenia que rendir tan fácil a sus encantos, aun le ardía la piel bajo sus besos

-no, no es como lo ves, solo me deje llevar- estaba avergonzado, esta era la dichoso forma de recuperarla, demonios, si se comportaba asi quizás hikaru si se la merecía

-pudo haber sido cualquiera ¿no?- bien le dolió lo ultimo, no debería, pero le dolió, solo se dejo llevar

-es que acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo!!-se levanto exaltado enfrentando la mirada que la chica le había dejado caer, lo que ella decía era tan absurdo que lo enojo- te amo maldita sea!, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho te amo!, por que no te das cuenta de una ves que me tienes en tus manos, puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo y aunque prefieras a ese tonto de hikaru no me rendiré, entiendes, no me rendiré- la siguió mirando fijamente mientras decidía que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero que podía hacer, ya se lo había dicho todo, y era verdad cada palabra, no se rendiría- nos vemos en la oficina- se marcho sin mirar atrás, no esperaría a kyouya, cogería un taxi mientras dejaba a la castaña con el corazón acelerado por las ultimas palabras pronunciadas, sus sentimientos fluían sin ninguna dificultad, ella también lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo, ya no podía negárselo mas, pero, el era la misma persona que la había engañado con falsas promesas y falsos sentimientos, porque tendría que ser distinto ahora, no, ella era demasiado débil ante el, no quería ser libre para el, quizás no debería decirle lo de hikaru, no quería.

continuara...

**perdon por el restraso a todos los que leen, eh estado muy ocupada con cosas de la universidad, bueno me salio algo larguito el cap, creo que apartir de aqui las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes, ademas de que veremos mas en escena a renge y ah sakumi, espero que les agrade el cap, las cosas ya estan tomando forma, no creo q nuestros protagonistas puedan estar separados por mucho tiempo mas, pero descubrir este complot no es el unico obstaculo que tienen que superar, ya vendran otros mas xD y bueno me gustaria mencionar a la escritora ( yo la considero asi) que me ah inspirado para empezar a escribir y que es de esta pag tambien, para todos aquellos que les gusta inuyasha pasense a leer la grandes obras de anyara, son hermosas no se arrepentiran, bueno besos a todos y mil gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que sen han tomado la molestio de dejarme algun rewie, aunk sea con una frase me hacen feliz xD asi que no se olviden de dejarlo sayonara **


	10. Chapter 10

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo X: una nueva amiga y una vieja enemiga**

-No pensé que te gustara el café negro- decía sakumi mirando con algo de preocupación a su amiga

-no es que acostumbre a tomarlo siempre, pero creo que ahora si lo necesito- respondió con pesar

- ¿problemas con el jefe?- dijo sonriendo, le parecía interesante el comportamiento de su amiga cuando involucraba al rubio

-¿porque siempre lo relacionas con el?- respondió con otra pregunta mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos

-ah, pues, porque siempre se trata de el ¿verdad?-

-haru-channnn!!!!-

La castaña se asusto por el alboroto armado por el joven rubio que se acercaba para saludarla, pero después de todo era honey de quien se trataba, asi que había tenido que esperarlo.

-buenos días, no deberías estar corriendo y gritando asi, sabes que kyouya se puede molestar-

-no hay problema por eso, el dijo que me encargara de supervisar que todos se lleven bien, no es un trabajo fantástico- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-al parecer estas en el departamento de relaciones humanas-

-sip, y takashi se esta encargando de redactar todo lo que yo le informo asi que soy una especie de espia- dijo con una pose muy divertida

- no creo que seas un buen espia si eres tan ruidoso- le corrigio la joven

-oye haruhi, ¿quien es tu amiga? –

-ioh!, lo siento, sakumi, el es Haninozuka Mitsukuni, y honey , ella es una buena amiga del departamento de marketing-

-hola Sakumi, que gusto de conocerte, uhm porque eres muy linda me puedes decir honey- dijo con un tono meloso y su típica sonrisa que ya había hecho derretirse a la mitad de la población femenina en el edificio

-vaya, que gracioso eres, aun pareces un niño- respondió de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa serena, sin parecerse ni de cerca a las reacciones anteriores que había causado el muchacho

-ah, ya veo porque son tan amigas, se parecen mucho- dijo un tanto decepcionado, la verdad es que le encantaba llamar la atención- bueno seguire con mi labor de espia-

-¿aun en la hora de almuerzo?- pregunto haruhi un tanto escéptica

-bueno, creo que puedo comer unos pasteles mientras espió- respondió sonriendo y alejándose rápidamente

-en realidad si parece un niño-dijo la amiga mas alegre- vaya haruhi, parece que conoces a mucha gente importante, pero creo que era de esperarse, después de todo eres una persona excepcional-

-no creo que sea excepcional- refuto la castaña mientras se sentaban para ordenar- soy muy normal en todos los sentidos, si los conozco es por cosas del destino nada mas-

De pronto se encontró recordando nuevamente la conversación que tuvo con el muchacho rubio, se había quedado prendada con sus palabras, y por mas que lo intentara, su mente evocaba cada recuerdo una y otra ves, cada beso que le dio, la sensación de su respiración tan cerca, todo era tan real en sus recuerdos, y había estado un tanto asustada de volver a encontrárselo, hasta nerviosa y ansiosa debía admitir, ya no había remedio, no podía negar mas lo que su corazón sentía, hasta el mismo hikaru se había dado cuenta, era de torpes negar las cosas, lo que debía hacer era afrontarlas, si, estaba enamorada de ese tonto, pero, no por eso ella también seria tonta, ahora que era consciente de lo que sentía, debía estar alerta y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se había estado preparando mentalmente para el encuentro con el ojiazul, pero este nunca apareció.

-"tamaki esta enfermo, ah pescado un tremendo resfriado asi que no se aparecerá por unos días"- era la frase que le había dejado caer kyouya en una nota, que había encontrado temprano en su oficina, genial, se había sentido decepcionada, aun era doloroso para su orgullo aceptar todos los sentimientos que le causaba ese chico

-deja de pensar en él haruhi-

-¿que?, de que estas hablando, estoy pensando en una estrategia de marketin, por que tienes que relacionar todo con tamaki-

-quien ah dicho que estoy hablando de el- dijo sonriéndole mientras la chica se sonrojaba, estaba muy torpe hoy- vamos haruhi come o se enfriara-

-pero si no ordene nada-

-no, yo ordene por ti, ya que al parecer tu estabas en otro mundo, no quería interrumpir tus reflexiones, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre asi que come- sakumi era una chica muy observadora, no era de molestar, tampoco era de esas personas que no soportaban el silencio y buscaban cualquier conversación superficial con tal de llenarlo, por eso la apreciaba tanto, le daba su espacio y a la ves la sentía cerca, era una chica muy madura

-gracias-

* * *

-pense que no vendrías hoy-

-no quería venir, pero decidi que tampoco quiero ser un cobarde-

-pues te tendras que aguantar, deje una nota a haruhi, ella no te espera hasta dentro de unos días-

- no crees que la sorpresa sea buena-

-no creo que seas exactamente una grata sorpresa en estos momentos, te has visto en un espejo-

-deja de molestar kyouya, estoy bien asi-

-pues no la veras-

-tu no puedes decidir eso-

-claro que si, mira tamaki, te quiero ayudar, por que a pesar de lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser, eres mi amigo, pero no voy a permitir que perturbes tanto a haruhi-

-de que hablas-

-no se que demonios le habras dicho borracho, pero, ella no quiso hablar de nada cuando la deje, me pidió que no le diga absolutamente nada y su expresión dejaba mucho de que desear-

El joven se acerco a uno de los sillones negros que había en la oficina de kyouya, esta era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro espacio dentro del edificio, el sillon de cuero negro era muy suave a su tacto, unas flores blancas adornaban la mesita que se ubicaba en el centro del juego de sofás, todo con un aire elegante de soltero, sonrio para si mismo, los gustos de su amigo, si bien se habían hecho mas refinados, no habían cambiado mucho, asi como su carácter y esa eterna amabilidad que habitaba en el, aunque no lo demostrara antes, siempre había sido asi.

-asi que le afecto mucho lo que le dije, eso me da esperanzas, creo que tienes razón, le dare tiempo para reponerse-se volteo para enfrentar la mirada de su amigo- me le confese, es todo-

* * *

-esta oficina se siente vacia ahora, debería estar contenta por eso-

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta

-adelante-

-hola de nuevo haruhi-

-¿sakumi? ¿Paso algo?¿porque estas aquí?

-tranquila, tranquila, no ah pasado nada, vengo reportando, el modelo que faltaba ah sido contratado, aun no lo eh visto pero ah sido elegido por el mismo señor Ootori, las sesiones de foto para la revista shinidamu será pasado mañana, ellos han pagado un dineral por tener la primicia de los lanzamientos del perfume, la idea de mezclar nuestro lanzamiento con el modelaje ah sido una idea fantástica para promover la caída que tuvo ese rubro, por otra parte, los temas para los comerciales han sido aprobados, asi que tenemos que empezar a elaborar los proyectos, el desfile de moda se esta acercando, tenemos que buscar a todas las modelos que faltan, aun tenemos que elegir el tema del desfile para el decorado, los temas musicales, las invitaciones-

-basta basta basta, como si no tuviera demasiado, entiendo sakumi, se que esto es mucho y que no eres mi secretaria, pero me harias el favor de mandármelo todo por escrito, es que es demasiado-

-si, tienes razón, y sabes, el señor Ootori pensó en lo mismo, necesitas una ayudante personal, asi que, no será un favor lo que me mandas, ya que estoy bajo tu cargo desde ahora- termino sonriendo

-oh gracias al cielo que kyouya es tan perspicaz, ¿dime te instalaras aquí mismo?-

-oh no no no, aquí ya son dos, además de que no me gusta hacer mal tercio sabes- le respondió guiñándole un ojo

-sakumiii- dijo con un tono de reproche

-jaja, estare conectada en la línea 1, por si necesitas algo, estoy al costado, no es una oficina tan espaciosa, pero es una para mi sola, aunque extrañare a los muchachos-

-no sabes cuando me alegro de que te hayan ascendido-

-si, esta es una gran oportunidad, ya sabes estoy al costado para lo que necesites, por lo pronto ire documentando todo lo que falta para ordenar mejor las prioridades-

-sakumi espera

-dime-

-como se llama el modelo que nos va a acompañar en la campaña, el ultimo que han contratado-

-uhmm, creo que su nombre es kaoru, no estoy segura, la mayoría de chicas se enloqueció cuando supieron la noticia, ya conoces a saiko y minako, están emocionadísimas, dijeron algo de un hombre espectacular que recién estaba despegando su carrera-

-asi que todo el host club estará reunido aquí, bueno casi todos-

-¿host club?-

- no me hagas caso, te lo contare más tarde-

-haruhi-

-dime-

- sabes que si quieres contarme algo que no sea del trabajo, estaré para escucharte ¿verdad?-

-sakumi- esto ultimo la descuadro, nunca había tenido lo que se llama una buena amiga, después de todo nunca sintió la necesidad de hacer todas las cosas inmaduras que hacían las chicas a su edad, especialmente en el tema de los chicos, pero ahora, que conocía a sakumi, ella era tan madura, que sabia que podía confiar plenamente en ella, y ciertamente necesitaba a alguien a quien contar todo lo sucedido, quizás en algún momento si se diera la oportunidad, podría sakumi escucharla, seguía sonriendo mientras la chica cerraba la puerta para dejar la oficina de la castaña- gracias- dijo en un susurro para si misma, estaba necesitando de alguien, de una amiga, sentía que ahora si la necesitaba, y ella había llegado en el momento justo, se habían entendido desde el primer momento, y lo que le había dicho recién la hacían sentirse menos sola.

* * *

Una chica rubia de ojos azules turquesa, se encontraba abordando un taxi con una carta en la mano, la cual la sostenía muy bien aferrada hacia si misma, sus vestimentas eran totalmente negras, la persona mas importante dentro de la familia suou acababa de fallecer, al parecer era hora de mandar un fax a japon enviando la noticia, el testamento había sido leído, asi que esto seria una buena presión para su querido prometido, tendría que regresar pronto con ella, ya no podría alargar mas su boda, ahora no se le escaparía, después de todo, ella había sabido del contenido del testamento desde hacia mucho, y aunque esa vieja la había ayudado mucho, su muerte "accidental", la habían ayudado mucho mas, quizás era perversa, pero todo era por el amor de ese joven, mas que amor, era obsesion, lo quería para si como esposo, había luchado tantos años por el, y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, después de todo mover sus piezas le había tomado años, pero estaba satisfecha, ella era un mujer de armas tomar, no se rendiría, además era muy atractiva, sabia de la lasciva mirada que le dajaba caer cada hombre y sabia muy bien de los placeres del amor, que había vivido con cada conquista obtenida, pero esos, eran pequeños dulces, el premio mayor era el rubio que se encontraba tan lejos, nunca pudo usar la totalidad de sus encantos por la abuela de este, siempre, toda una señora, estando siempre ella bajo su supervisión, pero ahora seria diferente, tenia el testamento y la seducción de su parte, ni siquiera tamaki podría resistir una mujer tan sensual y erótica como ella sabia serlo, ya era hora de visitarlo en Japón después de mandar el fax para ponerlo alerta, eso de acorralar a la presa era muy divertido.

Con ese pensamiento una suave sonrisa coqueta se formo en su rostro, sus planes iban todos muy bien.

* * *

-Vaya esto se ve muy bien sakumi-

-si, con esto el decorado del desfile quedo perfecto-

-debo admitir que tenias toda la razón, sabes tienes una gran visión para este negocio, los invitados van a quedar encantados con la recepción que se dará después del desfile-

-mas te vale haruhi, ya que mi carrera depende de tus estrategias y renge te mataria si me harias ver mal- interrumpió un joven alto recostado en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a las dos muchachas completamente concentradas en la maqueta que tenían

-kaoru!, que forma de entrar esa-

-uhmm yo también me alegro de verte sabes, jaja, lo siento la puerta estaba abierta- su tono bromista nunca lo abandonaba asi que se acerco con mirada especulativa mientras observaba detenidamente la maqueta de lo que seria el desfile y la recepción-fiuuuu, muy bonito todo, veo que kyouya te ah entrenado bien en sus gustos-

-el crédito no es mio, debo decir que sakumi es muy hábil en todo esto- los dos muchachos ya se habían conocido un dia antes, cuando kaoru fue presentado al departamento para que junto a su manager finiquitaran los últimos detalles de su nuevo estilo acorde a las modelos femeninas que usarían los productos de la compañía.

Los dos muchachos encontraron sus miradas, desde el primer dia que se vieron hubo una especie de magia, química entre ellos, claro que kaoru había tenido enamoradas antes, pero todo fue mas como un juego, en cambio, podía ver la madurez en la chica que era amiga de haruhi, en cierto modo, se parecía a su amiga, pero a la ves, tenia algo que la hacia especial a sus ojos, el modo tan femenino de moverse y de hacer las cosas, la forma en que miraba, había una sensualidad innata en el fondo de sus ojos que lo atraía y una tranquilidad y madurez que lo aturdían aun mas, era totalmente extraño y nuevo lo que sentía, por eso siempre acababa escapando.

-ah, es cierto, estaba buscando a tamaki ¿lo has visto?-

-no, se ah tomado tres días libres debido a su resfriado asi que entre hoy y mañana volverá al trabajo-

-bueno entonces como no esta me voy o renge se pondrá furiosa, adiós chicas- salio huyendo

-vaya que chico tan raro, parecía que huia de algo-

-al parecer no le agrado- respondió su amiga volteando a mirar nuevamente la maqueta

-¿que dices?-

-por que no me ayudas con esto, será mejor que este en tu oficina, así se te hará mas fácil para hacerle las ultimas modificaciones- intento desviar completamente el tema, era totalmente consciente de que ese muchacho siempre se iba cuando ella estaba a punto de hablarle o comentarle algo, la única explicación que se dio a si misma fue que no le agradaba, a pesar que a ella le dio muy buena impresión desde el momento que lo vio, pensó que seria un muchacho engreído, con los pies fuera de la tierra, pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario, en fin, no tenia caso darle vueltas a un asunto sin remedio, después de todo no podía agradarle a todos.

-bien, aquí estará perfecta, asi le podre hacer las últimas modificaciones-

-yo me retiro, estare ordenando los proyectos de los comerciales para que al regreso del señor tamaki pueda firmarlos-

-esta bien sakumi- asi la castaña desapareció por la puerta, se había percatado que existía cierta tensión entre sus dos amigos, y todo era causa de kaoru, tendría que hablar con el, no iba permitir que hiciera sentir mal a su nueva amiga.

-bien será mejor que termine con los últimos detalles del lanzamiento, pronto todo esto será un loquerio- Dijo un poco apesumbrada

-haruhi-

La voz la había sorprendido por completo, había tratado de no pensar que ya era tiempo de que tamaki se presentara en la compañía, esto la habría puesto nerviosa todo el tiempo, pero ahora no se sentía preparada para enfretarlo, el corazón le latia fuertemente, aun no lo había mirado, su ojos se encontraban fijos en los documentos que se disponía a leer.

-haruhi, buenos días- ya no espero respuesta y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio, se sentía frustrado, había sentido que las cosas avanzan bien cuando de pronto para arruinarlo todo recibió un fax desde francia, su mayor tormento, y ahora que buscaba regresar para que la compañía de la chica lo apaciguara, veía que ella le pondría la ley de hielo, bueno había tenido que esperárselo, por que demonios pensó que haruhi lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que cambiaria su actitud con lo que paso, que iluso era

-buenos días tamaki- por fin encontró la voz para responderle, y la fuerza para mirarlo, sin embargo este avanzo hacia su escritorio sin siquiera mirarla, sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho, parecía indiferente, por que espero que el la tratase afectuosamente, maldijo sus sentimientos, poco a poco iban ganándole a su orgullo y eso no estaba bien- espero que te hayas recuperado por completo, ya que se acerca la fecha del lanzamiento y todo esto se va a poner algo movido-

-ah, es cierto, todo sea por el próximo lanzamiento, por un momento pensé que te había preocupado, pero era obvio que no- la miro un tanto dolido

Pero que le pasaba a este chico, primero la ignoraba y después le dejaba caer un comentario mordaz, bien no caería en su juego, se mordió la lengua para no responderle

-bien ponme al dia, en que soy útil- no tenia caso, debería enfocarse plenamente al trabajo y olvidarse de todo el embrollo referido a la chica que tenia al lado, ella seria feliz con hikaru, y el pronto saldría para siempre de su vida.

continuara...

**gomen por el retraso, eh estado en parciales en la universidad y bueno luego me fui una semana de viaje por un congreso, asi que pido disculpas a los que me leen por el retraso, estoy volviendo a retomar el hilo pero pido que me tengan paciencia, las ideas estan sueltas y me faltan amarrarlas, kizas este demorando un poco en actualizar pero terminare como sea esta historia lo prometo**

**bueno quiero agradecer los rewies de ritsuka- rukia, te extrañaba mucho T_T y ah tsuki-airen, me hacen muy feliz, gracias por su apoyo, en verdad me motivan mucho**

**al parecer todo el embrollo que paso con nuestros protagonistas ya se aclarara en los proximos dos capitulos, pero bueno, como han leido eclair entrara en escena pronto poniendo mas obstaculos, ademas de que falta saber los causantes de todo el engaño que sufrieron nuestros tortolos, para eso se apunta kyouya, veremos que el tambien tendra problemas con empezar a sincerar sus sentimientos con renge y bueno, kaoru k deje de escapar y se ponga las pilas con sakumi, pork como ya dije, ella tiene novio, y aunk sienta esa kimica con el xico el que huya la decepciona y bueno le hace creer que este xico no kiere nada u.u**

**de nuevo disculpen por la demora y gracias los que me leen, ya saben dejen un rewie, que me hacen muy feliz, aunk solo sea una palabra xD (aunk si es mas largo la felicidad tambien xP)**

**sayonara...**


	11. Chapter 11

******los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XI: Embrollos desenredándose**

Las cosas estaban algo movidas en el departamento de marketin, aun había que hacer muchas llamadas, se habían contratado decoradores para el lanzamiento, tantos eventos juntos, los comerciales ya habían empezado a circular por el medio y ahora solo quedaba que las personas que son la mano de obra terminaran el trabajo, por fin se daba un respiro, toda esa semana había sido en verdad un loquerio, como ya se lo había imaginado, sin embargo estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, los temas de lanzamiento tenían una insinuación sensual y etérea, sabia que tendría muy buena acogida en el mercado y kyouya se había quedado sorprendió con el resultado final, ahora solo quedaba esperar el gran dia, pero eso era pasado mañana, ahora se encontraba disfrutando de un almuerzo con renge, no había sabido como termino con ella, un momento estaba intentando hablar con kaoru sobre un tema que no había podido tocar aun con el, sakumi, cuando se encontró siendo llevada volando por la enérgica chica que ahora la miraba con una gran sonrisa, a veces percibía que ella y kyouya tenían un gran parecido

-pareces cansada y no es para menos, pero todo ah salido perfecto, debo darte mis reconocimientos, has hecho que la imagen de kaoru en la publicidad sea excepcional-

-ah, jaja, no es para tanto- se rio un tanto avergonzada, el restaurant en el que estaban era muy tranquilo, tenia una vista hacia un parque, un oasis en el medio de toda esa caotica cuidad, un parque mediano, que en centro tenia un lago con un puente para cruzarlo por cierto tramo y algunos ganzos se encontraban disfrutando de esas deliciosas aguas, el sentimiento que transmitia ese paisaje era muy tierno y tranquilo.

-haruhi, quiero pedirte algo- el comentario de su amiga la trajo a la realidad

-dime, en que puedo ayudarte- era raro que renge pidiera algo después de todo, a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas por si sola, sin embargo, sintió algo de pesar por lo que acababa de decir, por que la sonrisa tranquila y serena de la chica de enfrente desapareció por completo dejando en ves de ella una macabra y sádica que acompañaba al brillo maléfico que tenían sus ojos.

Un rato mas tarde se encontraba con esta misma chica en la puerta de un gran apartamento, esperando que les abriesen, se suponía que kyoya estaría ocupadísimo con esto del lanzamiento, sin embargo, había invitado a renge a cenar con el y ahora ella era la chaperona que tocaba el violín para los dos, después de todo renge le había pedido que no la dejara cenar sola con kyoya, que si iban las dos seria mas una cena de amigos, al final se dejo convencer así que esperaron que el día pasara un poco paseando en ese parque que habían estado observando desde el restaurant, así había podido enterarse de la vida de su amiga, siempre pensó que ella estaba enamorada de kyouya, y seguía siendo así, pero ahora, ella se negaba a aceptarlo, lo había podido percibir en el tono de voz que usaba para referirse a el, un tanto a la defensiva, no la culpaba, su amigo no era el mejor en términos de amor, siempre ocultando su faceta amable, ¿como seria ahora? se preguntaba cuando abrieron la puerta

-haruhi?-

-etto, hola kyouya-

-espero que no te moleste que me haya traído a haruhi, después de todo somos muy buenas amigas y quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella también-

-claro que no- podía entender que renge se traía algo entre manos, y aunque sonrió tan amablemente, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, el en verdad había querido cenar solo con renge para poder saber de ella, analizar un poco lo que sentía, hasta había planeado como deshacerse de tamaki, sin embargo, ahora le convenía mas que el rubio se quedara- pasen, la cena estará lista, eh convertido a tamaki en el chef de hoy-

-¿tamaki estará con nosotros?, pensé que solo seriamos los tres- no pudo evitar que el comentario saliera, según renge le aseguro que kyouya la había invitado a comer a solas, sin tontos rubios que molestaran, palabras textuales de el de gafas.

-pues si, a menos que quieras que echemos al rubio tonto, no tengo ningún problema- dijo sonriendo y acomodando sus gafas

-muy gracioso kyouya, a que gran celebridad has invitado ahora, espero que esta vez no hagan mucho ruido en la noche- dijo el rubio de modo malvado mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de todo su amigo era quien había comenzado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio quienes eran las que estaban en la recepción.

-muy gracioso querido amigo, sigue y veras que te quedaras sin cena, y sabes que hablo en serio- lo dijo sin una pizca de emoción en la voz, sin duda, ese había sido un comentario muy fuera de lugar, había percibido la tensión en renge por lo que tamaki había dicho, ya se vengaría mas tarde, después de todo haruhi estaba aquí.

Al final se encontraban cuatro personas cenando, conversaban formando dos parejas el rubio con la castaña de cabello largo, y el de lentes con la joven de cabello corto.

-lamento mucho esto kyouya-, la situación era incomoda podía percibir la frustración del joven aunque tuviera impregnada esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, por otro lado renge y tamaki parecían pasarla de maravillas entre broma y broma sin escuchar lo que ellos hablaban por la bulla que hacían.

-esta bien, no se puede obligar a las personas a compartir con nosotros si no quieren-

-en verdad deseabas compartir a solas con renge-

-supongo- nunca había visto a kyouya asi en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca había visto ese aire de frustración en sus ojos, menos por una chica, había pasado mucho tiempo y al parecer sus sentimientos por renge habían madurado asi que se merecía una oportunidad.

-bien, yo te ayudare-

-¿que haras?- haruhi siempre lo sorprendió en el pasado, seria interesante ver que haría ahora

-déjamelo a mi- dijo sonriendo y acto seguido vacio todo el contenido de su copa a un costado, haciendo que este cayera directamente encima de tamaki, bien, también estaba aprovechando para desquitarse tenia que admitirlo.

-pero que demo…-

-oh lo siento tanto, vaya que torpe estoy- todos la miraron un tanto incrédulos, haruhi nunca fue buena actuando, aunque tampoco parecía esforzarse demasiado en hacer sonar sus disculpas sinceras- uhmm pero eso se tiene que limpiar, vamos a la cocina sígueme- seguidamente jalo literalmente a tamaki hasta apartarse completamente de la otra pareja.

- ¿que te pasa?-

-anda toma limpiate- le tiro un trapo en la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta a observar como iban sus amigos

-ahora haces de Cupido-

-no soy tan buena para esas cosas, solo quiero darles una oportunidad-

-como si ese robot se lo mereciera-

-calla, todos merecen una nueva oportunidad- eso ultimo que dijo la chica lo dejo pensando, sus manos dejaron de limpiar la camiseta para acercarse lentamente a la chica

-tienes razón, todos merecen otra oportunidad, incluso tu- su vos la descoloco, lo sintió demasiado cerca, podía percibir su presencia tan cerca de su espalda, sabia que si volteaba chocaria directamente con el, las piernas empezaron a temblar "dios cuanto resistiré sin lanzarme a sus brazos" y ese pensamiento la dejo fría, desde cuando aceptaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos- pero ahora ya es tarde- se alejo

-tarde?-

-que pasa, no me digas que ahora quieres que te conquiste, no creo que a hikaru le agrade que su noviecita piense asi-

-eres un idiota- no pudo evitar decirle con total molestia y enojo en la voz, últimamente tamaki la heria mucho con sus comentarios sarcásticos y ella no podía evitar que sus propios sentimientos afloraran con comentarios dolidos

-y tu una embustera, una descarada y una cinica, vienes aquí con sentimentalismos, cuando la única culpable y causante de todo fuiste tu- la voz se le cargo de emoción, ya no le importaba que le escucharan en toda la casa, se estaba desfogando de todo lo que había sentido años atrás, por fin podía decirle a la cara a haruhi todo lo que sentía-

-si, soy culpable, culpable por tonta por creer en tus mentiras, por haberme dejado ilusionar por tu falsa careta de chico bueno, soy culpable de eso y lo acepto, te eh odiado todo este tiempo, pero no me volveré a equivocar no volveré a creer en tus absurdas fantasías, no volverás a engañarme

-engañarte, por dios pero que descarada eres- se acerco acorralándola contra la pared, la voz demostraba reproche pero mas que eso dolor-nunca te engañe, te prometí amor eterno y lo eh cumplido, a pesar de lo que me hiciste, te eh seguido amando, a pesar de mis deberes como descendiente de la familia suou, nunca eh dejado de soñar contigo, aunque me sigas rompiendo el corazón, aunque me vuelvas a utilizar, aunque me vuelvas a dejar por hikaru, una y mil veces, siempre te amare, porque ni siquiera puedo intentar olvidarte, ya lo eh comprobado todos estos años, ya no puedo dejarte salir de mi corazón, eres una maldita bruja que me tiene preso de estos sentimientos, anda tómame ahora, no me importa ser tu amante, aunque no me quieras, aunque solo reciba migajas de tu cariño, ya no me importa, me estoy volviendo loco por tu amor, te entrego todo mi ser, has lo que quieras, yo siempre te amare, aunque vuelvas con hikaru siempre, no me importaría compartirte- apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para ocultar sus ojos, la voz se le iba apagando poco a poco y los sollozos se le escaparían en cualquier momento, sentía el respirar agitado de la chica, la tenia sujeta por las muñecas y su frente aun reposaba en su hombro mientras intentaba calmarse-solo quiero un poco de ti, con un poco no me basta pero si es lo que me puedes dar lo acepto, solo quiero sentir tu calor en un abrazo, una ves mas, quiero probar tus labios cuando me lo ofrezcas, quiero sentirte un poco mía, egoístamente mía, por unos momentos, aunque después me dejes, yo seré tuyo, siempre

-tamaki…-

-por dios haruhi, te amo, no amare a nadie igual- estaba llorando ya no podía disimularlo- esto que siento es tan grande que me desgarra el pecho cada noche, mírame no soy nada sin ti, que me has hecho-sus piernas no resistieron mas, soltó las muñecas de la muchacha mientras caía de rodillas enfrente de ella, se sentía destrozado, la carga de sentimientos que había acumulado, había salido toda ahora, se estaba ahogando en ellos, el peso era demasiado, se sentía cansado, exhausto, solo quería llorar como un niño el cual necesita una sola muestra de cariño, debía verse deplorable pero ya no le importaba, estaba sacando todo afuera, y solo quería que la chica lo quisiera, solo tenia ese pensamiento, mas que eso, una necesidad.

-no entiendo, no entiendo porque dices eso, si fuiste tu quien me dejo-

-que?- por fin levanto la vista hacia la muchacha, ella tenia los ojos húmedos, se veía hermosa, con ese rostro lleno de confusión y preocupación, la vio arrodillarse en frente de el, mientras lo miraba con atención y limpiaba sus propias lagrimas

-fuiste tu quien se fue a francia, con eclair, dijiste que nunca me habías querido, que solo fui un juguete con el que pasar el rato, y que era una maldita tonta por creer que te había tenido en mis manos, que regresarías con eclair por que ella era tu futuro, no una miserable como yo, esas fue tu única explicación,

-no, eso fue mentira, estaba dolido, es cierto, te odie en un primer momento por que me engañaste, por eso te dije eso, por que me dolía verte.

-¡yo nunca te engañe!, por que dices eso, fuiste solo tu quien..

-no, yo leí tu carta, la que aun conservo y luego los vi, a ti y a hikaru, en el invernadero que había instalado el host club, y después hikaru me aclaro todo, no quise saber mas, sabia que no resistiría escuchar el desprecio de tu parte, telefonee ese mismo dia a francia, y arregle todo para irme, la siguiente semana te evite totalmente, el día que me iba me buscaste, y dije esa sarta de mentiras-

-que carta, que aclaración, lo del invernadero no fue nada, hikaru se me declaro y me beso a la fuerza, me sorprendi mucho y después lo rechaze, eso fue todo-

-no eso no puede ser cierto, tengo tu carta, era tu letra yo la conozco bien, y en ella decias que te disculpara, pero que amabas a hikaru, que no habías podido evitar estar con el todo esto tiempo a escondidas pero que ya te habías cansado de andar con secretos, que te disculpara si me hacias daño, pero yo solo había servido para darle celos a hikaru, que siempre estuviste enamorada de el, que sabias que eras una horrible persona, pero lo justificaba tu amor por el, que no intentara mas explicaciones que era muy incomodo, que si quería comprobarlo, en ese momento te encontrabas en el nuevo invernadero, yo aun no me podía creer todo y fui corriendo hasta el lugar y ahí los vi, no resistí mas y Salí corriendo, después me encontré con hikaru, me sentí tan exhausto que ni siquiera lo golpee como había querido en un primer momento, el me dijo que lo lamentaba que no había querido que las cosas terminaran asi, pero que te quería, y me prometía que te cuidaría, vi tanto remordimiento en el que fue mas fácil odiarte a ti.

-no, eso no puede ser cierto, yo nunca escribí nada, todo eso es mentira, hikaru me beso a la fuerza y se me confeso ese dia en el invernadero, pero yo nunca le correspondí, después me evitaste, me ignoraste por completo, me empezaste a tratar mal, después me entere que te ibas, pensé que habías estado asi por los problemas de francia, asi que fui a buscarte y me dijiste todo eso, me destrozo, camine por horas sin rumbo y fue hikaru quien me encontró, el me consoló y fue un gran amigo por mucho tiempo, hasta que mucho tiempo después decidí darle una oportunidad, asi ocurrieron las cosas

-pero yo no miento, la carta la tengo arriba…-

-ninguno miente-en ese momento la voz de kyouya irrumpió en el ambiente lleno de tensión y confusión

continuara...

**espero que les guste el cap, y gracias a todos los que leen y doblemente a los que se toman un tiempito para dejarme un rewie**


	12. Chapter 12

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XII Engaños **

"_Que hacer cuando el presente revela los misterios del pasado, seremos capaces de sincerarnos y contar los secretos que guarda nuestra alma"_

¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?- la actitud de haruhi la sorprendió mucho, derramar deliberadamente el contenido de su copa y después llevarse a tamaki como si el diablo los persiguiera, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión

-al parecer quieren estar solos- respondió dando un sorbo a su copa y sonriendo abiertamente, mientras observaba como la joven enfrente suyo se tensaba completamente, ahora estaban solos gracias a haruhi, quizás ya no se vengaría de tamaki porque la chica le estaba dando una oportunidad con renge, ese tonto se había salvado.

-ah bueno si eso es lo que quieren pues lo mejor será dejarlos completamente solos, yo me voy retirando entonces-iba diciendo mientras se levantaba para huir de la mirada que el joven le dejaba caer, aun era vulnerable a sus sentimientos por el, así que entendía cuando había que retirarse

-espera- la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo su avance

-¿que pasa?-sintió un escalofrió recorrerla completamente con su solo contacto, y el chico no respondió, solo la miraba, hasta que finalmente le hablo despacio, con complicidad

-quédate un poco mas conmigo- la soltó suavemente sin dejar de mirarla fijamente-por favor-

No podía creer que el pudiera usar ese tono de voz tan dulce, no iba con su personalidad, nunca había usado ese modo de hablar con nadie, solo a ella y ahora, ¿Por qué?, su corazón latió aceleradamente, acaso era posible que siguiera esperando alguna señal por parte del joven, vio como el joven se paro lentamente, nunca había notado que pudiera tener movimientos gatunos, tan dócil y elegante, ya no supo cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella, solo la seguía hipnotizando con la mirada, una alerta en su mente se había encendido, pero ya no era capaz de escucharla, solo veía como el se quitaba las gafas y la miraba directamente, como sus manos tomaron su barbilla y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, le gustaba la idea de tenerla tan embelesada, poco a poco el espacio que los separaba iba desapareciendo, podía percibir el pecho musculoso del joven, tan varonil como solo el podía serlo, el no cerraba los ojos, la seguía mirando expectante, y ella también, el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de kyouya la tenían absorta, y pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus propios labios, solo faltaba poco, cuando unos gritos la trajeron a la realidad

Se separo de un salto, mientras trataba que su loco corazón se calmara, que había significado eso, ¿kyouya quería jugar?, no lo consideraba ese tipo de personas, pero la opción de que estuviera enamorado de ella se le hacía aun mas absurdo todavía, bien trato de hablar y sonar lo mas tranquila posible, lo mejor era hacer como si nada, no quería que notara lo afectada que se encontraba

-al parecer se están peleando como perros y gatos-

-se pueden matar si quieren, nos harán un gran favor- el tono frustrado y molesto de kyouya la sorprendió por completo, desde cuando el chico perdía tan fácilmente la calma, y abandonaba su sonrisa tranquila, el parecía no querer ocultar cuanto le había afectado esa situación.

-vamos a ver que pasa, no quieres muertos en tu casa- le puso la mano en el hombro ya que el joven se había vuelto a sentar para beber de su copa, cuando el la miro lo animo a levantarse para ir a ver a sus amigos

-tienes razón- se puso sus gafas-el limpiar sangre es complicado

Cuando se acercaron pudieron oír la confusión en los muchachos, cada uno con su propia historia, era obvio que ahí había algo mal, era justamente eso lo que kyouya había estado esperando, entendió en ese momento todo lo que había pasado, era obvio que les habían tendido una trampa, y hikaru parecía tener mucho que ver.

-ayúdame a buscar esa carta, tamaki dijo que la conserva- dijo de forma presurosa a renge, mientras se dirigía corriendo escaleras arriba tomándola de la mano

Cuando entraron en la habitación kyouya se apresuro a remover todo, mientras renge miraba atentamente toda la habitación, echo un vistazo debajo de la cama y encontró una especia de pequeño baúl, lo abrió tranquilamente y descubrió una serie de fotos de haruhi, fotos del host club con todos reunidos, algunos de ellos con coldsplay, otras con el uniforme, pero siempre preponderaba las fotos de la joven que se encontraba abajo, al fin, encontró la dichosa carta, estaba atada con una fina cinta, el papel parecía muy lujoso ya que a pesar del tiempo no parecía muy antiguo, lo abrió delicadamente

-kyouya, la encontré- le dijo tranquilamente mientras leía con atención la carta, el muchacho se sentó a su costado a leer con ella, era obvio que la letra era idéntica a la de haruhi

-se que haruhi no ah escrito eso, pero tamaki tiene razón, es su letra-

-aun te falta mucho querido- ese apelativo usado, aunque fue en son de burla, provoco un ligero estremecimiento en el muchacho, desde cuando era tan vulnerable- veras que la letra es idéntica, pero este tono rosa no va con haruhi, la redacción que tiene no es de una japonesa tradicional, tiene ligeras influencias de una lengua extranjera, apuesto que de Francia por la gramática utilizada, además el papel es finísimo, al igual que la tinta puedes sentir al tocar la delicadeza y la calidad, es obvio que haruhi no tenia acceso a cosas así en ese tiempo, además de que tampoco le gustaban, es obvio que la carta no es de ella-

Kyouya quedo sorprendido, renge siempre se le adelantaba por poco, era muy probable que el hubiera llegado a las mismas conclusiones pero con un poco mas de tiempo

-vamos antes de que esos dos se terminen de matar será mejor aclararles las cosas- acto seguido la volvió a tomar de la mano mientras se dirigían mas tranquilos a la cocina, se estaba acostumbrando a sentir el contacto de la piel de la joven en su mano, pero justo antes de ingresar a la cocina renge deshizo suavemente el agarre, esto molesto un poco al joven.

Cuando ingresaron encontraron a los dos jóvenes exasperados por que cada uno sabía su verdad de los hechos y se negaba a aceptar la versión del otro, asi que con tranquilidad irrumpió en la conversación.

-ninguno miente- los dos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando pasmados-al parecer alguien les tendió una trampa, y han necesitado de años para poder aclarar el asunto-

-así es, haruhi nunca escribió esa carta, se que su letra es idéntica, pero el material con el que esta hecha la carta es muy costosa, además la gramática es extranjera, no del japonés tradicional, a mi parecer es muy parecida al francés, y justamente por eso que probablemente no te diste cuenta tamaki- renge había aclarado el asunto de una ves, no era hora de sermones.

-quieres decir que alguien nos separo- tamaki estaba confundido, era demasiado extraño creer que en todo lo que creyó este tiempo haya sido mentira, que hikaru y haruhi nunca lo engañaron, que siempre tuvo su amor, era demasiado increíble para poder creerlo, por otra parte una especia de alivio se instalo en su alma, siempre había soñado con un momento asi, esperando por descubrir que todo había sido mentira, tanto espero por eso, que ahora le parecía demasiado increíble.

-no puede ser- haruhi en cambio estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tenia la mano cubriendo su boca para que los sollozos no fueran tan audibles, pero era un esfuerzo en vano, el llanto desesperado se acrecentaba cada ves mas en su garganta, aun había algo que debía decirle al rubio, un secreto solo suyo, que había escondido tan recelosamente en su memoria, y que recordarlo ahora le desgarraba el alma de dolor, lo que paso en ese tiempo, una verdad que había esperado tamaki nunca se enterara, y por la que lo había odiado, pero que ahora le era una necesidad contarla .

-haruhi, calma- fue kyoya quien se acerco a abrazarla, tamaki aun estaba absorto con la situación-renge trae unos calmantes creo que ah entrado en shock

-Haruhi- por fin tamaki pareció despertar al oír lo que decía su amigo, se dirigió hacia la joven, ella pudo volver un poco a la realidad cuando lo vio acercarse, kyouya dejo de abrazarla dejándole espacio al rubio, mientras que este se inclinaba lentamente y depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha-ya paso todo, tranquila, ya todo termino- acto seguido la abrazo tiernamente, mientras los sollozos de la joven se apagaban poco a poco, hasta que después de un momento solo se pudo sentir su suave respirar, se había quedado dormida en los brazos del muchacho, este la levanto con mucho cuidado para que no despertara y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en su cama y se quedo con ella haciéndole cariños en el cabello, aun le parecía muy fantástica toda es a situación, necesitaba pensar mucho, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que quería descubrirlo todo y volver a la lado de la joven que dormía…

* * *

Un aroma a bosque fresco se colaba por sus narices, era agradable despertar oliendo una fragancia que le recordaba a tamaki, el aroma característico del rubio, todavía no se despertaba del todo, así que medio adormilada empezó a tantear el lugar en el que se encontraba para desperezarse, sin embargo, al intentar estirar por completo sus brazos estos encontraron un obstáculo, quiso moverse pero unos fuertes brazos la mantenías sujeta y firme, se asusto por lo que abrió abruptamente los ojos, para encontrarse con rostro varonil pero de facciones suaves, debido a que reflejaba mucha paz a la hora de dormir, las hebras de su cabello centellaban en un color medio dorado gracias a los primeros rayos del sol, intento recordar por que tamaki se encontraba en ¡su cama!, abrazándola de forma posesiva, entonces empezaron a llegar todas las escenas de la noche anterior, en la cena a la que había asistido con renge, la discusión, la confusión y la aclaración de kyouya y renge, todo llego de golpe, y una ves mas no pudo reprimir que esos recuerdos encarcelados en lo mas profundo de su mente regresaran de golpe, traumatizándola y haciendo que los ojos les cosquillearan por la lagrimas que empezaban a formarse, pero ahora estaba mas tranquila, pudo pensar las cosas con claridad, tamaki nunca la había despreciado, todo el pesar por el que paso, el dejar la primera carrera que quería estudiar, tantas cosas a las que renuncio, llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir el sollozo que se estaba formando, tenia miedo de lo que ahora el rubio podría pensar de ella si se enterara de la verdad, de su verdad, algo que debía ocultarle, el miedo la invadió por completo y un ligero temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo, lo que despertó al rubio.

-uhmmmmm, vaya que sueño- acto seguido aferro mas a haruhi contra si, mientras la apachurraba por completo y se retorcía confundiéndola con su osito de peluche

- ¬¬! -

Fue que sintió un gran empujón y cayo fuera de la cama, se levanto adolorido sin saber que lo había hecho abandonar su gran lecho, dejando que su cabeza se asomara lentamente por encima del colchón para encontrar a la castaña acomodando sus cabellos

-¿haru-hi?, que haces aquí-

-no me digas que en la mañana también pierdes la memoria –

-uhmmmm- puso todo su esfuerzo en recordar que podría haber pasado para que la joven aceptara dormir con el, fue cuando la lluvia de escenas de lo que había pasado ayer regreso a su cerebro-ah, uhmmm, no se que decir

El rubio se sentó suavemente en la cama mirando fijamente a la castaña, era consciente que aun la amaba, y que había la remota posibilidad que ella llegara a sentir lo mismo, pero aun habían cosas que aclarar, y mas que todo, el tenia responsabilidades que cumplir, no era tan fácil como antes-

-creo que yo si, discúlpame por recriminarte algo de lo que no fuiste culpable todo este tiempo- acto seguido se paro y se inclino con la típica disculpa de los japoneses

-noo, haruhi, debo admitir que yo también fui engañado

-pero tu no te comportaste todo este tiempo con el resentimiento con el que lo hize yo-

-pero es comprensible, no ay disculpas de nada, pero ahora quiero saberlo todo, que paso exactamente

Haruhi sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, no iba a poder contarle todo, simplemente no quería que el la mirase mal, así que se limito a relatar solo los hechos antes de su partida

Continuara…

**siento la demora a todos aquellos que leen, es que estoy ocupadisima por la universidad y pues eh tenido un blokeo, espero que se me pase pronto, este capitulo ya lo tenia casi terminado asi k eh exprimido mis neuronas para poder publicarlo, bueno tratare de no demorar mucho para el siguiente cap y de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen , porfa dejen rewie asi me animan a seguir esta historia aunk sea solo un frase es bastante xD, bueno si tienen sugerencias o algo para esta historia (( ojala alguien kiera ayudarme )) tambien me escriben xD **

**gery**


	13. Chapter 13

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XIII momentos previos al gran evento**

-Vaya, asi que todo fue una trampa- comentaba una chica mientras observaba las nubes tomar forma en ese cielo azul, nunca espero que haruhi se abriera de esa forma con ella, y le contara su historia con el jefe rubio, pero, eso quería decir que se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, esto la alegraba, la miro de reojo, viendo como sostenía la taza de café y lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo, se detuvo a observar la plaza en la cual se encontraban, era un lugar muy placido, hoy era un día soleado, y las persona transitaban alegremente, podía observar a los niños jugar alrededor de la pileta, todo esto daba un aire muy tierno y familiar al lugar, volvió a ver a su amiga, siempre la había visto observar detenidamente los lugares en los que se encontraban, maravillarse de estos, pero hoy, ni siquiera se inmuto, debía estar muy deprimida, y quien no?, suspiro, que podría decirle, ahora mismo se sentía muy inmadura para decir algo lógico, la historia que le había contado era muy triste

-¿que debo hacer?- la interrupción de la muchacha la saco de sus pensamientos-dime sakumi, que harias en mi lugar, ahora mismo estoy muy confundida, no puedo odiar a hikaru, y no se como ver a tamaki después de enterarme de todo, no se que pensar, ni que sentir, nunca había estado tan confundida-

La chica de vivaces ojos verdes volvió a suspirar, menudo rollo eran los hombres

-creo que no importa lo que yo haría, no somos iguales haruhi, si no odias a hikaru quizás es por que entiendes que el se equivoco, y lo ah pasado mal todo este tiempo, tu siempre fuiste consciente que el sufria, asi que no creo que debas obligarte a odiarlo, después de todo no eres una persona rencorosa-se quedo en silencio un momento, en verdad su amiga se encontraba en un momento muy delicado emocionalmente-y sobre tamaki, creo que solo ustedes pueden decidir como comportarse de ahora en adelante, pero creo que ya tuvieron demasiadas mentiras y demasiadas heridas ocasionadas por sus respectivos orgullos, al menos deberían tratar de ser sinceros-

-yo solo hui en ese momento-

- ¿te refieres a cuando terminaron de aclarar las cosas y el espero una decisión de tu parte?-

-si, cuando termine de relatarle mi parte, me explico lo que el había creido, y pudimos darnos cuenta de todo, en ese momento el me miro, de una manera tan profunda, que me asuste de tomar una decisión, y solo escape- " no se que es lo que siento en estos momentos"

-quizas necesitas tiempo, ahhh, pero eso será imposible, hoy es el lanzamiento, y dentro de poco tendras que arreglarte para el gran evento-

-sera imposible no verlo- suspiro, en verdad desearía tomarse unas vacaciones en estos momentos, algo terminantemente prohibido, después de este gran lanzamiento, venían varios pequeños eventos para publicidad y ella tenia que estar en todo con tamaki, kyouya se lo había aclarado ese mismo dia, que tendría que hacer a un lado sus problemas personales y hacer frente al trabajo.

-ya se, yo seré tu guardaespaldas-haruhi la miro asombrada, sakumi lo había dicho con mucha determinación- no dejare que se acerque mucho a ti y en todo caso que nunca estés a solas con el, así terminado todo esto, tendrás tiempo de aclararte- la chica termino con una gran sonrisa- después de todo soy tu asistente personal, y me vas a necesitar mucho a tu lado en estos eventos

-asi que haruhi necesita una guardaespaldas- las chicas voltearon drásticamente, un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba atrás de su banca, apoyándose en el espacio entre ellas dos

-kaoru, que haces aquí- pregunto la castaña

-pues renge me mando a buscarte, ya sabes que dice que se va a encargar de tu imagen , :esa chica no ah mejorado mucho desde que dejo el instituto, será muy buena con la publicidad de la compañía pero es pésima en su imagen:- el joven imito a renge haciendo que las dos muchachas rieran- y sabes que , tiene razón-

- ¬¬! -

-pero dime, porque no te quieres acercar a tamaki, que hasta necesitas a sakumi de guardaespaldas- el chico se sorprendió internamente de decir el nombre de la muchacha con tanta naturalidad, agacho la mirada, era la primera ves que pronunciaba su nombre frente a ella, siempre estaba escapando pero ahora la preocupación por su amiga era mas fuerte, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la mirada de sakumi que lo observaba fijamente-

-ah, etto, pues- que debería hacer, no quería hablar mal de hikaru frente a kaoru, no quería decirle, que gran embrollo era todo esto

-yo te lo diré más tarde hermano- la voz de hikaru interrumpió la conversación, haciendo que haruhi lo mirara asombrada- kyouya me ah llamado para decirme que os habeis enterado de todo- el joven agacho la cabeza- me dijo que esperara para hablar contigo por que estabas ocupada con esto del lanzamiento, pero ya ves que no eh podido esperar para hablarte- la miro de nuevo esperando una mirada de desprecio y odio por parte de la chica, pero al verla solo encontró tristeza, apretó los puños- por favor haruhi, permíteme al menos hablarte de esto-

-esta bien, hablaremos- y le miro, no de una forma fría, no quería castigarlo, ella no era nadie, y al ver su mirada, sakumi tenia razón, el había tenido suficiente con todo este tiempo, sin embargo tampoco le pudo sonreir, se paro y avanzo esperando que el muchacho la siguiera, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo

-creo que la bomba revento-comento kaoru para si mismo

-van a estar bien, haruhi no le guarda rencor-

-eso ya lo se, después de todo haruhi siempre se comporto como una hermana mayor con el- termino de decir despreocupadamente el joven, para minutos después darse cuenta de con quien hablaba, y ahí iba otra vez ese nerviosismo excesivo y ridículo, asi que la solución una vez mas era escapar-etto creo que ire a avisar a renge que haruhi demorara un poco

-¿de nuevo huyes de mi?- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, ya se había cansado de ese tipo de reacción por parte del muchacho, y aunque primero decidió no hacer nada, ya no podía evitar que le importe

-¿como?, no se a que te refieres- dijo con una risa nerviosa, no pensó que ella le diría algo asi, no sabia como comportarse con ella, diablos nunca le había pasado nada asi

-ah, esta bien, tampoco me importa mucho, pero creo que te ahorrarías muchos problemas si simplemente aclararas las cosas- ella retiro la mirada, para observar de nuevo a los niños jugar, el chico en cambio la comenzó a ver fijamente- no es tampoco un pecado que no te caiga bien-

-¿Qué?- se quedo en shock, ¿porque ella decía algo así?, si era todo lo contrario, ella era tan linda y madura que no sabia como comportarse, si pensó que haruhi en algun momento era especial para el, se equivoco, ella solo había sido una chica distinta y con el tiempo tomo un gran afecto de amigos por ella, en cambio sakumi,

-bueno, tratare de no incomodarte mas de ahora en adelante-acto seguido se paro, aliso un poco su ropa ante la atenta mirada del joven, después de todo el no decía nada para intentar negar lo que acababa de decir, por lo que asumia sus suposiciones eran ciertas, con este pensamiento se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa despreocupada- adiós cuidate- y se marcho

Se quedo un momento congelado "tratare de no incomodarte mas" esa frase no salía de su mente, no podía dejar las cosas asi, sin embargo seguía ahí de pie viendo como se alejaba la joven, cuando ella estuvo por salir de la plaza, reacciono y fue corriendo a su alcance, se estaba comportando como un niñito de instituto al estar huyendo, y le había dado una noción equivocada, tenia que arreglar eso, le pediría disculpas y empezarían por ser amigos, pero cuando volteo en la esquina donde terminaba la plaza, se quedo helado nuevamente.

* * *

-yo, no creo que haya disculpa posible para lo que hize- no podía mirarla a los ojos, por lo que se mantenía con la vista fija en sus zapatos, el momento que mas temia había llegado

-sabias que eres la persona mas inmadura que conozco- su voz sono seca y ruda- hasta se podría decir que eres el mismo crio que conocí en el instituto ouran

-tienes todo el derecho a odiarme- cerro lo ojos, ya solo esperaba escuchar esa frase que tanto temia

-no te odio- el joven alzo la vista hacia ella atónito pero la muchacha mantenía sus propios ojos cerrados-pero ya no confio en ti como antes-

-entiendo, si me pides que desaparezca para siempre de tu vida-

-no quiero eso tampoco- no podía creerlo, porque haruhi le decía eso, y fue ahí que la chica abrió los ojos para mirarlo, su mirada era triste-creo que esto no te trajo los beneficios que creías, supongo que ya te castigaste suficiente tu solo, yo no sere tu verdugo-

-pero, te eh hecho algo muy malo-

-¿pensaste que me iba a doler tanto?- le interrumpió a lo que el chico se sorprendió

-no, yo no pensé en eso, y aunque me arrepentí, tenia miedo de decirte, solo me quedaba seguir adelante-

-lo se, lo vi varias veces en tus ojos, un inmenso sufrimiento, culpa, una carga tan pesada que llevaste todo este tiempo, y yo nunca entendí el porque de ese sufrimiento, pero ahora lo entiendo muy bien-

hikaru miro de nuevo al piso, como podía decirle eso, debería odiarlo, debió haberle gritado insultado, se lo merecía, pero en cambio, ella solo trataba de aliviar su carga, no se lo merecía, cayo de rodillas al piso delante de ella llamando la atención de la gente que paseaba por la plaza, no se dio cuenta en que momento la muchacha se agacho a su lado

-creo que tardaras mucho en perdonarte, asi que yo ya no quiero recriminarte mas, seamos amigos, no te aseguro que será igual que antes, por que ya no confio en ti, pero te prometo intentarlo- le sonrio, no se había equivocado, el era como un niño aun, había llevado su travesura muy lejos, con consecuencias terribles, pero no podía odiarlo, no cuando lo veía tan acongojado, tantos años sufriendo, el solo se había castigado, y apostaba a que había aprendido que el querer a una persona también significaba desear la felicidad de esta, aunque a veces eso implicara que sea lejos de nosotros, el sufrimiento y la culpa que el tenia por haberla retenido a la fuerza, no se borraría pronto, ahora tendría que aprender a perdonarse

-haruhi, ¡lo siento tanto!- la abrazo fuertemente- no merezco aceptar lo que me ofreces, pero egoístamente aun quiero conservar tu amistad, no quiero que me mires con odio- termino de hablar de forma suave y acongojada

-no lo hare, hikaru, yo ya te perdone, ahora te toca hacerlo a ti mismo- y lo arrullo como si de un niño se tratara

* * *

Se encontraba mirando a kyouya intensamente esperando una respuesta, pero este ultimo estaba concentrado en unos papeles para el sin importancia, bueno si era algo importantes ya que trataban sobre los primeros mercadeos sobre las ventas de la nueva colección de ropa femenina sin embargo, SU problemas era mucho mas urgente

-kyouyaaaaa!!!!!!

-no voy a decirte que hacer- respondió un tanto harto

-porfavorrrrrrrrrrrr-

-eh dicho que no-

-que malo que eres- lo miro intensamente como cachorrito abandonado hasta que una idea cruzo su mente, acto seguido saco su móvil y marco un numero, el joven de gafas lo miro un segundo y sonrio, le daba curiosidad lo que podría hacer tamaki- alo, renge, si kyouya me mando llamarte- dijo en un tono entusiasta

-T-A-M-A-K-I!!!- respondió el de gafas levantándose abruptamente- dame ese móvil

-sabes el me mando a consultarte si estarías gustosa de ser su acompañante en el evento de la noche – decía el joven apresurado mientras corria por la sala, con el joven de gafas detrás de el-listo el pasara por ti a las 9 adios- y colgó, de pronto sintió un aura terriblemente oscura atrás suyo que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera todo su cuerpo, cuando se volteo vio la figura diabólica de su amigo- pe-pero si te acabo de hacer un favor- dijo un tanto nervioso

-idiota!-no sabia muy bien como comportarse con renge, asi que había decidido dejar pasar un tiempo antes de volver a verla, asi ordenaria sus sentimientos pero ese baka lo había arruinado todo

-vamos, ahora di que si me ayudaras-

-diablos tamaki, no puedo ayudarte, si haruhi no quiere verte a pesar de enterarse la verdad quizás es porque quiere tiempo- dijo de modo exasperado

-pero yo necesito hacer algo para verla, y todo su sequito del grupo de publicidad no me deja acercarme- se arrodillo haciendo circulitos en el suelo- yo quería verla antes del evento de esta noche y pedirle que sea mi acompañante

-creo que te estas apresurando, dale espacio y tiempo, enterarse de algo asi no es tan sencillo-

-tiempo es lo que menos tengo- dijo de pronto de forma seria

-¿te refieres a tu herencia? – dijo kyouya mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se retiraba de nuevo a su escritorio seguido por su amigo

-si, por mas que le eh dado mas vueltas al dichoso testamento no eh encontrado nada a mi favor, o al menos que me libre de esa horrenda obligación- dijo de forma triste

-antes parecías resignado, asi que esto me hace pensar que quieres luchar por haruhi-

-si, hare lo que me dijo renge, luchare con hikaru, el ah utilizado sus artimañas, no me lo quiero encontrar porque creo que lo mato- dijo de modo serio, kyouya sabia lo que sentía su amigo y podía comprender todo el resentimiento y decepcion que sentía ahora-sin embargo, yo no voy a caer bajo como el, yo voy a recuperar el amor de haruhi-

-me alegro por ti- dijo volviendo al trabajo pero, sin realmente dejar de prestar atención a su amigo

-aunque me hubiese gustado que la reacción de haruhi sea distinta, ella aun parece tener dudas, a pesar de que yo no las tengo-

Kyouya se le quedo mirando al joven, habría querido decirle lo que le inquietaba, el porque pensaba que haruhi se comportaba asi, pero desistió, después de todo no estaba bien entrometerse tanto, ese era un asunto de los dos, recordaba muy bien que acabando el instituto y tras la partida de tamaki, haruhi desapareció, trato de saber de ella, pero la responsabilidad de su familia por la que tuvo que viajar al exterior, no le dio todo el tiempo que a el le hubiese gustado dedicar, años después supo de ella por uno nuevos investigadores que contrato, sin embargo, nunca pudo saber que paso realmente en ese lapso de tiempo que desapareció, se entero de su noviazgo y todo, hasta que un dia, le llego la información de un hospital, había habido un error con el apellido de la joven al ingresar, por lo que nunca pudo dar con esos papeles, al enterarse de lo que le paso, fue que decidió instalarse nuevamente en japon, reunir a tamaki y aclarlo todo, sentía que se los debía a sus amigos…

* * *

-Asi que fuiste tu con clair quien los separo- decía el muchacho de cabello castaño mientras terminaban de hacer los últimos ajustes a su vestimenta

-asi es- respondió apenado hikaru

-ya decía yo que el amor te volvería mas inmaduro- dijo cerrando los ojos- pero no te puedo culpar, ahora puedo entenderte mas- dijo con pesar

-¿ahora? – aunque se había alejado de su hermano en forma física, aun podía entenderlo muy bien, ese ligero cambio en su tono de voz

-olvidalo, oye ¿me acompañaras al desfile de esta noche verdad? –dijo el castaño volviendo a vestir sus ropas mientras se llevaban los atuendos a retocarlos

-eso solo si me dices quien es la chica que te tiene asi, en verdad es asombroso que alguien a pesar de mi pueda quitarte el buen humor- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar la sonrisa calida de su hermano, lo había descuidado mucho en este tiempo, era hora de hacer las cosas bien, y hablando de hacer lo correcto eso lo hacia pensar en lo que había planeado para esta noche, era definitivo que tenia que ir a ese desfile-¿y bien?-

- bueno, pero será mejor que hablemos después de todo los retoques que me van a hacer, creo que en la limosina tendremos tiempo-acto seguido vio como se llevaban a su hermano unas personas que no sabria decir si eran hombres o mujeres, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar las travesuras que hacían en el host club, ese juego de hermanos enfermizos, se rio, de echo que nunca podría hacer algo asi en la vida real con kaoru, era interesante recordar hasta que punto habían idealizado a tamaki para convencerse de hacer algo asi, y pensar que ahora esas personas que arreglaban a su hermano le daban un poco de miedo, pobre de kaoru que tenia que acostumbrarse a todas esas atenciones.

Cuando por fin su hermano estuvo listo, las personas que lo asesoraban los llevaron a la limosina que los conduciría al evento, sabia que aun era temprano, pero como su hermano era una pieza importante en el desfile tenia que estar antes para hacer su entrada triunfal ante las cámaras de todos los periodistas

-oye, no será raro que aparezcas conmigo- dijo un tanto preocupado hikaru, después de pensárselo bien, normalmente las gente importante llegaba con una acompañante mujer, no un hermano

-no te preocupes por eso, el saber que tengo un gemelo llamara mucho la atención, ahh al menos ese es el plan de renge – dijo un tanto resignado

-esa mujer se parece mucho a kyouya- dijo haciendo algunas cavilaciones en su mente

-jajaja, se ve interesante lo que estas pensando- respondió kaoru con una risa verdadera, hace mucho que no se conectaba asi con su hermano

-bueno, pero vayamos al grano, que es lo que me tienes que contar tu- el tono de determinación en su voz, no daba chance a ninguna salida, asi que resignado, kaoru empezó a relatarle lo sucedido con la chica de ojos verdes, asistente de su amiga

* * *

-haber, este te queda precioso-

-en realidad no creo que sea necesario, yo voy a estar tras las cortinas-

-de eso nada, hay mucha gente trabajando para eso, tu no tienes que estar en las sombras si no brillar como la jefa del departamento de publicidad-

Haruhi solo suspiro mientras seguían retocando el vestido que renge había escogido personalmente para ella, debía admitir que le gustaba, pero sentía que era demasiado elegante para ella

-no querida, no es demasiado elegante, tu belleza es fresca, no te puedo atiborrar de muchas cosas, sin embargo, este vestido es preciso, te hace ver elegante pero sin perder el aire de frescura que te caracteriza- una gotita resbalaba por la frente de la aludida, tenia que reconocer que renge a veces asustaba, desde cuando podía leer su mente

- bueno, esta bien, confío en ti- acto seguido volteo para ver que su asistente había tenido el mismo destino que ella, renge decía que su asistente también debía verse a la altura del evento, y podía percibir que sakumi también estaba padeciendo como ella, sonrio al ver lo parecidas que eran en algunos aspectos.

-bueno listo, kyouya pasara en algunos momentos por nosotras, así que ay que apurarse con el maquillaje- acto seguido entraron un sequito de señoritas con todo un armamento de pintura para hacer quien sabe que cosas en sus rostros, o al menos así lo veía haruhi, después de una media hora, las tres muchachas estaban listas.

-ah, renge, dijiste que kyouya vendrá, ¿lo hará solo?-

-no lo se, pero en todo caso no estaras sola haruhi-

-eso también es lo que tu quieres no?- dijo haruhi tratando de sacar un poco el tema de su amiga

-esto, yo iré a revisar algunas ultimas cosas para ver allá- interrumpió sakumi, para poder retirarse y darle privacidad a las dos amigas

-no, esta bien, quédate sakumi, tu eres tan confiable para mi como haruhi- acto seguido la chica suspiro –solo no quiero ver cosas donde no las hay, el corazón puede ilusionarse hasta con la mas mínima tontería, así que prefiero evitar cualquier acercamiento innecesario- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro para finalizar- pero aun así, no es bueno ser descortés con el dueño máximo de esta empresa verdad-

-así que por eso nunca le dices que no, muy ingenioso-dijo sakumi, asombrándose del carácter de la chica

En eso el timbre se dejo escuchar, una jovencita apareció anunciando la llegada de los jóvenes accionistas

-oh, vaya, enseguida estamos listas-respondió renge con lo que la muchacha procedió a retirarse, mientras que haruhi se ponía nerviosa, la hora de volver a ver a tamaki había llegado, había estado evitándolo toda la mañana en el trabajo ayudándose con el equipo del departamento, y se libro en el almuerzo gracias a que sakumi la llevo a la plaza en la que le conto toda su historia, sin embargo, ahora no habría salida, aunque no estarían a solas, tenia miedo de sus propios sentimientos

-vamos haruhi, se hará tarde-sakumi la llevo del brazo y ella se dejo hacer, cuando salieron a la calle, las dos figuras de los jóvenes estaban en la puerta de la limosina, hubo un saludo cordial, y ella prefirió mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el muchacho rubio, quien contrariamente, la observaba fijamente, no era que quisiera incomodarla, pero no podía despegar la vista de ella, estaba preciosa, con ese vestido color plata, haciendo ver su piel tan cremosa, el vestido era largo, con dos aberturas dejando ver parte de sus estilizadas piernas, el escote algo sugerente, rodeado de dos finas tiras las que se encontraban detrás del cuello, y la espalda totalmente desnuda, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, contrastando un poco la imagen de mujer que proyectaba en ese momento, sus vivaces ojos chocolates no lo querían mirar, su cabello en las puntas estaba ondulado, semirecogido, dejando caer algunos rizos hasta sus hombros, realmente estaba preciosa, además que a la luz de la luna su presencia parecía algo sobrenatural, quiso acercarse para tocarla, ahora que no había ningún sentimiento de orgullo herido que frenara sus emociones, se encontraba totalmente perdido, volvió a la realidad cuando kyoya tomo la mano de la joven para ayudarla a ingresar a la limosina.

-la vas a asustar de por vida como te la sigas comiendo con los ojos- dijo kyouya mientras ingresaba el mismo en el auto, dejando al chico rubio sorprendido y sonrojado por el comentario, había sido muy obvio que se había quedado estupefacto con solo ver a la joven, tomo un gran suspiro para no meter la pata una ves mas e ingreso el también al vehículo.

* * *

-estas enamorado- repentinamente esa confesión lo dejo demasiado aturdido-menos mal, te ibas a hacer daño en las manos

-¿que?-

-tus manos, estabas apretando demasiado fuerte- respondió el gemelo con toda naturalidad, fue cuando cayo en cuenta del dolor en sus manos, y de lo roja que estaba, no se había percatado de lo fuerte que había estado empuñando sus manos, es que recordar lo que había visto lo había puesto furioso-¿y que harás?

-no lo se, quizás deba dejar todo como esta, después de todo dijo que no le importaba lo que supuestamente yo pensaba-

-oye, tu no eres cobarde, aunque si mas posesivo de lo que pensaba-

-no es cierto, no siento que sakumi sea mía- dijo un tanto desesperado, sabia que su hermano veía a través de el, pero esta ves las cosas eran muy complicadas para el mismo, sentía que si y no a la ves

-el amor es así, demasiado contradictorio, pero debes recordar que hagas lo que hagas, lo mas importante es nunca hacer sufrir a la otra persona, siempre buscar su felicidad, si no, te va a doler mucho- dijo con la mirada un tanto ensombrecida, le había dolido mucho aprender eso

-entiendo lo que dices, entonces comenzare de nuevo por ser solo su amigo- le miro y le sonrió, había podido entender a la perfección a su hermano, todo lo que el había pasado, claro que el no le estaba diciendo que se rindiera, si no que lo intentara, vería que era lo que sakumi quería, seria su amigo y trataría de hacerla feliz así, al final ella tomaría la decisión, el no la obligaría a nada, buscaría la felicidad de ella y como había aprendido su hermano, solo así seria feliz

-sin embargo me gustaría ver quien es tu rival-dijo sonriendo abiertamente

-es un renacuajo sin gracia, tiene la cabeza demasiado larga, sus extremidades son largas como las de un sapo, demonios parece que se va a poner a saltar en cualquier momento, jajaja- hikaru lo había ayudado mucho, su hermano por fin había madurado, y se alegraba por eso, ahora podía ver que su hermanito al final podría volver a ser feliz, sin duda llegaría el día en que todo ese tormento en el que se sumergió todos estos años desaparecería por completo

Fue entonces cuando pudieron vislumbrar el lugar en el cual se realizaría el gran lanzamiento de la marca "kisses of sakura", había un montón de gente, fotógrafos y periodistas, ya le había indicado a hikaru que tendrían que hacer tiempo ante de entrar al recinto, según ordenes de renge, para hacer mas publicidad, hablar de algunos proyectos, de su gran cercanía como hermanos, etc. Se olía algo de que el plan de renge era meter poco a poco a su hermano en el mundo del espectáculo, a el eso le parecía grandioso, ya que sabia lo bueno que era su hermano como cantante, claro que nunca quiso realizar algo profesional, aunque quizás renge pudiera persuadirlo.

Después de estar un largo rato atendiendo las preguntas de los reporteros y satisfacer cuantas fotos querían los camarógrafos, quienes no paraban de sacarles fotografías juntos, pudieron por fin entrar al gran salón donde seria el desfile, los dos gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la decoración que tenia el lugar, había sensualidad en cada detalle, en donde las cosas parecían querer desaparecer en cualquier momento, sin duda haruhi había acertado con el tema de lo etéreo, según kyouya, esta sensualidad etérea estaba atrayendo al mercado femenino como nunca lo había hecho con sus otras sucursales internacionales, todo el departamento de marketing y publicidad había echo un trabajo excelente, pero la admiración del lugar fue interrumpida cuando una joven de contextura extremadamente delgada se acerco a ellos de forma discreta para guiarlos detrás de las cortinas, donde aun habían que coordinar varias cosas, así los gemelos se separaron, kaoru se perdió entre toda esa gente que iría a desfilar y hikaru se quedo esperando el momento en el que apareciera el mejor de sus amigos del instituto

* * *

La limosina se mantuvo dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad, renge y kyouya estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de llegar un poco tarde, ya que ellos solo observarían el trabajo realizado, lo más conveniente era llegar justo a la hora, para que el evento comience con ellos, dándole un efecto dramático

- ¬¬!- haruhi solo se quedo observándolos, ellos realmente se parecían mucho y parecía que la tensión del primer momento se había esfumado

- no cabe duda que no han cambiado, pero esta será una buena oportunidad para que haruhi conozca la ciudad, estoy seguro que con todo el trabajo que te ah puesto kyouya no has tenido mucho tiempo ¿verdad haruhi?- quería empezar una conversación con ella, romper de una vez el hielo que la muchacha estaba poniendo sobre ellos pero se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil

La muchacha se puso nerviosa al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del joven rubio, sin embargo fue su amiga quien contesto por ella

-no te preocupes por ello, renge y yo nos hemos encargado de eso-la chica de ojos verdes tenia una sonrisa mientras el rubio suspiraba para sus adentros, otra ves tenia guardaespaldas

-eso es cierto querido, pero tienes razón si no fuera por nosotras haruhi estaría como una turista-

-claro, y yo soy el jefe torturador que no le da tiempo a sus colegas a disfrutar- comento kyouya mientras las gafas relucían

-pero igualmente me gustaría volver ir a la plaza a la que fui con sakumi esta tarde- comento la chica dirigiéndose a renge

-entonces nos dirigiremos ahí inmediatamente –respondió el rubio mientras le daba indicaciones al chofer

-¿porque quieres volver a ir haruhi?- pregunto sakumi mirándola con un poco de intriga

- me comentaste que vivías cerca de ahí, y me olvide pedirte que me enseñaras donde, cuando estábamos ahí-

-oh, vaya, pero…-se quedo pensando un rato-bueno esta bien creo que no habrá problemas en ir ahora

La dos castañas se quedaron pensando "problemas"

Después de unos minutos mas la limosina paso por los alrededores de la plaza mientras la chica de ojos verdes dirigía al chofer hacia el edificio en el cual vivía, renge le pidio entrar un rato mientras esperaban, ya que era mas cómodo que estar dando vueltas por la ciudad

-oh, pero no esperen mucho lujo esta bien- dijo medio en broma y con algo de sinceridad, siempre era bueno aclarar las cosas y ella no se avergonzaba de su situación económica, al menos de eso y de otras cosas no

Cuando entraron al departamento un niño se lanzo a los brazos de la chica

-mami!!!!, regresaste temprano- un niño de unos cuatro años se encontraba abrazado a la chica mientras otra muchacha mas joven estaba a unos metros

-uhmm mami tiene que salir de nuevo en un rato- le dijo al niño de forma suave y cariñosa

-oh esta bien, hiroaki se portara bien como prometió-dijo el niño mientras soltaba a su madre, haruhi no salía de su asombro, nunca pensó que sakumi tendría un hijo, ahora entendía de donde venia tanta madurez y paciencia

-hola, como estas amiguito- el muchacho rubio se había agachado para estar a la altura del niño, lo miraba con una sonrisa a lo que el niño pregunto

-tu me caes bien, ¿serias mi nuevo papá?-tamaki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y segundos después se echo a reír

-oh disculpa, los niños…- fue interrumpida por el muchacho

-esta bien no te preocupes- tranquilizo a la muchacha que estaba algo avergonzada y se dirigió al niño- veras, yo soy rubio y tu no, no puedo ser tu papa, quedaría mal ¿no crees?-

-si, tienes razón- reflexiono- entonces buscare un papa que tenga cabello como el mio y el de mama, por que el novio que tiene no me gusta-termino cruzándose de brazos a lo que sakumi suspiro con pesar y tamaki rio

-oye amiguito, que te parece si soy tu tío, eso si podría ser-

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza

-tengo un tiooo, tengo un tío nuevo, mi tío…-se quedo pensando-no me has dicho tu nombre-acuso el pequeño

-a bueno yo soy tu tío tamaki, ven y te voy a presentar a tu tío kyouya-

Haruhi no salía de su asombro, como el joven de ojos azules se comportaba con el niño, no pudo evitar pensar que seria un estupendo padre

-a tamaki le encantan los niños-comento kyouya en voz baja para que solo haruhi oyera mientras veían como el joven se acercaba con el niño en su espalda a modo de caballito, los dos reían como si fueran grandes amigos, así que se quedaron conversando y jugando con el pequeño hasta que llego la hora de partir al evento, para eso el niño había quedado exhausto de tantos juegos con el rubio, y sakumi lo había acostado, dejando a la niñera para que vigile su sueño.

continuara...

**mil disculpas a todos los que leen por la tardanza, eh estado de viaje y pues me fui a un pueblito recondito por unos dias y no habia internet, ni señal para el cel, ni sikiera television, asi k estuve desconectada del todo, este capi me salio algo largo, pero creo q era necesario, las cosas van a ir tomando forma con sakumi y kaoru, y bueno tb estan renge y kyouya que avanzan de a pocos, por el lado de tamaki y haruhi, aun ahi algo que haruhi no ah confesado ¿que sera? , y bueno tb hay q ver que haruhi no sabe nada de la obligacion que tiene tamaki, que como se estaran dando cuenta tiene que ver con eclair y el testamento de la "querida abuela fallecida" u.u ( la odio hasta en mi fic asi k la mate xD), asi que por ahi aun quedan algunos problemitas que resolver, ahiii tres parejas hacen q me duela la cabeza, bueno pero ****estoy feliz porque mas personas me estan dejando rewie **

**quiero agradecer a las personas que me leen y mucho mas a las personas que me dejan rewie**

**angelita88 : muchas gracias por la ayuda ofrecida, que tal si me dejas tu msn para conversar ya que la cabeza esta q me da vueltas y quisiera poner en orden algunas ideas ademas de que no soy muy buena con eso del humor, por eso estoy haciendo drama y los ubico en una edad un tanto mas madura, aunque tambien considero el echo q una pizca de risas es necesaria (y ahi tengo otro punto debil), y bueno de exo me paso a leer tu fic ya q tb me encanta twiligth gracias por el rewie**

**kisuna-chan: mil disculpas si algunas partes no se entienden por las faltas de comas y puntos y es q no soy buena en eso ( aunk estoy viendo el echo de conseguirme una editora que corriga mis errores xD) gracias por el rewie**

**yuki mizuki de uesugi: jaja tratare de actualizar mas seguido te lo prometo, estoy en un momento de inspiracion por lo que ahorita mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente cap. gracias por el rewie**

**tsuki-airen: pues sii te digo que si eclair esta metida, y bien metida ya que aun falta q nos arruine algunas cosas mas, bueno lo que haruhi no le cuenta no traera una separacion mas entre ellos pero hasta q no lo diga creo q ella misma no podra acercarse y luchar por el amor de tamaki es algo un poco dificil la situacion ya lo veremos mas adeltante gracias por el rewie**

**mizii-yomi: que bueno que te guste mi fic, muchisimas gracias por el rewie**

**jaja ahora si hize un testamento pero queria agradecerle a cada uno por el rewie ya que me emociono mucho que dejen mas personas su comentario, bueno cuidence mucho**

**gery**


	14. Chapter 14

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XIV El Gran Evento I**

Una lujosa limosina se aproximaba, con lo que los reporteros se volvieron locos, la noticia de que dos grandes accionistas estaban llegando en el vehículo se esparció instantáneamente, cuando las cinco personas bajaron, un montón de flashes se dispararon; pero ellos no se demoraron en atender preguntas ni posar para las fotos como lo habían hecho las celebridades invitadas.

-uff, menos mal, no soporto tanta atención- decía la joven de vestido plateado a su amiga-aunque pensé que serias tú quien nos obligaría a entretener a los reporteros.

-jaja al parecer no cambias haruhi, pero no, te equivocas, los accionistas mayoritarios deben dar una imagen despreocupada, ellos no necesitan llamar la atención de los medios como lo haría un modelo, ya que su trabajo no se basa en el espectáculo si no, en los millones que hacen con las empresas, jo jo- termino la castaña ocultando su sonrisa orgullosa con una mano en su boca, con lo que a su amiga le resbalaba una gotita, definitivamente renge era una mente maestra

-vaya, muy ingenioso, debería contratarte para cuidar mi imagen, renge- dijo kyouya

-pues querido, tengo suficiente trabajo con la carrera de kaoru, la cual promete mucho- la chica dio la negativa cerrando los ojos y avanzó, para dar por zanjado el tema, cerca del chico rubio, el cual iba un tanto deslumbrado por todo el decorado.

-al parecer renge te va a dar trabajo- comentó haruhi mientras le daba unas palmaditas al muchacho de anteojos

-si, creo que hasta más del que tú le das a tamaki- el chico observó la reacción de su amiga, la cual instintivamente ocultó la mirada en el flequillo, para después de unos minutos mirarlo con una gran sonrisa falsa.

-que bromista estás-

-bien, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero no tienes que sonreír así- reprendió el chico mientras acomodaba sus gafas a lo que la muchacha soltaba un suspiro, nunca había sido buena actuando

-wow, que kawaiii!!!, haruhi has hecho un trabajo maravilloso, y claro tu también sakumi- decía tamaki con los ojos totalmente brillosos por la emoción.

-vaya, parece un poco aniñado con esas maneras de comportarse- comento por fin la chica de ojos verdes, se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo, quizás con un poco de miedo por lo que ahora sabían de su vida privada, nunca le había gustado mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, sin embargo, el comportamiento del rubio la asombró de sobremanera.

-si, al parecer está volviendo a ser el mismo chico que conocí en el instituto- haruhi le sonrió de forma tierna, con esto la joven supo que nada cambiaria entre ellas, a pesar de lo que se habían enterado, ya que kyouya también le sonrió de la misma forma, con esto se pudo relajar.

Al fin los jóvenes llegaron a sus respectivos lugares, el desfile comenzó sin contratiempos, se escuchaban buenas criticas de toda la colección, y en definitiva kaoru se lució entre tantas chicas

-renge lo ha entrenado muy bien- comentó kyouya mientras acomodaba una vez más sus gafas

-jo jo jo- fue la respuesta de la joven

Cuando por fin terminó el desfile y se anunció los productos de la compañía en los diversos ámbitos de la colección femenina que ofrecían ese año, se abrió paso a la recepción con unas palabras del accionista mayoritario y dueño, el señor ootori, así la fiesta de gala dio inicio

* * *

-tamaki, deja de beber- pidió por enésima vez kyouya- o lo que esperas es dar otro espectáculo para atraer a haruhi

-lo siento- dijo sin siquiera sentirlo realmente, mas parecía sarcasmo, a lo que el joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró con malestar

-esta bien, escúpelo de una vez quieres- el chico de ojos azules lo miró detenidamente, y no pudo evitar ver nuevamente a la pareja que danzaba en la pista de baile, apretó fuertemente los puños y bebió toda la copa de un golpe

-con un demonio, como puede bailar con ese maldito traidor- si… bien, era lo que pensaba, tamaki estaba celoso de hikaru, se lo vio venir, que el no entendería que haruhi haya perdonado tan fácilmente al gemelo, sería difícil que el mismo le perdonase del todo lo que le hizo a sus amigos, definitivamente haruhi era sorprendente, pero podía entender los sentimientos de ella, así como los de tamaki quien ahora se moría de ganas por romperle la cara a cierto muchacho

-cálmate quieres, vas a tener que acostumbrarte- respondió de manera fría, a veces funcionaba ser así con tamaki

-lo sé, ella no me deja acercármele, se esconde con sakumi y renge, en cambio a ese traidor, lo perdona…-hizo un silencio, con lo que su aspecto cambió radicalmente de la rabia a la tristeza- al parecer va a seguir con hikaru a pesar de todo, quizás se llegó a enamorar de él en este tiempo, ahh, creo que al final tendré que dejarla ir, no me quiere cerca-

Su amigo se quedo estático, mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa al escuchar esa confesión, acaso tamaki no sabia que hikaru y haruhi habían terminado hace un tiempo, se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no, pero una vez más se mordió la lengua, no debía entrometerse tanto, esto le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza especialmente porque se sentía de brazos atados, no podía manejar esta situación tan fácilmente, y sabia que tamaki se sentía igual, el intentaba vagamente acercarse, y le dolía su reacción, pero no podía luchar realmente por ella, ya que tarde o temprano tenia que cumplir su deber en francia, suspiró, y buscó inconscientemente con la mirada a cierta joven que llevaba esa noche el cabello completamente liso, por fin la encontró, hablando alegremente con sakumi, se reprendió internamente por dejar su mente vagar cuando debería estar pensando en ayudar a su amigo.

-por qué no la sacas a bailar?- la voz de tamaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-no sé de que me hablas- trato de responder lo más fríamente posible, se sentía tan vulnerable al pensar en la muchacha que hasta se sentía ridículo ocultando sus emociones, sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado confuso para aceptar tan fácilmente las cosas que sentía

-pues que esta noche renge está muy bonita no crees, vamos amigo, no tienes que amargarte la noche con mis problemas, yo me las arreglare solo- dijo con una gran sonrisa que kyouya supo era totalmente falsa

-si te dejo solo terminaras borracho y darás un espectáculo que arruinará la imagen que está causando este perfecto lanzamiento de la empresa- otra excusa mas, se dijo a si mismo, mientras miraba la cara pensativa de tamaki

-entonces si te prometo que no beberé ni una copa más a partir de este momento, irás ¿?-un intento mas- o es que el señor confusión no esta listo para acercarse a una chica?

Oh, claro que entendió el sentido de reto que le estaba dando, sabía perfectamente que era una trampa de su amigo, pero le había dolido en el orgullo porque era exactamente lo que sentía, así que no pudo evitar cuando sin pensarlo se levanto bruscamente dirigiéndose con determinación hacia la joven de la cual hablaban, no sin antes decirle

-recuerda que lo prometiste- con lo que el muchacho de ojos azules se quedo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a sus dos amigos bailar, renge nunca rechazaba a kyouya, pero sabia evitarlo muy estratégicamente, sin embargo, esta vez le daría una ayuda, tras echar un vistazo que ahora haruhi se encontraba sola, se acerco a una de las muchachas que atendían y le susurro un pedido al oído, a los momentos se dejo escuchar un música suave y lenta con lo que las parejas, incluido sus amigos, tuvieron que bailar pegados, mientras tanto se debatía entre invitar a bailar a haruhi, sabía que en cualquier momento sakumi se acercaría a ella y ya no podría intentar nada, por otra parte, aun estaba el hecho de que haruhi seguía prefiriendo a hikaru, pero pensó, que él podría intentarlo una vez mas, quizás era un bobo, pero no podía evitarlo, así que dejo la copa vacía que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la chica, esperando que sakumi no se le adelantara y se la llevara, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que lo sujeto del hombro, instintivamente un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y cuando volteó, no pudo evitar que toda la rabia salga descontrolada, por lo que sus manos formaron un puño, y golpearon a la persona que lo tenía sujeto, enviándolo al suelo con la quijada adolorida, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ya que se encontraban en una esquina tapados por una columna, sin embargo, tenía que controlarse para no abalanzarse encima del que fue su amigo y matarlo a golpes

-lárgate, no estoy de humor para aguantarte- masculló entre dientes, mientras daba la vuelta para salir fuera del lugar, aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, así que podía controlarse y lamentaba ello, pero se lo había prometido a kyouya

Salió por una puerta trasera y cuando recibió el aire frio de la madrugada, pudo calmarse solo un poco; sin embargo, la cólera y la rabia seguían ahí, solo un poco más contenidas, sonrió a medias, a menos se había desquitado un poco golpeándolo.

-vaya, solo eso puedes hacer- otra ves el escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero ahora no había la presión del evento para que lo detuviera, se encontraban completamente solos, en el patio trasero del gran salón, se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras continuaba escuchando- vaya, pensé que mi señor tendría más orgullo, no que se conformara con un simple golpe después de lo que hice-

Otro golpe más fue propinado pero esta vez dirigido al estómago, fue dado con tanta fuerza que le quitó todo el aire, los músculos se contrajeron por el dolor, y no pudo evitar la mueca de sufrimiento que formó su rostro

-que tal, eso si te parece suficiente?, pues sabes que, a mí no- y siguió arremetiendo contra el muchacho, una y otra vez, cada golpe dado era con tanta rabia, que hacía que el castaño se tambaleara y amenazara con caer al suelo, sin embargo, este volvía a erguirse y a sonreír, esperando otro golpe, el cual no se dejaba esperar, una y otra vez, hasta que los músculos se contrajeran todos por el dolor, y las rodillas le fallaran, cayendo al piso, pero se levanto una vez más, y otro golpe fue dado de nuevo en el estómago, con lo que cayó al piso, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado, con lo que volvió a caer él solo, esta vez el muchacho de ojos azules lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con desprecio y odio, se merecía eso y mucho más, entonces por qué se sentía tan culpable

-mierda, defiéndete!!!- gritó mientras le propinaba otro golpe en el pómulo, el cual era seguro se pondría morado, mas el chico quedo tirado ahí a sus pies, el joven rubio esperó, las ganas de golpearlo ya habían desaparecido, así que decidió marcharse

-es-pera, aun no te vayas- se quedó helado, hikaru se levantaba una vez más- no hasta que estés totalmente satisfecho

-crees que te perdonaré si te dejas golpear- respondió con furia

-claro que… no, eso ya lo sé, nunca me perdonarás, pero te lo debo, así que no te reprimas- le respondió con la mirada decidida y con una sonrisa

-así que quieres compensarme, pues bien, si eso quieres lo haré, pero defiéndete, para poder golpearte sin sentir culpa- el rubio empezó a remangar su camisa, mientras el castaño lo miró sorprendido por la petición, pero después pensó que tenía sentido, su amigo no había sido una persona que le gustara aprovecharse de los demás, era mas de las personas justas, y si la cosa iba a igual, no se sentiría mal por golpearlo, así que empezó a responder lo golpes de tamaki en cuanto este se le abalanzó

Después de unos minutos los dos terminaron exhaustos, arrodillados uno frente al otro, el rubio reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y golpeó una vez más al gemelo en el estómago, éste ya no se defendió y cayó apoyándose en los hombros de su contrincante, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que algo empezó a mojar la camisa sucia del muchacho rubio, este abrió grandemente los ojos, sabía que hikaru estaba llorando en silencio, y no se atrevió a decir nada, ya no le quedaba más rabia, la había desfogado toda, pero no podía abrazarlo, no sabía qué hacer

-lo siento- escucho pronunciar el gemelo y sus manos fueron instintivamente a los hombros del castaño, el tono de voz con el que dijo esa disculpa, fue tan profundo que no quedaba duda que era realmente sentido, una parte de su ser quería perdonar a su amigo de la infancia y abrazarlo, pero las cosas aún no eran tan fáciles, por lo que lo apartó y se paró bruscamente dejando al chico en la misma posición arrodillado dándole la espalda

-no es tan fácil, pero al menos en este momento ya no siento rabia- decidió ser sincero-aunque quizás mañana vuelvan las ganas de matarte

-entiendo, pero tengo que decirte algo- el rubio, que había dado un paso para marcharse, se quedo de pie esperando por lo que diría- cuando hable con haruhi me pidió que no te aclarara nada, ya que quería tiempo antes de enfrentarse a ti, pero yo no puedo ocultarte nada más, no después de lo que te he hecho… haruhi y yo, hace un tiempo que no tenemos nada

-¿Qué?!- el rubio volteó asombrado mirándolo, pero hikaru seguía en la misma posición, de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda, pero continuó hablando

-antes de que se enterasen de la verdad, decidí no retenerla más a mi lado, quieres saber porqué¿?- sonrió tristemente, gesto que el rubio no pudo apreciar-porque ella, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca me correspondió, se mantuvo a mi lado por agradecimiento y cariño, mas nunca me amó, siempre fue tan serena y distante, sin embargo, bastó volver a verte, para que sus ojos volvieran a tener el brillo de antes, nunca dejó de amarte, siempre fuiste tú y solo tú el que fue capaz de sacar las emociones en haruhi, emociones como celos, amor, pasión, alegría, sin ti parecía una muñeca vacía y en ese momento lo entendí, entendí que yo nunca ocuparía tu lugar, y me di cuenta del daño que le había hecho, siempre lo supe, pero pensé que podría sanar su corazón, recién fue consciente de la realidad, de todo lo malo que hice, cuando vi que ella no sería feliz si no era a tu lado -golpeó el suelo con el puño y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mas la voz se mantuvo, no se quebró mientras continuaba hablando- soy un inmaduro tamaki, y me merezco tanto tu odio como el de ella, pero ella no me odia, ni siquiera despierto ese tipo de emoción fuerte en ella, y por primera vez me alegro por eso, tienes que saber, que si ella está cerca mío, solo es por amistad, puedes estar seguro, ya que ella en todo este tiempo no me ha mirado ni una sola vez con amor, a la única persona que ama es a ti, pero ella me ha permitido estar cerca, y es lo que más quiero, no perder su amistad aunque sienta que no me la merezca; sin embargo, no basta con que ella me lo permita, si tú sientes que soy un peligro para la felicidad de Uds., y no te culparía por eso, si tú decides que no me vuelva a acercar nunca más a sus vidas, yo lo aceptaré, y me alejare totalmente-

-bruto- hikaru apretó los puños ante la interrupción del joven esperando que le pidiera que se marche- a pesar de todo aun no lo entiendes verdad¿?- levanto la cabeza con confusión mientras tamaki seguía hablando mirando el lugar por el que entraría nuevamente a la recepción- haruhi toma sus decisiones por su cuenta, si ella ha decidido que estés cerca, yo no voy a obligar a que te alejes, no voy a manejar su vida ni su entorno, ya que solo le causaría dolor, ella te tiene cariño y si tu te alejaras por mi culpa, le causaría tristeza yo mismo, solo por mis inseguridades, no me siento seguro contigo cerca a pesar de lo que me has dicho, pero no voy a manipularla, ya que si ella es feliz contigo como amigo, si ha decidido eso a pesar de todo, para mi eso basta-hizo un silencio mientras cerraba los ojos para decirle lo ultimo que sentía- aun así, gracias por decirme la verdad, aunque no me sienta del todo seguro, estoy más tranquilo- le miro de medio lado, con las manos metidas dentro del pantalón y hikaru entendió que aunque no lo había perdonado, al menos no lo odiaba, esto era mucho más de lo que se merecía, además reflexionó que aún le quedaba mucho por madurar, el modo que tenía tamaki de querer a haruhi, solo deseando su felicidad a pesar de la suya propia, aún no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, puro y sin egoísmo, suspiro mientras veía a su mejor amigo marcharse, pero al menos ahora se daba cuenta de sus errores, y seguiría aprendiendo

* * *

Cuando la pieza lenta terminó, estaba seguro que esto había sido obra de su amigo, pero en ese mismo instante pudo ver a sus dos amigos, que habían rivalizado todo este tiempo, salir al patio trasero, sonrió de medio lado, quizás esos dos se arreglarían, había podido ver en toda la noche, la determinación en los ojos de hikaru, era mejor dejarlos por su cuenta, en todo caso, si amenazaban sus vidas, había contratado algunos paramédicos.

-que te causa tanta gracia-pregunto su acompañante mientras se dirigían a unos sillones para descansar

-nada querida- y una punzada en su corazón, solo por escucharlo llamarla así, tenía que controlarse, siempre había sabido de lo vulnerable que era, pero últimamente su corazón iba mas desbocado, seria acaso por las miradas que le dejaba caer el chico de gafas, suspiro, solo debía controlarse y dejar de pensar en tonterías, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a los sillones en los que se encontraban sakumi, haruhi y kaoru.

-y puedo preguntar al menos a dónde me llevas- lo miró un tanto desafiante, no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba

-a un lugar más privado y tranquilo, me parece que kaoru y sakumi quieren estar solos-le sorprendió que kyouya haga de casamentero, bueno tampoco nunca se imaginó que intentaría juntar a tamaki y haruhi, este hombre había cambiado mucho, lo desconocía por completo.

-bueno, en ese caso no crees que deberíamos llevar a haruhi también-un ultimo esfuerzo, no quería estar a solas con él, pero de antemano sabia que no podría zafarse

-uhmm, creo que ella los dejara solos por su cuenta, es más despierta cuando no se trata de ella misma- y ahí se fue su ultima oportunidad, un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella, junto con ese vacío en el estómago, porque kyouya se empeñaba en estar a solas con ella, no lo entendía, y le atemorizaba tanto, no por él, si no por lo que le hacía sentir, no había querido pensar en lo que pasó el día anterior, cuando haruhi y tamaki desaparecieron en la cocina, pero ahora los recuerdos de eso, volvían una y otra vez

-aquí estaremos bien, ponte cómoda- era un lugar un tanto apartado, las luces eran más oscuras ya que estaban lejos de la pista de baile, se sentó y trato de aparentar absoluta naturalidad, vio como su acompañante se acomodo después de ella y la miro intensamente, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, por qué tenía que mirarla de esa forma, no le hacía las cosas fáciles, desvió la mirada, ya que la del joven era demasiado penetrante, se quedaron así, unos minutos en completo silencio, la música era más baja por la lejanía, estaba pensando en decir algo para quitar la tensión cuando se percató que un mozo se acercaba, al parecer el muchacho lo había llamado, después de unos susurros con el joven, se retiró

-me tienes miedo?- se quedó helada, qué tipo de pregunta era esa

-y por qué piensas eso?-

-uhmm, por qué me respondes con otra pregunta?-

-dime por qué lo haces tu también?

-por qué no me respondes?

-por qué preguntas en primer lugar?

-bien, asumiré que me tienes miedo- finalizó el chico, mientras el mozo se acercaba con una botella de licor-deseas?

-no gracias- se cruzó de brazos, sin lugar a dudas estaba demasiado raro, cuando el mozo se retiró, el joven comenzó a beber, se había dado cuenta que renge le temía, y no le gustó nada descubrirlo, además no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, había querido estar a solas con ella, pero no sabía que decirle o que hacer, y ella parecía tan incomoda a su lado, parecía que la estaba reteniendo a la fuerza y que en cualquier momento escaparía, suspiró y bebió toda la copa para volver a llenarla, bien, estaba nervioso, por eso no podía ser el mismo, era tan ridículo, él nervioso!, así que siguió tomando, esperaba que el alcohol le ayudara a soltarse un poco y así espantar menos a la chica, decidió romper el silencio por lo que empezó a hablar de sus amigos, de lo triste de la situación, pero de lo afortunados que eran de al menos tener una historia y un sentimiento por el que luchar, poco a poco fue diciendo lo que pensaba, quizás estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero irónicamente no le importaba, ahora se había convertido en un monólogo, solo él hablaba y la chica escuchaba, la botella de whisky se terminó, por lo que pidió otra, pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de la chica, pero no le dijo nada, así que, siguió bebiendo, y siguió hablando, poco a poco más de él y menos de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que se sentía solo, pero nunca había importado, eso nunca le había dolido, hasta ahora, que la volvió a ver, a ella, por qué era tan distinto, por qué le estaba contando cosas en la que ni a él mismo le gustaba pensar, se quedó en silencio, solo bebió, y bebió mucho más, la castaña no sabía que hacer o que decir, era tan extraño ver así a kyouya, un hombre tan importante, de un carácter frio, amable solo cuando lo beneficiaba con algo, aunque ella siempre supo que era amable en su interior, pero nunca pensó verlo así, tan abatido por sentirse solo, quizás siempre se sintió así, pero demostraba otra cosa, sin embargo la sorprendió cuando escuchó lo último, lo dijo bajo, pero lo escucho, solo se sintió así cuando la volvió a ver a ella, su corazón se aceleró incontrolablemente, y lo siguió viendo así, con esa mirada tan triste, se veía realmente solo, mirando a la nada, solo bebía, ya no decía nada, se acercó, decidió que había bebido mucho, además no quería pensar en lo último que había escuchado

-vamos, déjalo ya, tú no bebes-intento quitarle suavemente la copa

-quizás por eso ya estoy borracho- dijo de forma anormalmente alegre, suspiró, si estaba muy mareado, dudaba que se pudiera poner de pie pensó la chica

-si sabes eso, entonces dame la copa- ya tenía agarrado el fino accesorio de vidrio, pero el joven se negaba a soltarlo

-solo un poco más- jalo para sí la copa con lo que la chica se impulsó para adelante, la tomó suavemente de la cintura y, ahora que estaba más cerca, acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrarle- aún quiero decirte unas cosas más- se quedó helada, el corazón se le aceleró todavía más, como si eso fuera posible, sintió como el joven intentó ponerse de pie, ella lo ayudó a apoyarse y por fin soltó la copa, rápidamente lo dejó en la mesita que había en el centro y se dirigió con el magnate a otro salón contiguo, sabia de la estructura del lugar por culpa del trabajo de ambientación para kaoru, asi que sabia que habían otros salones con sillones, quizás ahí el muchacho podría descansar un poco, se encaminaron a la sala, siendo seguidos por un muchacho rubio que había vuelto a entrar a la recepción.

-renge, que le paso a kyouya- la chica volteo con un poco de dificultad debido al cuerpo de su acompañante

-demonios tamaki, solo déjame a solas con ella- el chico se sorprendió

-¿estás borracho?, tú que me hiciste prometer que no haría un espectáculo- renge suspiró mientras el rubio reía de ver a su amigo

-Qué demonios- fue la respuesta que obtuvo

-déjame que te ayude renge, mas bien, sabes donde puedo encontrar otra vestimenta, deseo regresar y hablar con haruhi- la chica sonrió mientras el joven de ojos azules, cargaba con la mayoría del peso del pelinegro

-creo que te puedes poner la ropa de kyouya, se quedará dormido en un santiamén y no creo que le importe- lo pensó un momento- al menos no hasta mañana- finalizó

-bien entonces a dónde lo llevo-

Se dirigieron a otro salón en donde pudieran dejar a kyouya descansar mientras en otra parte del salón, dos chicos se encontraban viendo detenidamente a las personas bailar, al final, con mucho esfuerzo, haruhi había podido dejarlos a solas, sakumi se empeñaba en querer acompañarla a todos lados, en parte era por el rubio pero también porque ella misma no se quería quedar a solas, sin embargo, haruhi sentía que debía dejarlos a solas, asi que con la excusa de ir a ver a renge y que no necesitaría a sakumi, pudo zafarse dejándolos solos, un silencio incomodo se extendía entre ellos, kaoru sentía otra vez ese nerviosismo, pero esta ves no escaparía, suspiró, se levanto hasta quedar frente a la chica

-¿quieres bailar?- su voz sonó tan nerviosa que sorprendió mucho a la joven

-¿estás seguro?- si era una forma de disculparse solo porque debía hacerlo como caballero, prefería rechazarlo, si no le caía bien, no quería que fingiera ser amable

-yo, quiero disculpar-me- agachó la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- eres tan linda y madura, que me siento como un chiquillo a tu lado, por eso siento que siempre lo arruinaré, y termino huyendo de una forma infantil- lo dijo todo de forma muy rápida, casi inentendible, se dio una palmada mental en la frente por ello, seguía arruinándolo, suspiró una vez más- discúlpame por favor, seamos amigos- agachó la cabeza esperando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados que ella lo perdonara, así que no pudo ver la suave sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de la muchacha, había sido la disculpa más atropellada que había escuchado, pero también, la más sincera, así que se paró y avanzó un poco hasta pasar al chico, kaoru se sorprendió y pensó que todo estaba perdido hasta que la escucho hablar

-y bien?, no íbamos a bailar?- el joven se volteo rápidamente y pudo ver a la chica sonreírle de una forma que lo dejo embobado-vamos?- movió la cabeza para despertar y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura para guiarla a la pista, sin embargo la chica tomó su mano y la subió a su espalda, bien con eso le estaba dejando en claro que solo eran amigos, al menos por el momento, veríamos si la haría cambiar de opinión, lucharía por ella ahora que lo había perdonado, y ya tenía un plan para eso.

-sabes, hiroaki se parece mucho a ti-dijo de forma despreocupada mientras la joven lo miraba con asombro- oh, los vi el otro día en la plaza, fui para alcanzarte, pero te vi muy entretenida con el niño y tu esposo supongo?- tenía que sacarse esa duda de la mente, la chica le sonrió, a pesar de ver esa escena él se disculpó de esa forma con ella, al parecer no le importaba que fuera madre tan joven

- pues aún no es mi esposo, aunque es el padre de hiroaki-

-pero ellos no parece tan cercanos

-¿por qué lo dices?- como podía saber eso

-no sé, yo no hubiese pateado a mi padre a esa edad, aunque quizás más grande si-reflexionó, mientras la hacia girar

-ah, bueno a hiroaki no le agrada mucho, y no sabe que es su papá, ya que Hodaka cree que aún no es un buen momento- dijo media avergonzada- pero es muy bueno con él y conmigo, siempre viene a vernos…

-y por qué no se ah casado aún contigo- interrumpió de forma un poco brusca, justo cuando el baile había terminado

-quiere ganarse primero al niño - dijo de forma segura

-esa es un excusa patética- ataco nuevamente el chico mientras se dirigían a sus asientos

-tú no entiendes-

-explícame entonces-

-él no estuvo siempre con nosotros, pero se ah arrepentido y ahora trata de ganarse a su hijo-

-y ¿hace algo por ganárselo?, o solo busca estar contigo, ya que tú se lo permites por que es el padre- se sorprendió de lo directo que era ese chico, nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso, cargar con un niño te hace adquirir un aire muy maduro y sereno, así que nadie se entrometía , aunque sabía bien lo que pensaban por sus miradas, porque ella misma sabía que ese hombre, padre de su hijo, solo buscaba tener ese intimidad libre con ella, y ella…-¿tan enamorada estás?- lo miro de forma avergonzada, como había terminado por saber esas cosas de ella, sin embargo no se dio cuenta como el chico apretaba los puños, cada mirada que le daba la muchacha le decía mucho, estaba seguro que era una buena madre por la forma en que ese día miraba a su hijo, pero también vio el modo en que idealizaba a ese estúpido hombre, cerró los ojos para ocultar la rabia que tenía, contó hasta diez y la abrazó, sakumi abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, ante tal acto, porque kaoru hacía algo así- tu vales más que eso y creo que lo sabes bien, yo estaré aquí por si ese estúpido te hace algo- su corazón latió de forma demasiado acelerada, siempre sintió que él era un buen chico, pero se dio cuenta que le gustaba estar cerca de él, ahora que había dejado de huir de ella, pero también pensó, que no estaba del todo bien sentirse así, aunque ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él decía-después de todo, somos amigos a partir de ahora ¿verdad? - le sonrió de forma tan tierna y cálida que ella lo abrazó más fuerte y le agradeció en voz baja

* * *

La chica de ojos castaños se encontraba sola, bebiendo un Martini, había buscado a renge por todos lados y no había podido encontrarla, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, tampoco había podido encontrar a kyouya, parecía que las cosas entre sus amigos iban bien, y no solo se refería a ellos, si no también a kaoru y sakumi, ya que desde donde estaba, podía verlos abrazados, se preguntó si kaoru sabría sobre el hijo de la joven, pero pensó que conociendo el carácter de su amigo, esto no sería un impedimento, lo que la preocupaba un poco era el padre del niño, se había dado cuenta que su amiga se encontraba un poco aferrada a ese hombre que no le hacía mucho bien, a veces la veía llegar con algunos matices de tristeza en sus ojos, mas nunca hablaba de sus problemas personales, pero ella podía entrever que se trataba de ese muchacho quien era su enamorado ya que en todo el día no lo nombraba, como acostumbraba a hacerlo al menos una vez, suspiro, confiaba en que ellos podrían solucionar sus problemas, al menos el joven ya no huía, cómo le gustaría que su nueva amiga se enamorara del castaño, para ella serían una gran pareja, terminó de beber su copa, y vio algunos chicos solitarios que la miraban, suspiró con pesar, normalmente pasaban estas cosas, nunca se consideró una mujer muy atrayente, sin embargo era consciente que debía haber algo en ella que siempre atraía a unos cuántos, y como a ella "le encantaba eso" decidió retirarse a un lugar en donde esas miradas no la perturbaran, la cosa se pondría fea si se atrevían a acercarse y tendría que rechazarlos, aunque estaba feliz con sus amigos, la parte mala era que estaba sola, y no le asustaban los demás invitados ya que sabia defenderse sola, la intimidaba la situación en la que podría encontrarse con cierto muchacho rubio a solas, él era el único que podía ponerla en un estado totalmente ajeno a su personalidad calmada y serena, siempre había sido así, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se formara en sus labios, ahora recordaba con nostalgia esos años en el instituto ouran , si tan solo el destino no se hubiera empecinado en separarlos, quizás ellos serían ahora una familia feliz, bueno quizás eso era mucho pedir, pero al menos no estaría huyendo de ese joven como lo hacía ahora, sintiendo que algo se encendía en su interior cada vez que lo miraba, ese vacío en el estómago, con el ardor de sus mejillas, y es que esa mirada de azul profundo la contemplaban con tanta ternura que la desarmaban por completo, pero también estaba la parte que no le gustaba, ese increíble dolor en el pecho, producto de los fantasmas de su pasado, acompañado de ese sentimiento de culpa que se había anidado en su interior desde que descubrió la verdad, había sido mas fácil culparlo de su desdicha todos estos años, pero la pura verdad era que él estaba limpio de esa carga, la única responsable de los acontecimientos que pasaron después fue únicamente ella, así hubiera sido verdad lo que había creído todos estos años acerca de tamaki, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar tal situación, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la brisa fresca en la cara, la música seguía sonando a sus espaldas, pero ella ya no era consciente de eso, se había sumergido nuevamente en esos recuerdos devastadores, como lo hacía cada noche antes de dormirse desde que había descubierto la verdad, su caja de pandora se había abierto, dejando libres todos esos fantasmas que había encerrado con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de su rencor hacia el muchacho, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras una imagen se formaba en su cabeza, una sabana empapada de sangre y parte de su cuerpo tirado a los pies de la cama, tratando de alcanzar la puerta mientras sentía que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo

* * *

-vaya, no está mal, aunque está un poco ajustado- decía el chico rubio mientras se miraba por todos lados con la ropa de su amigo

-no está ajustado, está entallado- renge suspiro- admito que el estilo holgado que siempre utilizas le va muy bien a tu personalidad pero este también te queda muy bien-la joven terminó de decir con los ojos cerrados pero cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, vio al joven pelear con los primeros botones de la camisa- rengeee ayúdame siento que me sofoco, suéltalo un poco- pedía el chico a punto de romper la prenda

-no, definitivamente tú no soportas estar vestido completamente formal, hace cuánto no usas este tipo de trajes?- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo

-uhmmm, pues desde que dejé el instituto creo yo, tuve mi etapa de chico rebelde y deje de usar este tipo de trajes por un buen tiempo, sin embargo nunca volví a usar del todo el modo formal- comentaba el chico haciendo memoria

De pronto un empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas vio a su amigo a quien creía dormido poner a la chica que lo acompañaba detrás suyo, como si la estuviera defendiendo de él

-kyouya qué haces?- preguntó un tanto aturdido desde el suelo, mientras las gafas del muchacho brillaban con malicia, "así parece un demonio" pensó el chico mientras tragaba en seco

-pensé que estabas durmiendo como un tronco- comento la chica un poco sorprendida también, pero el aludido ni siquiera hizo caso

-tu maldito bastardo! -auch eso dolió pensó tamaki- como te atreves a tocar a renge después que has tenido toda mi ayuda con haruhi- dijo de forma alterada y con un tono de voz bastante alto.

Seguidamente se dejo escuchar el sonido de dos pieles chocando en un golpe, ahora era el muchacho de gafas quien había caído de espaldas con la mejilla adolorida, mientras una renge echando fuego lo fulminaba con la mirada

-como te atreves a tan siquiera pensar eso, estás más idiota que de costumbre!!!- suspiró, definitivamente estaba raro, no lo entendía, su tono de voz bajo, ya que al ver la clara confusión en los ojos del pelinegro, la rabia no le duro mucho, así que continuo más calmada- no ves que solo le estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa para que estuviera más suelta- cerró los ojos

-no lo estabas desnudando¿?- pregunto ahora el muchacho más inocentemente a lo que renge nuevamente lo miro de forma asesina

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!- tamaki se sonrojo hasta la médula, él y renge, rayos su amigo si que era posesivo y celoso, se puso de pie y reflexionó un poco, quizás debía dar otra ayuda mas, vio como la muchacha hacía un gesto de molestia y kyouya miraba el suelo apenado, tenía que admitir que era divertido ver en ese estado a kyouya por culpa de una mujer, y entonces lo entendió

-no puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa forma- recriminó una vez más la chica, este hombre la iba a volver loca, en verdad se encontraba muy enojada, su pecho se oprimía, acaso pensaba que ella era una cualquiera, mientras tanto el muchacho solo seguía mirando el suelo apenado

-yo si lo puedo creer- ambos miraron al rubio quien se acercaba a la puerta para retirarse- nunca pensé que renge fueran tan importante para ti amigo…-hizo un silencio pensando en darle un efecto dramático mientras alzaba la mano en su típica pose de quien está diciendo un guion en una escena de película- tan especial como para ser la única chica que saque en ti tu verdadera personalidad,- ahora los miró de costado con la mano en su mentón para finalizar - así que ahora veo que la sientes posesivamente tuya, siempre has sido posesivo con las cosas que amas no¿?- sonrió y salió del salón en el que se encontraban, dejando a los dos jóvenes anonadados.

-parece que ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes- dijo el chico mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se levantaba del suelo, irónicamente todo el teatro que había hecho su amigo lo había ayudado a descifrar lo que en su interior se estaba formando, si, el gran magnate en la industria femenina, uno de los solteros más codiciados, y famoso por su casi nula historia con mujeres, había terminado enamorándose de la chica que tenía enfrente suyo, renge solo lo vio levantarse lentamente, estaba harta, lo que había dicho tamaki era absurdo, se volteó dispuesta a irse, parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado y ahora podría cuidarse solo

-si, pero tú ya no eres más el mismo- dio un paso para irse pero una mano la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca, pero con la fuerza debida para no hacerle daño, tiró de ella de forma rápida, a lo que la joven no pudo reaccionar y la abrazó por detrás, sujetándola por la cintura y respirando el aroma que su cabello desprendía, ahora todo estaba claro para el joven-pero qué demonios haces?- preguntó casi tartamudeando, una parte de su mente le pedía que se alejara, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si no quisiera moverse de esa posición, sentirlo así de cerca, él solo sonrió con un poco de malicia, ahora ya no se le escaparía

-algo que he debido hacer hace mucho tiempo- acto seguido la volteó y con su mano izquierda tomó su mentón, mientras que con la otra quitaba sus gafas, sus ojos oscuros la contemplaban intensamente, mientras la joven sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar involuntariamente, de alguna forma sabía que él no era del tipo tierno y romántico, si no, su mirada reflejaba misterio y malicia, pero irónicamente, esto le atraía tanto, así que no estaba en sus cabales cuando él se acercó para susurrarle al oído- te desagrada que estemos tan cerca?, porque a mí me encanta- un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo, el suave vaho del muchacho le llegaba ahora en el oído, esto la alteraba de sobre manera, cerró los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía contestar, y ahora sentía el cálido aliento sobre sus labios, él debía encontrarse muy cerca, y lo escuchó hablar una vez más, con un tono sensual y meloso- aún me tienes miedo?, porque parece que te mueres porque te bese- ella abrió abruptamente los ojos, su comentario la hizo enojar, pero a la vez su corazón latió con más fuerza, estaba también emocionada?, lo vio sonreírle con vanidad y de forma sensual, quiso protestar, por lo que trató de empujarlo con sus brazos, pero lo único que logró fue que el muchacho la aprisionara por las muñecas y la hiciera retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, sus manos contra la misma pared, estaba acorralada, lo miró desafiante

-parece que el que se muere por besarme eres tú- acusó, no quería perder en ese juego que habían comenzado

-no solo me muero por besarte, si no por hacerte muchas cosas más- bien, el sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro, ahora veía que no podía competir contra él, vio como se acercó a su rostro y empezó a mordisquear su mentón, dejando ligeros y suaves besos, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, inundada por las sensaciones que el chico despertaba, el volvió a su oído para seguirle susurrando- voy a hacer que me ruegues besarte, quiero escucharlo de tus labios chica huidiza- y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, las sensaciones se incrementaron, pero apretó fuertemente sus labios, no le diría lo que quería escuchar tan fácilmente, sintió que sus manos eran liberadas, y que él la tomaba por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, mientras su rostro se hundía en el hueco de su cuello, besó esa porción de piel, mordió y lamió, empezó a subir hasta seguir por la línea de la clavícula donde seguía dejando besos húmedos, subió nuevamente por el mentón, la chica se encontraba extasiada, sus brazos habían rodeado fuertemente el cuello del joven, buscando mas cercanía, había descubierto que sentir los labios de ese hombre era como estar en el paraíso, y se estaba muriendo por sentir esos suaves y cálidos labios en los suyos propios, pero el chico los esquivaba, pasaba de su mentón a su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas, demonios pensó, empezando a desesperarse, él solo sonreía de forma maliciosa, esperando, hasta que ella no aguantó más

-bésame, por favor- pidió con un hilo de voz, a lo que el joven no hizo esperar, la besó de forma apasionada, un poco brusca al principio por la desesperación, definitivamente esa mujer era un reto, estuvo a punto de ceder y besarla, ya que él tampoco podía aguantar mas, pero la espera había valido, había sido tan electrizante escuchar decir esas palabras a la joven, de forma entrecortada por la excitación, la abrazó de forma más fuerte y ladeó su rostro para profundizar el beso, a lo que la chica no protestó, ya que le respondía con la misma intensidad, ella separó sus labios dejando al chico plena libertad, el beso se tornó de desesperado a suave y lento, casi sensual, estaban embriagándose uno al otro, y poco a poco se separaron por falta de aire, él la miró ahora de forma tierna y la chica se sorprendió, cuantas facetas tendría ese hombre, él la besó en la frente y la abrazó con ternura

-eres un bruja - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía - y yo soy un bruto por necesitar de tamaki para darme cuenta de lo que me has hecho-

Ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su corazón y lo abrazó con más fuerza, aún no entendía lo que pasaba, pero pensó que quizás no había que entender esto, solo sentirlo.

Continuará…

**ahhh lo termine, bueno se que quedo inconcluso pero es q se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo (termine con las neuronas muertas despues de renge y kyouya), el plan original era terminar con haruhi y tamaki, pero bueno lo voy a cortar en dos partes y me extendere mas con ellos en el siguiente cap, personalmente me ah gustado la personalidad de kyouya enamorado, tan intenso y dominante, solito fue tomando esa personalidad, ahora atentos con los recuerdos de haruhi uhmmm q habra pasado? y les adelanto que ya se viene el ultimo obstaculo por el q tendran q pasar esos dos**

**antes que nada, quiero agradecer a estrella que ah sido mi editora en este capitulo (espero q tenga la paciencia para seguir haciendolo xD), muxas gracias x aguantar tantas faltas ortograficas y ponerles todas las tildes xD**

**Mizzi yomi: que bueno que quedaste satisfecha, llegue a pensar que se estaba haciendo algo pesado el cap, bueno a mi tb me emociono imaginar a tamaki en el rol de padre, me gusta hacerlos un poco mas maduros, uhmm y con lo del novio de sakumi pues lo imagino como un cuerazo, si no de q otro modo ella estaria tan obsesionada con el, asi k kaoru tiene una fuerte competencia ( q mala xD), muxas gracias por el rewie**

**Angelita88: ah sobre del lemon ps para ser sincera nunca me imagine escribiendo algo asi, ademas tengo una duda sobre q es exactamente, ya que veo q utilizan terminos de lima, lemon, y no se q mas, sinceramente no se la diferencia ( q alguien me explikeee), y bueno estoy tanteando la idea de hacer algo,si me gustaria probar un poco con eso ( me da curiosidad a ver q sale) pero aun no estoy del todo decidida igual gracias por la idea ya me desperto el bichito de la curiosidad, y bueno muxas gracias x el rewie xD**

**kisuna_chan: ayyy, muxas gracias x tu rewie, me encanto leerlo, y bueno creo q ya pronto sabran lo que paso con tamaki y haruhi, faltan como 3 cap mas creo , enserio muxisimas gracias por comentar, asi cada ves q me siento frustrada leo sus rewie y me transmiten q estan emocionadas, me dan mas animos para continuar xD**

**bueno, igualmente gracias a todas las personas que leen y no comentan, (aunk me darian una gran alegria si dejaran al menos una palabra xD) espero sinceramente que este cap sea de su agrado ya que a mi si me gusto muxo como kedo **

**gery**


	15. Chapter 15

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**ammm consejos antes de leer, cuando tamaki toque la pieza musical recomiendo escuchar "kiss the rain" by yiruma, me inspire con esa cancion es hermosa y la pueden encontrar en youtube en este link youtube****/watch?v=so6ExplQlaY&feature=related , (agregar el .com despues de youtube, la pag no me deja poner el link "espero no estar rompiendo ninguna regla ya que no se me da bn el ingles :s) bueno disfrutad**

**Capitulo XV el gran evento II**

Cerro la puerta tras suyo, en verdad esperaba que sus amigos pudieran estar juntos, después de todo sabía desde hace tiempo que kyouya sentía algo por renge, el siempre había estado solo, obsesionado por sus metas, y eso no estaba mal, pero ahora que había conseguido tanto, era tiempo de dedicarse a el mismo, y renge podía acabar con esas soledad, lo sabía, suspiro cansadamente, quien le mandaba a preocuparse tanto por los problemas de los demás cuando tenía los suyos propios, pero sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, bueno, se los debía, kyouya le estaba ayudando mucho, y se pregunto si no estaría forzando mucho la situación con la castaña de ojos chocolate, pensó entonces que quizás su amigo tenía razón y debía darle tiempo, debía calmar todos esos sentimientos de querer abrazarla y volver a sentirla cerca, se detuvo un momento tras la puerta media abierta de una habitación, desde ahí pudo vislumbrar un piano, se quedo estático, hacia tanto tiempo que dejo de tocar, exactamente desde que dejo ouran, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, encontrando que el lugar estaba vacío, excepto por algunos instrumentos y un mueble largo color marfil, un poco empolvado, se apresuro hasta el instrumento que le llamaba la atención y recorrió con sus finas manos las teclas, ni siquiera había podido volver a tocar para su madre, y es que simplemente todo este tiempo se había sentido vacio, perdido, las cosas no tenían sentido y la música ya no sabía a nada, se sentó en el banquillo que correspondía al intérprete y sintió una nueva necesidad por tocar aquel blanco piano de cola

* * *

Estaba buscando a sakumi para irse, felizmente toda la noche había podido eludir al chico rubio, y aunque la fiesta estaba en la mitad de su esplendor, nunca tuvo intenciones de quedarse hasta el final, sin embargo, la muchacha no aparecía por ningún lado, se imagino que quizás con la atención de kaoru se habían olvidado de ella, suspiro, bueno tendría que irse sola si no la encontraba, siguió caminando y buscando cuando encontró un pequeño pasillo, pensó que quizás ellos abrían buscado un lugar para estar a solas, así que… era mejor no ir por ahí, concluyo, pero algo la retuvo, el sonido de un piano, solo fue como si alguien tocara algunas teclas al azar, pero la curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió por donde había venido dicho sonido.

* * *

-Se puede saber cómo te enteraste que venía- comentaba una muchacha muy elegante, vestida toda de negro mientras sorbía un poco de café negro en la cafetería de un aeropuerto a altas horas de la noche.

-vi un fax que le mandaste a tamaki-

-ah ya veo, así que después de todo ustedes han vuelto a ser amigos-

-ni tanto así, eh conseguido que no me odie, pero estoy seguro que no confía en mí-

-sin embargo, tú no estás totalmente listo para rendirte o me equivoco?-

-no, no te equivocas- el chico de cabello castaño sonrió maliciosamente- es por eso que te propongo que nos aliemos una vez más-

-y de que me podría servir ahora aliarme contigo, después de todo ya tengo a tamaki en mis manos…-

-jajaja-

-de que te ríes- dijo algo molesta y a la defensiva

-eres graciosa, dices que lo tienes en tus manos y sin embargo el sigue detrás de haruhi, es obvio que la prefiere antes que a ti y tarde o temprano terminara con ella hagas lo que hagas- la chica de ojos turquesa que había estado apretando los puños estallo de golpe

-eso no es cierto!, no se lo dejare a ella!-

-como lo pensé, lo que tú quieres es que tamaki se enamore de ti verdad?- la chica apretó una los puños ante la mirada desafiante del joven, pero se calmo y sonrío sensualmente una vez más, mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su café

-uhmm, yo se que el gusta de mí, es solo que esa muerta de hambre se interpone-

-entonces déjame ayudarte, yo tampoco quiero que esos dos estén juntos, así que una vez más nos unen los mismo objetivos, como dijiste hace años- la muchacha francesa sonrió plácidamente

-sin embargo, como supongo sabes, no me molestara usar la clausula del testamento si es necesario, como ves, tengo mucho a mi favor-

-lo sé, es por eso que te pido que nos aliemos- dijo de forma seria

-jaja es tanta tu urgencia que hasta has venido a esperarme de madrugada?-

* * *

Los sonidos que dejaba escuchar el gran piano estaban totalmente afinados, eso era una suerte por el aspecto descuidado que tenían todos los muebles en la sala, parecía que no habían sido usados en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, esto no le importaba, quería tocar un poco, sentía una tremenda necesidad por hacerlo desde que vio el piano, era un forma de desfogar tantos sentimientos que estaba conteniendo dentro suyo, suspiro, haber, que era lo que podría interpretar, fue entonces que una partitura se instalo en su mente, esa que compuso hace tanto para cierta muchacha que ahora le rehuía, pero, ella nunca la llego a oír debido a su repentino viaje en el que nunca volvió

La música empezó a resonar suavemente por la habitación, mientras los recuerdos abordaban al chico de ojos nostálgicos que interpretaba la canción, aquellos recuerdos que lo inspiraron en primer lugar, suavemente fue cerrando los ojos para revivir mas cómodamente esos días, mientras sus blancas manos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas del instrumento

_La suave brisa movía las hojas de un árbol, bajo el, un muchacho se encontraba sentado con una mirada que se perdía en el horizonte, estaba atardeciendo, era bueno ponerse a pensar de vez en cuando, y esa colina solitaria era el lugar perfecto._

_De pronto, escucho unos pasos acercarse por detrás de él, volteo para encontrarse con una muchacha jadeando a su lado, apoyada en el gran árbol_

_-te eh estado buscando- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento_

_-que es lo que pasa haruhi- dijo un poco extrañado_

_- lo lamento tanto!- y acto seguido se arrodillo en el suelo frente a él, agachando la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos_

_El muchacho se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar, no entendía a que se refería la chica, pero se veía muy afectada_

_-no… entiendo-_

_La muchacha abrió los ojos, mirando aun el suelo, su mirada era muy triste, se sentía tan mal_

_-hace un rato hable con kyouya, le estuve diciendo lo bueno que era que no hubieses dejado el host club por irte con eclair, pero entonces él me comento que no sabía si era del todo bueno- Hizo una pausa mientras sus puños aferraban fuertemente la tela de sus pantalones- yo, yo...-alzo la mirada para decirle- no sabía que hubieses podido volver a ver a tu madre, no debí retenerte lo sien..-_

_Sintió los brazos del joven estrecharla suavemente, callando lo que estaba diciendo, no pudo retener mas las lagrimas y escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven_

_-kyouya no debió decirte eso-la chica lo empujo suavemente para contrariarle_

_-pero no es justo, yo no debí entrometerme...-_

_-tú no entiendes haruhi- el chico desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, debería decirle?, justamente había querido estar a solas para poner en orden sus pensamientos, por qué quiso quedarse con haruhi a pesar de todo?, por qué?, pero al verla ahí, tan afectada, obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando-_

_-tamaki...- volteo a mirarla asombrado, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre-yo soy la persona más egoísta del mundo- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el horizonte_

_-no digas eso-_

_-si es así- la chica se sonrojo levemente mientras su corazón se aceleraba, no entendía, pero le estaba diciendo lo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de emociones… -a pesar de todo, aun me siento feliz de que estés aquí, de que te hayas quedado,- agacho nuevamente la cabeza- debes creer que soy horrible_

_El muchacho sonrió suavemente, pensó que se veía muy linda así sonrojada, y se sintió feliz por estar con ella a su lado, se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, y no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ahora se encontraban, la tomo de los hombros, con lo que la chica lo miro, y vio que su sonrojo se hizo aun más fuerte, y pensó que estaba bien si el que hacía que se sonrojara así era él, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, mientras se perdía en la profundidad de esos grandes ojos castaños_

_-queee…ha...ces...- dijo en un murmullo la joven, pues no tenía la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo, y descubrió que una parte de ella quería que pasara_

_-solo- y miro sus labios- te quiero explicar-y volvió a mirar sus ojos- que es lo que yo realmente quiero- así la distancia se acorto totalmente y, aunque fue solo un roce pequeño, la muchacha no puso ninguna resistencia, y es que así pudo definir la clase de sentimientos que sentía por el rubio que ahora se encontraba frente ella mirándola con tanta ternura, y pensó, que siempre quería ver de ese modo sus ojos azules, que siempre quería perderse en ellos, de pronto vio como el joven se paraba abruptamente tocándose los labios, acababa de ser consciente de lo ocurrido, la había besado!, se repetía en su mente_

_-haruhi!... yo…lo siento, soy un idiota me deje llevar, por favor perdóname-_

_La chica lo miro y ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, echo a reír suavemente, debió esperar una reacción así, después de todo, era tamaki, así que se paro y se acerco suavemente al muchacho para abrazarle, mientras el por su parte estaba tieso como una tabla, no pudo evitar sonreír una vez mas_

_- No te preocupes- la muchacha cerró los ojos- yo también quería eso- con lo que el joven se pudo relajar para abrazarla el también, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, toco suavemente su mejilla con la suya, buscando volver a estrechar sus labios, eran tan suaves y cálidos, y esta vez los disfruto totalmente._

La música fue terminando tan suave como había empezado, había podido recordar libremente esos momentos como no hacía desde hace mucho, desde que se prohibió pensar en ella.

Cuando la melodía termino completamente, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la chica de ojos castaños delante suyo, tenía las manos cerca de su corazón, una encerrando a la otra, su mirada era triste, y hablo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-esa canción…- a lo que el joven le respondió un tanto nervioso

-ah este veras, esta melodía es tuya- bajo la mirada pasando sus manos por las teclas mientras continuaba mas calmadamente- la compuse para ti hace mucho, pero nunca pude dártela, creo que ya sabes porque-

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, esa melodía había despertado tantos recuerdos en ella, oculto su mirada, pero qué demonios hacia ella ahí, había estado tratando de escapar del muchacho y ahora ella misma había ido hasta el, apretó sus puños aun más fuerte, esto la estaba agotando y sintió unas manos tomarla por los hombros

-que tienes?.. no te ves bien- alzo la vista para encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules muy preocupados, su corazón se acelero y no fue consciente de lo que hacía, sus manos rodearon la nuca del muchacho mientras se alzaba para poder tocar sus labios, el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardo en estrecharla por la cintura, no pensó, solo sintió, aun era tan cálida, la sentía frágil y pequeña entre sus brazos, sus labios era suaves, delicados, pero ella le besaba de una forma desmesurada, apasionada pensó, y algo se encendió en su interior, así que le respondió con la misma ímpetu, esta vez tomando el control, la alzo de la cintura y camino con ella sin dejar de besarla, no era consciente de lo que hacía, se encontraba embriagado con el aroma de esa mujer, con sus besos húmedos y esa manera que tenia de acariciar su nuca, pronto sintió que chocaron contra algo, la abrazo de forma protectora para que no se dañara pero cayeron en algo mullido y suave, soltó sus labios para susurrarle al oído

-te quiero tanto- su voz salió ronca y sensual, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la sensación del aliento del chico en su oído, y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de una noche parecida, una situación similar, y los días que se sucedieron, la separación, y después, ese terrible hecho que la marco, el peso de la culpa calo en su pecho, ese profundo dolor y las ganas de llorar se hicieron insoportables, así que empujo al muchacho como pudo para salir huyendo.

El chico se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta, se paró el también del sillón en donde habían caído y la tomo de la cintura, pegando la espalda de la joven a su pecho, para decirle

-lo siento, soy un tonto, no me dejare llevar así otra vez, pero por favor no te vayas- el flequillo le cubría el rostro, sentía que la necesitaba, no su cuerpo, si no a ella, solo quería estar con ella un poco más, solo abrazarla, pero había sido un idiota por dejarse llevar así

-tú no entiendes- interrumpió sus pensamientos-lo miro y vio en esos ojos chocolates un profundo pesar-la idiota soy yo, la culpa es mía- y le sonrió tristemente para soltarse de sus brazos y huir una vez mas

El muchacho se quedo estático viendo como se alejaba, que había querido decir, algo le pasaba, su alejamiento no era porque estaba confundida, no, había algo mas, pero… que era?

* * *

Se encontraba por fin en el departamento que compartía con kyouya, las copas se le habían pasado después de lo ocurrido con la muchacha, así que ahora se encontraba algo ebrio, pero aun lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que algo andaba mal ya que su amigo estaba despierto esperándolo en la sala de estar, por un momento tuvo la idea de una típica pareja en la que la esposa espera al esposo, sudo frio y una gotita resbalo por su nuca

-se puede saber qué es lo que estas pensando-

-ah jaja, no nada kyouya- y se sentó a su lado, si que era bruto, quizás había pasado algo con renge y quería hablar

-y bien se puede saber por qué hueles tanto a alcohol- otra ves la imagen de la pareja se instalo en su mente, pero sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para espantarla, quizás si se había pasado de copas

-ah, es que uno no puede tomarse unas copitas sin dar que pensar- dijo totalmente nervioso

-algo paso con haruhi?- y la sonrisa que mantenía el ojiazul se desvaneció rápidamente, agacho la cabeza mientras un aura depresiva se instalo a su alrededor

"creo que no debi preguntar", pensó kyouya mientras acomodaba sus gafas, suspiro, quizás este no era el mejor momento para darla las "buenas nuevas", pero también sabía que era mejor tenerlo preparado, ya que mañana sería terrible si lo sorprendían.

- bueno, cambiando de tema, te tengo malas noticias- esto saco de su ensimismamiento al chico por lo que le miro seriamente esperando por lo que tenía que decirle su amigo, el cual, de repente había adoptado una mirada muy dura, al parecer lo que le iría a decir era algo grave, se sentó bien para escucharle y su amigo hablo pausadamente - eclair acaba de llegar a Japón y sabes lo que eso significa...

continuara...

**bueno mil disculpas a todos los que leen por la demora, pero es que eh tenido mi primer blokeo, y fue horribleeee, eh reescrito este capitulo un millon de veces y ninguno me gustaba, queria que el recuerdo que tenia tamaki fuera algo dulce y tierno, y bueno no se si lo habre conseguido pero al menos me gusto como quedo este ( despues de descansar un mes ), ammm y bueno ya no tengo idea de como va a seguir la historia u.u!, espero porder salir del embrollo que me estoy creando :S**

**bueno mil agradecimientos a las personas que me leen y el doble a los que dejan rewie ( esta ves no tengo editora T.T)**

**kisuna-chan: que bueno q te haya gustado , y gracias por el consejo, me hize un lio descubriendo onde se activaba los rewie anonimos pero al fin lo consegui xD**

**melissa: jeje que bueno que te gusto lo de kyouya, en realidad es la primera ves q escribo y estoy algo nerviosa por las escenas de romance :S**

**angelita88: jaja en verdad me gusta mucho leer tus rewie pero aun estoy pensando tu sugerencia, la verdad es que no se como escribir algo asi, y bueno lo de kyouya, uhmm siempre pense que tomando en cuenta su personalidad ( y recordando el capitulo en que tumba a haruhi en la cama), me lo imagine que en esos momentos tendria un caracter sensual y quizas un poco atermorizante y misterioso, pero que bueno que te haya gustado xD**

**jaqui-chan: hola, muchas gracias por escribirme, creo que es la primera vez que lo haces, y espero que lo sigas haciendo, y bueno, como ya dije anteriormente tuve un blokeo (T.T) y me tome un descanso para no forzar la historia y cuando lei tu rewie, me pase a volver a leer los de todos y me volvieron los animos para escribir, asi que no sabes lo agradecida que estoy xD**

**bueno mil gracias nuevamente a todos, en especial por esperarme tanto :s, espero que sea de su agrado aunque me quedo algo corto, sayonara**

**gery**


	16. Chapter 16

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XVI: Luchare por ti**

"_nuestros más grandes verdugos, somos nosotros mismos, poniendo como excusas el temor por el rechazo de los otros, no somos capaces de perdonarnos"_

Habían pasado unos días después del evento, y ahora como las cosas estaban más calma ella había sido reubicada en otra oficina, ya no había necesidad de que compartiera una con el muchacho rubio, así que no había tenido oportunidad de verlo, al menos no a solas, solo algunas veces se dirigían la palabra por cosas del trabajo, al parecer esta vez ya no iba a abrumarla más, y a pesar que era lo que quería, algo en su pecho se comprimía, suspiro contra el espejo, últimamente no tenia buen semblante, acomodo un poco su cabello y salió del baño de mujeres, en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con renge que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa

-vamos a comer?- la chica de ojos castaños se sorprendió, ahora que había pasado lo peor en el trabajo tenía más tiempo, las cosas ya no andaban apresuradas suspiro por enésima vez en el día y acompaño a su amiga, sakumi se encontraba ya en la puerta, así las tres pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron a un restaurant, las chicas hablaban animadamente, ella solo podía escuchar y sonreír de vez en cuando, se sentía fuera de lugar, vio por la ventana las casas pasar, renge se encontraba muy feliz con su relación con el dueño de la empresa, sin embargo, había cierta molestia en su voz, no estaban juntos ella decía, había que hacerlos sufrir, sonrió con franqueza al recordar la chispa de competencia en los ojos de su amigo cuando vociferaba a grandes gritos que ya se enteraría renge de que estaba hecho.

Pronto llegaron a un lujoso restaurante ahí los estaban esperando kaoru, kyouya y tamaki, a este ultimo evito mirarlo directamente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que nuevamente llevaba una vestimenta totalmente negra, lo cual hacia mas pálido el color de su piel, a que se debería ese cambio en sus gustos, antes solía vestir con ropas mas cálidas, como el marrón, el gris, beige, algunas veces el blanco humo que acompañaba con una chaqueta negra, pero ahora estaba totalmente uniformado de negro, de pronto sus ojos se chocaron y ella se golpeo mentalmente por su distracción así que desvió la vista como si nada hubiera pasado, pero cuando trato de observar al joven con su vista periférica el no la observaba mas, y se le oprimió el pecho, a pesar que se reprendiera por ello, su indiferencia en estos últimos días la tenía tan deprimida, se dirigieron a la mesa en la que los chicos se encontraba y almorzaron alegremente, no pudo evitar ver nuevamente a tamaki, este sonreía y hablaba como si nada, en mas de alguna ocasión él le pidió que le alcanzase alguna que otra salsa y ni importancia dio cuando sus dedos rozaron, se sentía patética

-estas bien?- su corazón dio un brinco cuando sintió la suave voz del chico muy cerca suyo, estaba a al frente de ella con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza reposada en ellos, la miraba fijamente, ella solo atino a bajar la vista y vio que su plato se encontraba limpio al comparación de el de ella que casi no lo había tocado, estas reuniones entre amigos a la hora del almuerzo se estaban haciendo algo frecuentes, pero sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a la presencia del muchacho- no tienes mucha hambre

-eh desayunado tarde- mintió y dio una sonrisa forzada- el muchacho la miro, escrutándola, y ella sintió las mejillas encenderse un poco, recordó lo que paso la última vez que estuvieron a solas y sus manos temblaron, el solo le dio una sonrisa de conformidad y retomo una conversación con kyouya que se encontraba a su costado, pero este repentinamente había desaparecido.

-hey renge, donde está tu prometido?- la chico lo fulmino con la mirada y fue kaoru el que rompió a reír para responderle entre risas

-al parecer tiene una llamada de negocios-

Los chicos siguieron conversando y riendo, ella entablo conversación con sakumi que se encontraba a su costado, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar pero era peor quedarse sin hacer nada y llamar de nuevo la atención del rubio, aunque, a decir verdad tampoco hablaba mucho en la conversación con su amiga, era la muchacha de ojos verdes quien le comentaba un sin fin de cosas, y ella solo asentía de vez en cuando, era como siempre, su amiga adivinaba lo que quería, desde el día del evento habían almorzado todos juntos, aunque ella prácticamente era llevada por sus amigos ya que al principio se rehusó por la cercanía con el rubio, sin embargo con el paso de unos días se sintió tonta al intentar alejarse cuando él ni siquiera tenía ningún interés en acercársele, suspiro y observo el lugar, cada vez comían en un sitio diferente, cosas de renge suponía, sin embargo este lugar no era muy ostentoso, tenía más bien un aire ejecutivo, habían muchas personas ahí con trajes de trabajo, miro la calle, nada le llamaba la atención, cuánto duraría este letargo, porque le dolía tanto la indiferencia de tamaki, si era justamente lo que quería, sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, felizmente todos decidieron partir, kaoru se colgó de sakumi, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, la molestaba y la abrazaba como un niño pequeño, y este reía de las caras molestas que ella le ponía para reprenderlo, en verdad hacían un bonita pareja, ojala estuvieran juntos pronto, se movilizaron en los coches de los chicos para volver al edificio, haruhi suspiro una vez más, ojala superara pronto esta melancolía, pero sentía que eso era casi imposible

* * *

-así que ahora esta camino hacia aquí- la chica de ojos turquesas hablaba con tranquilidad por su móvil- claro que lo sorprenderé, y tu muerta de hambre también se sorprenderá- cerro la tapa del aparato y una sonrisa se curvo suavemente, quería restregarle en la cara a esa mujercita poca cosa, lo que era suyo, no pensó que las cosas se sucedieran así, cuando llego y se entero de que esa arpía estaba con su prometido, pensó lo peor, pero como siempre, tenía un aliado, lo que no espero es que las cosas se resolvieran tan rápido, el rubio simplemente acepto las cosas sin chistar aunque tampoco había saltado de alegría, pero eso cambiaria, no solo quería tenerlo atado por un papel, lo quería totalmente loco por ella, y era hora de demostrarle a esa tonta que no pintaba mas ahí, se paro grácilmente de la silla y salió de la oficina del chico de ojos azules que ahora esperaba encontrar, aun se vestía de negro por el supuesto luto que llevaba por la anciana esa, sin embargo, las ropas no dejaban de tener un aire insinuoso, una falda de tubo más arriba de la rodilla que se ajustaba a sus caderas y una abertura que subía por el costado de un muslo, llevaba una fina blusa de seda a juego, con un escote sugerente, un hermoso collar de grandes perlas adornaba su garganta y terminaba con el cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos mechones ondeados, le gustaba destacar su hermoso cuello, lo que le daba un aire esbelto y elegante a toda su figura, se dejo caer por el pasillo que conducía a la gran salida y ahí los vio, alegres, conversando y riendo, vio como un pequeño rubio se acercaba corriendo y quejándose por algo, todos se divertían, todos excepto el joven de gafas el cual parecía alerta, pensó que todo era como cuando su prometido estaba en ouran, como cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero si esa vez no se dejo vencer, ahora tampoco, sin embargo, sabía que si había alguien de quien debía cuidarse, era de ese joven que ahora había reparado en su presencia, la miraba directo a través de sus gafas, ella solo atino a caminar como era innato en ella, lento y elegantemente, envolvió por detrás a su joven prometido, ya que este se encontraba hablando con uno de los gemelos, este se sorprendió y se paralizo al momento, sintió como los suaves brazos se cerraban en torno a él, por una milésima de segundo pensó que podría ser la hermosa chica de mirada castaña, la que últimamente estaba rara, y aunque se muriera por ir por ella, no podía, ya no, justamente por la joven que ahora lo abrazaba suavemente, el olor al costoso perfume parisino llego hasta su nariz, y entonces supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, una sombra de cansancio se instalo en su rostro y volteo para enfrentarla, lo que no espero fue ver esos ojos castaños que lo miraban sorprendidos, heridos, su corazón empezó a martillear su pecho, con cada latido un punzante dolor se clavaba dentro de él, miro hacia otro lado, le dolía mucho, y la entendía, esta era la persona más horrenda del mundo, aquella que los había separado, y él se encontraba atado a ella, su más horrible obligación como heredero de la fortuna suo, la abrazo lentamente, sabía que aquella chica que lo desvelaba todas las noches se encontraría viendo todas sus acciones, pero pensó que, era mejor así, oculto su rostro, nunca le dijo a la francesa que había descubierto su engaño de años atrás, no se sentía con el control suficiente para plantearle ese tema sin volverse loco por la ira, nunca había maltratado en ningún aspecto a ninguna dama, aunque no estaba seguro de si podía definirla a ella así, sin embargo se encontraba atado, y era mejor hacer las cosas más fáciles, era mejor engañarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, aunque se le partiera el alma y el corazón en el proceso

-haruhi!- fue kaoru quien se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, todos estaban idiotizados por la escena, no quizás por las reacciones de la extranjera recién llegada, si no por el abrazo correspondido por su amigo, desde que llego, simplemente había acatado lo que decía esta, pero sin ninguna muestra de afecto o conformidad, y ahora la abrazaba, se encontraban abrazados como una linda pareja y entonces pensó que quizás kyouya y honey podrían estar equivocados en lo que planeaban, luego recordó cual era el motivo de todo esto, el porqué de esa escena, y giro para ver el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la muchacha que era su mejor amiga, ella pareció despertar en ese instante y toco con una mano su mejilla húmeda, como recién siendo consciente que estaba llorando frente a todos, frente a "ella", que la miraba con triunfo y desprecio, simplemente giro sobre sus talones y salió del edificio, el gemelo quiso seguirla pero una mano lo retuvo, era sakumi, ella le movió suavemente la cabeza y le miro con mucha tristeza, pensó que tenía razón, ellos no podrían hacerle sentir mejor, solo había una persona pero esta se encontraba abrazando a otra mujer.

Kyouya acomodo sus gafas y tocio un poco para llamar la atención, todos quedaron estáticos cuando la pareja se separo y el dueño de la empresa los miro a ambos

-es que no nos vas a presentar tamaki- y una gran sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, demasiado amable pensó la muchacha poniéndose a la defensiva

-kyouya, tu ya la conoces- hablo cansadamente para luego dirigirse al resto de sus amigos- ella es eclair, y ah venido desde Francia por nuestro..-

-compromiso- interrumpió la chica mientras miraba con autosuficiencia a todos, de un modo suave, pero dejándoles en claro quién era ella, el rubio solo suspiro, mientras kaoru apretaba los puños, el ya había confrontado a la rubia unos días antes, porque su hermano concertó una salida con la parejita, aunque más que pareja parecían dos extraños caminando juntos, tamaki simplemente parecía perdido en algún lugar en su mente, respondiendo con monosílabos los intentos de la joven por entablar una conversación, sin embargo, esto no disminuía en nada el despreciable comportamiento de esa mujer, le ponía los pelos de punta y ahora que recién era presentada ante todo el grupo formalmente pensó que kyouya echaría por la borda el plan, había visto que era el que más odiaba a esa mujer pero él seguía como si nada, lo vio acercarse a la joven y besarle educadamente el dorso de la mano, ella lo miro con una media sonrisa, las cosas se iban a poner muy difíciles.

* * *

Intentaba una y otra vez quitar las lagrimas de rostro pero estas seguían saliendo, opacando su vista, no sabía a dónde iba, solo quería correr, el pecho le dolía mucho, muchísimo, sentía su corazón roto en mil pedazos y a cada uno de esos pedazos enterarse mas y mas en ella, desgarrándole el alma, cayó de rodillas porque tropezó con algo, no estaba muy consciente de nada, solo quería llorar, desaparecer, olvidarlo todo, siempre pensó que quizás el estaría con ella, o con otra en todo este tiempo, pero verlo, así, era demasiado

-duele demasiado- acaso nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, acaso estaba condenada a sufrir por él por el resto de su vida, quería olvidarlo, ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido, ojala nunca hubiera entrado a ouran, para que tuvo que conocerlo si iba a terminar todo así, si iba a sufrir tanto, tantas culpas, tantos fantasmas, errores, equivocaciones, la soledad y ahora esto, golpeo el suelo mientras otra avalancha de lagrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos, los sollozos se escapaban de su garganta como pequeños alaridos, como si de un animal agonizante se tratara, porque así se sentía ella, morir, porque, porque tuvo que enamorarla así, porque tuvo que ser tan amable, porque tenía que tener esa sonrisa, esa mirada, sus labios, el modo en que siempre la abrazo, el que la resguardo, pensaba siempre en ella, y ella se lo dio todo cuando fue consciente de lo que sentía, podía escuchar la suave melodía que interpreto en el piano para ella la otra noche, tan suave, tan hermosa, porque ahora abrazaba a esa arpía, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ella no era una persona rencorosa, se arrodillo bien despegando las manos del suelo para posarlos en sus mejillas, la odiaba, no cabía duda, quería que desapareciera, era tan celosa acaso?, aun cuando ese chico no le perteneciera por voluntad propia, porque ella lo había decidido así ya que tenía miedo de que se enterase la verdad, porque pensó que ese secreto siempre mantendría un muro entre ellos, aun así, dolía demasiado, como había llegado a enamorarse así, al punto de salir corriendo como una tonta chiquilla, cosas que nunca hizo en su juventud, ahora los sentimientos se desbordaban dentro de ella y los sentía carcomerla, cerró los ojos sintiendo que las palabras salían solas a través de su garganta

-no quiero...- dijo en un susurro con los labios apretados- no quiero- dijo un poco más alto- no quiero que ella se lo quede!, no quiero- este ves fue una verdadera queja pesumbrosa y con tanto dolor

-entonces no la dejes- las palabras retumbaron en su oído, se giro para encontrar a un chico con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, tenia estirada la mano esperando porque ella la tomara-vamos, no la dejes ganar, lucha por su amor, por ti, y por el- el chico de cabello castaño rojizo cerró los ojos mientras continuaba- el no será feliz si esta con ella, eso tú lo sabes

-pero el ah elegido eso- intentaba convencerse, aferrarse a algo, a su lógica, pero las palabras de su amigo sonaban tan ciertas como si fueran la verdad absoluta, y tan tentadoras

-no, el no eligió eso, el piensa que no tiene otro camino, porque tu tampoco piensas diferente – ahora su mirado se oscureció mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven, viendo que esta no tomaba su mano - y porque pensó que una gran mentira era el fin de su vida, por eso es que ahora está en la situación actual-sintió la culpabilidad recorrer de nuevo su ser

-pero..-

-shhh..- el chico la cayo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- no te apresures con eso, estoy seguro que el entenderá lo que tu tengas que decirle, en cuanto te sientas lista para contárselo, yo se que el entenderá, después de todo, estamos hablando de tamaki no?- el chico le guiño un ojo y le sonrió de la forma más tranquilizadora, las lagrimas se amontonaron otra vez en sus ojos castaños, pero esta vez sentía un gran alivio venir con ellas, porque sentía que un poco de su tormento estaba menguando, quería creer en él, sus puños se apretaron, era cierto, ella no quería dejárselo, no así, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodearon y la voz de su amigo susurro en su oído-

-somos humanos cuando seguimos nuestros sentimientos haruhi- la chica abrió los ojos mientras el continuaba- ya es hora que te perdones por lo de hace años, eso ya paso, vuelve a ser la humana haruhi, la que tamaki dejo en ouran, por favor- en la última palabra sintió que la voz se le quebró, sus bazos apretaron aun mas a esa pequeña figura y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias… hikaru- y así se quedaron, en medio del parque hasta donde había ido a correr la muchacha para huir de sus sentimientos, aquellos a los que había encerrado ese fatídico día, ese recuerdo al que siempre rehuía, suspiro, era cierto, ella había estado volviendo a ser ella misma cuando tamaki volvió, era como si solo él la pudiera despertar, pero ella había temido tanto perdonarse, por eso lo había estando alejando, pensando que él nunca, nunca la perdonaría por algo así, como ella misma nunca se había perdonado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que darle la oportunidad de saber, y enfrentar lo que él le diría, aun no, pensó, esperaría el momento, cuando ella misma estuviera lista, era un tema realmente delicado, pero por el momento, no dejaría que eclair se quedara con él.

* * *

Dos muchachos se encontraban saliendo de uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad, el coloco su chaqueta en los hombros de la joven ya que el viento comenzaba a enfriar, en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se quedo embobado en ella, para luego parpadear y sonrojarse un poco, volteo su mirar hacia otro lado con el fin de que ella no notara el suave rubor en sus mejillas, solo ella lograba ponerlo así, sin embargo su atención regreso cuando la escucho hablar

-ojala haruhi este bien- la chica comento tristemente

-no te preocupes, kyouya y honey son unos de los mejores manipuladores de la mente humana- dijo con total certeza- ellos saben lo que hacen-aunque personalmente el también tenía sus dudas después de ver a su amigo corresponder el abrazo a esa mala mujer y ver el rostro bañado en lagrimas de su amiga, intento alejar esos recuerdos para continuar-además no podemos hacer nada, si en primer lugar ellos no luchan por su amor, y tamaki se ah retenido solo por las evasivas de haruhi-

-pero ella se comporta asi por algo- le interrumpió la joven a su costado

-sí, yo también creo eso, y sé que mi hermano conoce la razón pero no tengo idea de que puede ser, ya no es como antes cuando hikaru y yo éramos como uno, ahora cada uno tiene su vida, sus lealtades y sus secretos- dijo con un poco de tristeza, la chica no paso desapercibida ese tinte de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz, el realmente quería mucho a su hermano gemelo.

-pero eventualmente el está volviendo a ser el de siempre no?, digo, ahora los veo compartir más tiempo juntos- intento animarlo, era mejor siempre ver el fututo, el chico la observo y le sonrió, después de todo lo que ella le decía era cierto

-si es cierto…ahhh… dime me dejaras jugar con hiroaki esta vez- cambio completamente la conversación mientras ella veía como sus ojos se iluminaban, a veces se preguntaba si había una verdadera diferencia de edad entre su hijo y el

-claro que no, hoy hemos salido muy tarde y el tiene que dormir temprano- le dijo con un tono calmo pero sin lugar a replicas, aunque este no funcionaba muy bien con el muchacho

-oye!, eso no es justo, me tienes con esa excusa toda la semana-

-pues toda la semana hemos salido tarde, ya jugaras con el todo el fin de semana-

-lo prometes-

-claro

-segura-

-por supuesto-

-entonces me quedare en tu casa todo el fin de semana- el chico termino de decir con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba a la chica de ojos verdes totalmente sorprendida

-que has dicho?-

-lo que oíste, me quedare en tu casa el fin de semana, ya que me lo has prometido-

-yo no eh prometido eso-

-prometiste que sería todo el fin de semana, y para eso me tengo que quedar en tu casa, si no, no sería realmente todo el fin de semana verdad?-

-oh, me tendiste una trampa- confronto la joven de forma acusadora, mientras el chico se encogía de hombros con una quizás- pero no puedes quedarte, este fin de semana Hodaka viene a ver a hiroaki-

-a hiroaki o a ti?- pregunto el chico inquisidoramente

-no puedo prohibirle ver a su hijo- dijo cortamente, mientras desviaba su vista, este tema se le hacía complicado, mas con el joven que caminaba a su lado, era como si él pudiera leerla sin ningún problema, y se avergonzaba por ser una tonta enamorada que esperara que el hombre de sus sueños cumpliera sus promesas, nunca se había sentido así de avergonzada antes, solo con él, ¿Por qué?

-entonces no habría problema si dejamos al niño con él y te llevo a pasear a algún lado- dijo de forma casual pero vio la inquietud en la chica

-no claro que no, eso sería algo descortés, tu sabes…-intento dar algunas excusas pero fui interrumpida

-no confías en él para quedarse con su hijo ¿verdad?- otra vez dio en el punto pensó la joven cada vez más tensa, no sabía que responderle por lo que el chico prosiguió- pero dime, si yo te pidiera llevarme todo un día a hiroaki, me dejarías ¿verdad?- de pronto habían dejado de caminar y ella no se había dado cuenta, tampoco de que ahora el joven se encontraba frente a ella tomándola por los hombros mientras le había preguntado lo último, no podía despegar los ojos de él, su mirada era calma, esa no había sido completamente una pregunta, era más como una afirmación- confías mas en mi, que en el- termino el chico para soltarla- no hare nada contra él, solo cuidare del niño mientras él intenta cortejarte, igual así lo vigilare de no hacerte daño- se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo que no le importara, la chica despertó de su letargo cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su pecho, su comentario le había dolido, ese aire casual con el que la miraba, quizás el solo la veía como una amiga que quería proteger, sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos, claro que era así, porque querría ella que fuera diferente, se reprendió mentalmente, pero el chico tomo su movimiento de cabeza como una negativa- ahhh noo, lo prometiste así que mañana después del trabajo me quedare en tu casa- la chica frunció su ceño para discutirle pero lo vio demasiado cerca y con una gran sonrisa que la volvió a dejar sin habla, sintió los labios del joven en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, la había besado de una forma lenta y tierna, haciendo que su corazón se acelere y la piel le cosquillee en el punto en donde él le había dejado esa caricia, él la volvió a mirar sonriendo abiertamente, le había gustado la reacción de la chica ante su atrevimiento- nos vemos mañana sakumi- se despidió rápidamente para irse trotando, no la había dejado rebatirle, de pronto alzo la vista y vio que ya estaban en su edificio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento llegaron,

-que chico más problemático…- dijo con un suspiro mientras llevaba la mano a donde él había depositado ese beso, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y metió las manos en su bolso en busca de las llaves, quería entrar pronto para ver a su hijo, lo había extrañado.

El chico siguió trotando por un trecho mas mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y el flequillo ocultaba su vista, de pronto su paso se detuvo, estando ya lejos de la casa de la chica y se recostó en un poste, cuando alzo la vista al cielo negro tenía un gesto de sufrimiento, por una parte no le agradaba la idea de estar ahí para ver a la joven de ojos verdes con el hombre que era el padre de su hijo, como soportaría eso si le dolía tanto ver sus ojos llenos de amor cuando pensaba en el hombre, por eso no se contuvo de besarla, pero al último momento, cuando vio que ella reaccionaba, le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla, sin embargo eso no bastaba, aun era un simple amigo que la protegía, nada más, pero por otra parte, quedarse estaría bien, le agradaba mucho hiroaki, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro, además si él se quedaba, ese hombre no podía quedarse, y pensar que esa no había sido idea suya, sino del mismo niño, ya que se había entretenido jugando con el algunos días después de acompañar a sakumi a su casa, este había buscado la oportunidad, sin que su madre escuche, de contarle los pormenores de la relación entre su madre y su padre, aunque él no supiera esto último, le había contado de lo cerca que había estado sakumi de dejar a ese libidinoso hombre quedarse a dormir, pero él, como hijo, había puesto todo su empeño en impedirlo, hasta llegar al punto de echarse a hacer un berrinche-_fue el acto mas vergonzoso de toda mi vida, pero era mi última esperanza, menos mal que resulto_- había dicho el niño cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, como todo un hombrecito pensó kaoru, mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo, después de eso, el niño le había contado de su plan, presentía que el mismo truco no iba a funcionar dos veces y ese hombre era realmente insistente, así que había decidió que la mejor estrategia era que su madre se enamore de él, recordó el shock que tuvo cuando hiroaki le dijo aquello, mientras el cerraba sus ojos y asentía-_ si mama se enamora de ti, entonces tu serás mi nuevo papa, y como tenemos el cabello igual no habrá problemas, así que este fin de semana tienes que quedarte en casa para que ese señor no se quede_- él había parpadeado un par de veces para asimilar lo que le decía el niño, después se echo a reír para prometerle que le ayudaría y que estaban juntos en ese plan, plan que el ya había estado poniendo en práctica, se alegraba de tener de su lado a hiroaki, era un niño muy despierto para su edad, tal como sakumi le había dicho, y era realmente gracioso con todas las cosas y preguntas con las que salía, siempre queriendo ser todo un hombrecito, no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente mientras recordaba al niño, aunque eso ultimo del cabello igual no lo entendió…

continuara...

**asi que por fin haruhi peleara por su amor, uhmm y si honey y kyouya estan de lado de esta parejita y su primer movimiento era poner celosa a haruhi, para que reaccione y deje de huir de sus sentimientos, lo que pasa es que ellos saben por lo que esta pasando haruhi, cual es su secreto, bueno y que pasa con el aliado de eclair??????, uhmmm bueno, eh estado algo deprimida ya que no me han llegado muxos rewie del ultimo cap, kizas no les gusto del todo, pero espero que este si, de todo corazon, en todo caso muxas gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan un rewie, tambien a los que ponen mi historia en alerta o como favoritos, me han llegado algunos correos de eso, y por ultimo muxas gracias a Ana, tu rewie me saco de la depresion xD, siempre leer q a alguien le gusta lo que has escrito es un gran aliento para seguir adelante , bueno sobre lo que me dijiste uhmm no habia pensado en hacer un epilogo, pero ahora que lo mencionaste le voy a estar dando algunas vueltas, es la primera ves que escribo un fic asi que aun no se bn como hacer muchas cosas (mas como ordenar mis ideas u.u!), bueno eso es todo, cuidence y dejenme un comentario, aunk sea corto, en verdad me alegran, hasta pronto**

**gery**


	17. Chapter 17

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**advertencia, eh cambiado el rating de la historia a M, pok este capitulo tiene contenido lemon, si no les gusta porfavor no leer,bueno sin nada mas que decir disfrutad xD**

**Capitulo XVII: La primera nevada**

-te lo dije kyouya, todo ah salido como esperábamos- termino la frase para meter un gran trozo de torta en su boca, mientras el chico de gafas sonreía suavemente, después de todo honey tenía razón, habían logrado la primera fase del plan, ahora solo había que tocar la fibra sensible de la parisina para que no arruine todo ahora que las cosas se le ponían duras, ya que siempre podía recurrir al bendito testamento, la clausula que mantenía atado a tamaki y podía enviarlo a la cárcel y dejarle toda su fortuna a la rubia, apretó los puños, como sea ella salía ganando, con tamaki o sin tamaki, había elaborado muy bien su plan, pero el sabría encontrarle una falla, solo necesitaba tiempo, si la segunda parte del plan salía bien tendría el tiempo suficiente, lo único que no terminaba de entender, es como esa mujer sin escrúpulos se metió en el bolsillo a la cabeza de la familia suo, a la abuela de tamaki, ella siempre tan conservadora de la pureza de su familia, aunque quizás ahí estaba su salvación.

-viajare a Francia-anuncio mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla, por primera vez el joven rubio se despego de su plato para mirarlo con sorpresa, escudriño su semblante mientras su amigo acomodaba unos papeles, después se distrajo con el bello paisaje que denotaban los ventanales de la oficina de su amigo y sonrió

-cobarde, ya no soportas mas fingir, pensé que el hacer averiguaciones era mi trabajo- kyouya no pudo evitar mirarle fríamente pero honey no se intimidaba así que solo suspiro

-solo quiero hacer este trabajo por mi mismo- dicho esto cerro una carpeta para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Al llegar a casa la noche anterior se había encontrado con que su hermano estaba durmiendo en su habitación, esto le pareció sumamente raro, hacían unas semanas que habían decidido volver a vivir juntos por el momento, y él había estado muy contento por ello, pero dormir juntos como en la adolescencia le parecía una exageración, quería a su hermano de vuelta, pero en el transcurso de su maduración había entendido que ellos tenían que tener cierta independencia, recordar que no eran uno a pesar de quererse como tal, así que volver a los problemas del pasado, no quería lidiar con eso, decidió despertarlo suavemente pero hikaru se había echado a reír de su teoría haciéndolo sentir como un completo idiota, claro ahora que sabía que haruhi estaba en la habitación de su gemelo, las cosas tenían más sentido.

Se desperezo y revoloteo un poco el cabello de su hermano para que despertara

-vamos, haruhi ya se levanto- su hermano refunfuño algo a lo que él solo atinó a botarlo de la cama- lo sé porque se le escucha haciendo algo en la cocina-

-vale vale, ya lograste levantarme- dijo el pelirrojo desde el suelo para después mirarlo un instante y percatarse que la habitación de kaoru solo tenía un baño, así los dos corrieron para ganarle a su hermano el baño

cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente presentables para salir, su cuarto había quedado hecho un desastre por lo que kaoru se encontraba reclamándole a su gemelo, la tonalidad beige tostado combinaba muy bien con el verde olivo de algunas paredes, la cama grande y amplia y una pequeña terraza incluida en el cuarto, la alfombra de un tono marrón claro, sin embargo todo esto se veía opacado por la cantidad de ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama destendida y los cajones de su cómoda revoloteados, salió suspirando de enojo mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos como si nada pasara, una cosa que ahora los diferenciaba mucho era que después de independizarse, hikaru había necesitado empleados que ordenaran y limpiaran su departamento, ya que él era el rey del desastre, por su parte kaoru era un poco mas meticuloso y ordenado, no cayendo en lo extremo, pero era capaz de valerse por sí mismo en ese aspecto, sin necesidad de los servicios de otras personas, cerro la habitación y respiro profundamente para que se le vaya el disgusto cuando sintió un aroma a huevos revueltos, lo cual hizo que ambos estómagos sonaran, se encaminaron rápidamente a la cocina y encontraron a haruhi con un delantal muy masculino debido a que no había ningún otro por el departamento, estaba preparando lo que presentían era el desayuno, la castaña al sentir los pasos volteo a verlos y les regalo una sonrisa, sabían que no era una radiante pero era un gran alivio verla sonreír de esa manera después de haberla tenido tan deprimida estos últimos días.

-no vas a ir a trabajar hoy?- fue hikaru quien pregunto mientras tomaba asiento- ya es un poco tarde

-uhmm, eh hablado con sakumi para avisarle, ella se encargara de algunos asuntos, además de que no hay mucho por hacer- respondió mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, era un típico desayuno

-vale entonces yo te llevo al trabajo en cuento terminemos - dijo kaoru feliz mientras metía el primer bocado a su boca, a lo que la joven le sonrió

Más tarde los vio alejarse en coche y entonces recibió un mensaje a su móvil, al parecer su trabajo aun no terminaba, así que tomo un abrigo por si mas tarde hacia frio y se dirigió a la cafetería en donde una rubia parisina lo esperaría.

* * *

Cuando llego al edificio se separo de kaoru, ellos iban a diferentes pisos así que se despidieron en el ascensor hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando estuvo sola suspiro, las puertas del ascensor le conferían unos segundos de intimidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando lo viera, aun le dolían tantas cosas, pero irónicamente se sentía aliviada, quizás porque ahora iba a hacer lo que su corazón le mandaba, no sabía si lo haría bien, y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo intentaría y eso era suficiente para hacerla sentir un poco mejor, al menos por el momento, respiro profundo imaginando que no se encontraría al muchacho rubio hasta el almuerzo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando entrar a un chico de ojos azules que aun no había reparado en ella y se despedía de un chico que formaba parte del equipo de publicidad.

-vale, entonces lo dejo en sus manos, los documentos tienen que estar en mi oficina el lunes a más tardar-

-si señor suo- dijo el chico de forma entusiasta, mientras el aludido entraba al ascensor que por fin había parado en su piso para ahora dirigirse a su oficina, fue entonces que la vio, se encontraba con los brazos relajados y lo miraba de frente, su corazón dio un latido doloroso cuando noto que en sus ojos había un brillo que antes no estaba, le bastaba solo un par de segundos para notar una mejoría en su semblante, sus gestos eran suaves y sus grandes ojos lo miraban sin ninguna evasiva, así que, una ola de celos lo recorrió por completo y apretó los puños para soltarlos al segundo siguiente, situándose al lado de la chica sin siquiera volver la vista a ella, como si nada pasara, le dijo su monótono saludo de siempre a lo que ella respondió, y su tono era diferente, hasta en su voz se sentía la mejora, un pequeño deje de alegría que había estado ausente, cerró los ojos para evitar que se formara una mueca de dolor, no pudo evitar recordar cuando pregunto ayer por la chica, después de todo se había sentido demasiado preocupado cuando se fue así sin más, a lo que kyouya le respondió sin ningún tacto que hikaru se había encargado de consolarla y que él no tenía porque preocuparse, en ese momento tampoco pudo evitar la ira que lo invadió tomando a su mejor amigo por las solapas de su traje, a lo que este lo miro de forma fría para recordarle que él había elegido a la rubia y que debía dejar a haruhi, lo soltó en ese instante, el no tenía otra opción y su amigo lo sabía, pero tenía razón, no tenía derecho a tener celos después de que la estaba abandonando –si tanto sufres por ella no sería mejor que retractaras tu decisión- era lo último que le había dicho para abandonar su oficina, así que no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura una vez mas

-vas a quedarte ahí?-abrió los ojos cuando la muchacha se dirigió a él, mientras ella salía del ascensor, lo miro con incertidumbre al ver que el no reaccionaba, ja al parecer ella estaba muy bien, debería alegrarse por ello se dijo así mismo, por lo que le sonrió aunque de forma muy forzosa y salió para dirigirse a su oficina, lo que no espero fue que la chica lo siguiera de cerca, la oficina de la castaña se encontraba antes que la de él, pero cuando llegaron ahí lo llamo

-¿no quieres pasar un momento?- él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ella le miro y le sonrió- no te preocupes, es solo que hay algunas cuestiones con respecto a la ventas de este mes que quisiera discutir- aun así era raro que ella lo invitara así, acepto con un poco de desconfianza, bueno después de todo, ella no tenía idea de cómo seducir a un hombre, sabía que no estaba haciendo mucho, quizás lo estaría arruinando, también pensó que quizás debería hablar con sakumi y renge a lo mejor ellas podrían aconsejarla, pero después pensó que esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola, hiciera como lo hiciera, cuando entraron a la oficina y se sentaron cada uno a un lado para mirar los dichosos documentos, cuando la conversación fluyo normal, y sus miradas se encontraban continuamente, pensó que así estaba bien, solo estando cerca de él, sintiendo su piel en esos pequeños instantes cuando sus dedos se rozaban al coger algún documento, o cuando él hablaba, escuchando atenta cada sonido de su voz, se sentía bien, tranquila, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos, porque se dio cuenta al fin que solo fue ella la que puso las trabas.

-creo que eso sería todo no?- pregunto él, al final habían estado juntos casi todo el día, ordenando comida rápida para picar en el almuerzo mientras seguían discutiendo algunos asuntos, se habían quedado revisando otras cosas adicionales ya que hacia un tiempo que no se hablaban y no era lo mismo dejarse notas cuando se pasaban los documentos que una verdadera discusión para buscar mejores soluciones y aclarar dudas, así habían podido discutir muchos puntos de vista, haruhi en realidad era muy buena con todo lo que hacía, aun le sorprendía tanto su capacidad y su madurez

-sí, ordenare un poco todo lo que hemos organizado y luego sakumi te entregara un reporte detallado- dijo ella sin mirarlo, mientras acomodaba los papeles, el se quedo mirándola fijamente, aprovecho que ella estudiaba de nuevo todo lo hecho para observarla exhaustivamente, sus grandes ojos cafés que ahora tenían un brillo especial, el tono de su piel cremoso, que contrastaba fuertemente con el color de su cabello castaño, sus pequeña nariz respingada la que podía apreciar muy bien ahora que la tenia de perfil a su lado, sus labios un tanto curvados mientras escudriñaba los papeles, ya no tenía esa dura expresión de cuando la volvió a ver, ahora sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, su cuello descubierto en un traje que sabia no era de diseñador, ni tampoco sugerente, pero que le quedaba perfecto, ese sentido de vestirse como debía, sin demostrar mucho su femineidad, algo que aun la caracterizaba, pero para él, era hermosa, con ese aire ejecutivo, sin prestar atención en los dulces atributos que tenia, casi escondiéndolos, su pequeña figura estaba totalmente expuesta a sus ojos ahora que se había levantado para coger unos papeles, el se quedo aun observándola caminar, él como la falda se movía con cada paso que ella daba, el movimiento de sus brazos y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrojo, tosió un poco para distender el ambiente y sus pensamientos.

-sabes, estuve hablando con kyouya- hablo mirándola nuevamente, captando la entera atención de la muchacha que se había acercado de nuevo, espero hasta que ella se volviera a sentar a su lado para continuar- quizás sea un poco apresurado, pero dado que conocemos tu capacidad, pensé que podrías ser socia, y kyouya está de acuerdo- dijo para sonreírle, la chica se quedo estática, socia de una gran empresa como lo era kisses of sakura

-socia?- la vio un tanto abrumada y pensó que era natural por lo que prosiguió

-sí, bueno, eres muy importante para la empresa, veras que no solo te relacionas con el departamento de publicidad si no hacen un trabajo conjunto con los de finanzas y contabilidad y eso es una innovación que has iniciado tu sola, una gran organización teniendo en cuenta que pueden apoyarse mucho y kyouya esta muy impresionado también, las ventas superan por mucho a las demás sucursales y eso que somos nuevos en este mercado,…-

-no – se paralizo y creyó no haberla escuchado bien pero la cara de confusión del chico rubio se encontró con una muy determinada por parte de la chica

-pero, haruhi…-

-eh dicho que no- cerro los ojos para no dar lugar a replicas, cosa que no funciono

-acaso te parece poca cosa ser socia de…

-es todo lo contrario- y abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, no entendía porque tamaki hacia eso, quizás era un modo de aliviar su culpa ahora que se iba a casar con eclair, la verdad ahora mismo no entendía muy bien los sentimientos del rubio, pero no estaba bien lo que le ofrecía

-no entiendo, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, porque rechazarlo-

-porque quiero ganármelo- el chico la miro, intentando comprender sus palabras- mira, no tienes que hacer esto, es demasiado, además no sería justo, ni ético, si voy a ser socia alguna vez de una empresa así, quiero que se por propio merito, nadie en su sano juicio le da un puesto así a alguien que no ah trabajado ni un año en la empresa-

-pero nosotros te conocemos!- intento reclamar, porque no solo podía aceptar lo que él le estaba dando, porque ponerle trabas, el solo quería ayudarla, quería apoyarla y cuidarla, aunque no pudiera estar con ella

-por eso mismo, lo haces porque me conoces, no está bien, no lo quiero así!- se levanto para aumentar la fuerza de sus palabras apoyándose en los dos brazos mientras sus palmas golpearon el escritorio

-por qué demonios eres tan testaruda!!- dijo el joven alzando la voz también y parándose, enfrentando la dura mirada que la chica le estaba dejando caer

-porque tú eres un niño engreído que siempre lo ah tenido todo y no puedes entenderme!- lo último se le escapo, pero en que estaba pensando, bien las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de lo que dijo, apretó los labios mirándolo, el solo había agachado la vista dejando pasar unos incómodos segundos de silencio antes de continuar con voz más calma

-te entiendo más de lo que piensas- dijo apenas audible sin aun mirarla, estar con su abuela todo ese tiempo, eran cosas que no podría olvidar, no quería hablar de ello con la chica, quizás si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, pero ahora no, ella no debía ser nada para el ahora, y mucho menos quería que lo recordara con lastima

-como podría ser así- la confusión la embargo y las palabras salieron solas, el tono en que él había hablado, la desarmo por completo, lo miro atenta hasta que vio como el joven la miraba intensamente, con un sentimiento en los ojos que no podía descifrar, que seria, de pronto lo vio tan cerca, ¿Cómo?, en qué momento se acerco tanto, y entonces sintió la mano del muchacho encerrarse alrededor de su mejilla, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su solo toque causaban en ella, su tacto era tan suave, pronto sintió su fragancia y aspiro para llenarse de ella, le encantaba tanto, sintió el pulgar del chico posarse en sus labios y delinearlos lentamente, abrió los ojos lentamente, inundada por las emociones que crecían en su pecho, no pudo evitar recordar ese noche, cuando ella lo beso apasionadamente, teniéndola ahí, tan expuesta a él, con los ojos cerrados, tan vulnerable, de pronto su vista se poso en sus labios un poco entreabiertos, lo atraían tanto, ella lo atraía tanto que no había podido evitar tocarla de esa forma tan intima, de pronto se acerco aun mas a ella, mientras la joven abría sus ojos, los deseos por tomar de ella el beso que lo estaba quemado por dentro era tan fuerte, pero aun era consciente de la realidad de las cosas así que se conformo con besar suavemente la mejilla de la joven, la chica termino de abrir completamente los ojos para ese entonces, se quedo helada ante el cosquilleo que se extendía por su mejilla, no quería moverse y sentía como su corazón latía cada vez mas desenfrenado y más fuerte, de pronto el aliento del muchacho le llego a los oídos, moviendo sus cabellos y creándole una sensación tan placentera que se apago al escuchar lo que él le decía

-solo quiero cuidarte ahora que nunca más podre estar a tu lado- termino de decirle en un susurro a la castaña mientras una sonrisa amarga se instalaba en su rostro, la joven lo entendió, el mismo le estaba diciendo que no había oportunidad, ella ya sabía de su decisión, lo había entendido cuando lo vio abrazar a esa fría mujer, por eso le dolió tanto, porque era él quien le había enviado ese mensaje, y ella había decidió luchar por él y por ella, pero, dolía tanto escuchar de sus propios labios aquellas palabras, con ese tono de voz, entre cansado y herido, como quien ya no puede más con una ardua lucha y se rendía, sintió sus ojos aguarse a la vez que su pecho se oprimía para no dejar escapar los sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta, sus sentidos la volvieron a la realidad a la par que cerraba los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas rodaran, el viento frio que se colaba por la ventana movió los cabellos de ambos jóvenes, sin que ellos se molestaran en apartarse, sintiendo la cercanía del otro, el aun sosteniendo su mejilla con un mano y estando su rostro cerca de su cuello, la joven solo le susurro algo que él no logro escuchar, para cuando reacciono ella solo atino a empujarlo , escondió el rostro y salió corriendo de la habitación, iba tan deprisa que no fue consciente que la puerta solo había estado junta y que le basto jalarla para abrirla, que al salir corriendo casi choca con la figura de una mujer que se hizo a un lado en el momento exacto para no caer por la velocidad con que la castaña había escapado, la mujer que ahora la veía irse con rencor, había escuchado y visto todo lo sucedido entre ellos, entro en la oficina, para encontrar a su prometido sentado en el suelo, con la mirada oculta tras los mechones rubios tal y como lo había dejado esa muchachita sin gracia, pero qué demonios era lo que él veía en ella para estar así, el no se atrevía a mirarla, o era simplemente que no le importaba que supiera de sus emociones, apretó los puños, era justamente como hikaru le había dicho, la ira y la rabia, su orgullo herido, cuanto más se le negaba mas quería a ese hombre suyo, muerto de amor y locura por ella, sus ojos echaban chispas viendo como él se levantaba sin siquiera mirarla

-tamaki- llamo llena de cólera cuando el pasaba por su lado para salir de la oficina, cogió el brazo del muchacho para girarlo a ella, no sabía que le iba a decir pero la rabia misma la estaba controlando, pero el muchacho se soltó despectivamente de ella haciéndola tambalearse sin llegar a caer ya que se sostuvo de la puerta, cuando volvió a enfocarlo vio la fría mirada con que este la observaba

- no te preocupes, me casare contigo, no pienso dejar aun mi fortuna- fue todo lo que le dijo, y se volvió para salir de la oficina, se quedo estática, el nunca, nunca en su vida la había visto de esa forma tan distante y fría, la traspasaba con la miraba, como si de un monstruo se tratase, como si ella fuera la cosa más repugnante del mundo, y la ira la volvió a invadir, se levanto y cogió un montón de papeles para tirarlo al piso pensó en romper más cosas para lidiar con su rabia, pero después desistió, paso las manos por su cabellera mientras intentaba calmarse destrozar la oficina de esa mujercita de cuarta no le ayudaría en nada, tenía que idear un plan, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, tenía que tener a tamaki, estaba harta de tenerlo atado solo por un papel, esto había rebasado su paciencia, ella, una mujer hermosa y por la cual un millón de hombres matarían, rica y descendiente de una de las mejores familias de Francia, no dejaría que ese muchacho estúpido la despreciara así, había dañado demasiado su orgullo, haría que él muriera de amor por ella, lo haría, fuera como fuera…

* * *

La chica se dirigió a paso veloz a una de las oficinas más grandes del edificio, tenía que ver a kyouya, hablar con él, no estaba bien lo que el rubio le decía, no quería que fuera un adiós, parecía como si estuviera dejando arreglado todo para ella, como el dijo, una despedida ahora que no había oportunidad para ellos, no, no y no, no quería, el sentimiento de luchar que tenía desde el día anterior se había hecho mucho más fuerte, no sabía que iba a decirle a su amigo, pero necesitaba a alguien, alguien que la pudiera escuchar, alguien que le explique qué estaba pasando

Cuando llego se encontró con renge que también se dirigía a ver al chico de gafas

-haruhi, estas bien, te veo muy alterada- parecía como si la castaña hubiese estado en una gran carrera, su pecho agitado, se le veía un tanto desesperada por algo

-tengo que ver a kyouya, estoy bien- dijo a penas mientras sus pulmones seguían reclamando por aire, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta para recuperarse más rápido

-kyouya y yo viajamos a Francia esta noche- le dijo su amiga después de unos momentos, cuando la vio un poco mas recuperada

-que?- no entendía, porque renge le estaba diciendo esto con una mirada muy seria, como si de algo demasiado importante se tratase, al parecer había estado pasando muchas cosas por alto

-por qué no pasas y hablamos, estoy segura que él te explicara todo-

* * *

-estás seguro de esto?- bien un último intento por hacerlo desistir

-que si, eh traído mi cepillo, mi pijamas y unos cuantos juegos para hiroaki- dijo con una gran sonrisa el muchacho, mientras conducía rumbo a la casa de su acompañante

-Sabes que lo consientes mucho?- en realidad le hacía gracia ver como esos dos se llevaban

-eso crees tú?- le dirigió una fugaz mirada inquisitiva

- pues bueno, mas pareces uno de sus amigos que un adulto sabes- era un modo de reprocharlo, pero había más un tinte gracioso por lo que el chico sonrió suavemente

-entonces quieres que sea más como una figura paterna para él?- la chica le miro fijamente mientras un ligero sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas, ella no quería decir algo así, bueno no lo dijo con esa intención, pero tampoco pensaba que kaoru fuera una mala figura si quería ser su figura paterna, pero para eso, ellos dos tendrían que ser…-tranquila, creo que es un niño muy maduro, no creo que necesite una figura paterna como tú crees- continuo el joven, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de la muchacha, mientras ella enfocaba toda su atención en lo que él le estaba diciendo- además, el sabe cuidar mejor de ti, de lo que tú misma lo haces, lo último que necesita es más seriedad en su vida, creo que debe divertirse- ella se quedo anonadada por lo que él le decía, desde cuando le dejaba ver tan fácilmente su lado maduro, porque sabía que él era así, solo que se escondía tras su faceta de niño-te has fijado que cree sentir el deber de ser todo un hombre al punto de reprimirse el jugar como lo haría un niño de su edad?-

-supongo que por eso no tiene muchos amigos- dijo la chica un poco apenada, no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto su hijo había tenido que madurar por que ella no había sabido darle un hogar estable

-creo que siente que está mal divertirse como lo hace un niño, porque tiene responsabilidades que cumplir, así que, si ve a un adulto jugando y riendo, pensara que no está del todo mal, jugar y pasárselo bien no crees?- estaciono el carro, una ves que estuvieron frente al edificio de la chica

-tú te diste cuenta desde el principio, por eso siempre eres así con el-

-bueno, la verdad yo ya soy así- respondió riendo a lo que ella también rio una vez las risas hubieron terminado, fijo su mirada en el volante - me gusta mucho tu familia sakumi- le dijo de forma más calmada, no podía mirarla directamente, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte por lo que acababa de decirle, así que decidió hacer como si nada- bueno será mejor que descargue mis cosas y entremos- así salió del auto mientras la muchacha lo miraba intensamente, estaba entendiendo bien lo que él le decía? O solo se estaba haciendo ideas, movió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, lo más probable es que eran cosas de su imaginación, kaoru solo lo decía como buen el amigo que era.

* * *

Era tarde, y había caído una pequeña nevada, eso reflejaba que estaban entrando en pleno invierno, y que navidad estaba cerca, podía ver como los niños corrían felices por las calles recogiendo con sus pequeñas manos los copos de nieve que caían, era hora de sacar las bufandas y los abrigos, el viento frio azotaba sus piernas y sus brazos, la nieve se derretía en su cuerpo empapándola por completo, quizás debió salir con algún abrigo, ya era tarde, muy tarde, y se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, solo en que kyouya viajaría a Francia con renge esta misma noche, el le había prometido averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo aun no le había dicho todo, solo lo esencial, sonrió de forma triste, ahora entendía tantas cosas, y ella solo se había comportado como una niña caprichosa, causándole más dolor, era normal que a estas alturas tamaki se hubiera rendido y ahora se alejara de ella, después de todo era lo que ella había buscado desde el principio, no lo podía culpar, que horas serian, debía ser muy tarde, el tiempo pasaba sin darse cuenta, ahora ya no habían muchas personas en las calles, solo algunas caminando apuradas, ni siquiera reparando en ella, se tambaleo un par de veces, el suelo estaba resbaladizo, se apoyo en un poste mientras miraba el cielo negro, moteado con puntos blancos que descendían cada vez en mayor abundancia, le parecía haber escuchado por una de las calles en las que transito que recomendaban no salir de casa, que el tiempo se podría feo con esta primera nevada, al parecer tenían razón, ya que el viento era cada vez más fuerte, sentía su piel fría y sin vida, sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente, pero su cerebro no quería parecer funcionar, solo siguió caminado, ¿a dónde se dirigía?, no quería ir a su departamento, se sentiría sola, quizás con sakumi, pero la idea no le agradaba tanto, pensó en hikaru y kaoru, pero su mente solo añoraba a alguien, solo quería estar cerca de él, pero como podría simplemente llegar, que le diría, después de todo el ya no quería luchar más, y ella no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ningún as bajo la manga, no se podía enfrentar con eclair, suspiro amargamente, no era cosa de dinero, sabía que no era millonaria como ellos pero estaba haciendo su propia fortuna, fruto de su trabajo, el problema es que esa mujer tenía un documento en su mano que le confería poder, ni siquiera kyouya le había encontrado una falla, como lo haría ella, quizás si se quedaba al lado del muchacho solo le causaría más problemas, de pronto sus pasos se detuvieron, estaba ahí, frente a ese edificio, ahí se encontraba el departamento de kyouya, y en él, tamaki, su cuerpo le había traído aquí, ella había venido inconscientemente, no podía pensar, su mente no funcionaba, solo miraba arriba como esperando verlo, la tormenta ya se había desatado y no sabía cómo seguía de pie, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran por toda su piel, de pronto nada importaba, no podía entrar, no podía pedir verlo, se acurruco a un lado de la escalinata, le había dado mucho sueño, quería dormir y olvidar, sabía que nadie estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que nadie vendría a buscarla, al salir de la oficina de kyouya, le había sonreído y le había dicho que iría a casa, que necesitaba pensar las cosas, y el no había podido ver la sombra en sus ojos, después de eso, al salir del edificio, todo había perdido sentido para ella, mientras más pensaba y mas caminaba, mas se había perdido en ella misma y en su desesperación, no sabía lidiar con sus emociones, al parecer estos eran más fuertes, era como despertar una mañana para que el peso de la realidad te ahogara, así se sentía ella, de pronto sus sentidos se apagaron, y el sueño la venció, con una imagen en su mente, esa mirada azul tan tierna extendiéndole una mano, si, al menos quería soñar con el…

* * *

Su vuelo se había retrasado por la dichosa tormenta, odiaba cuando cosas así ocurrían, sin embargo estuvo como siempre, inalterable, aunque la verdad era que se moría por llegar de una vez a su destino, quería emplear todo su tiempo en averiguar qué había pasado en la familia suo todos estos años, le parecía muy extraña la actitud de la abuela en sus últimos años, tamaki era demasiado ingenuo para pensar algo así, pero él sabía que había gato encerrado, o más bien una francesa encerrada, sujeto con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, y después retiro sus gafas, le fastidiaba tanto tener que esperar, que las cosas escapasen de sus planes, fue cuando sintió una delicada mano posicionarse encima de la suya, volteo para ver el rostro de su acompañante, pero ella se encontraba mirando al frente, pensó que quizás había puesto su mano por equivocación, pero no, eso era demasiado absurdo, y esa mujer, nunca hacia lo que él esperaba, que paso con todo ese asunto de "aun no estoy segura de esto, démonos tiempo, y seamos amigos", ella había aludido que aun no confiaba en él, y que no sería tan fácil como venir y besarla y que ella callera rendida ante él, que tenía muchas mejores ofertas amorosas, pero que se lo pensaría, si, se había sentido estúpido después de eso, pero no se rendiría, el asunto es que parecía que el problema de su amigo consumía todo su tiempo, no había podido tener otro avance con renge desde entonces, eso era frustrante, por eso le pidió que lo acompañase, con la excusa que ella tenía una muy buena percepción de las cosas y que juntos quizás podrían encontrar mucho más rápido lo que buscaban, ella acepto al instante, pero recalco que estaba preocupada por su amiga, era cierto, haruhi había estado demasiado deprimida los últimos días, pero sabía que renge solo dijo eso para recordarle su condición de solo amigos, como decirle, no te hagas ilusiones, entonces qué demonios pasaba ahora con esa actitud de tomarlo de la mano, no podía hacer eso, bueno, técnicamente no estaba haciendo algo que no podrían hacer dos amigos, pero es que ella no sabía lo que ocasionaba en él, no era justo, ya, se daba cuenta que se estaba comportando como un tonto, por dios, solo lo había tomado de la mano y su cerebro hacia tanto jaleo

-pasa algo?- ella le pregunto aun sin mirarlo, había sentido la mirada del joven durante unos cuantos minutos, bueno exactamente desde que decidió tomarlo de la mano, no pensó que el reaccionaria así, quedarse viéndola fijamente y en silencio, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-eso dímelo tu- ella por fin volteo a verlo de forma confusa, a lo que él dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, viendo el agarre de su mano sobre la de él, bueno, tampoco era para tanto verdad?

-te veías un tanto irritado- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio- es una forma de decir que te calmes

-no estoy irritado- Dijo de forma seria y serena, claro, así engañaría a cualquiera, el era perfecto ocultando sus emociones, por eso había llegado tan lejos, era parte de su talento

-mientes, estas molesto por tener que esperar, se te nota- se quedo estático por lo que ella le decía, y lo miraba así, con franqueza, como si fuera tan notorio, arqueo una ceja pero no quiso darle la razón, desde cuando renge podía ver a través de él, de esa forma, sin poder ocultar hasta los más pequeños detalles.

-claro, como tu digas, aun soy un niño inmaduro- ella solo sonrió, sabía que él no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, y aunque todas sus reacciones sean calmadas y calculadas para no dar a notar su molestia, ella podía leerlo a través de sus ojos, su mirada tenía un brillo distinto, estaba irritado, y ahora aun mas, porque ella había podido ver lo que se empeña tanto en ocultar, pensó que quizás entonces debería retirar su mano, lo único que lograba era incomodarlo más, pero cuando hizo un leve movimiento, la mano del muchacho encerró la suya firmemente, ella le miro de forma interrogante y el la observo intensamente, para después sonreír de forma un poco arrogante, sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente así que desvió la mirada hacia el frente, definitivamente este no era el kyouya del videojuego del que se enamoro hace tantísimo tiempo, es más, era todo lo contrario, el no era dulce y tierno, aunque aparentara eso con los demás, el era arrogante, un poco egocéntrico, aunque nunca lo demostrara porque le convenía ser humilde y modesto, era ambicioso, y un mal perdedor, terco pero solo lo debido, a veces era despiadado manejando a los demás, pero sabía que solo lo hacía con las personas que se lo merecían, podía ser también muy cruel, pero, además de todo eso, era apasionado, posesivo, y aunque la elegancia nunca lo abandonaba, tenía esa forma de ser tan varonil, su mano era tan cálida, sabía que ese hombre escondía mucho fuego en su interior, lo había podido comprobar el día del desfile, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo cuando las imágenes nuevamente inundaron su mente, respiro pausadamente tratando de controlarse, todavía tenían que quedarse esperando el vuelo unas cuantas horas mas, así que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, y lo sintió tensarse, sonrió mientras pensaba que por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le gustaba era poder darse cuenta del efecto que tenia ella en el, solo con ella el perdía el control, de formas tan distintas que la sorprendían, y le encantaba, porque de alguna forma, todo ello era lo que lo hacía ser él, no el kyouya que se muestra ante la sociedad, si no su verdadero yo, el que ella sabía que existía, después de compartir esos años juntos en el host club, el cómo se preocupaba por sus amigos, por haruhi, y especialmente por tamaki, aunque nunca lo admitiera del todo, sabía que era un hombre muy noble…

* * *

Kyouya no iba a estar por un tiempo, ahora ya no podría distraerse con él, sonrió pensando que se había llevado a renge , ya era tiempo que ese hombre sentara cabeza y dejara de ser uno de los solteros más codiciados, suspiro mientras habría sus ojos lentamente para enfocarlos en el techo, se encontraba en el salón de estudio del apartamento de kyouya, el techo de madera se veía tan aburrido, no podía ni siquiera distraerse con trabajo porque no había mucho por hacer, solo firmas revisar unos pocos documentos y nada, solo tiempo para él, era tan frustrante, se levanto y se dirigió a una pequeña vitrina que tenía a su lado, había una regular cantidad de vinos, y algunos otros tragos, decidió tomar un poco de whisky, se sirvió y se apoyo en el escritorio para observar la estancia, la mayor parte del salón era de madera, unas cuantas repisas con libros, el piso alfombrado, una araña que alumbraba lo suficiente, todo muy al estilo occidental, bueno su amigo nunca había sido tradicionalista, se dirigió a la sala y se tumbo en el sofá, estaba harto de dormir, pero no sabía que mas hacer para alejar de su mente tantos recuerdos, solo podía pensar en ella, bebió toda su copa de un golpe y dejo el recipiente en la mesita del centro, enfoco su vista en la pequeña chimenea que había, siempre estaba apagada, bueno sabía que había calefacción así que no era necesaria, solo era utilizada como adorno, pero pensó que sería estupendo poder prenderla, además de que tendría algo que hacer, así se entretuvo un buen rato, había un poco de leña para una parrillada en el cuarto de cocina, eso le había servido, le había costado y ahora estaba un poco sucio, bueno no es que apestara pero siempre le gusto estar presentable, aunque no hubiera nadie para quien estarlo, bueno pero ahora podía apreciar las llamaradas de fuego bailando enfrente del, sonrió pasando su brazo por su frente para retirar un poco el sudor que le molestaba, hacia un poco mas de calor así que quizás debería bajar la calefacción, se dirigió a buscar el regulador, pensando también que tendría que darse un baño, pero cuando vio la pequeña cajita en la que seguramente estaba el botón para regular el calor alguien llamo a la puerta de forma un tanto desesperada, se dirigió lentamente y cuando abrió se encontró con el rostro de un hombre un poco mayor, era el portero que siempre estaba en la entrada del edificio, vio en sus facciones un poco de susto, miraba a todos lados como esperando que nadie lo viera, miro un poco más abajo y vio que traía a una jovencita con él en brazos, no podía ver su rostro ya que este se encontraba oculto en el pecho del hombre.

-disculpe, puedo ayudarlo?-

-eh, si, vera, quizás lo estoy molestando señor, pero es que esta niña estaba en la entrada, creo que es una mendiga porque estaba acurrucada en la escalinata, no la vi hasta hace un rato, y bueno no puedo llamar a una ambulancia puesto que nosotros los empleados no podemos tomar una decisión así y…- el rubio se quedo sorprendido, una jovencita acurrucada en la tremenda tormenta que se había desatado, entendía la situación del hombre, podía perder su trabajo, después de todo, cuantas mendigas debían aparecer así, no podían darse el lujo de llamar y costear los gasto de medicina, era inhumano pero era la realidad-

-no se preocupe, yo llamare a la ambulancia-

-no es necesario señor, ella no está muy mal, solo necesita un poco de calor- el rubio asintió, pensando en encontrar rápido un abrigo pero el hombre siguió hablando – eh, señor, si me eh atrevido a subir hasta aquí con ella y molestarlo, es porque, bueno quizás sea un tontería, pero creo que ella vino a buscarlo a usted-

-a mi?- el chico se sorprendió, y frunció el ceño en señal de confusión pero el señor se asusto

-oh lo lamento, ah sido una tontería pensar eso, discúlpeme, yo me hare cargo de darle un poco de abrigo en la oficina de seguridad, disculpe las molestias- el hombre dio media vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse a los ascensores lo más rápido posible descuidando un poco la manera en como cargaba a la joven, así que, la cabeza de la chica quedo colgando de uno de los brazos, el rubio estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando vio por última vez al hombre irse, y la vio, no la había reconocido por la nieve en su cabello, pero era ella, era haruhi, salió tras el portero, y le arrebato literalmente a la chica

-haruhi, es haruhi- dijo consternado, palpando sus mejillas para comprobar que era ella, y sintió lo fría que estaba su piel

-entonces si la conoce señor?- dijo el empleado con un tono un poco mas aliviado

-sí, yo me hare cargo ahora, gracias por todo- no espero la respuesta, camino a grandes zancadas al departamento y dejo a la joven cerca de la chimenea que acababa de prender, la escucho murmurar su nombre, ahora entendía porque el portero lo busco a él, después de acomodarla entro rápidamente a su cuarto y saco el abrigo mas grueso que tenia, regreso y la enrollo con él, quito la nieve de su cabello y la observo, ella no dejaba de temblar, ahora pudo apreciar lo morado que estaban sus labios, y el miedo lo invadió, se daba cuenta porque pensaban que era un mendiga, su ropa estaba sucia, y desgarrada en algunas partes, sus zapatos rotos, porque estaba así, y solo con una blusa y una falda, en donde tenía la cabeza esa mujer, no pudo evitar molestarse, corrió al teléfono y trato de pedir una ambulancia, pero la línea se cortaba constantemente, vio que la tormenta había empeorado mucho mas, dio gracias a que ese señor la había encontrado o que sería de ella, habría muerto ahí, en la calle y el dándose un baño de agua caliente, por fin le respondieron, explico el caso de la muchacha y le explicaron que podía ser hipotermia de segundo grado, le dijeron que inmediatamente intentara despertarla, no debía dejarla dormir, y calentarla como pudiera hasta que ellos llegaran, cuando estuvo a punto de dar la dirección, la línea se corto y las luces se apagaron, maldijo en voz alta, volvió a intentar con la llamada, pero el teléfono estaba muerto, maldita tormenta, corrió nuevamente al lado de la joven ahora solo alumbrados por el fuego, toco su mejilla y le parecía incluso más fría que antes, se desespero y la zarandeo para que abriera los ojos

- por favor, por favor, despierta haruhi- la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía dónde estaba, solo que tenía mucho frio, sintió su cuerpo temblar, sus manos entumecidas al igual que sus piernas, cuando por fin logro enfocar su vista vislumbro un par de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación

-estoy aun soñando- dijo de forma entrecortada debido a que sus labios no dejaban de temblar, su voz era apenas audible pero el chico la escucho

- no, estas despierta, estoy contigo haruhi, pero por dios , que demonios hacías en la calle tan tarde y con una tormenta así, estas muy enferma- ella solo sonrió de forma un poco pobre, su cerebro aun no funcionaba bien, como había llegado ahí, no tenía idea

- no estoy enferma- trago un poco de saliva para que la voz saliera mejor- estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frio- ella se quiso sentar y él le ayudo, tratando de ponerla lo más cerca posible al fuego, acomodo su espalda a un costado del sofá, así el calor de fuego le daba directo

-tienes hipotermia, puedes morir- le dijo bajando el tono de voz pero de forma angustiosa

-estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte, lamento hacerte pasar este mal rato- dijo ella forzándose a dejar de temblar para no complicar más todo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y no sentía sus pies,

-demonios, ni siquiera puedo prepararte un baño caliente- miro a todos lados intentando pensar en algo que pudiera calentarla pero nada se le venía a la mente, así que volvió la vista a ella y se dio cuenta que se estaba durmiendo de nuevo-haruhi, no, despierta, no puedes dormirte- ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero los sentía tan cansados y tenia tanto sueño

-solo un poco, solo dormiré un poco- dijo, mientras terminaba de cerrar completamente los parpados, la inconsciencia la llamaba nuevamente, y era tan tentador, tan descansado, de pronto sintió que de nuevo la sacudían, pero después sintió aun mas frio, cuando miro de nuevo a su alrededor vio que el rubio le había quitado el abrigo y que se encontraba desabrochando su blusa

-que haces?- dijo abriendo enormemente los ojos, pero aun temblando, ahora sí que estaba totalmente despierta, después lo observo y se dio cuenta que el también estaba sin su camisa, su torso estaba desnudo- tamaki pero..

-shhh- él la interrumpió y siguió con lo suyo, cuando le quito la prenda se dio cuenta que el miraba a otro lado, en ningún momento dirigió su vista a su pecho, ella aun lo miraba con confusión-el calor corporal es lo más efectivo en estos casos- le dijo con una mirada decidida, pero pudo vislumbrar un pequeño sonrojo en el, ella sabía que si no estuviera tan helada también estaría roja, el procedió a tocar con el reverso de su palma su mejilla, la piel estaba tan pálida y tan fría, sus labios aun temblando, no era tiempo de sentir vergüenza, tenía que calentarla, la recogió en brazos y la tendió en el suelo, aun más cerca de la chimenea, encima de su abrigo el cual lo había improvisado como sabana, se enrollo con ella en él, y la abrazo, la sostuvo ahí contra su pecho un rato, a pesar de lo fría que ella estaba, sentía que algo se encendía en él, su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía la sangre correr desenfrenada por sus venas, cerró los ojos dándose un golpe mental por sentir esas cosas mientras ella estaba tan mal, aspiro profundamente el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la muchacha, la sentía tan frágil y vulnerable, como ese día de tormenta cuando fueron todos a la playa, cuando aun eran felices juntos, el tiempo fue pasando, y aunque ella aun estaba fría su cuerpo cada vez temblaba menos, eso era una buena señal, de pronto sintió que ella se movió y sus piernas se rozaron levemente, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro e intento apartarse

-creo que ahora que ya no tiemblas, debería ir a prepararte un poco de té caliente- intento hacerse a un lado, pero ella no lo soltaba, se quedaron así un rato mas, ella abrazándolo firmemente - haruhi?- pregunto un poco extrañado por su actitud, sabía que no estaba durmiendo por la forma en cómo lo tenía abrazado

-te molesta que estemos así?- le pregunto ella en cambio, el joven se sonrojo aun mas y trato de explicarse

-no claro que no, pero, bueno, debe ser incomodo para ti- suspiro tomando los hombros de la muchacha, separándola de él para mirarla fijamente- solo te eh causado molestias, dije que ya no lo intentaría mas y ahora en verdad quiero cumplir mi palabra, ya no seré nadie más en tu vida- era tan doloroso tener que decirle eso a los ojos cuando la tenia así tan cerca de él, suspiro y trato de levantarse nuevamente pero ella lo sujeto del brazo y los dos se sentaron, ella no lo soltaba, solo lo miraba expectantes con esos grandes ojos castaños, el trago y luego vio como en ella se extendía un ligero sonrojo, no pudo evitar encerrar su mejilla con sus manos, sonrió sinceramente, eso quería decir que ya no había peligro, ahora se encontraba bien, ella miro hacia abajo un poco aturdida-que hacías aquí, porque estabas caminando en la tormenta-dijo frunciendo el ceño, en verdad eso le molestaba, porque tenía que ser tan descuidada con su propia seguridad, después de tantos años aun era así.

-quería verte- fue la simple respuesta que después de unos segundos ella le dio, eso le había caído como un balde de agua, porque le decía eso, se supone que ella quería alejarse de él, sabía que tenía una razón, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido averiguarlo cuando el tenia que abandonarla, pero oírla decir eso, sentía que todos sus motivos, toda su resolución se iban al tacho, ella lo volvió a mirar intensamente, y trago cuando se dio cuenta que el ojiazul ahora se encontraba mirando aquella parte de su cuerpo que había estado evitando, el calor aumento mucho más dentro de ella.

-tengo frio- el abrió sus ojos y vio como ella miraba a otro lado, su mente proceso que ella ya no debería tener frio, después de todo ahora sus mejillas y sus labios se veían sonrojados, su piel ahora tenía la misma apariencia de hoy en la tarde, pálida pero cremosa y el fuego realzaba aun más la belleza de esta, no pudo controlar mirar una vez más su pecho casi desnudo y no supo cómo pero se encontró abrazándola escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, pudo percibir que la temperatura de su piel era la normal, pero no le importo, él la siguió abrazando, esto era mucho más de lo que él era capaz de soportar, sintió la suavidad de la mejilla de ella y aspiro profundamente su perfume, era tan dulce, siempre había sido así de tierna, ella lograba despertar en él cosas desconocidas, fue recorriendo con su propia mejilla la de la joven, hasta que quedaron frente con frente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, las respiraciones un tanto agitadas por el momento mágico, las emociones dormidas que despertaban alumbrados solo por las llamaradas que parecían bailar al compas de esos dos corazones, el chico abrió los ojos y vio como la chica lo observaba con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, se le hizo tan hermosa, como antes, su piel ahora tenía algunas tonalidades naranjas, miro hacia el brazo con el que la chica se apoyaba y fue subiendo por él, rozando con la yema de los dedos suavemente, lentamente, hasta que llego a la tira del brasier, se acerco y beso su hombro, y espero, espero alguna reacción de ella, que lo abofeteara o que lo empujara, que haya entrado en razón, pero nada ocurrió, la miro curioso y vio el brillo en la mirada chocolate, observo los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los toco, delineándolos, despacio, de nuevo espero alguna resistencia pero nada paso, ella solo lo observaba y se dejaba hacer, tan mansa como no la tenía desde hacía años, recuerdos lo asaltaron y sintió la sangre golpearle en la parte baja, vio como ella tomo su palma y la beso suavemente, la mirada azul se quedo fija en ella, observando sus acciones, pareciéndole increíble, como habían llegado a este punto, ella lo miro, no sabía que decir, que podría decirle después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenia palabras para describirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y lo mucho que ahora necesitaba que la tocase, un poco más, sin restricciones, acuno la palma del muchacho en su mejilla sintiendo la aspereza en ella, algo que se le hacía atractivo.

-te extraño…- lo oyó susurrar mientras el cerraba los ojos, como conteniendo un gran peso-por favor…- él le estaba rogando, le rogaba por algo que ahora ella quería darle, miro el suelo, no sabía si esto estaba bien, no sabía si se arrepentiría luego, ahora lo único que podía pensar era..

-solo quiero estar contigo-ella también cerró los ojos y al instante sintió como los cabellos del muchacho le rozaban nuevamente la mejilla, su aliento le golpeaba en el rostro y el saberlo tan cerca suyo le hacía sentir un vacio de emoción en el estomago, alzo la vista para encontrar ese mar azul tan cerca de ella, mirándola como solo el sabia hacerlo, y él rozo sus labios, solo un pequeño roce, uno suave, ella suspiro mientras su cuerpo temblaba, y vino otro beso mas, sintió los labios cálidos presionarse un poco más sobre los de ella, pero aun siendo tranquilo, dulce y tierno, y vinieron algunos más, hasta que se volvió más hambriento, la palma del muchacho subió hasta su nuca para acercarla más a él, mientras profundizaban el beso, sintió la lengua del muchacho en sus labios pidiéndole permiso, a lo que ella respondió, fue simplemente mágico el roce tan intimo, su corazón latía frenético mientras la respiración se le hacía cada vez mas forzosa, el calor en su vientre y las cosquillas en su entrepierna, todo era tan placentero, sintió la otra mano del joven en su cintura atrayéndola aun más el, sus labios se despegaron y sintió los labios del ojiazul en su cuello, desperdigando un sin fin de emociones en ella, besaba con ternura y suavidad la piel que tenia expuesta a él, la mano en su cintura la apretaba y la instaba a estar más cerca de él, ella subió sus manos a la cabellera mientras suspiraba su nombre, era delicioso oírla así, tan agitada, sentía que su pecho se oprimía por las emociones al tenerla para el tan vulnerable y entregada, poco a poco la fue tumbando estando el sobre ella, siguiendo besándola, y sintiendo el pecho de ella entrando en contacto con el suyo, cada pedazo de piel que el tocaba ardía al contacto, los besos se hacían insuficientes, y entonces sintió nuevamente los labios del joven presionarse en su piel, mordiéndola suavemente, bajando de su cuello a sus hombros y ligeramente en su pecho, sus piernas se enredaban y se rozaban aun con la ropa puesta, lo sintió recargarse más en ella y pudo palpar la excitación de él en su vientre bajo, sentían que la pasión se desbordaba junto con sus emociones, la mano en la cintura fue bajando por la falda hasta tocar las piernas desnudas de la joven, masajeo y subió cuanta tela pudo, ella sintió las manos tocar tan desinhibidamente su cuerpo, la reconocía, el fuego en su interior se iba expandiendo como pequeñas olas de placer que la instaban a desear más de él, pero sentía como la tela de la falda los incomodaba

-sácala…- y al segundo instante él la había despojado de la prenda, ahora masajeaba tranquilamente el muslo suave, recorriéndolo en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, subiendo por la parte interna pero sin llegar al centro, volviéndola loca, quería que la tocara, justo ahí, pero el parecía querer torturarla, masajeando lentamente ascendiendo por el muslo interno pero bajando cuando estaba tan cerca, ella suspiraba cada vez más fuerte y él se distraía besando su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, fue bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar a la punta de sus pechos, los cuales beso aun encima de la tela.

-tamaki… por favor- pidió ella entre jadeos y el retiro el brasier para liberar sus senos, se le quedo viendo embelesado, eran más grandes de lo que recordaba, con una mano atrapo uno de ellos haciendo que la chica se arquee de placer, en el momento en que su mano entro en contacto con la piel miles de descargas eléctricas la recorrieron, y su cuerpo reaccionaba pidiéndole más, arqueándose hacia él, se sorprendió que los pequeños montes cabían perfecto en su palma, como si ella estuviera hecha para él, decidió probarlos, acercando sus labios a uno de ellos, ella sintió el vaho caliente golpearla en esa zona tan sensible y su pechos se irguieron aun mas de la emoción, les dio pequeños besos rodeándolos sin llegar a la punta, haruhi solo gemía mas fuerte, hasta que lo probo completamente, y empezó a succionar como si de un bebe se tratara, ella se retorció a un mas, jadeando fuertemente, sintiendo el acto tan delicioso, llevo su mano a la cabellera del muchacho para apretarlo aun mas contra ella, el sonrió y sintió como su masculinidad respondía con cada vez más fuerza a la excitación de su amante, mordió el pezón suavemente para luego entretenerse con el otro, mientras sus manos masajeaban, una, sus piernas y la otra el otro pezón, luego subió de nuevo y la beso, desenfrenadamente, ella mordió el labio inferior y el la beso aun más fuerte, la chica paso las manos por el torso desnudo del joven, maravillándose por los músculos formados, descendía por los hombros y se entretenía en los pechos, ella también beso y lamio, justo como él había hecho, sabía que esto le gustaba, y el dejo escapar un ronco gruñido, cuando mordió la tetilla el embistió contra ella haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran deliciosamente aun con la ropa puesta, el empezó a simular los movimientos del ritual en el que estaban consumando su amor, y ella empezó a sentir las descargas mucho más fuertes, el calor expandiéndose, necesitándolo dentro, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió que el muchacho la había tocado justo en su zona más sensible aun con la ropa interior puesta, los dedos de el presionaban su centro y ella jadeaba en respuesta, el la beso y así le fue retirando la ultima prenda para dejarla totalmente desnuda a él, sus manos la volvieron a tocar esta vez sin ningún impedimento de por medio y pudo sentir la humedad en ella producto de la excitación, el sonrió y empezó a masajearla, sabiendo perfectamente cómo hacerlo para que ella llegara al límite, los movimientos de sus dedos eran lentos, dándole una larga tortura de la que no quería escapar, de pronto sintió como uno de los dedos se introducía en su interior con lo que no pudo evitar arquearse y levantar su cadera para que el roce sea aun más profundo, él la beso y sonrió en sus labios, deleitándose de ver en ella todo lo que el mismo le estaba causando, su pecho se enardecía de emoción y su sexo palpitaba cada vez más fuerte en respuesta a la excitación de la chica, ella solo jadeaba

-ah..tamaki.. uhmm -entre suspiros decía su nombre una y otra vez de forma entrecortada sintiendo que algo en su interior estaba a punto de explotar, las olas de placer se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el calor la consumía, pero lo necesitaba a él dentro, necesitaba sentirlo hasta el fondo, fundiéndose en uno solo, el joven retiro sus dedos sintiendo él mismo que ya no podía mas, la beso de forma apasionada, rozando con su lengua toda la cavidad húmeda de la boca de su amante, la presionaba con su propio cuerpo ya no pudiendo controlar el deseo que sentía, sus manos viajaban descontrolados por el cuerpo de la chica creando en ella un mar de sensaciones, toda su piel era completamente sensible a su tacto, esa lujuria desenfrenada se estaba apoderando de él y en ella el cosquilleo en su entrepierna se había hecho aun más fuerte e intenso con esa actitud del chico, pronto se encontró quitándole los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puesto, se llevo con ellos la ropa interior dejándolo totalmente desnudo, con sus manos palpo la parte baja hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, cuando encerró su sexo el chico jadeo y se abrazo aun mas a ella, apretándola contra él, quería fundirse con ella.

-oh..haruhi…- dijo entre jadeos con voz ronca, ella solo lo acomodo entre sus piernas sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo tan abrumadora, que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin ser completamente consciente, él la beso de forma tierna, la beso en la frente y en los ojos y la miro intensamente mientras iba entrando, vio el brillo de lujuria en los ojos azules y la expresión de placer que venía acompañado con el suyo propio en el momento de la unión, él la sentía tan estrecha, pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, la conciencia de que otro hombre pudo haber estado en su lugar se esfumo porque vio en el momento de la unión, el pequeño atisbo de incomodidad en los ojos de ella, lo que le decía que hacía mucho ningún hombre se encontraba en su posición, esa idea lo había estado incomodando todos estos años y ahora sentía como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, las sensaciones se hicieron más extensas y el calor que lo consumía por dentro ahora palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía a todo su cuerpo retumbar al ritmo de las suaves embestidas que le iba dando.

-eres mía…mía…solo mía…- decía él entre jadeos, mientras se movía en una danza en las que las caderas de ambos jóvenes se encontraban, ella sentía los susurros del chico en su oído quien no dejaba de abrazarla, la sangre corría vertiginosa y las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sentía el calor emanando de su vientre, llegando a un punto que era tortuoso y placentero, ella abrazo la cintura del joven con sus piernas instándolo a ir mas allá, lo sintió llegar más profundo, mas intimo, se sentían uno solo, sus corazones acompasados reencontrándose el uno al otro, el la besaba entrecortadamente, porque la falta de aire no les permitía mas, la miro intensamente, haciendo que los gestos que describían el placer en el rostro de la muchacha se quedaran grabadas por siempre en su memoria, su manos palparon de nuevo los pechos de ella y masajeo haciendo que la chica gimiera en respuesta y que con sus pies lo empujara mas dentro suyo, a lo que él respondió con un jadeo agónico, el aumento el ritmo ocasionando que en poco tiempo más la chica llegara al clímax, sintiendo una explosión de descargas eléctricas que la recorrieron por completo, se retorció entre los brazos del joven y su sexo lo apretó deliciosamente, en ese instante el también llego a la cima derramando su esencia dentro de ella, y se quedaron así, respirado entrecortadamente, esperando regular los latidos de su corazón, él la miraba, estaban frente con frente, veía una fina capa de sudor que hacía que algunos mechones se pegaran a la frente de la castaña, por fin se tumbo a un lado de ella, mirando el techo, suspiro y después de unos minutos, cuando se hubo calmado se acomodo de costado reposando en un codo para poder observarla mejor, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración aun era un poco agitada, veía su pecho subir y bajar de forma cada vez más lenta, se quedo admirándola, era hermosa, sus pechos erguidos le hablaban que no habían sido tocados como él lo había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba, empezó a delinear el perfil de su rostro, pasaba su dedo índice por su nariz, su mentón, delineaba sus labios, recordándola con sus manos, y ella le sonrió, justo como antes, el hacía lo mismo que en antaño, después del amor, venia la calma en la que los dos se reconocían mutuamente, se quedaron así, mirándose y observándose, ya habría tiempo de hablar…

continuara...

**uhmmm, bueno no me abucheen es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, fue a pedido de angelita88 y uhmm a mi me gusto masomenos como quedo, siempre estoy probando hacer cosas nuevas asi k me dicen q tal o si dejo esto de los lemon para siempre xD, bueno tb me kedo un poco larguito el cap pero en general a mi me gusto creo que ya era hora que esos dos esten juntos, otra pareja que me gusta mucho es la de sakumi y kaoru, me parecen muy tiernos, no se, me gusta mucho como se llevan xD **

**waterloo: gracias por el rewie, que bueno que te haya gustado no te preocupes eclair esta planeando separar a estos dos asi q aun tienen que pasar x unos cuantos problemas, veremos que tanta confianza se tienen xD sera divertido ponerlos celosos **

**melissa: que bueno que me vuelvas a escribir, muchas gracias, verdad que la cancion es preciosa, bien la escuche no pude evitar pensar en esos dos y gracias a esa melodia me insipire en ese capitulo, que bueno que te haya gustado **

**anelhe: gracias por tu rewie, espero me sigas escribiendo xD, me halaga lo que me dices, pero aun creo que me falta mucho como escritora, u.u ay veces que me cuesta seguir el hilo de las emociones es muy complicado :s, pero es algo que me gusta y lo seguire haciendo siempre y cuando haya personas a las que les guste xD asi que me tienes aqui para rato, y que bueno que te haya gustado no sabes lo emocionada que lei tu comentario wow leerlo todo en una tarde, en verdad me halagas, muchisimas gracias**

**y gracias a todos los que leen aunk no dejen un comentario, pero ya saben siempre que al menos me pongan una frasecita sere sumamente feliz, es como mi pago xD **

**gery**


	18. Chapter 18

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XVIII Fugaz calma**

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, la miraba a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, aun no cabía de si mismo lo que había pasado, pero aun así no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, no por el acto en sí, si no por toda la pasión y el amor contenidos que sintió en ella, ahora la sentía tan cerca suyo, no había olvidado la realidad, claro que no, pero ahora mismo era como si ello simplemente no existiera, solo ella, la chica que se vestía de hombre en la academia, aquella chica madura, calmada, serena, hasta a veces fría, pero que tenía un gran corazón, se inclino y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, y se incorporo de lado nuevamente para sonreírle, pero vio como ella desvió la mirada, se extraño por eso, seguidamente ella desato el lazo entre sus dedos y se levanto buscando su ropa, el también se incorporo levemente tratando de entender ahora su actitud, era capaz de reconocer que había un cambio en el humor de la chica.

La vio dando vueltas, buscando su ropa de forma rápida, pero no pudo soportar más su silencio así que él también se vistió lo suficiente para encararla.

Una vez ella estuvo lista, la giro, suave pero firme de la muñeca para poder escudriñar la expresión de ella, pero sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al percatarse de la triste mirada que le dejaba caer la joven

-que pasa?.. eh sido un bruto?- intento comenzar una conversación pero ella solo esquivaba su vista para que no la escudriñara mas-haruhi acaso te arrepientes?...- esa idea hizo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente, sintió rabia recorrer sus venas, genial esto había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-no es eso-no podía verlo a los ojos, sabía que él no entendía, y ella no sabía cómo explicarle, se sentó en el sofá, apenas habían pasado unos minutos después de lo que habían hecho y el peso de la culpa ya había calado en ella, enterró su rostro en sus manos en un intento de frenar las molestos sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta

-dime-insistió el sentándose a su lado, quería abrazarla y reconfortarla pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si esto realmente la ayudaría así que solo se quedo observándola con el mismo dolor que se instalaba en su ser cuando la veía así

-solo déjame calmarme- dijo en un esfuerzo, respiro profundamente, sabía que no era justo para él, sabía que tendría que explicarle, pero aun no estaba lista para esa parte de la explicación, pero no debía haber pasado eso, no sin antes haberle contado todo lo que había acontecido con ella en el tiempo en que él se fue, se sentía tan culpable y el siendo tan amable como siempre , respiro profundamente sintiendo que poco a poco el nudo en su garganta se iba haciendo menos notorio, cuando retiro las palmas que cubrían sus ojos, pudo ver al chico sentado a su lado mirándola totalmente preocupado - yo no me arrepiento

Esas simples palabras calmaron un poco a su adolorido corazón, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, toco con sus manos su propia frente, esa niña sabia llevarlo del cielo al infierno, pero si no era eso, entonces qué? Pero ella siguió hablando para interrumpir sus pensamientos

-kyouya me lo ah contado todo- la sorpresa lo invadió de nuevo, miro atónito a la chica que observaba de forme triste la chimenea, el también observo dicho lugar tratando de concentrarse en como bailaban las llamas mientras ella seguía hablando - esto no debió pasar verdad?, aunque tú y yo queramos no podemos- esa era la verdad, el ya la conocía pero era tan abrumante escucharla decirlo, apretó los puños, ¿porque sentía que eclair los separaba de nuevo ahora que estaba juntos?, no quería eso.

- yo estaba tan vulnerable por enterarme de tantas cosas y algunos recuerdos, estuve caminando sin saber muy bien qué hacer y me sorprendió la tormenta - respiro nuevamente para darse valor y esta vez mirarlo directamente, a lo que el muchacho también la miro - en ese momento lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo y estar contigo, ese sentimiento no desaparece, pero ahora estoy más consciente de la realidad, no estoy haciendo más que hacerte difíciles las cosas, lo que nos queda ahora…

-déjame cuidar de ti!- la chica se sorprendió ya que el joven había elevado el tono de su voz para interrumpirla, su flequillo rubio ocultaba su vista, vio sus puños fuertemente apretados, no pudo escudriñar mas su expresión porque él se levanto de forma abrupta para recoger su camisa y acomodarla en su lugar- se que eres independiente- continuo sin mirarla- me eh enamorado de ti por todo lo que eres, pero solo esta vez te pido que me dejes protegerte, volteo para, mirándola fijamente, acercarse de nuevo a la chica, se quedo parado al lado del sofá hasta que una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro para arrodillarse a los pies de la muchacha y hablarle sinceramente- se que la falta de confianza y el miedo nos separo, y aun pienso que fui yo quien tuvo más culpa en esto- su mirada se entristeció levemente para segundos después retomar lo que decía de forma más determinada- aun así, ahora somos mayores, ahora mismo no tengo una solución pero buscare la forma, solo no te alejes de mí, no me abandones, déjame buscar una salida, permíteme cuidar de ti haruhi, como siempre eh querido hacerlo- le sonrió de forma cálida mientras le tendía la mano mostrando su palma, esperando que ella lo tomara

-no será esto un error?- sus ojos castaños estaban sorprendidos y aunque el aun no respondía su cuerpo simplemente se movía solo, pronto vio su propia mano enlazando la del joven

-si nos equivocamos, equivoquémonos juntos, no dejemos que nuestros futuros sean manejados por otras personas, luchemos juntos- la miro intensamente, de esa forma tierna que solo podía utilizar con ella, y es que, solo ella despertaba en el eso, nada de galanterías superficiales, era su propio corazón el que hablaba, ella le sonrió en respuesta y el beso la palma de haruhi, tal como hizo esa vez, después de su primer beso en la colina de ouran, cuando le pidió formalmente que salieran juntos.

* * *

-cepillo?-

-listo!-

-pasta dental-

-listo!-

-enjuague bucal-

-lis…, espero yo aun no uso eso, pica-

-jajaja- la voz del chico resonó en el recinto del baño, haciendo que el pequeño niño a su lado cruzara sus brazos a modo de disgusto, es que realmente no podía soportar el picazón del enjuague bucal-

-ya deja de molestar a hiroaki y lávense los dientes de una vez- la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes los miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, y con un inevitable aire maternal que hizo que el chico en cuestión se sonrojara ligeramente

-bueno será mejor que hagamos caso- respondió dirigiéndose al niño para evitar que la chica viera su reacción, se supone que él era solo su amigo, no tenia porque sonrojarse así, aun no podía revelarle sus sentimientos, la miro de reojo y la vio radiante, con una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar admirarla, ya no estaba con la pijama del desayuno, se había cambiado en un corto lapso de tiempo, así que era una mujer practica y rápida, pero lucia hermosa, podía notar que se había esforzado en su imagen, la blusa se le ceñía suavemente al cuerpo haciendo notar su pequeña figura, el pantalón largo realzaba sus caderas, y hacían juego perfecto, el cabello totalmente suelto dejando que algunas ondas se formaran en las puntas, de pronto sus miradas se encontraron y vio que ella sonreía un poco avergonzada.

-ej..ladate tu tampien-

-eh?- el niño lo miraba con el cepillo en la boca, el solo sonrió y procedió a cepillarse también, mientras la muchacha desaparecía.

Después de toda una escena para que los dos hombrecitos se cambiaran ya se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita del departamento, el niño había ocasionado que los dos adultos se sentaran juntos, mientras el cambiaba el canal de la televisión, ninguno decía nada ya que en ese momento el ambiente era totalmente relajado, pero todo eso se perdió cuando escucharon el timbre sonar, la chica se levanto al instante y camino a paso apresurado hacia la puerta no sin antes arreglar un poco su aspecto antes de abrir, esto no paso desapercibido para los dos hombrecitos.

-que molesto- kaoru vio la cara de fastidio que tenía el pequeñín y no pudo evitar sonreír, escucharon como los pasos se acercaban en la sala, junto con la dulce voz de la muchacha, kaoru apretó el puño, ella realmente estaba muy enamorada.

Los vio entrar a la sala y no pudo evitar pensar que ella realmente quería una familia con ese hombre, ella sonreía de forma radiante, ¿alguna vez el haría que ella sonriera así?, sus puños se apretaron dolorosamente, aun así, aunque ella lo quisiera de ese modo, el era un mal hombre, le hacía daño, y aunque quizás el no conseguiría nada con ella, solo quería verla bien, pero realmente bien, así que la protegería como ya se lo había dicho.

-hodaka te presento a kaoru un compañero de trabajo-kaoru se paro al instante mirándolo fijamente, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tenía cara de sapo, el cabello negro azabache enmarcaba su rostro, la piel era clara, su quijada le daba aspecto un poco rudo y anchaba su cara, ojos oscuros como la noche, fijos y con una mirada desafiante y altanera, quizás podía admitir levemente que tenía algún atractivo, era alto, mas alto que el, pero sus miembros eran alargados, eso hacia mas juego con la cara de sapo pensó.

-much..-intento ser cortes pero fue interrumpido

--y que hace un compañero de trabajo tan temprano en la casa- el ambiente se tenso al instante, el muchacho arrugo el ceño, era claro que este tipo se sentía con demasiado derecho

-es mi amigo, yo lo invite, además esta no es tu casa-kaoru se sorprendió de la respuesta del niño pero vio como sakumi movía la cabeza, esto debía ser fatal para ella

-hiroaki, no debes hablar así, discúlpate-

-es la verdad, hiroaki no ah dicho nada malo- la chica abrió enormemente los ojos ante la respuesta del castaño, quien solo se encogía de hombros-después de todo el me invito, y esta no es su casa- acuso al recién llegado para luego, discretamente, guiñarle un ojo al niño a lo que este sonrió feliz, luego los dos procedieron a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá a sus anchas mientras comentaban que podían ver en la tele

-ahora veo de donde aprende malcriadeces- el hombre hizo un gesto despreciativo y marcho rumbo a la cocina a sabiendas que la chica lo seguiría

-no hables así de él, no es malcriado- no podía evitar defender a su hijo, pero la verdad es que el solo se comportaba así con él, y el que kaoru lo apañara no era bueno, quizás dejarlo quedarse no había sido una buena idea.

-claro lo olvide, solo no me quiere a mi- termino el hombre con un tono algo apesumbrado mientras se derrumbaba en una silla de la pequeña cocina, la chica lo miro apenada, kaoru estaba equivocado, este hombre estaba haciendo de todo para ganarse a su hijo, pero el niño simplemente no lo quería, el que ella siguiera enamorada de él, no era del todo un pecado, quizás podían ser una familia en algún tiempo

-vamos anímate, ganarse a un niño no es una tarea fácil-

-salgamos- ella parpadeo confundida ante la repentina repuesta mientras el tomaba su rostro-dijiste que me anime, entonces salgamos-

-oh, ah claro, porque no?, iré a alistar a hiroaki- trato de zafarse pero el hombre se levanto y la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

-no, solos tu y yo, si él nos ve más unidos quizás me acepte- le sonrió de forma sensual, haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran lentamente, mantuvo los ojos fijos en los labios de la chica esperando por las reacciones que sabia siempre causaba en ella, las mejillas sonrosadas contrastando con la piel clara vio como ella medito un poco las cosas, la joven pensó que hacer eso estaría bien, salir solo los dos, quizás tenía razón y lo que faltaba es que hiroaki los viera unidos bueno kaoru podía encargarse de su hijo, ella confiaba en el pero aun así…-

-disculpa yo no soy niñera- los dos voltearon y sakumi puso un poco más de espacio entre el hombre y ella pero el aun la sujetaba, vio como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos con molestia y empezaba a hablar.

-no dijiste que eras su amigo, deberías simplemente saber cuál es tu lugar, no puedes meterte en conversaciones ajenas, además no dejaríamos al niño con una tan mala influencia como eres tú y si sakumi y yo queremos salir no puedes …- no pudo terminar porque al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el chico ya no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, es más, la chica a su lado ya no estaba más, el chico la había jalado hacia una alacena cercana

-vamos no seas tan refunfuñona-

-no soy… que?-

-jajaja, solo déjale comer un poco mas de dulces-

-que no, lo conscientes demasiado-

-oh vamos yo también quiero comer-

-ese era tu motivo oculto verdad ¬¬! - la chica lo miro acusadoramente a lo que el joven solo rio fuertemente

-a quien no le gustan estas gomitas dime, bueno quizás al ogro de atrás no, pero estoy seguro que a ti si- fue en ese momento que la chica se percato que no estaban solos, como se había podido olvidar del hombre al cual ella amaba, que demonios le estaba ocurriendo, de pronto sintió unos cálidos dedos posarse en sus labios, abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse un par de ojos castaños claros, muy claros, demasiado cerca pensó pero se quedo algo hipnotizada con los ojos del chico, como no se había percatado antes, los ojos de kaoru eran hermosos, tenían un brillo especial y ante tal cercanía podría jurar que rayaban en el dorado, un suave rubor rosa se extendió tenuemente por sus mejillas, fue casi imperceptible pero el muchacho pudo notarlo, se quedo mirándola detenidamente para al instante regalarle una sonrisa traviesa, después ella vio como el lamia el dedo con el que la había tocado, esta vez las mejillas le ardieron y se dio cuenta que tenía una gomita en la boca, comió lentamente, realmente se sentía apenada y el chico estaba como si nada - ves, son deliciosas

La chica solo asintió y se volteo para buscar el paquete grande que kaoru le pedía, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él, ¿porque se sentía así?, el aprovecho esto para voltear de medio lado y mirar de forma burlona al hombre atrás suyo que se encontraba apretando los puños y con la mandíbula desencajada, se había metido con un hermano hitachiin, experto en molestar a los demás

-aquí están- le tendió la bolsa pero el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la guio contento hacia la sala para encontrarse con el niño, ignorando completamente al hombre allí.

-no vienes?- fue kaoru quien en el marco de la puerta se dirigió al hombre de hielo, en ese momento sakumi lo volvió a mirar apenada, como se había olvidado dos veces de él!, que demonios era lo que hacia kaoru en ella, pero vio como el hombre simplemente sonreía de forma torcida, no le gusto para nada esa expresión

-no, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, me voy por ahora- y sin más los paso, sin siquiera despedirse del niño quien lo miraba contento, este había sido uno de sus mejores planes, y su pronto papa kaoru era perfecto en el papel

-je!, que maleducado ni siquiera se despidió- el chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá de forma estrepitosa haciendo reír al niño mientras se metían un montón de gomitas en la boca.

La chica los miro sorprendida, esos dos parecían un par de niños traviesos, se apoyo en la pared mirando la puerta por donde el papa de su hijo había desaparecido, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, además pensó que debería estar enfadada con kaoru, había hecho que ignoren completamente al hombre y sin embargo sentía una especia de alivio en su pecho, la verdad es que aunque estuviera enamorada, sabía perfectamente que la relación con ese hombre no era un dulce sueño.

Suspiro fuertemente mientras se sentaba con los dos niños que ahora tenía a cargo, vio como su hijo y el castaño se encontraban en una especie de pelea en la que hiroaki sorprendentemente estaba ganando, iba a ser una larga tarde pero eso de alguna forma la reconfortaba y hacia que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

* * *

-así que están juntos?- se quedo en silencio escuchando la estruendosa voz de su amigo por el teléfono, se notaba que estaba muy contento, se preguntaba cuanto les duraría esta corta felicidad ya que aun habían asuntos que resolver- yaya, solo ten cuidado y maneja bien tu otro asunto-

Colgó al instante y suspiro sonoramente, ya se lo imaginaba lloriqueando porque le había cortado pero ahora ciertamente estaba demasiado cansado, era de madrugada y tamaki se encontraba demasiado energético, mañana empezarían la investigación con renge así que debía descansar bien.

* * *

-jajá está muy feliz por nosotros nos manda felicidades-

-seguro te colgó- una gotita resbalo por su frente para después derrumbarse

-por que es tan malo conmigo haruhi, dime- la miro con ojos de gatito lloroso y ella solo suspiro

-recuerda el cambio horario, allá debe ser de madrugada- se levanto de su asiento para acomodarse al lado del muchacho.

Lo observo fijamente, los ojos del muchacho se encontraban enfocados nuevamente en la chimenea, aquella que le había salvado la vida, una pierna flexionada mientras su espalda descansaba en la parte del costado del elegante sofá, su brazo descansaba en la rodilla levantada, que manía de sentarse en el piso pensó,.

Hacía poco acababa de amanecer, después de lo de anoche y su repentina crisis de culpabilidad, habían dormido en el sofá abrazados y aun así le parecía que todo esto era un tanto irreal, había dicho que confiaría en el, pero que pasaría ahora, seria la otra acaso?, en qué posición estaría ella, había respondido sin pensar, empezaba a pensar que no le gustaba el futuro que se le habría.

No se había dado cuenta pero su expresión había cambiado a una confusa, sus cejas juntas como si meditara algo muy importante, escucho la suave risa del muchacho y se dio cuenta que la observaba divertido, su risa era suave y calma, sus ojos la miraban de una forma especial, con solo verlo podía darse cuenta que él era feliz, era algo que simplemente desprendía, un aura de tranquilidad y alegría, como si todo por ahora se encontrara en paz, entonces pensó que quizás las cosas no estarían tan mal siempre y cuando él este a su lado, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro varonil mientras el joven le empezaba a hacer mimos en el cabello, lo tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos, comprobaba la textura, liso y sedoso, se entretenía con las puntas, hasta que acerco algunos mechones a su nariz y aspiro profundamente el aroma de ella, era algo que lo calmaba, había sido sincero, no tenía idea de cómo iban a resultar las cosas pero estaba seguro que intentaría, encontraría una falla al testamento, o al menos evitar la clausula que lo tenía atado.

El ruido del teléfono los desconcertó sacándolos de ese estado de éxtasis y relajación en el que se encontraban, fue el muchacho quien se movió rápidamente para buscar el móvil, el cual encontró tirado después de unos minutos. Al ver el numero de la llamada se congelo, su mirada se escondió tras el flequillo y corto la llamada.

-quien es?- era tonto preguntar ya que después de su reacción podía darse una idea de quien se trataba pero aun así, tenía que preguntarle

-nadie importante- intento sonreír pero se sintió demasiado forzado, sabía que no podía engañarla, era demasiado obvio quien era, miro a la muchacha que lo observaba con un aire pacifico, como iban a sobrellevar esto, si al menos tuviera un plan - al menos no es alguien con quien quiera tratar ahora-

El móvil sonó nuevamente atrapando la atención de los dos, esta vez fue la muchacha quien se movió primero para desperezarse se levanto del sillón y se estiro para luego caminar lentamente con rumbo hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada del joven.

-haruhi, espera-

-está bien- ella le hablaba de espaldas así que no podía ver su expresión pero su voz era suave y calma, el móvil dejo de sonar un momento- no te preocupes, es mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos, además te llamara hasta que le contestes – giro el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa, confiaba en el, había decidido apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, no quería presionarlo ni ser una carga- todo está bien entre nosotros, háblale, te dije que esperaría no?, hasta que arreglemos este asunto yo estaré esperándote-

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, los iris castaños lo miraban dulcemente, con ternura y comprensión, ¿era posible que las cosas fueran de esta manera?, sonrió tranquilamente, ella siempre había sido así, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, vio como la silueta de la joven desaparecía mientras el molesto ruido del móvil comenzaba nuevamente con su tintineo, cerró los ojos preparándose para la conversación que se le venía, aun así, no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, no había pasado por alto el hecho de que ella había utilizado un arreglemos juntos, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, a pesar de lo caótico de su vida, se sentía tranquilo y en calma, solo porque sabía que las cosas estaban así con ella, con aquella mujer de grandes ojos castaños.

Escucho la voz de su interlocutora, al parecer quería salir con él, su mirada se endureció, camino hacia el estudio ah servirse un trago, siguió escuchando la voz desde el móvil mientras bebía de un solo sorbo, dejo el vaso en el escritorio y cuando la cháchara de ella hubo acabado decidió que era el momento.

-no saldré contigo- no hubo respuesta solo silencio, sabía que era la primera vez que le negaba algo a eclair, como reaccionaria? No tenía idea, después de unos minutos escucho la respiración de ella un poco agitada, quizás estuviera conmocionada, en verdad creía que lo tenía en sus manos

-como que no?, sabes que es lo que estas...-

-lo sé, y pienso apegarme al contrato, me casare contigo pero no iré a eventos sociales en tu compañía ni fingiré frente a los demás algo que no somos, nos casaremos y haremos una vida marital como está dispuesto pero hasta entonces te agradeceré que no me busques para cosas insustanciales que no tengan que ver con nuestro acuerdo- cerro la tapa del móvil dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, se estaba arriesgando y estaba exponiendo su posición, pero ahora no podía estar a su lado sabiendo que estaba con haruhi, simplemente no podía, se sentó en el piso como un hombre cansado de tanto luchar, necesitaba tanto hablar con sus amigos realmente no sabía que debía hacer, quizás decirle todo eso solo empeoraría las cosas, pero trataría de ganar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible…

* * *

La chica se encontraba sentada en la gran cama matrimonial de un lujoso hotel, miraba fijamente el móvil en el cual estaba hablando segundos antes, su torso estaba desnudo pero no lo importaba, tampoco le importaba que su nuevo amante la viera en ese estado, lo sintió moverse, desperezarse y sentarse al lado suyo, haciendo que las pocas sabanas que la cubrían dejaran ver aun mas su cuerpo

-que paso, te mando a volar?- lo miro y vio en los ojos castaños la burla, mientras una sonrisa cínica se instalaba en el rostro masculino

-cállate – se levanto de la cama que habían compartido, ni siquiera se inmuto que el siguiera viéndola en su desnudes, camino con paso fuerte hasta un mesa que tenia tragos y algunos vasos, se apoyo en ella un segundo, porque? Porque él le había hablado así?, sabía que esa muerta de hambre tenía mucho que ver, lo sabía.

Después de unos segundos en total silencio, se escucho el estruendo de los vidrios romperse, el castaño solo la observaba tirar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, imaginaba que lo que la rubia se había enterado era algo muy fuerte para ponerla así

-me las pagara, mira que ir y meterse como una cualquiera al apartamento de mi prometido- no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y apretó los puños instintivamente, ellos estaban por fin juntos?, así que la llamada que recibió debía de ser de alguien que los había visto juntos, ella debía estarlo vigilándolo, y luego lo llamo a él para confirmar, vio como la mujer abría nuevamente el móvil, se levanto de la cama sin tampoco importarle el pudor, ni siquiera miro a la mujer, necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba estar solo.

-realmente eres patética- esas palabras la descolocaron, vio como la figura del muchacho desaparecía por la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño, por fin su interlocutor contesto su llamada, medito un segundo y corto, se sentía estúpida teniendo que utilizar el testamento para retener a tamaki, sabía que si no lo seducía, aunque se casasen ahora, la abandonaría, eso igual seria una derrota, y esa mujercita seguramente estaría esperándolo, hasta podía ver la patética escena en donde ella le dice que lo esperara para que puedan estar juntos, pero él sabe que no puede separarse de ella sin perderlo todo, absolutamente todo, por cuanto tiempo podría retenerlo con eso, apretó los puños, hikaru tenía razón, era patética, tenía que pensar, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, tenía que hacer que vuelvan a separarse, y después seducir al rubio, se irguió levantando la quijada altiva, ninguna muerta de hambre le ganaría, tenía una idea de lo que haría, así que él no quería verla eh, ya vería que no es tan fácil deshacerse de ella, una sonrisa confiada se instalo en su rostro

continuara...

**hola a todos, si es que aun ay alguien por ahi, bueno se que eh tardado pero es que realmente no sabia como continuar la historia despues del ultimo acontecimiento u.u, por eso eh necesitado este capitulo de nexo para aclarar los sentimientos de esos dos, creo que ahora todo va a ir mas facil (respecto a la escritura) y de veras que me ah costado sacar este cap, asi que si no les gusta no sean tan malos.**

**otra cosa es agradecer los rewie y que bueno que les haya gustado el lemon, pero dudo que haga otro en un tiempo u.u, no es por desanimar, si no que despues de esas escenas no se como empatar los sentimientos , me blokeooo, que feo T_T, espero superarlo pronto, bueno ojala aguanten a esta principiante y sigan leyendo y escribiendome que me hacen muy feliz no se imaginan xD**

**hasta la proxima, cuidence**

**gery**


	19. Chapter 19

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

-------- cambio de escena

**Capitulo XIX incertidumbres**

La pareja se movilizaba en un auto, estaban recorriendo los jardines de Luxemburgo a plena luz de día, a simple vista parecían una típica pareja de enamorados, pero los dos rostros se encontraban muy serios, después de un tiempo más por fin llegaron a su destino, una hermosa casa de colores claros se abría a su paso, el coche entro sin ningún problema por la reja de la entrada principal, pudieron vislumbrar un extenso jardín de hermosas flores y verde pasto, uno que otro árbol se alzaba respetuoso entregando una extasiante sombra para la época en la cual se encontraba el país, la hermosa joven dentro acomodo sus gafas de sol para disponerse a salir del vehículo una vez este hubo estacionado.

Un empleado les dio el alcance para ayudarlos con sus maletas, mientras el joven de lentes se encontraba escudriñando minuciosamente todo el lugar, definitivamente había mucho lujo, justamente como se lo esperaba de la familia suo.

-está todo listo, por favor acompáñenme a la estancia - vieron como el joven sirviente los conducía a través de la enorme mansión, así que esta era la última construcción de la familia suo, quien diría que terminarían residiendo en Francia, nunca se lo había esperado de la abuela de la familia, una señora muy apegada a la pureza y linaje de su descendencia japonesa, sabía que tenía que encontrar la trampa en todo esto.

Unas enormes escaleras amplias les recibió de frente, subieron cuidadosamente hasta una habitación, que les fue cedida para ambos, miro de reojo la expresión de la chica, pero no pudo vislumbrar absolutamente nada, acaso no le iría a decir nada después de enterarse que compartirían cuarto, acomodo sus gafas y una sensual sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, definitivamente renge era su distracción, se había dado cuenta que la muchacha se estaba comportando a la altura de la situación y pensaba aprovecharse de ello, ya quería oír sus reclamos cuando estuvieran solos.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios femeninos en cuanto el joven sirviente se retiro, se encamino a la cama matrimonial para depositar su pequeño bolso de mano, se sentó palpando la suavidad del colchón, inmediatamente cruzo sus piernas, mientras miraba descuidadamente todo el lugar, el color celeste predominaba, algo que no era de su gusto, se percato de una pequeña mesita con dos sillas en la terraza de donde la fresca brisa provenía moviendo su cabello suelto ligeramente, una pequeña puerta que se mimetizaba un poco con la habitación, debía ser el closet, otra puerta para el baño, un escritorio de madera tallado, no estaba nada mal, aunque demasiado rustico, volvió a suspirar mientras acomodaba las gafas oscuras encima de su cabello, se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban intensamente.

El tampoco rechazo su mirada, había estado observándola mirar toda la habitación, se percato que varias cosas no eran de su agrado por un leve gesto que hacía con su nariz cuando algo le disgustaba, sonrió ante aquello, ahora era capaz de ver mucho en ella, cuando sus ojos por fin se encontraron, vio un brillo en ellos, o simplemente era el reflejo de los suyos, decidió acercarse lentamente.

-en qué demonios estas pensando? – esa pregunta lo descoloco un poco pero no lo dejo notar, al contrario siguió con su cometido, avanzo hasta estar enfrente suyo, casi podía tocar las piernas femeninas con las suyas, era una engreída que no dejaba de desafiarlo con la mirada

-deberías tenerme más respeto ¿sabes? – una corriente fría recorrió toda su espalda al sentir la fría mirada que el joven le dejaba caer, pero no se iba a amedrentar, se paro esquivando el cuerpo del muchacho y se dirigió cerca de la terraza, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de la emoción pero no se lo iba a hacer saber, lo miro de medio lado con burla

-¿respeto? Por alguien que se inventa que estamos casados solo para poder estar conmigo- vio como el brillo en los ojos masculinos se incrementaba y esto hizo que la piel se le erizara, demonios como era capaz su cuerpo de responder a tan solo una mirada.

-no eh dicho que estamos casados querida- sonrió triunfal acercándose nuevamente a la muchacha como un león acorralaría a su presa, la chica retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta del closet, sentía que no tenia escapatoria ya que el joven la aprisiono con sus dos brazos a cada lado, una vez ella ya no pudo retroceder mas, acerco lentamente su rostro al cuello de la muchacha para aspirar profundamente por encima de su piel, sintiendo su aroma y embriagándose en el, subió hasta su oreja en donde se detuvo - solo eh dicho que pronto nos vamos a casar-

La joven abrió abruptamente sus ojos los cuales había cerrado por las sensaciones impartidas, no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, de pronto sintió suaves y pequeños besos en su cuello, que iban bajando hasta su hombro y de nuevo subían hasta el nivel de su oreja, sintió las manos masculinas enredarse en su cintura mientras sus propias manos se dirigían a la nuca del muchacho, quería sentir sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos, anhelaba besarlo, pero él esquivo hábilmente su rostro, para respirar de nuevo agitadamente en el cuello de la mujer mientras el abrazo se hacía más estrecho para acercarla más a su cuerpo, sentía la suavidad de sus formas, el pequeño y frágil cuerpo femenino temblando en contra del suyo.

-vamos, respóndeme- escucho la voz ronca del joven, suplicándole por una respuesta, respuesta que su mente no podía procesar, su cerebro estaba en blanco, se sentía arder y no podía pensar en nada más que en el cuerpo que le regalaba esas sensaciones – cásate conmigo, por favor-

El joven se separo para mirarla intensamente a los ojos, haciéndole saber que estaba rogando con su propia alma, una súplica que se reflejaba en la mirada angustiosa de sus ojos, la quería a ella, solo a ella.

Y eso fue el gatillo para que toda su cordura explotase, sus manos se movieron ágilmente atrayendo el rostro masculino hacia el suyo, no dejándole escapatoria unió sus labios contra los de él, mientras el chico inconscientemente la aplastaba mas con su propio cuerpo, sus bocas se encontraban y se reconocía, lo sentía presionarse contra ella, y desfallecer ante esa escena, enredo sus piernas en las caderas del chico sintiendo la excitación de él, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, pero no quiso hacerle caso, los labios cálidos y tibios del muchacho eran suficientes para mantenerla entretenida, sentía como la pasión los iba consumiendo por que el beso era ahora fuerte, sus labios se movían al compas de sus cuerpos, el joven tomo con su manos el rostro de la muchacha para besar aun más profundo, ella abrió sus labios permitiéndole libre acceso a lo que él no dejo esperar, el beso se volvió más osado, era cálido y húmedo a la vez, y se sentía espectacular, los fuertes brazos la volvieron a sostener y sus manos palparon los bien formados que estaban, y sintió como el chico mordía desesperadamente sus labios con lo que no pudo contener que un gemido se escapara de su garganta.

El sonido que hizo la chica lo trajo a la realidad, fue consciente de su excitación, de la excitación de ella, y de cómo se encontraban en ese instante, el no quería eso, no quería eso para ella, no así, no como tantas otras y presintiendo que era primeriza por la torpeza en algunos de sus movimientos, rompió el beso para suspirar fuertemente, sonrió al ver como se encontraba la muchacha, el sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor poblaban su frente y los labios rojos hinchados y entreabiertos, insinuándose ante él.

Era una cosa de locos ver todas las emociones que desbordaba por aquella muchacha, desde ese día en la fiesta era como si un gatillo se hubiera disparado entre ellos, y esta había sido una explosión de pura pasión, su cuerpo respondía ante ella como no lo había hecho nunca ante ninguna mujer, y sabia que había tenido a mujeres mucho mas despampanantes por así decirlo. La comisura de sus labios se curvaron traviesamente al ver como la chica se relamía, también era consciente que renge sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, pero quería hacer las cosas bien para ella, ella era distinta, especial, simplemente lo sabía, así que esta vez la beso tiernamente, bajando poco a poco el ritmo, se despego de ella, haciendo que se sostuviera en sus propias piernas, cogió las manos femeninas desenredándolas de su nuca y posicionándolas en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, ella lo miro confusa y el beso su frente.

-tomare eso como un sí- sonrió aun mas viendo como la joven fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto fingido, tomo la mano femenina y del bolsillo de su camisa oscura saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, la cual abrió rápidamente para enseñarle un anillo- ahora no podrás retractarte- la miro desafiante pero solo vio emoción en los ojos castaños con lo que sonrió abiertamente, como nunca hacia

Se arrodillo ante ella y tomando una de sus manos deslizo suavemente el anillo por el dedo femenino, una vez terminado se paro en frente de ella para observarla, vio que escondía el rostro y cogía fuertemente su mano en contra de su pecho, alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, quizás se había apresurado un poco, la incertidumbre hizo mella y se estaba impacientando, iba a decir algo pero vio al instante como ella lo miraba con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás había visto, se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo que trastabillara y cayera de espaldas, afortunadamente en la mullida cama a lo que los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-eres tonta- dijo alegremente mientras la abrazaba y se quedaban así, ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho masculino, tocando el hermoso anillo en su mano, el cual le parecía todo un sueño, el más extraño de los sueños, sonrió totalmente enamorada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra kyouya y ciertamente no quería, al final el siempre se salía con la suya y por esta vez, estaba bien así.

-------

-entonces las cosas están bien?-

-eso parece- La chica de ojos verdes se quedo estática después de entregarle unos documentos necesarios a su jefa y amiga.

La castaña leía detenidamente los reportes mientras su amiga estudiaba su semblante, estaba totalmente distinta, un brillo iluminaba su ojos, un brillo que nunca había visto, así que las cosas no solo podían estar bien, quería sacarle lo que había pasado pero parecía que por ahora su amiga prefería callar, eso le hablaba que las cosas no estaban solucionadas del todo con el rubio

-bueno, me contento con verte así- por fin la chica despego la mirada de las cuentas y vio a su amiga sonreírle cálidamente, le miro tiernamente, sakumi se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, desearía poder contarle todo pero no podía, sin embargo le agradecía que comprendiera su situación, gratitud que la ojiverde pudo apreciar en la mirada que le daba la chica

-bueno bueno, parece que tendremos que dejar esto para después- la castaña comenzó a acomodar los papeles para guardarlos en una gaveta de su escritorio, su amiga empezó a acomodar también los papeles en un archivero cercano.

Siguieron acomodando algunas cosas para pronto dirigirse a almorzar, cuando un par de golpes se dejaron escuchar, para despues abrirse la puerta dejando ver dos figuras masculinas que se miraban confundidos

-kaoru?- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara débilmente, irguió su postura como si nada pasara aunque no dejo pasar el suspiro de alivio que el rubio dejo escapar por lo bajo, se daba cuenta que en un momento lo confundió con su hermano gemelo, con la mirada que vio en el chico pudo denotar que ya no odiaba a su hermano pero aun no estaba del todo listo para enfrentarlo, y no lo culpaba

- que!, acaso no soy bienvenido aquí?- se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto y después abrió un solo ojo para espiar al resto – además, porque no se sorprenden de que tono esta aquí?

-porque él viene a buscar a haruhi- le respondió la chica haciendo que los muchachos miraran distraídamente a otras direcciones

-creo que me eh perdido de algo cierto?- el castaño levanto un ceja en señal de total confusión.

-jajaja, solo van a almorzar juntos por cosas del trabajo, han limado asperezas y ahora quieren avanzar con todo lo que habían dejado de lado- miro traviesamente a los dos jóvenes sabiendo el sarcasmo en sus palabras a pesar de que solo hubo repetido lo que su amiga le había dicho momentos antes- ¿cierto chicos?- haruhi miro al piso queriendo desaparecer en ese instante, tamaki tenia la mano cubriendo su nariz y parte de sus mejillas para esconder su sonrojo, acaso eran tan obvios? Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-oh claro, ahora entiendo, limaron asperezas y avanzar con lo dejado de lado- kaoru le siguió el juego a la chica haciendo que a ambos jóvenes los colores se le subieran aun mas- vamos sakumi, no debemos molestar, tienen mucho que hacer- así los dos chicos salieron entre risitas ahogadas

-creo que esto se va a convertir en un secreto a voces- dijo por fin la chica tratando de disipar el estupor que aun sentía

-pues parece que si- le respondió el ojiazul

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio viendo aun la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los jóvenes, dos suspiros largos se dejaron escuchar.

La joven recupero primero la compostura, centrando de pronto su mirada en un punto vacio, quería sacar lo que le estaba molestando

-vaya, pero eso no será bueno para tu situación verdad- la chica capto la total atención de su acompañante, hizo un silencio para buscar las palabras adecuadas, era algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza, así que se puso a seguir acomodando algunos papeles para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-ehm, bueno quiero decir, que se expandan ese tipo de rumores, no son buenos, porque…-

-todo está bien-

La chica levanto la vista inmediatamente encontrándose ese par de ojos azul profundo que la miraban tiernamente, una suave sonrisa adornaba la expresión del muchacho transmitiéndole seguridad a la chica

-todo estará bien, además solo estamos tratando asuntos del trabajo, no ay nada de malo en lo que hacemos- poco a poco esa sonrisa que mantuvo al darse cuenta de la magnitud en que la muchacha se preocupaba por él, fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la incertidumbre

La chica lo miro confusa, había algo que de pronto lo había molestado, centro su mirada en el rostro masculino tratando de leer sus expresiones pero solo veía culpabilidad en él, y no se equivocaba

-lo lamento tanto, lamento que tengas que esperarme y estar así, lamento no poder darte ahora mismo lo que te mereces- había querido decirle eso desde que ella abandono su departamento, sabía que estaba dando mucho por él, y él no podía estar con ella, se sentía en tanta falta

-creí que habías dicho que todo estaba bien- la castaña le sonrió cálidamente ladeo un poco la cabeza y apoyo una mano en su mentón mientras lo observaba con detalle- realmente no has cambiado nada verdad?- los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por el asombro - recuerda que estamos juntos en esto sí?, no me excluyas por favor, déjame ayudarte en todo lo que…

No pudo continuar porque sintió los suaves brazos masculinos envolviendo su delgado cuerpo, se sentía segura respirando sobre el pecho del muchacho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo el aroma a bosque fresco que desprendía, un aroma tan peculiar en el, poco a poco ella también envolvió la espalda varonil con sus brazos palpando la suavidad de la camisa que él llevaba, siempre de colores blanco, algo holgadas nada totalmente formal.

-gracias- lo escucho susurrar al joven con lo que cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, alargando un poco mas ese intimo momento, momentos que serian escasos por que así lo habían acordado, pero que atesoraban en lo más profundo de sus espíritus, sabían que debían esperar el uno por el otro, cuidándose de no romper las reglas del juego, sabiendo que no podían mantener un lazo muy cercando, lo que paso en el departamento del chico hacia dos días, no podía volver a suceder, sabían de antemano todo eso, pero habían decidido sobrellevar estas pruebas, porque en medio de toda esta tormenta, por sobre todo se sabían juntos…

---

-entonces esos dos estarán bien-

-pues eso espero, al menos parece que han aclarado lo más importante, se les ve mejor- la chica sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el gemelo suspirara, ella definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que causaba en el

Era asombroso ver como en tan poco tiempo había llegado a conocerla, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, realmente era un persona para atesorar, ahora cuando la miraba era capaz de ver mucho mas en ella, aunque a veces viera el amor que sentía por el otro hombre también veía que ella estaba comenzando a verle distinto, aun no podía decir que era algo concreto pero era un gran avance, una suave sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, quería contarle lo bien que se sentía a hikaru, y fue cuando recordó el semblante de su hermano esa mañana haciendo que todo sentimiento gratificante se esfumara, no podía obviar el hecho de que hikaru estaba raro, había algo que lo incomodaba de su actitud, sabía que le escondía algo pero al ver las sombras en sus ojos, se asusto y no quiso preguntar, tomo con la palma su cabello, era un dolor de cabeza pensar en su hermano, tenía un sentimiento extraño respecto a eso, realmente esta vez no quería saber en que andaba metido su gemelo

Sintió una suave mano acariciar la suya, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la piel y sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de lagunas verdes, ella lo miraba intensamente sosteniendo entre sus manos la suya, se habían detenido en medio del corredor hacia los ascensores, no había nadie en ese instante solo ellos dos, cuando vio que ella dio unos pasos hacia delante acercando sus rostros de forma peligrosa no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se instalo en su rostro, que demonios estaba haciendo, ella le miro de forma curiosa y el solo dio un paso hacia atrás medio asustado, se soltó de forma rápida y nerviosa para ocultar el sonrojo que tenia escondiendo su labios y parte de su nariz con su puño, hizo un imitación de quien se atora y tosió un poco para distender el ambiente.

Después de unos momentos cuando logro calmar su acelerado corazón, la miro medio dudoso y vio que ella seguía con la misma expresión solo que ahora arrugaba el ceño en señal de confusión, ella confundida?, si era él el confundido, suspiro y se irguió para mirarla directamente, quizás debería decirle lo que sentía, quizás ella ya lo había descubierto, era algo demasiado obvio después de lo que había pasado, era natural ya que el estado en que lo dejo su solo acercamiento, verlo ponerse tan rojo y nervioso por tenerla tan cerca, era algo seguro que la chica ya se había percatado de lo que él sentía, respiro profundo y abrió los labios para contarle sobre sus sentimientos

-qué diablos te ocurrió?- se quedo congelado y con la palabra en la boca, era ella quien le preguntaba eso?

-como?- el chico respondió y ella parpadeo confundida

-te eh asustado acaso? O que viste para que te pusieras tan nervioso- el chico trago fuertemente, ella ni se imaginaba nada, desvió la mirada por la decepción, tantas conclusiones por las puras.

-nada olvídalo, eh confundido las cosas, más bien dime, que paso contigo, porque te comportaste así?- se cruzo de brazos como quien intenta regañar a alguien y puso su mejor cara de chico serio y enfadado

-jajaja, eres gracioso con ese semblante de niño encaprichado-

-oh vamos, eres mala, estoy ofendido sabes-

-si claro- se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia los ascensores, tenían que apurarse o se les iba a pasar la hora de almuerzo

-oye respóndeme, que paso?- ella lo miro de medio lado para después cerrar los ojos evitando que su sonrojo sea demasiado notorio, bien se había extralimitado en como había actuado, pero nunca pensó que kaoru se asustaría tanto, eso la avergonzó aun mas

-pues, te veías preocupado por algo- abrió los ojos y lo miro un poco apenada- creo que fue un impulso por buscar un poco más en tu semblante- pero que estoy diciendo pensó- bueno en todo caso discúlpame yo, no sé que me paso- se sonrió de forma avergonzada ahora que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo del rostro del muchacho comprendía mejor su reacción

-oye, no tienes que disculparte- aminoro su paso pero ella lo paso de largo para seguir hablando

-claro que sí, yo no soy así, no sé que me paso, estoy siendo algo entrometida lo sien..-

-gracias- sintió como una mano del chico se posaba en su hombro derecho y su cabeza reposaba en su hombro izquierdo mientras le decía lo último, ella estaba de espaldas a el así que no podía ver su expresión pero, por el tono de su voz sintió que el realmente no estaba enojado, si no que lo sentía cálido y cercano, sonrió dulcemente mientras posaba sus mano junto a la de él, se dio cuenta que habían llegado al ascensor, cuánto tiempo les conferiría antes de que se abriesen las puertas para dejarlos entrar, pronto volvió a escucharlo hablar

-tengo miedo-su mirada estaba vacía, recordaba el semblante de hikaru, sus ojos oscuros, el no era así pero, temía tanto-tengo miedo por mi hermano sakumi, no sé qué es lo que está haciendo, ni lo que hará, tengo miedo de él - no pudo evitar pasar sus brazos por los hombros de ella para atraerla aun mas a su cuerpo, sentía la espalda de la chica acomodada en su pecho, encajando perfectamente, su rostro escondido en su cuello, mientras dejaba que las emociones de incertidumbre que había sentido todos estos días por su hermano, fluyeran libres, sabía que en lo que fuera que se había metido hikaru, ya no podía salir, se lo había dicho con tan solo una mirada y le dolía tanto que su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia mientras abrazaba a la chica, quien solo lo acompañaba en silencio y se dejaba hacer.

continuara....

**hola, uhmmm eh estado algo deprimida pork en el anterior cap, solo me ah llegado un rewie, bueno me eh estado demorando muxo con la actualizacion asi q lo entiendo pero igual me pone triste, espero que a los q leen, les guste el cap y me dejen al menos un coment, nos vemos **


	20. Chapter 20

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

**Capitulo XX: padres sustitutos**

Estaba harto de todo, el toque de esa despreciable mujer sobre su cuerpo, su mirada turquesa que quería ver a través de él, traspasarlo, ganarle, le enfurecía, así que cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias femeninas, era un hombre después de todo, sin embargo, para recuperar la calma y no enloquecer, pensaba en ella, en su mirada chocolate, en su dulce sonrisa, en su comprensión, debía resistir un poco más, así que imaginando el rostro de la muchacha que estremecía su corazón, podía corresponder las caricias, perdiéndose un poco en la locura de pensar, que quizás, solo quizás, ese rostro que veía al abrir los ojos, ya no era tan desagradable, porque, en vez de turquesas, era una mirada castaña la que lo incitaba, el cuerpo limpio, suave y terso, ya no se le hacía tan repulsivo, solo un poco mas pensaba, solo un poco mas…

* * *

-oye haruhi, tu enserio crees que sea buena idea?- el chico de cabello castaño rojizo le miraba algo avergonzado

-vamos, te digo por tercera vez que si-

-pero, quiero decir, no era lo que… no es demasiado?- vio como la chica acomodaba su corbata dentro de su saco, soltó un suspiro resignado, no sabía si esto estaba bien, su amiga se había entusiasmado demasiado con el favor que le pidió, y ahora el pagaba las consecuencias, se sentía un tonto crio, las manos le sudaban, sentía un vacio en el estomago… detestaba sentirse tan nervioso

-no es demasiado… estoy segura que le encantara la idea, bien ya termine- la chica le sonrió feliz de poder ayudarlo, se había dado cuenta que su amiga de ojos verdes había estado observando al castaño de una manera diferente estos últimos días, y cuando kaoru le pidió ayuda para sorprender a sakumi con una cena, ella se había esmerado por hacer de esto algo memorable.

La chica se separo y admiro su trabajo con el muchacho, llevaba un terno color oscuro con una camisa totalmente negra en el interior que hacia juego con una corbata de tono borgoña, los colores oscuros y el cabello desordenado resaltaban la vitalidad de los ojos de su amigo, por su porte se daba cuenta que parecía un modelo de las revistas aun cuando no estaba posando, puso sus manos en su mentón mientras trataba de ver que era lo que no cuadraba.

-humph…lamento interrumpir- el chico de ojos azules se quedo observando detenidamente al gemelo, por un momento pensó que era hikaru, pero eso era absurdo, era kaoru quien trabajaba con ellos, es mas lo veía varias veces en el edificio, sin embargo no importaba todo eso, cuando veía a haruhi con el no podía evitar que su corazón diera un vuelvo doloroso y que su mente lo relacionara con su antiguo amigo

-no, no…ya terminamos- se tenso y se volteo para terminar de arreglar la corbata a modo de tener algo que hacer, detestaba cuando el rubio lo miraba de esa forma y aunque sabia que esa mirada no iba para él, no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva por su hermano, esperaba que pronto toda esa tensión entre ellos dos se disipara, aunque según el comportamiento de hikaru parecía que todo iba a empeorar

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto la chica ignorando completamente el momento de tensión

-ah..solo quería saber si ya acabaste de revisar los documentos que te pedí- ella lo miro y le sonrió con lo que al rubio poco a poco se le fue yendo la tensión, era muy claro que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo celoso.

- bueno lo tengo casi listo, es solo que me distraje un poco- la chica lo miro y pensó que quizás podía aprovechar la intervención del ojiazul- quizás podrías ayudarnos por aquí-

-qué?!!- kaoru volteo rápidamente ante lo ultimo dicho con las mejillas teñidas de rojo al ver que la chica le susurraba a su amigo todo el plan para sorprender a sakumi, suspiro resignado y apreto los puños, esto realmente era vergonzoso, pronto escucho un silbido proveniente del joven

-vaya, asi que quieres cortejar a una jovencita en serio, bueno pues considerando la inmadurez de la que siempre te has caracterizado va a ser difícil que la srta. Sakumi te vea como algo más que un niño- sentía que una venita se le inflamaba cuando escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía

-si serás…-

-pero aun así creo que tienes una oportunidad- el castaño le miro y vio como los dos jóvenes le sonreían- después de todo a ella parecen agradarle los niños- por fin sonrió sinceramente, en eso tenían razón, no podía negarlo- quizás si acomodamos un poco mas tu imagen- vio como su amigo se acercaba y le quitaba la corbata que haruhi con tanto esmero había elegido, acto seguido desabotono el primer botón de su camisa dándole un aspecto fresco y despreocupado.

-tienes razón, ahora sí parece mas kaoru- dijo la chica y sonrió

-aunque aun tienes un problema- los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando al rubio que afirmaba con los ojos cerrados- si vas a sorprender y llevar a cenar a la srta. Sakumi en la noche, quien va a cuidar de hiroaki, es obvio que no va a llamar a ninguna niñera porque no sabe de la cita.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y miraron a la castaña, y ella pudo vislumbrar sus intenciones, algo que la aterro, no se imaginaba ella sola con un niño tan pequeño, cuidándolo, como si fuera su madre… algo se removió dentro suyo, pero no podía decir que no a su amigo, tendría que afrontarlo.

-yo cuidare de él con haruhi- la chica abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de tamaki y vio como este le palmeaba el hombro al castaño a modo de ánimo quien sonreía de forma un poco avergonzada

* * *

Poco tiempo después se encontraban aparcando en el edificio de su amiga, se había mantenido callada todo el trayecto, eran las 7 de la noche y kaoru aun no llegaba, que era eso tan importante que tenía que comprar, de pronto sintió que una mano se posaba encima de la suya, sintiendo el roce tan cálido y tan intimo, que todo su ser se concentro en esa pequeña caricia.

-¿no te gustan los niños?- la chica le miro de forma triste, era obvio que el pensaría eso, pero esa no era la verdad, no sabría como decirle con lo que mordió sus labios debido a la preocupación.

-no es eso… es solo que no se cómo cuidarlos, nunca eh cuidado de uno- trago fuertemente esperando que el muchacho no note nada raro en su nerviosismo.

-nunca imagine que tendrías temor de algo así- el chico le miro con ternura y entrecruzo sus dedos con los de ella haciendo de la caricia en su mano algo más palpable - siempre pensé que si tendríamos hijos, yo sería el que los consentiría y tu quien los cuidaría- sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen de ellos dos como una familia, y no se percato de la sorprendida y triste mirada que se apodero de la joven.

Oculto su mirada en el flequillo y vio como el rubio se entusiasmaba por la llegada de kaoru en un elegante auto deportivo negro, evito que pensamientos se colaran en su mente, no quería dar a notar su pesar, no ahora se dijo a si misma

* * *

La puerta sonó de una forma un poco insistente, se abrigo un poco mas con el chall beige que traía y se dirigió a atender a la persona que molestaba, había tenido un día difícil y su hijo no quería acostarse, no sabía porque, simplemente insistía que no quería perderse nada esta noche, pensó que se refería algún programa en la televisión, pero simplemente se había cruzado de piernas y brazos en su cama mirando el reloj insistentemente.

Suspiro llegando a la puerta y seguidamente abrió para encontrarse con un chico de ojos vivaces y una gran sonrisa, tenía las facciones masculinas pero con un aire jovial y fresco, estaba enfundado en un elegante saco negro de muy alta calidad suponía, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y apoyado de lado en el marco de la puerta, la miraba feliz y de una forma un poco coqueta, no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces ante la imagen

-no me vas a dejar pasar?- dijo en un tono divertido haciendo que a la chica los colores se le subieran al rostro, se veía demasiado… parpadeo para alejar sus pensamientos

-claro, pasa kaoru, pero – de pronto el asombro del primer momento dio paso a los reclamos- que haces en mi casa a esta hora- vio como el chico pasaba y se sentaba a gusto en el sofá, mientras ella cerraba la puerta para seguirlo hasta la sala.

-deberías cambiarte- ella lo miro duramente como queriendo descubrir su broma, pero el chico solo sonreía radiantemente- vamos, ponte algo bonito

-que tramas- el chico solo rompió a reír con una risa franca y sincera, realmente le gustaba ver a sakumi así, tan asombrada, tan vulnerable a él, en sus gestos podía ver su nerviosismo cuando la miraba de forma coqueta, miradas y formas que nunca antes había adoptado con ella, pero hoy cambiaria todo, hoy comenzaría a conquistarla

-salir a cenar- respondió de forma tan casual, como si fuera algo obvio, ella entrecerró los ojos, el cambio en el muchacho la aturdía demasiado, y hacia que un cosquilleo dentro de su estomago se hiciera presente, su corazón se aceleraba mientras veía como los ojos castaños la miraban con un brillo que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que ahora parecía querer traspasarla

-estas de broma, no puedo salir, menos así de improvisto, no tengo a nadie que cuide de hiroaki- vio como el chico la miraba detenidamente

-entonces solo porque no hay quien se quede con hiroaki no puedes salir?-

-claro- de pronto una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la boca masculina y supo que había caído en su trampa

-porque no abres la puerta, creo que las niñeras llegaron- ella se sorprendió mientras veía como su hijo había salido a husmear, al ver a kaoru este se lanzo a sus brazos quien a su vez desordeno los cabellos del niño en pijama, les dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta, en ese instante kaoru volvía a ser el niño que siempre la ayudaba, movió la cabeza no sabiendo que se tramaba ese chico.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su jefe y amiga, y su otro jefe y pretendiente de la primera, se quedo perpleja, ellos serian la niñera?

-hola sakumi- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ella solo atino a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y les dejo entrar, el chico colgó su abrigo y ayudo a la castaña a hacer lo mismo, acto seguido el rubio desapareció por el pasillo, intuía que a jugar con los otros dos niños en la estancia

-niños- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, con lo que se miraron y rieron divertidas, se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven para que se cambiase

-haruhi- llamo a su amiga una vez había terminado de arreglarse

-dime- la chica se encontraba distraída observando de pies a cabeza a la joven

-¿qué trama kaoru?- la chica se quedo estática y seguidamente rio de forma nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de la joven, después se irguió, tosió para darse más seriedad y la miro a los ojos esperando que le creyera

-pues…no se- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose atentamente para que después su amiga rompiera a reír abiertamente dejando a la castaña con una interrogante en su cabeza

-realmente eres una pésima mentirosa- dijo entre risas haciendo que la aludida también ría suavemente, las risas pararon haciendo que las dos chicas sonrieran

-bueno solo te puedo decir que es un buen chico, y que disfrutes la cena, el te aprecia mucho- la ojiverde le miro sorprendida, no tanto por sus palabras si no por lo que causaba en ella, saber que era importante para kaoru, que la apreciaba, bueno ya lo sabía, eran amigos después de todo y la había ayudado mucho, pero escucharlo así, en los labios de su amiga, con tanta convicción, y habiendo quizás otro significado, que no sabía si realmente estaba ahí o si es que ella quería imaginarlo

* * *

Vieron como los dos jóvenes se alejaban en el deportivo negro, fue haruhi quien cerró la puerta, mientras los dos niños estaban cuchicheando algo

-enserio?- los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente mientras el niño seguía susurrando en su oreja, la chica los miro y movió la cabeza, después vio como el niño se erguía orgulloso y tamaki lo aplaudía con gran esmero- eres todo un hombrecito, me impresionas

-así es y pronto todo resultara de acuerdo a lo planeado-

-con que ay un plan- intervino la chica empujando al niño para que entraran en la sala

-si, haruhi, este niño es un genio, no creerías todo lo que ah hecho por kaoru- vio como hiroaki sacaba pecho ante los elogios del rubio quien no paraba de relatar infinidad de cosas de forma entusiasta- debo admitir que me sorprendes, has trabajado la personalidad de kaoru mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice un día en el host club-

-si, eh de aceptar que kaoru como pretendiente también ha hecho un muy buen papel, tiene algo de crédito- dijo el muchachito con los brazos cruzados moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, como quien da un gran reconocimiento

-tienes razón, la personalidad de kaoru ah sido crucial en el plan maestro, también tiene algo de crédito- de pronto vio al joven cruzado de brazos que asentía igualmente al niño, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, realmente era gracioso verlos juntos

- bueno bueno, pequeños conspiradores, es hora de ir a la cama-

-ah vamos… acabamos de llegar, no hemos jugado nada- se sorprendió de ver que era tamaki quien le rogaba

-si!!!, hace tiempo que mi tío no viene a verme- de pronto el niño puso su mano en su mentón a modo de concentración- eso quiere decir que eres un poco ingrato no tío?- el chico le miro asombrado y una risa nerviosa se le escapo

-ejem…veras, tu tío tiene mucho trabajo, no es cierto haruhi, dile- la chica se arrodillo a la altura del niño para hablarle

-es cierto, tu tío para todo el día dando trabajo a otras personas mientras el descansa en un sillón, para muy ocupado como ves-el rubio se quedo de piedra

-entonces tu tía haces la mayoría del trabajo?- la castaña se sorprendió ante la mención del niño pero hizo caso omiso

-así es-

-y aun así, a ti te veo más…uhmm- el niño se puso a pensar-mi tío es un ingrato flojo – soltó el pequeño como conclusión

-haru-hiiii!!!- el chico se quejo mientras la castaña y el niño reían abiertamente

Después de un rato de juegos, en los que mayormente ganaba hiroaki, los dos hombrecitos se habían recostado en el sillón para descansar un poco, el rubio sabia que la castaña lo reprendía con la mirada, pues la hora de dormir del pequeño había pasado hace mucho, mas este pensaba que por una vez quedarse hasta tarde, no le haría mal, las mujeres siempre eran tan estrictas, además, disfrutaba mucho jugando y riendo, los tres juntos, imaginaba que si tuviera una familia con la joven, habrían muchos momentos así, y quería disfrutarlo un poco, al menos de esta forma.

La chica vio como el niño se frotaba los ojos insistentemente, la hora y el cansancio ya hacían mella en él.

-hiraoki, tienes sueño?- pregunto suavemente mientras apagaba el televisor para enfocarse en el niño

-claaaroo que no, yo soy grande, puedo estar despierto hasta tarde y no sentir sueño- la chica rio viendo como a duras penas podía reprimir un bostezo.

-quieres recostarte un poco aquí- le mostro acomodando el lugar junto a ella, esperando que si lo arrullaba un poco quedaría profundamente dormido, vio como el niño asentía pero para su sorpresa se subió a su regazo y se abrazo a ella.

Suavemente paso los brazos alrededor de la pequeña figurita y lo acomodo cerca de su pecho, empezó a acariciar su espaldita esperando relajarlo para que se duerma, cuando alzo la vista, vio como el joven rubio la miraba embelesado, tenía una sonrisa dulce, y su mirada recaía en ella con mucha ternura, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Ver a la joven de ese modo, con un aire tan maternal, arrullando al pequeño, lo miraba de una forma que sabia solo una mujer podría hacerlo, en ese momento pensó que quería verla así mismo con sus hijos, verla mirar de ese modo a sus propios hijos, de ellos, solo suyos, y él estaría ahí, para protegerlos, sus miradas se encontraron y le sonrió dulcemente, esa escena había despertado un sentimiento de pura ternura en él, quería transmitirle que los miedos que sentía por no saber cuidar niños, eran infundados, era innato en ella, ese instinto maternal que tienen todas las mujeres, no tenia de que preocuparse, viéndola así, sabía que sería una gran madre, solo que esperaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos.

-tía? Puedo preguntar algo- la pequeña voz del niño un poco adormilada, interrumpió la conexión que habían mantenido los muchachos con las miradas

-dime- respondió la joven suavemente, con dulzura, tratando de arrullarlo hasta con sus palabras

-¿cuándo tendrán hijos tu y mi tío?- la chica se sorprendió pero escucho como el joven a su lado reía suavemente, bueno era solo un niño después de todo, vio como el niño fruncía el ceño al escuchar la risa del rubio - es que quiero primos para jugar y cuidaaarlooos- se defendió el niño soltando un bostezo

-¿no tienes primos hiroaki?- prefirió desviar el tema, y vio como el niño movía la cabeza negativamente mientras sus ojitos se cerraban

-mama no tenia hermanos- hizo un silencio para bostezar y continuo- y aunque ella diga que los abuelos están ocupados, yo creo que ellos no nos quieren- la chica se sorprendió por la palabras del niño, y sintió mucho pesar, era muy maduro para su edad, imagino que eso debió ser fatal para su amiga, no era raro que al quedar embarazada tan joven, sus padres no hayan querido apoyarla, podía entender muy bien la situación-pooor eso- otro bostezo- estoy feliz que ahora tengo nueva familia- las palabras del niño eran cada vez más lentas, ya estaba más dormido que despierto- mi papa kaoru, y todos mi tíos nuevos- imagino que se refería a honey y takashi, ya que sakumi le comento que kaoru los había llevado seguido a jugar

Vio como el rubio posaba una mano en la frente del niño y se inclinaba para darle un beso ahí, y le susurro a modo de complicidad

-tendré muchos hijos con tu tía haruhi, para que juegues especialmente con ellos- vio como el niño sonreía ya entre sueños, mientras su respiración se hacía calma, evito mirar al muchacho, algo en su interior se removía ante la última declaración, cuando se armo de valor para alzar la vista, vio como el chico miraba al niño en sus brazos, intuía que él había experimentado el mismo sentimiento que ella y recordó las palabras de kyouya, y pensó con tristeza que el definitivamente hubiera sido un gran padre

* * *

Nunca se imagino entrando a un restaurante tan elegante, era cierto que había ido a uno y otro que eran reconocidos, pero esto estaba fuera de sus expectativas, se sintió un poco incomoda y fuera de lugar, las personas eran distintas, veía en cada uno de ellos un aire de superioridad, un toque formal y elegante, miro a su acompañante de reojo, y vio en él, el mismo porte de seguridad que tenían todos ahí, nunca se había dado cuenta por que el chico siempre era gracioso y se comportaba como un niño con ella, pero debía decir que tenía una forma de pararse, de caminar, de sonreír, que lo diferenciaba de las personas comunes y corrientes, personas como ella, que no habían nacido dentro de estos ambientes, el muchacho se movía con naturalidad, conocía de todo esto, eso era algo de esperarse, de pronto sintió unos suaves dedos enredarse con los suyos, alzo la vista para ver al chico detenerse a observarla y sonreírle con amabilidad

-¿pasa algo?-

-no es nada- sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo e incomodidad por no saber desenvolverse en este tipo de ambientes, pero se dio cuenta que no logro engañar al chico

-si no te sientes augusto aquí, no tiene sentido, es mejor que no vayamos-

-no espera-primero pensó que el chico estaba molesto pero le vio sonreírle

-no te preocupes, después de todo organice esto para ti, si no te gusta puedo improvisar otra cosa- así que había preparado todo esto para ella, aun ni se habían sentado en sus mesas, el joven que los guiaba, en cuanto se pusieron a conversar, se había quedado a un lado esperándolos, quería saber que era lo que el chico había hecho por ella, además, este era su ambiente, kaoru siempre estaba con ella, en las cosas y lugares que ella visitaba normalmente, ahora ella quería conocer de él, quería saber de los lugares que el frecuentaba

-está bien, solo me eh sorprendido un poco, pero quiero estar aquí- el chico vio que esta vez, la muchacha sonreía con naturalidad, por un segundo el pánico lo invadió cuando pensó que todo lo que había escogido no era de su agrado, claro lo disimulo muy bien, pero ahora al ver a la muchacha mirarlo así, se armo de verdadero valor, quería, quería que ella fuera parte de su mundo, quería hacerla parte y enseñarle las cosas que él hacía, que frecuentaba, si quería algo con ella, debía primero mostrarle quien era, tanto el kaoru que conocía como un chico común cuando estaba con ella, como el kaoru dentro de la sociedad mas ostentosa que había.

**continuara...**

**ahahaha sorry por la tardanza, siempre escribo lo mismo jeje, esq soy muy floja para escribir la vdd, la inspiracion me viene de a pocos, y si escribo sin animos, ps simplemente no me gusta como queda, espero que les haya gustado la escena con el niño, la vdd a mi me gusto muxo keria k kede tierno, weno de aki ya se nos vienen los problemas, cae la bomba ya k eclair no puede estar trankila x muxo tiempo, ah ido fraguando su plan u.u ( aunk realmente ni yo tengo muxa idea de cual es ) asi q esperemos q kyouya se apresure con la solucion u.u**

**Haruna: muxas gracias x los animos, por ti tratare de no deprimirme mas y actualizar mas seguido xD (ah y gomen por las comas y los puntos, es algo q siempre me critican u.u)**

**tamaki-haruhi: gracias x escribir, que emocion alguien mas q lee esta loka historia dramatica xD, muxas gracias x tu comentario **

**Indie: ahiiii q lindo comentario, muxisimas gracias por tu apoyo, y q bueno q la historia te haya gustado, trato de no salirme de contexto y de la escencia de los personajes q bueno q aprecies eso, es algo muy importante para mi, aunque creo q aun me falta bastante, la vdd es q a mi tampoko me gusto el final del anime y ps de ahi se me vino esta historia, como hubiera gustado q continue, muxas gracias x tu rewie, ojala q me sigas comentando espero con ansias ver q te parece este cap xD**

**weno tb kiero agradecer a las personas q me han dejado comentarios en el oneshot q publike de este mismo anime, aunk no se si lo leeran aki... bueno aki va**

**hasta que me respondas sinceramente te esperare:**

**tamborsita333 : q bueno q te gusto la historia tania, muxas gracias x tu rewie, fuiste la primera q me comento xD**

**Moe-Asami-chan: graciasss, q lindo q te agrado espero me sigas leyendo en mis otros proyectos**

**midori-chan: ah siiii, io keria hacer algo doloroso, pero al final no me pude resistir, no puedo hacer q esos dos se separen, me da muxa penita, xD**

**bueno hasta la prox actua ( tenganme paciencia), agradecer tb a los que leen y no comentan xD (aunk me harian muy feliz si al menos dejaran alguito ya que sus rewie son como mi sueldo)**

**gery**


	21. Chapter 21

**bueno para empezar este es el primer fic que escribo asi que no sean muy duros, estuve buscando y no encontre una historia de esta linda pareja en el fututo, asi k tengo varios planes por lo pronto leanlo y me dejan sus opiniones**

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

**Capitulo XXI: Trampa**

Callo rendida en el sofá mientras observaba al muchacho rubio dirigirse escaleras arriba al cuarto del niño, abrazo sus piernas hacia sí misma, pensando en cómo las cosas estaban ahora..realmente había un futuro para ellos?... estaba bien hacerse estas esperanzas…o era mejor simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban, suspiro pesadamente, ella no tenía la peor parte de todo esto, lo sabía, pero igual era tan agotador simplemente tener que esperar

-está totalmente dormido- escucho la suave voz del muchacho que se recostaba al lado de ella, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras él se acomodaba, el silencio se hizo entre ellos llamando la atención del joven- pasa algo?-

-solo estoy cansada- trato de disimular su estado de ánimo, no quería preocuparlo, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era jalado para terminar recostada en las piernas del ojiazul, con ese azul profundo que la miraban tiernamente

-duerme un poco- fue la única respuesta que recibió ante la interrogante de su mirada, mientras sentía como las manos masculinas acariciaban lentamente su sien, a la vez que su cabello era acomodado tras su oreja para que no la molestara, su sonrisa pacifica le traía calma, como si los problemas que la agobiaban día y noche desaparecieran, para que ese momento fuera único, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco reteniendo solo la imagen sonriente del chico de sus sueños

Sintió la respiración suave de la muchacha en sus piernas, era acompasada y repetitiva, la escucho suspirar y llamarlo, lo cual ocasiono que se sonrojara, oír su nombre así, hacia que el estomago le temblara de emoción, de pronto, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre él, si tan solo pudiera darle más momentos como estos, si tan solo pudiera huir de todo esto con ella, con haruhi, la había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo de rencores ahora la tenia durmiendo pacíficamente en sus piernas, suspirando quizás por él, sonrió ante lo último y se recostó mejor en el sofá esperando que al menos esta noche, a lado de ella pudiera conciliar el sueño

* * *

-demonios!- sentía el sudor rodar por su sien, las manos le temblaban de la furia mientras el papel que sostenía se arrugaba

-cálmate- era sorprendente verlo perder así la compostura, sabía que estaban solos pero no tardarían en llamar la atención- que es lo que tenemos?

-nada renge…no tenemos absolutamente nada- sintió la mirada helada calarle a través de las gafas de su acompañante, el cuerpo se le escarapelo cuando el chico se irguió acomodándose en la silla de modo que la mirada se le perdía en algún lugar- tamaki tiene que alejarse de haruhi

-que es lo que estás diciendo?...vinimos a impedir eso.. Acaso estas…-

-demonios mujer crees que no lo sé?- la miro de forma ruda para recuperarse al segundo y seguir hablando mas calmadamente- terminaran arruinados si eclair consigue pruebas de que mantienen algo… si se propone espiarlos… si se demuestra alguna clase de infidelidad, tamaki terminara completamente arruinado y haruhi es un blanco muy fácil de desaparecer.. no ay forma, maldición!. No ay ningún modo, ningún error, nada, es un contrato que tuvieron eclair y la abuela suo hace tiempo, con un poder irrevocable y con pleno estado de juicio de las dos, si eclair no ah hecho ningún movimiento es porque quiere a tamaki con ella, en el momento que se canse se deshará de él y se quedara con la fortuna suo-

-entonces?-

-lo mejor que pueden hacer es separarse..pensé que se demostraría algo en contra del contrato, algo que invalide el testamento, pero los dos están muy bien hechos, eclair se ah tomado su tiempo con cada uno de ellos, y no hay error.. –

- pero porque, porque su abuela accedió darle tanto poder a eclair?

-porque odio hasta el último momento a tamaki, y eclair debe haber alimentado ese odio, pensé que habría algo más de lucidez en los movimientos de la abuela, algo que hiciera dejarle a favor algo a tamaki, como verdadero sucesor de la familia suo, pero ah preferido darle las riendas de todo a eclair, como si..-

-como si prefiriera que el prestigio y las empresas sean parte de la familia Tonnerre, tanto si se casa con tamaki como si no-

-y tamaki se hundió en el momento en que puso su firma en el contrato, como heredero de la familia suo y prometido de eclair, la condición de la abuela para aceptarlo como heredero

-la unión entre las dos familias y esa bruja se ah aprovechado de todo!-

-no ay más que podamos hacer- vio como kyouya acomodaba la copia de los documentos que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo entre contactos y sobornos - es hora de regresar a Tokio

La muchacha apretó los puños sabiendo que kyouya tenía razón, ningún abogado podría darles una mejor visión de la que tenia kyouya, aunque el de todos modos agotaría todas las opciones, sabía que no había esperanzas, si él lo veía todo negro no había modo que alguien más hiciera algo, podía percibir la furia en el muchacho, a pesar de su aire ausente, podía ver la impotencia y la rabia a través de sus ojos.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron ante la luz incesante del medio día, podía percibir la frescura del ambiente en su piel desnuda, se estiro sutilmente y se levanto dispuesta para una ducha, miro a su acompañante de turno, un chico simpático, cabello negro azabache, ojos claros y piel bronceada, se relamió los labios ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Cuando estuvo lista, perfectamente enfundada en su abrigo de piel se dirigió hacia el cafetín en el que siempre se encontraba con el pelirrojo, debía admitir que entre los mejores de sus amantes se encontraba el, pero no era tan tonta para mezclar negocios con asuntos personales, el solo era un disfrute pasajero, a quien quería enredar entre sus sabanas era al rubio, tenía hambre de ese chico, después de tantos años nunca había cedido ante sus pequeñas insinuaciones, sus pequeños accidentes en donde dejaba ver generosa parte de su sensual cuerpo, pero él nunca se inmuto, nunca la miro, ni siquiera una sola mirada lasciva, y sabia que no podía llegar a mas, tenía a la abuela suo metida en el bolsillo, tenía que guardar su imagen, un paso en falso y arruinaría todo su plan, hasta que por fin la maldita vieja murió convenientemente, ahora era libre de seducirlo y enredarlo, pero justo tenía que aparecer ella, esa flacucha y desaliñada mujercita de cuarta, pero eso se resolvería muy pronto, había tomado su tiempo pero había conseguido contratar a los mejores, deshacerse de ella no sería difícil, tenía a un buen personal que dejarían el trabajo limpio, nadie podría llegar a ella, sin embargo, su aliado hikaru, seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, de alguna forma él era capaz de leerla de un modo que la sorprendía, eran tan parecidos en muchos aspectos, y en sus respectivas obsesiones, eso lo hacía más interesante en la cama, pero ahora, este mismo efecto jugaba en su contra, hikaru se había dado cuenta la última vez que planeaba algo, a él no le haría gracia enterarse que se iba a deshacer de su pequeño capricho, así que era mejor tenerlo entretenido, cerca de ese cafetín estaba el primer hotel en el que pasaron la noche juntos, arreglaría una estadía, bebidas y pastillas para dormirlo así no podría hacer nada si en algún caso llegara a descubrir sus intenciones, esta noche, su problema se resolvería y tamaki por fin seria suyo…

* * *

Llevaba un paso ligero, la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos, era domingo y estaba anocheciendo, todo en la casa de sakumi había ido bien, al día siguiente despertó con una manta cubriéndola y con la imagen de una pronta pareja, al parecer a kaoru le había ido de maravilla, lástima que tamaki había salido temprano en la mañana, no sabía porque, pero algo le olía mal, no era tonta, se imaginaba que tenía que estar relacionado con eclair para que no lo mencionara, en todo caso, ella prefería esperar no lo iba a presionar, esperaría hasta encontrarlo en el trabajo, y si el tal ves querría contarle algo, ella escucharía atenta, y así fue como paso un domingo totalmente desocupado, hizo su almuerzo, vio las noticias, y se dispuso hacer un poco de ejercicio en el atardecer, salir a trotar le refrescaba el cuerpo, hacia que sus pulmones se hincharan con cada respiración, sus músculos se contraían y se estiraban en el pacífico trote que llevaba, un poco de sudor resbalaba por su cuello, el cual seco rápidamente con la toalla que llevaba en los hombros, el polo holgado que llevaba hacia más fácil sus movimientos, al caer la noche sintió el cansancio y después de unas cuantos minutos más divisó una banca en la cual paro para recuperar un poco el aliento, sonrió ante el pensamiento que se estaba oxidando, unas cuantas vueltas y ya se sentía hecha polvo, aunque su cuerpo agradecía el ejercicio.

-bien, es suficiente por hoy, no quiero estar adolorida para mañana- dicho esto para sí misma, emprendió el camino hacia su apartamento, a paso lento, mientras consumía una gran cantidad de agua.

Fue cuando diviso un auto deportivo negro estacionado, el corazón le latió con fuerza y acelero su paso instintivamente, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en el muchacho rubio, quizás había pasado algo, ¿la estaría esperando hace mucho?, apresuro el paso para acercarse al vehículo

* * *

-ya eres mi papa?-

Dos chicos se atragantaron por completo ante la inocente pregunta del muchachito

-hiroaki?...que cosas dices?-

Kaoru rompió a reír de lleno, la pregunta había dejado muy sonrojada a la ojiverde, esto se le hacia especialmente tierno

-vaya…parece que no – fue la conclusión del niño ante la reacción de su madre, hizo una mueca a modo de quien está analizando algunos asuntos muy importantes y prosiguió a terminar su cena

-este niño tiene muchas ocurrencias- dijo sakumi tratando de atenuar lo tensa que se sentía, después de la cena de ayer sentía que no podía ver a kaoru del mismo modo, pero no estaba del todo seguro si eso era bueno

-ah vamos, no es para tanto, además es normal que hiroaki quiera que yo sea su papa…después de todo soy genial- trato de mirar seductoramente a sakumi quien solo atino a mirarlo escéptica

-bueno, no creo que seas del todo genial como papá…a veces eres un poco inmaduro…pero aun así creo que servirás- fue la respuesta del niño a lo que la mama rio de bueno gana

-con que serviré no? Ahora veras pequeño traidor!- a continuación los dos niños fueron a jugar, uno persiguiendo al otro, mientras desordenaban la sala

La muchacha solo atino a sonreír y a recoger la mesa, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la presencia de kaoru, que pasaría si ella llegara a enamorarse de él, que sentía él por ella? Nunca habida dado señales de querer algo mas, siempre tan educado, tan amable y bueno, pero a la vez tan respetuoso con ella, un chico que se interesa en otra mujer tiende a ser algo mas lanzado verdad? Al menos así era como le había pasado siempre, pero ahora, al encontrar a alguien tan caballeroso, que la respetara y la ayudara, de ese modo, sin segundas intenciones de conseguir algo de ella, le calentaba el corazón de un modo que nunca había sentido, pero esto a su vez la llenaba de miedo.

Poco a poco los juegos fueron terminando, y el niño termino exhausto en su cama, felizmente dormido

-debo agradecerte mucho-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-él, hace mucho que no lo veo tan feliz, y disfrutando tanto de su niñez- la chica le miro de manera profunda, tratando de transmitirle su gratitud por todo lo que hacía por ella y su hijo

-no tienes que agradecerlo – oculto su vista con su flequillo y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación –sabes que te quiero…- se encamino hacia la sala mientras le dejaba caer esa última frase que no estaba seguro si quería que ella oyese.

La chica se quedo helada, podían sus pensamientos hacerle creer cosas que no eran, ese te quiero, podría significar algo?, o solo amistad, sacudió su cabeza y siguió al chico.

Una melodía interrumpió al chico que alistaba sus cosas para irse a su departamento, la chica lo miro inclinando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, mientras este escuchaba atento a su interlocutor.

-entiendo…estaré ahí en unos momentos kyouya-

* * *

-maldición! No puedo hacer eso, no ahora!-

-¿prefieres ponerla en peligro entonces?, tu sabes de lo que eclair es capaz de hacer y ella te quiere a ti, no le importa lo que le pase a haruhi para conseguirlo.

Se quedo perplejo escuchando la conversación tras la puerta del departamento, los hombres hablaban tan alto que se escuchaba hasta el pasillo, se daba cuenta que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, toco la puerta para enterarse bien de lo que kyouya tenía que decirle.

Los dos hombres interrumpieron su conversación ante los sonidos de la puerta, el rubio se inclino contra la pared y la golpeo tratando de apaciguar la frustración que sentía.

-eclair está planeando algo muy grande, de eso estoy seguro, y temo por haruhi- dijo el de gafas mientras se dirigía a abrirle a su invitado, el rubio solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, que hacer, que debía hacer, no quería dejarla, no quería abandonar y rendirse, ella confiaba en el, pero, tampoco podía ponerla en peligro, que debía hacer, demonios

-pasa kaoru-

-demonios kyoya se les escucha desde afuera, que está pasando?-

El de gafas cerró la puerta y vio como tamaki salía del estudio para encontrarse con ellos en la sala

-el viaje que tuve a francia fue infructuoso, todos los papeles están en orden, no ay ningún modo de invalidar absolutamente nada, tamaki tiene que cumplir o ira preso.

-preso?, pero no solo perderá su fortuna?-

El rubio se sentó con el rostro totalmente demacrado, los dos hombres solo lo miraron y el de cabello oscuro continuó.

-tamaki ah estado usando la fortuna de los suo desde que accedió a ser el heredero, por lo tanto, como es un contrato con base legal, tiene que cumplir la parte pactada, si el elude el compromiso a estas alturas, el peso del contrato lo mandara a prisión sin que pueda alegar una fianza-

-pero, eso es realmente exagerado-

-mi abuela quería que cumpliera con el compromiso a como diera lugar, y en el momento que accedí nunca pensé que me arrepentiría, me encontraba mentalmente devastado y no me importaba casarme con eclair y cumplir con mi deber como heredero de los suo- el rubio suspiro recostando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo- realmente en ese momento lo único que me importaba era cumplir como un legitimo suo y ganarme la aceptación de mi abuela-

Los tres hombres se quedaron en total silencio por algunos largos minutos, no había mucho que decir, las cosas estaban claras, el tenía que separarse de haruhi por su propio bien, por protegerla, si solo fuera renunciar a su fortuna, lo haría, pero prisión, se imaginaba a haruhi culpándose, amargando la vida de los dos, la conocía, ella estaría a su lado por culpabilidad o lo que sea, y el no podría protegerla si algo llegara a pasarle, eclair podría hacerle daño, temía por su seguridad, se inclino y con sus manos oculto su rostro, esto lo estaba martirizando desde que kyouya le explico la situación, era algo en lo que no quería pensar pero era la única opción, opción que lo llenaba de rabia e ira.

-hikaru la quiere-

-a que te refieres- el tono que uso fue muy a la defensiva, no podía evitar proteger a su hermano aun sabiendo que su amigo tenia todo el derecho de hablar de él con ese tono de molestia y amargura, pero el rubio ni siquiera se inmuto ante su comentario

-el la puede cuidar, el puede hacer que ella tenga una vida normal -suspiro y alzo la vista para mirar a sus dos amigos, para tratarlos de convencer de algo que aun el mismo trataba de convencerse- después de todo, ella lo ah perdonado como amigo, el puede hacerla feliz

-eso nunca pasara- los dos miraron al de gafas –hikaru nunca mas querrá regresar a lado de haruhi así que olvídate de esa estúpida idea-

-porque no lo haría- rio de forma sarcástica- lo que el más desea es a haruhi y en este caso, aunque no me guste la idea, es lo mejor para ella, estar con él-oculto su vista para que nadie vea la humedad en ella- y olvidarse de mí-

* * *

-eclair…ah- sentía las suaves brazos femeninos enrollar su cuello, el aroma de su cabello le llenaba las fosas nasales y las oleadas de placer lo mareaban, no era muy consciente de la situación, la sentía sentada en sus piernas mientras hacían el amor pero su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad, la vista la sentía desenfocada a pesar de parpadear muchas veces, esto no era producto de la excitación lo sabia- que estas tramando mujer?..

-vamos, solo siente…disfrútame por última vez- lo miro con sus ojos azul turquesa, de una forma profunda y una sonrisa lasciva, el chico se encontraba sumido en el sopor y los efectos de una droga muy poderosa, sus jadeos débiles sus ojos hasta cierto punto inocentes, desearía no dejar a este chico aun, se había encariñado con el de tantos que había tenido, pero aquel por el que siempre había esperado pronto seria suyo, así que esta sería su última noche juntos

Sus manos acariciaron el torso desnudo del chico, los vaivenes con que movía sus caderas se hacían más constantes, lo tomo de la cabeza para que la mirara directamente a los ojos, mientras lo hacía suyo, sentía sus pezones rozar la piel del muchacho y esto la excitaba aun mas, el se dejaba hacer, tan manso como nunca lo había tenido, y lo disfrutaba mucho, de pronto, el se inclino y la beso de forma tierna y calmada, ella abrió enormemente los ojos porque a pesar de tantas noches juntos ellos nunca se habían besado, el nunca la había besado, un cosquilleo dentro de ella se hizo presente y la sonrisa de él la desconcertó totalmente

-vamos, dime que planeas…déjame saber- la chica lo miro y se sintió desafiada, no era posible que el pudiera dominarla y menos en su estado, así que decidió decirle, para hacerle saber quién mandaba

-en estos momentos- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle mientras se levantaba de las piernas del muchacho- haruhi está en mis manos, no la volverás a ver jamás...

continuara...

**gomen gomen a todos los que leen y me han dejado rewie.. se que me eh desaparecido pero ps la vdd no tengo el habito de escribir y la inspiracion no me venia desde hace ufff y menos con todos los trabajos de la universidad y los examenes ( ademas del ingles que ahora toy llevando) no tengo tiempo!..bueno pero llegaron las vacaciones y me eh dedicado a este capitulo.. espero humildemente que perdonen mi retraso y sigan leyendo esta historia con la cual me eh encariñado muxo... **

**bueno como eclair no se podia quedar quieta tanto tiempo ps ya empezo con su maldad y ps si...ella rapto a haruhi para dios sabe hacerle que cosas ( aun estoy pensando que tan mala hacerla) pero lo que ella no esperaba es sentir algo por hikaru ( ahh todo se le ve a devolver no se preocupen) y bueno como las cosas no pueden ser tan faciles ( y como tamaki a veces es un idiota) ahi ay un embrollo muy grande q no se como resolver con eso del testamento y del contrato, ya que no creo q eclair por amor a hikaru deje ir tan facilmente a tamaki ( siii es mala mala malevola) ahora a ver que se hace con esos dos... por otra parte creo que dejare la pareja kyoya renge un pokito de lado ps ellos estan en su burbuja de felicidad pero estan los problemas de sus amios, la parejita kaoru renge me encanta especialmente por el chikitin, parecen una familia aunk no lo son, los imagino con mucha ternura cuando escribo de ellos...**

**bueno hikaru sufre pero... se ah aliado con eclair entonces es malo? uds que dicen?**

**midori-chan: ahahah disculpaaaa... me eh retrasado demasiado lo se...pero en estas vacaciones tratare de actualizar mas seguido y bueno con lo de haruhi esperemos que ella misma aclare las cosas con tamaki...ya pronto vendra eso en el sig cap no te preocupes xD**

**indie: gomen a ti tambien... pero aqui esta el actua espero poder actualizar de nuevo para el viernes o el sabado ademas de que ya no le falta mucho a este fic ( y bueno despues de tanto tiempo estoy llena de insipiracion xD) ... ah y sobre hikaru y eclair...ps si han hecho una especie de alianza y ps ahi tambien ay otro tipo de relaciones u.u! ( se paso al lado oscuro)**

**gracias especialmente a uds dos, que me han animado a seguir con esta historia... en un momento llegue a pensar q nadie la leeria pork me retrase mucho pero sus rewie me motivaron, asi que creo q la presion ayuda xD**

**gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan, pero porfasss un pekeño rewie, un tan solo sigue asi, motiva y ayuda a q venga la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo xD, asi que dejenme un comentario siiiiii que como eh escuchado por ahi, y tienen mucha razon, es como nuestro sueldo para kienes escribimos ( ahora lo comprendo u.u)**

**nos leemos pronto... ( lo prometo XP)**

**gery-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

**bueno para empezar este es el primer fic que escribo asi que no sean muy duros, estuve buscando y no encontre una historia de esta linda pareja en el fututo, asi k tengo varios planes por lo pronto leanlo y me dejan sus opiniones**

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

(####) comentarios de la autora

**Capitulo XXII: Oportunidad**

Sentía su cabeza doler como un profundo pinchazo que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no recordaba que habia pasado, como habia llegado ahí, solo un olor nauseabundo se colaba por sus fosas nasales, al intentar pararse sintió los brazos atados tras su espalada, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en una completa oscuridad.

-rayos! Dónde estoy?- se alarmo al oir un sonido, se quedo quieta y en total silencio, no volvió a repetirse el sonido por lo que siguió evaluando su situación

Se las arreglo para sentarse, recostando la espalda contra una de las paredes, podía distinguir algunas formas en la oscuridad, se encontraba en una habitación, aunque más parecía un sótano por la cantidad de objetos tapados que había, sus manos dolían por el modo como la cuerda presionaba sus muñecas y el dolor en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte, suspiro, sabía que gritar seria una pésima opción, la habían secuestrado, estaba claro, pero quien?, porque?, acaso, no?, eso sería llegar demasiado lejos, se debatía en una situación muy difícil, mejor pensar en cómo salir, por lo que trato de deslizar sus manos hacia delante pasándolas debajo de sus piernas, consiguió lo que quería, ahora era mucho más fácil moverse teniendo las manos atadas pero adelante, gateo a ciegas buscando algo con que cortar la soga, quizás algún metal con punta, algo que le pudiera servir, sabía que estaba en una situación muy peligrosa, pero felizmente sabia mantener la calma…

* * *

-que demonios?- un chico de cabellos oscuros se levanto abruptamente de la cama a media noche, busco sus lentes a ciegas mientras se incorporaba los mas rápido que podía

-entiendo, trata de averiguar algo sobre la localización- dicho esto corto la llamada para dirigirse a la habitación del rubio, esto iba a caerle terriblemente mal, se detuvo un poco antes de tocar la puerta, respiro profundamente, esto era justamente lo que quería evitar pero desde un comienzo había subestimado a eclair, pensó que nunca haría algo tan arriesgado, pero no conto con todos los contactos que tenia la joven, solo cuando viajo a Francia se dio cuenta de la cantidad de conexiones y la seguridad que resguardaba cada movimiento de la muchacha, entonces lo vio venir, ella podría ser una perfecta asesina y nadie lo sabría, nadie llegaría a ella, entonces porque no deshacerse de algunas molestias. Apretó los puños sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, nunca debió animar a tamaki a volver con haruhi, en parte había sido él mismo quien había desatado todo este caos, subestimo a la mujer, y ahora habían llegado a esto, fue demasiado tarde cuando vio que era lo mejor para hacer.

Suspiro, no podía andarse con rodeos, lo mejor era comunicarse con honey y con su padre, pondría a toda la policía en movimiento, pero esto sería un asunto delicado, la corrupción que manejaban las empresas de la francesa era muy fuerte, ahora lo sabía, el mismo tendría que andarse con cuidado, necesitaría el apoyo de su padre y honey pero antes tendría que advertirles todo el panorama que se les venía encima

-tamaki, despierta!- el muchacho no necesito mucho tiempo, ciertamente no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que automáticamente se levanto alarmado cuando escucho la voz angustiosa de su amigo, cuando kyoya había estado así?, su mente imagino lo peor y cuando abrió la puerta y vio el semblante desencajado de kyoya, confirmo sus peores temores

-¿qué le paso a haruhi?

* * *

-Eres una bruja- un pinchazo, realmente no tenía mucha importancia esa minúscula incomodidad en el pecho, era algo que podía obviar fácilmente

-es una lástima que nuestra relación haya terminado así querido- termino de acomodar la blusa en su sitio, vio al hombre acostado en la cama intentando levantarse débilmente, el efecto de la droga era muy fuerte pero veía la furia en sus ojos y sus intentos por levantarse para volver a caer contra el colchón, bueno, realmente no había mentido en lo último, era una lástima que se haya terminado todo con hikaru

-me das asco!, eres una traidora! una asesina!- la chica lo miro fijamente, el realmente seguía enamorado de esa tonta, pero qué demonios era lo que ella tenia.

-tu sabias mis intereses desde el comienzo, así que por favor no te hagas a la víctima- se volteo para darle la espalda mirando a la puerta, esta conversación la estaba disgustando más de lo que imagino- es su culpa, se metió demasiado en mi camino, pero ya ves, yo gane

- y crees que tamaki te querrá siendo la asesina de la mujer que ama- eclair volteo a mirarlo con rencor, solo que aun ella misma no podía definir si era solo odio por lo que acababa de decir del rubio o resentimiento por la actitud del muchacho frente a ella.

-con el tiempo sanare su corazón, además no habrá nada que le impida fijarse en mi, ya no tendrá más distracciones- se rio tratando de hacer sonar su voz más confiada de lo que en realidad se sentía- te sorprendería saber que tan persuasiva puedo llegar a ser

-me das tanto asco- otro pinchazo incomodo, cada vez más doloroso. Y lo vio, cuando se logro levantar de nuevo y sostener su cuerpo en sus brazos, para levantar la vista a ella, vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, sentía asco hacia ella, frunció el seño, maldición, ¿que la retenía aun con el?, estaba alargando demasiado esta situación, pero aun así, camino directo hacia el joven, aun débil, lo agarro del mentón sosteniendo su mirada turquesa contra la castaña de el

-recuerdas que somos demasiados parecidos?-

-claro que no!, yo nunca pensé en asesinar a tamaki para alejarlo de ella- vio como ella sonreía con burla, pero en sus ojos había resentimiento, celos, y dolor?, esto lo sorprendió, acaso ella podría?

-ves, por eso yo soy mejor que tu, querido-

-no la mates- Interrumpió el, mirándola intensamente, la chica abrió sorprendida los ojos, se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos en donde solo se sintió la brisa nocturna entrar por la ventana, después ella sonrió coquetamente

-para estos instantes ya debe estar muerta- lo miro directo, sabía que no era verdad, había dicho que esperen su llegada, ella había querido hablar con haruhi antes de desaparecerla, pero era mejor que el diera todo por perdido, así no sería más una molestia.

-mientes- esto la sorprendió nuevamente- se que mientes, no sé cómo, pero lo sé- ello lo miro, y dentro suyo el dolor se hizo más fuerte, no quiso seguir con la conversación, verlo rogar por la vida de ella, era insoportable, se irguió completamente y lo miro desde arriba, con reproche, con cólera.

-está muerta- dicho esto dio medio vuelta dispuesta a irse pero un par de brazos la sostuvieron, su paso se detuvo en seco sintiendo la respiración agitada del hombre en su nuca, escondía la cara entre sus propios cabellos, sentía su respiración agitada, imaginaba por el esfuerzo de levantarse y abrazarla por detrás, bajo un poco la vista y vio como los brazos masculinos la envolvían perfectamente sobre sus hombros, por encima de su pecho, su corazón se acelero de un modo doloroso, que demonios era esto que sentía, ella misma se retenía ahí, esperando por lo que él le diría.

-por favor…déjalos…déjala a ella, déjalo a él, y vámonos juntos, se que también me quieres a mí, de un modo extraño pero me quieres, acaso no soy suficiente?, vayámonos los dos juntos…por favor- susurraba en su oído frases que la estremecían, olvidarse de todo e irse con él, era tentador, se sorprendió realmente deseándolo, pero una idea se filtro por su mente "la está protegiendo a ella" al saberla en peligro, estaba intentando convencerla de quedarse con él, solo para salvarla, esto la enfureció, oculto su vista, el sentimiento de venganza hacia ella era doblemente mas fuerte ahora, la quería muerta mucho más que antes.

-no, no eres suficiente- dicho esto se safo de su abrazo pero el intento retenerla una vez mas, atrayéndola por la cintura

-eclair…por favor- cada palabra, cada ruego, era por ella, por esa tonta, sentía que dentro suyo se acumulaba mas y mas odio, mas y mas los deseos de hacerla sufrir y llorar, deseando que desparezca de una buena vez , forcejeo un poco con él y de un empujo lo mando al suelo, ella lo miro jadeante por todo el esfuerzo.

-adiós hikaru- lo miro desdeñosa y salió de la habitación, el muchacho agacho la vista, su respiración era rápida, sintió la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y solo entonces abrió uno de sus puños, unas pequeñas llaves relucieron con la luz de la luna, miro el celular en la mesita de noche, pensando en si debía llamar a alguien, el ahora estaba demasiado débil.

se quedo detrás de la puerta, sosteniendo su cuerpo en el, se quedo pensando, algo dentro de ella no quería dejarlo, dolió demasiado, a pesar del resentimiento que sentía ahora por el muchacho dentro el deseo de seguir a su lado se alzaba mucho más fuerte, cerro sus ojos fuertemente por la frustración, sus manos hicieron puños mientras tormentosos pensamientos se colaban dentro de su mente, porque?, porque tendría que abandonarlo de esa forma, no quería, porque tenía que renunciar a él, ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo todo?, fue cuando abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, una idea, una posibilidad, ¿Por qué no? Se quedo pensando un tiempo en silencio, trazando muy bien las cosas, como lo haría, tendría que asustar mucho a aquella chiquilla, pero era un buen plan, solo tendría que convencer una vez más al castaño, lo cual consideraba fácil ya que le entregaría lo que él quería, sonrió para sí misma y entro de nuevo en la habitación, paso por la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación, como siempre, todo lujosos aunque no se apreciara por la oscuridad del lugar, entro en el espacio donde se encontraba la cama y vio al hombre sentado en el borde del colchón, las sabanas revueltas y desordenadas, y el muchacho con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, se quedo observando e hizo un sonido con la garganta llamando su atención, el solo atino a observarla con una expresión sorprendida a lo que ella lo miro de forma divertida, se acerco con movimientos lentos, paso sus manos por la quijada masculina dejándolas delinear los labios, luego miro sus ojos confundidos e interrogantes, sonrió mas ante la expectación del muchacho.

-tengo un nuevo trato, querido-

* * *

Estaba revisando todo el contorno de la pared, con las manos palpaba para ver si había alguna salida, quizás un ducto de aire, algo que pudiera servir para al menos esconderse, aun nadie había entrado en la habitación pero era consciente que cuidaban la entrada, no quiso hablar, no quiso hacer ruido, mejor que pensaran que seguía inconsciente, no importaba mucho la razón de su secuestro solo tenía que escapar, fue cuando sintió pasos acercarse, trastabillo para sentarse en el lugar que la habían dejado puso las manos atrás a modo de que seguía amarrada , y espero, con miedo espero por lo que le harían.

-adelante-

Tenía los ojos cerrados para fingir aun inconsciencia, el sonidos de tacones retumbaba en la silenciosa habitación, se detuvieron frente a ella, apretó las manos con fuerza, tenía mucho miedo pero la idea de quién podía ser esa mujer le escarapelo el cuerpo aun más

Los ojos turquesa examinaron la desaliñada figura femenina, no tenía ninguna gracia visible para ella, suspiro mentalmente, quizás solo porque parecía frágil todos pensaban que debían protegerla, se inclino a su lado, para observar su rostro, era delicado y fino, sus rasgos eran suaves, la quijada muy bien delineada, bueno, era linda, eso podía entenderlo y sonrió con malicia, también se dio cuenta que era una pésima actriz, su respiración era demasiado agitada como para que estuviera inconsciente, sin embargo, esta situación era perfecta para su plan asi que fingió haberse comido su pequeña mentira.

-vaya, aun sigue dormida- rio de forma silenciosa- definitivamente me divertiré con ella- acomodo un mechón del cabello castaño- hare que su lindo rostro muestre las expresiones de dolor mas horrendas y después de eso- rio un poco más para seguir con tono divertido- la hare desaparecer-

-señorita, no es bueno que hable delante de ella, ni que exponga así su identidad-

La chica lo miro y volvió a mirar a la joven como hablándole a ella

-que descubra quien le está haciendo esto no tiene importancia, porque primeramente ella no escapara, no ay modo de que lo haga, además quiero ver su rostro cuando sepa que soy yo-

-pero señorita, aun así es muy arriesgado- la voz del hombre sonaba preocupado, tenía un tono amable con la rubia a pesar de los acontecimientos, imagino seria algunos de sus subordinados que sabían todos los secretos oscuros de la muchacha, las voces de los hombres que cuidaban su puerta eran mucho más fuertes y violentas

-claro que no, aun en el caso remoto que escapara, si ella intentara acusarme nadie le creería, no tendría pruebas, además tengo a mucha gente que me cubre las espaldas, me eh enfrentado a personas con mejores posiciones que ella, no será difícil desacreditarla-

Sintió como la mujer se levantaba y después los pasos de los tacos alejarse

-avísenme inmediatamente cuando despierte- fue lo último que escucho después de oír como la puerta se cerraba, abrió los ojos con miedo y vio que estaba nuevamente sola, se abrazo asi misma, era eclair, eclair la quería desaparecer para que fuera feliz con tamaki, nunca se imagino envuelta en una situación así, y tuvo miedo, cerró los ojos y suspiro armándose de valor, al menos tenía que intentar salir, de nuevo la voz de la mujer y su amenaza de torturarla la hicieron estremecerse, pero estaba determinada, tenía que ver la forma de escapar.

* * *

-eclair-

Observo los ojos castaños por un largo momento para luego recostarse en el sofá de forma relajada, pronto terminaría con todo este melodrama, y tendría lo que quería.

-eclair- volvió a llamarla, se estaba desesperando, quería ver a haruhi, saber que estaba bien, que lo que la rubia le dijo era cierto, que no le habían hecho nada aun

-no puedes verla todavía, no hasta que esté lo suficientemente asustada-

-no puedo permitir que la tortures-

-eso querido no está en tus manos- la chica le miro intensamente haciéndole saber que la única que tomaba las decisiones en esto era ella- además, te conviene todo esto-

-es un plan repugnante si es que la maltratas- le miro también fijamente, tenía que presionar se había dado cuenta que ella cedía un poco ante él, no sabía muy bien porque pero iba a aprovecharse de esto, no concebía que torturaran a la castaña prisionera

-bueno, tratare de no excederme- rio de forma vaga para continuar- una vez que tu llegues como su salvador, tienes que llevártela, ella estará aterrada y si aún le quedan ganas de enfrentarse a mí, quizás acusarme tienes que convencerla que será inútil y que yo ire denuevo a por ella-

-así ella estará muy lejos de tamaki y el no sabrá porque lo dejo la chica- bajo la mirada y sonrió con malicia- y ella se quedara conmigo

La mujer se paró de forma lenta, se acerco al muchacho que todo el tiempo habia permanecido de pie, estaban en la sala de su mansión y la chimenea como única fuente de luz reflejaba sus sombras, ella le toco el mentón y lo alzo para que la mirara

-y tu y yo podremos encontrarnos de vez cuando- dijo en voz baja, incitándolo a lo que el chico no opuso resistencia.

* * *

-maldición kyouya tienes que hacer algo- el rubio se paseaba por la estancia dando vueltas y masajeando su cabeza intentando de esa forma menguar la desesperacion que sentia mientras el de gafas solo apretaba su vaso de wisky

-lo estoy haciendo tamaki-

-pero porque demonios no sabemos aun donde esta!, ya han pasado varias horas- podía ver la mañana acercarse por la ventana, se habían quedado toda la noche en la oficina del departamento, en cuanto corrió la noticia honey y takashi se habían puesto en movimiento para localizar la ubicación de la muchacha, kaoru llego con sakumi quien dejo a su hijo con una niñera, sin embargo, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer, solo esperar.

-tranquilo, no es tan fácil-

-tienes a los mejores detectives, honey también ah movilizado todo su personal, porque no sabemos nada aun!-

-una vez más, tranquilízate!- cerro los ojos exasperado, entendía los nervios de su amigo pero este solo conseguía desesperarlo a él también.

El rubio suspiro sentándose en una de las sillas, miro hacia fuera, a la sala y vio como kaoru acomodaba una manta encima de la chica, se enterneció un poco ante la escena, si tan solo él tuviera la libertad que tenía su amigo para proteger a la chica a la que amaba, sus manos se cerraron tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, tenía que encontrarla, haruhi debía estar bien o nunca se lo perdonaría.

-listo tenemos su ubicación- vio la sonrisa del joven de gafas mientras colgaba su celular y se dirigía hasta ellos- ella está bien así que tenemos que organizar bien su rescate- sus gafas brillaron

-entiendo me comunicare con honey para que todo su personal esté listo-

-espera kaoru, tenemos que esperar-

-esperar?- esta vez fue el rubio quien interrumpió

-si tamaki, esperar, ya te lo eh dicho un millón de veces, esta es una situación muy delicada-

-ya sé que es delicado, haruhi está en peligro pero porque tenemos que esperar, pueden estarle haciendo un millón de cosas ahora mismo, no podemos perder tiempo entiendes? tenemos a un montón de gente bajo nuestras manos!- las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta y no las podía detener, se encontraba al borde de la histeria y su amigo le pedía esperar, su cabeza daba vueltas y simplemente no lo comprendía, todo su ser quería ir donde estaba ella, asegurarse que estuviera bien, que nadie la hubiera tocado

kyouya lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta y lo miro directo a los ojos tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, desesperarse y actuar de forma precipitada no solucionaría nada, además, si hacían el rescate según lo que él tenía planeado podrían quizás sacarle algún provecho, algo con que chantajear a la francesa, pero si se equivocaban ella se esfumaría y no habría modo de culparla.

-solo cálmate y confía en mí una vez más- el tono serio y a la vez autoritario hizo que después de algunos segundos el muchacho de ojos azules respirara profundamente para luego mirarlo de forma más calmada

-está bien- dijo el rubio mientras desviaba su vista a otro lado no del todo conforme con la decisión

Se escucho a kaoru suspirar en forma de alivio, temió que por un momento esos dos hombres se enfrascaran en una pelea que no ayudaría en nada en este momento.

-bien, dinos kyouya ¿qué debemos hacer?-

continuara...

**aqui actualizando aunque igualmente retrasada bueno esta vez no tuve nigun rewie asi que no se si les gusta como va, o esta demasiado soso :s no se? bueno a esta historia ya no le queda mucho... quizas para el prox cap tarde un poco mas ya que hay una escena muy importante en cuestion de sentimientos o bueno dos escenas que eh estado teniendo en mente desde hace algun tiempo y quisiera describir las emociones de la mejor manera... espero no se hallan cansado de leer y bueno aunq no comenten les agradesco si le siguen dando un tiempito a esta historia cuidense mucho!**

**gery**


	23. Chapter 23

** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro**

**Capitulo XXIII: El rescate y el adios**

Miro el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer a su lado mientras esta respiraba tranquilamente, era muy hermosa, escondió su mirada con su flequillo, a pesar de eso su corazón seguía volviéndose loco ante el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa de la castaña que había robado su corazón hace muchísimo tiempo, en algún momento pensó que debía olvidarla, simplemente hacerse a un lado en intentar ser feliz con otro persona, sonrió de forma triste, al menos intentarlo, pero después de todo lo que había hecho ya no podía renunciar a este sentimiento, lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días.

Se levanto cuidadosamente, quería ver a haruhi, quería cerciorarse que estuviera bien, sacarla de ahí, pero habían demasiados guardias custodiándola, no le agradaba la idea de confiar en que eclair no llegaría al extremo de torturarla, sabia del odio que tenia a la chica, y la rubia no era de cumplir sus promesas al pie de la letra.

Acomodo rápido sus prendas y salió a un balcón, prendió su celular y diviso varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, en especial de honey y de kyoya, decidió llamarlos después, ahora no era un buen momento, además, lo único que le importaba era haruhi, su bienestar en estos momentos

Sentía su cuerpo doler, dormir en el piso era realmente horrible, no había podido encontrar una salida por más que busco, así que decidió esperar por la luz del sol que al parecer no podía entrar en esa habitación, las ventanas se encontraban selladas y solo pequeños haces de luces lograban colarse por algunos huequitos, así podía apreciar mejor su estancia, pero no era la iluminación que esperaba.

Que haría?, como podía escapar de esta situación, eclair quería matarla, y antes quería hacerla sufrir, tantas veces miro programas de asesinos y psicópatas y como la policía los atrapaba, pero nunca se imagino estar en una situación similar, estaba claro que ella no sería ninguna heroína que lograría pelear contra todos, ya que imaginaba que eclair movía a mucha gente, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo, intentar escapar, la verdad era que le aterraba la idea de que la torturaran, y echaba la culpa a su gusto por documentales del tipo policial, sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar las recreaciones de tortura que había visto por la televisión, esto solo la desesperaría, y no la ayudaría mucho en su situación.

Empezó a caminar a gatas de nuevo, era la forma de no hacer ruido, se acerco a la puerta y pego su oído al metal, esperaba escuchar algo pero al parecer los hombres se encontraban dormidos, intento ver por la minúscula separación que había entre la puerta y la pared, pero su campo de visión estaba muy limitado, sabía que intentar abrir la puerta era una tontería, era más que seguro que estaría bien cerrada, además podría delatarse que estaría despierta y eso le reduciría el tiempo.

Tenía que pensar un plan, algo que pudiera hacer para cuando entraran a buscarla, no había otro modo, ya que la única salida era la puerta de metal maltrecho…

Se deslizo hasta la parte más baja de la mansión en la que se encontraban, había mandado un mensaje de texto a sus amigos para no levantar sospechas, una llamada lo delataría demasiado, habían demasiados empleados por todo el lugar, trataba de parecer calmado y tranquilo, pero esperaba poder sacar a haruhi en ese momento de ahí, sin embargo, como se lo imagino no sería tan fácil, habían 5 gorilotas custodiando la entrada, el no era un experto en artes marciales ni nada como honey, además de que mas que seguro estarían completamente armados, diviso que al terminar el pasillo habían otros más cuidando las salidas, y en la misma puerta donde asumía se encontraba la joven habían otros tres más, y quien sabe en qué tan corto tiempo aparecerían otros en caso de una alarma.

Suspiro para sus adentros, tendría que regresar con eclair y conseguir que no hiciera nada en contra de haruhi, tendría que convencerla como sea, era por el momento, la única forma que tenia.

* * *

-estás seguro que se quedo tranquilo?-

-claro- acomodo sus gafas mientras los demás lo observaban de forma reticiente- creo que tamaki no es el mismo niño de siempre, ah madurado y es algo que eh podido ver, estoy seguro que entiende que lo mejor es esperar y organizarnos bien-

Se escucho un fuerte suspiro por parte de renge a lo que kyouya miro de forma desafiante, la chica no parecía muy de acuerdo con su conclusión

-querido creo que deberías tomar en cuenta otros factores- la chica se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba por el gran ventanal del departamento de su ahora novio- apuesto que en estos momentos esta camino a la mansión de eclair-

-yo opino lo mismo- dijo kaoru levantando la mano y suspirando a la misma vez-

- a mi también me sonó lo del café a modo de excusa- opino sakumi mientras se acomodaba al costado de la otra muchacha

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el sonido de un celular rompió la tranquilidad, fue kaoru quien contesto

-como?- todos lo miraron fijamente- rayos no hagas una locu…- se quedo mirando el aparatito mientras en la pantalla salía llamada terminada

-se dirige a la mansión verdad?- replico el de gafas mientras apretaba los puños

-asi es, solo llamo para informarnos no me dejo responderle nada- vio como el de gafas sacaba rápidamente su celular y marcaba el numero de su amigo que como supuso, ya estaba apagado debido a que el chico maldecía y volvía a marcar reiteradamente, de cierta forma se lo esperaba, el más intranquilo y más afectado era tamaki, algo le decía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar aun cuando kyouya le explicara el plan infinidad de veces.

* * *

Apretó el acelerador lo mas que podía, no le asustaba la velocidad ni el ruido de sus llantas al girar la calle de forma estrepitosa, tampoco pensó en que algún guardia podría pararlo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en haruhi, maldecía su destino, su fortuna, su nombre, cerró los ojos… maldecía a su abuela, haruhi no tenía la culpa de nada y se veía envuelta en un rapto, un rapto que ni siquiera se movía por intereses monetarios…eclair iba a desparecerla y esto lo aterraba, así que no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra de sus amigos, entendía que ellos querían ayudar pero el único responsable de todo esto era él, la única persona que podía liberar a haruhi era él, así que se rendía, no iba a luchar más, no si estaba en peligro la vida de la persona que mas amaba, habían tantas cosas, tantas cosas que debían conversar, volver a conocerse, cerro los puños y aumento la velocidad. Desgraciadamente ya no volvería a ver a la castaña nunca más, lo haría por salvarla, aceptaría a eclair, fingiría amor, y seria todo lo que ella quisiera, se olvidaría de haruhi y la dejaría libre de la maldición de haberlo conocido.

Diviso a lo lejos la gran mansión de su prometida, no sabía si estaría ahí pero era el único lugar donde podía ir en estos momentos, aparco su coche y salió instantáneamente, ningún empleado salió a recibirlo. Entro de forma estrepitosa llamando a la mujer

-eclair!-nadie aparecía, se aventuro a husmear el lugar, no había servidumbre cuando de pronto sus reflejos se activaron y vio a alguien escabulléndose, se escondió de forma instintiva y espero porque la sombra desapareciera, vio que venía desde una puerta común y corriente que hasta parecía mimetizarse un poco con las paredes, como si no quisieran que resaltara.

Se deslizo hasta la entrada y escucho varias voces viniendo de lo que suponía eran los cuartos de servicios, hecho una mirada y vio un conjunto de hombres, supuso todos bien entrenados, trago saliva y entro por la puerta del comienzo sin llamar la atención.

Encontró unas escaleras así que se estaba dirigiendo al sótano, miro para todos lados, esperando que no hubieran cámaras de vigilancia fue entonces cuando diviso un poco de luz, ese pasillo era realmente oscuro a pesar de encontrarse en pleno día, miro de forma cautelosa y vio la cantidad de personas que custodiaban una sola entrada, vio a uno de ellos echar un patada a la puerta e insultar a la chica de adentro, otro señor mas joven reprendía al primero, diciendo que la señorita eclair habia dado órdenes de dejar que despertara sola.

Sintió que la rabia lo consumía pero no podía actuar tan distraídamente, pensó, trato de idear un plan cuando sintió un objeto afilado chocar contra sus costillas, aun sin hacerle daño pero dejando en claro que al mínimo movimiento saldría mal herido. Volteo a ver a su agresor y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de encontrar a su ex mejor amigo mirándolo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos en los ojos.

-llegaste querido- miro más atrás y vio a la mujer de ojos turquesa sonreírle con rabia y resentimiento

-hikaru!- intento acusarlo con un tono de voz lleno de cólera e impotencia pero el mencionado ni siquiera se inmuto

-creo que no es lugar para que charlemos, porque no nos vamos-

-dejala libre- fue interrumpida y sintió la ira volver a su cabeza nuevamente, el haría todo por ella, no quería rendirse pero esta situación la estaba cansando, sin embargo el muchacho continuo- estaré contigo, te amare como tú quieres, ella ya no es necesaria, no la volveré a ver y sabes que no tengo salida, no intentare nada mas, solo déjala irse-

vio en el tono de voz cansancio, supo instantáneamente que él decía la verdad, sin embargo esto no la hacía feliz, se sentía neutral, no era como esperaba sentirse

"solo un capricho"

Había estado pensando en esa posibilidad, el rubio era solo un capricho, terminaría cansándose de él en cuanto lo tuviera, sin embargo no pensó que pasaría tan pronto, se molesto, esto no era lo que quería, y que demonios quería ella, no lo entendía, pensó que tamaki seria todo, pero no era así, entonces que

Miro la espalda del castaño que estaba sin mirarla y sin hablarle desde que vieron al rubio entrar en la mansión, las cámaras detectaron su llegada y ella solo lo dejo entrar, después ordeno al castaño amenazarlo, y el había obedecido sin ninguna objeción, suspiro.

.erick!- vio como uno de los hombres la miraba esperando su orden- despierta a la chica y tráela

Vio como el rubio miraba de forma esperanzada la puerta esperando la salida de la chica, algo que le aburría, en verdad soportaría a un hombre así, estaría condenándose ella misma, fue cuando miro al castaño, pero vio que este ni se movía, solo miraba el arma que sostenía en sus manos.

Escucho un golpe, el rubio volteo instantáneamente pero el castaño seguía sin inmutarse, al contrario apretó mas el arma a lo que el joven de ojos claros volvió a su posición

- No le hagas daño- ordeno al muchacho y este la miro por primera vez, sintió su corazón acelerarse y después doler cuando vio la decepción en la mirada masculina, acaso hikaru también sería un capricho?, pero a él ya lo tenia

Vieron una figura menuda salir y moverse, mirar a todos lados y quedarse estática al observar la escena con los dos rubios y el castaño

-chiquilla tonta!- escucho vociferar al hombre que había entrado a buscarla y ahora salía tomándose la cabeza, la mujer no reacciono seguía mirando a las tres personas absorta mientras el hombre la sujetaba firmemente y los otros gorilas rompían a reír ante la escena

-silencio!- grito la rubia y todos se callaron- suéltala, no es necesario ya que la retengamos- arrastro las palabras mirando a su prometido, este solo agacho la vista evitando mirar la castaña

-hikaru?- fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios, había esperado ver a eclair, también a tamaki, pero a hikaru apuntando al rubio no, mas este no la miraba

-porque no vuelves a decir lo que me dijiste querido-por fin llamo la atención de la castaña quien miro perpleja a ella y después al rubio

-estaré siempre contigo, te amare solo a ti, haruhi puede marcharse de una vez- vio como las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y algo se regocijo dentro suyo, era el sentimiento de satisfacción, de haber ganado, sonrió con suficiencia

- no hagas esto tamaki, dijiste..-

-no te quiero no lo entiendes!- grito mirándola, se le partía el alma, pero la situación era demasiado peligrosa para ella, debía liberarla- no eres tan importante como para que arriesgue mi libertad, mi fortuna y mi reputación, no puedo dejar que mueras, no puedo dejar que se arme tal escándalo y se manche el nombre de las empresas suo… no puedo dejar que mueras- esperaba que entendiera su mensaje, la voz quería cortársele pero lo más importante era la seguridad de la chica

Sintió el corazón dolerle, el prestigio de los suo, su fortuna, no era tonta, sabía que era una mentira, pero dolía tanto escuchar esas frases de su boca, apretó los puños y miro el suelo mientras lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, se sentía tan humillada, pero no espero por lo que vendría a continuación

-lo siento tanto querida, y esta vez ni siquiera podrás tener a tu mejor amigo contigo para apoyarte- miro de reojo al castaño pero este no despegaba la mirada como antes del cuchillo que sostenía, en cambio tenia la absoluta atención de la pareja enamorada- aja, lo que escuchas, hikaru también es mío, como ves esta de mi lado y a preferido traicionarte para ayudarme, entenderás que somos muy íntimos- dijo esto acercándose y abrazando por detrás al muchacho el cual no se inmuto, vio como la chica miraba perpleja, y sonrió aun mas, lo que no vio venir fue al rubio arrojándose encima del castaño

-tu! Mal nacido- los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea

-basta! Se van a matar- grito la castaña pero fue sujetada por uno de los guardias

-basta, sepárenlos- ante la orden de su jefa varios hombres corrieron a separarlos pero antes que llegaron a ellos los dos hombres se quedaron quietos. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándose el uno al otro

-hikaru? Porque?- murmuro el rubio mirando la sangre se empezaba a esparcir entre ellos, mas el castaño no le hizo caso y se acerco a su oído susurrándole algunas palabras

El rubio se levanto dejando ver el cuerpo malherido del castaño con el cuchillo clavado en su abdomen

-noooo- grito la castaña tapándose la boca tratando de contener mas lagrimas

- estúpida, todo esto es tu culpa, siempre todo es por ti- grito eclair corriendo al lado del castaño- maldición... llévenlo a un hospital rápido!- grito de forma desesperada a lo que el rubio marco rápido un numero desde su celular, cuanto termino de hablar su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, era kyoya, contesto mientras varios hombres recogían el cuerpo de su amigo y se dirigían a la salida junto con la rubia-

-kyouya ven a la mansión de eclair y recoge a haruhi- dio media vuelta y la miro, colgó el celular y se acerco a tocarla

-sueltame!- le grito ella, el solo la miro con tristeza

-no le hice nada, créeme- ella solo lo miro con rencor

-nunca lo terminaste de perdonar, entiendo que hizo muchas cosas malas pero no debiste llegar a tanto- reclamo entre sollozos mientras trataba de sonar dura, el chico solo suspiro cansado

-porfavor, no podremos vernos más, te juro que yo…- vio como ella le extendía un trozo de papel, estaba algo arrugado, vio como su mano temblaba mientras sostenía con demasiada fuerza la carta

-que es eso?-

-no nos veremos más, cógelo- lo miro de forma dura mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, todo su mundo se había vuelto tan oscuro y caótico que dolía, dolía tanto mirarlo y saber que aun habiendo hecho lo que hizo le debía esa explicación, y que a pesar de todo, lo extrañaría, vio como el cogía la carta rozando su piel en el acto a lo que su cuerpo se estremeció de forma desagradable, instantáneamente alejo su mano y su cuerpo tembló, esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

Vio como la chica se dirigía a la salida y el la seguía por detrás, entendía que ella no quisiera verlo, que se encontrara decepcionada, que le causara asco después de que acuchillo a hikaru, aunque no había sido así, era lo que ella pensaba, lo que todos pensaban y quizás sea cierto, porque, no se sentía culpable, ni sentía lastima o tristeza por la condición del hombre, sabía que era muy probable que el mismo lo hubiera hecho si la pelea hubiera durado más.

Vio la figura femenina, correr en cuanto vieron a kyouya, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, se quedo en la puerta mirándolos de lejos, kyouya lo miro interrogante pero él no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza negativamente, vio como las dos personas subían al auto y desaparecían en medio de la tarde.

El cielo se ponía de un color anaranjado rojizo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y encontró un juego de llaves empapada en sangre pero sujeta a una cartilla que a pesar del líquido viscoso podía leerse en él una dirección.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado vio que era un hotel, observo la llave más grande tenía en ella grabado un numero, supuso que sería el numero de la habitación, apago el motor de su auto y apoyo la cabeza en el timón, miro de pronto el trozo de papel que le había entregado la muchacha, le daba temor lo que estaría escrito, le daba temor lo que encontraría en la cajita de música porque sabía que la segunda llave, la cual era más chiquita, pertenecía a una cajita de música que habían tenido en ouran, que seguramente encontraría dentro de la habitación del hotel, cerró los ojos, mientras sus manos temblaban desdoblando el blanco papel…

* * *

-Haruhi, deberíamos ir a un hospital a que te revisen- observaba el rostro demacrado de la muchacha pero esta solo miraba por la ventana

-solo quiero ver como esta hikaru-

-sabes que no podemos, ella está con él- sintió como el pecho le dolió en el momento que su amigo soltó esa frase, hikaru se había vuelto en su contra nuevamente ¿porque? No lo comprendía, pero aun así, no estaba molesta, dolida sí, pero no molesta, se sentía tan preocupada por él y no podía entender como tamaki había sido capaz de querer matarlo, no concebía algo tan horrible, si había sido así seguramente tampoco nunca podría perdonarla a ella en cuanto leyera su carta.

-haruhi hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-te estoy escuchando- su voz era fría, cortante, no había ninguna emoción en ella, le daba miedo encontrarla sumida en la misma depresión que sabía entro hace muchos años, pero en ese tiempo había sido hikaru quien la había ayudado, el mismo no se sentía con la valentía de enfrentar a su amiga así, suspiro fuertemente

- sería mejor que salieras de la ciudad por un tiempo- por primera vez la chica volteo a verlo con ojos sorprendidos- no me mires así haruhi, ni se te ocurra denunciarla o algo, sabes que no podemos hacer nada contra ella, se ah guardado muy bien las pruebas.

-no hare nada contra ella, sé que no puedo ganarle me queda claro- dijo con desdén- pero tampoco pienso huir como una cobarde- le miro de forma desafiante y kyouya sonrió en medio de toda la preocupación que sentía, ella era fuerte lo sabía, y se sentía orgulloso de que a pesar de todo su amiga siguiera teniendo esa valentía que la caracterizaba.

-hubiera querido ayudarlos- replico por fin, y la chica lo escucho atentamente mientras observaba la calle pasar por su ventana, el tono de voz de su amigo le decía que se estaba sincerando como muy pocas veces hacia- suena maquiavélico pero había ideado un plan para rescatarte, pero no solo para eso, si no para conseguir alguna prueba de tu rapto y enlazarlo con eclair pero tamaki se nos adelanto- la chica cerró los ojos ante la mención del chico- el no podía pensar en nada más que salvarte…lo siento-

-¿qué es lo que sientes? – pregunto

- no haber podido ayudarlos en nada- después de eso reino el silencio hasta que llegaron a una clínica en donde kyouya obligo a la chica a entrar, el no estaría tranquilo hasta que la revisen.

* * *

Las letras grabadas en ese trozo de papel se empezaron a hacer ilegibles por la humedad que caía desde sus ojos, no lo podía evitar, sentía que su vida se desmoronaba una vez más, toco su frente y pronto los sollozos que contenía fueron escapando por su garganta, se encontraba solo, en esa tétrica habitación de hotel, no podía concebir la verdad que se abría ante sus ojos, tanto odio, tanto resentimiento, el miedo a confiar en él, tantas cosas, las entendía ahora.

Se levanto y empezó a romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, los muebles golpeando las paredes, nada calmaba su ira, su dolor, su perdida, cayo sentado en una esquina agitado y sin fuerzas para continuar se enrollo como si de un bebe se tratara y comenzó a llorar como un niño, sin tapujos, sin vergüenza alguna de mostrar tanta vulnerabilidad, porque lo que vivía era un completo infierno, abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y vio hilos de sangre combinarse con el agua de los floreros que había destrozado, escucho voces fuera de la habitación pero sabía que no lo molestarían, sabían de él y su nombre.

Un ruido rompió el constante sonido que emitía su llanto, era su celular pero ni siquiera lo cogió se sentía aturdido completamente perdido, no podía hacer nada ya, había sufrido una de las perdidas mas grandes de su vida y el no lo había sabido, había sido ignorante todo este tiempo de ese dolor y ahora todo se le venía encima, cuando ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Se levanto saco su celular y lo estrello contra la pared, al diablo sus amigos, al diablo todos, lo único que necesitaba no podría estar nunca más con él, no había podido consolarla, ni antes, ni ahora ni nunca, y esto desgarraba aun mas su alma

Se levanto con pasos decididos, necesitaba hacer algo, su hombría su orgullo todo su ser se lo pedía, no podía quedarse así de tranquilo, no sabiendo los nombres de las dos personas que habían ocasionado el infierno en el que ahora se encontraba.

Limpio sus ojos con su antebrazo y recogió una chaqueta negra con la que había entrado y había acomodado en la habitación, decidió leer ahí la carta para sentirse más tranquilo, pero nunca imagino tal revelación.

La chaqueta oculto bien las heridas de sus brazos, miro la salida sin pensar en otra cosa cuando su vista se choco con la mesita de estar en la entrada de la habitación. En ella estaba el juego de llave que le había dejado el bastardo de su ex amigo, a su costado la cajita musical de ouran que había encontrado fácilmente y que había decido no abrir aun. Golpeo la pared con un sonido estridente, no confiaría en él, no haría caso de nada mas, no se lo merecía ya que todo sería una nueva treta, ya no dejaría que ninguno de esos dos vuelvan a hacerle daño a Haruhi.

Con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación con rumbo a la clínica donde sabia estaba hikaru y con él su prometida, eclair.

Continuara...

**bueno aqui intentando retomar la historia... se acerca el final y no le queda mucho creo q uno o dos cap mas... bueno hasta la proxima y disculpen como siempre las tardanzas u.u ( no tengo remedio lo se T_T****)**

**gracias a los que aun continuan leyendo cuidense muxo...**

**gery**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro**

**Capitulo XXIV: Locura Y Venganza**

"_Cuando lo pierdes todo y solo te espera la nada, las cosas se vuelven irreales, tu mundo se pone de cabeza y ya nada tiene sentido ni valor, la locura llega de un modo que no puedes alejarla"_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos castaños que lo observaban con infinita ternura, sonrió a pesar del dolor que empezaba a sentir y movió su brazo para acariciar la mejilla femenina.

Parpadeo un par de veces debido al dolor y su vista se enfoco mejor en la realidad en la cual se encontraba, un cuarto totalmente blanco con muchos aparatos que hacían ruidos, tubos y agujas conectados a él, una mascarilla en su rostro la cual lo incomodaba, y ese par de ojos que creyó castaños y ahora veía bien turquesas, mas la ternura en ellos era genuina.

Retiro su mano para intentar apoyarse pero lo mujer hizo que desistiera, movió la cabeza negativamente

-aun no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos- dijo de forma suave y neutral, la miro por largo rato pues le sorprendía el comportamiento de la muchacha y pudo notar el enrojecimiento bajo los ojos femeninos, había estado llorando, ¿acaso por él?, eso sería absurdo

-que ah pasado?- pregunto por fin con una voz rasposa, de volumen extremadamente bajo y un tono de voz débil y cansado, el dolor era insoportable en su abdomen

- no lo recuerdas?- la chica lo miro fijamente pero el castaño no respondió nada- fuiste tu quien termino herido- la chica desvió la vista, no entendía sus sentimientos, la culpa que se instalaba en su pecho al ver al muchacho en tan precaria situación.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un joven completamente igual al herido

-hikaru!- exclamo angustioso y corrió al lado de su hermano sin hacer ningún caso a la mujer que se encontraba ahí

-kaoru, estoy bien- ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la salida de la francesa, quien se recostó en la pared fuera de la habitación aun escuchando la charla

-como que bien, te has metido en muchos problemas hermano!- acuso con preocupación a lo que el afectado solo desvió su vista hacia el ventanal que había en la pared, podía notar que ya era de muy noche ¿Qué horas serian?, suspiro

-lo sé, es por eso que nadie más ah venido verdad?- entendía muy bien que ninguno de sus amigos fuera a visitarlo, merecía estar muerto quizás, estaba demasiado manchado.

-hikaru- con suavidad tomo de los costados de la cabeza a su gemelo y atrajo su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente, apoyo su frente en la de él y cerrando sus ojos le hablo- yo estoy aquí, y siempre estaré aquí contigo, lo sabes- lo miro fijamente para que viera la verdad en sus ojos, pero su hermano solo sonrió tristemente, se alejo de él y escondió su rostro con su brazo para comenzar a sollozar silenciosamente.

Su hermano lo miro con tristeza, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle, aunque habían ganado cierta independencia ellos aun siempre habían mantenido un tipo de conexión, un lazo especial que les decía mucho de cómo se encontraba la otra persona, pero ahora, ahora no entendía nada, sentía que no sabía nada del dolor de su hermano y de lo que le estaba ocultando, ese lazo se había roto

-me iré lejos- escucho atentamente sabiendo que lo apoyaría en lo que decidiera- en cuanto pueda salir de aquí tomare el primer vuelo y desapareceré, te escribiré de vez en cuando para que sepas que estoy bien.

-a donde iras?-

-no lo sé y no me importa por el momento, ha pasado demasiado aquí solo no puedo seguir- suspiro de forma cansada- eso es todo, ya no puedo seguir y aunque desearía volver a ver a haruhi una vez más, no ay manera en que yo pueda presentarme ante ella, no después de todo esto…

Su hermano solo asintió y juro que lo ayudaría como siempre y ninguno de los dos sabía que su charla estaba siendo escuchada, la mujer apretó los puños nuevamente, esa muchacha solo era un dolor de cabeza pero la rabia y los celos ahora también dolían, porque sentía tristeza y sus ojos se humedecían en contra de su voluntad.

Camino a paso decidido, no sabía a donde solo quería escapar de sus sentimientos, no quería sentirse humillada ni rechazada como se sentía ahora pero al voltear la esquina del pasadizo choco de frente con la mujer que mas detestaba en el mundo, alguien que nunca pensó ver en ese lugar

-que haces aquí?- pregunto con furia, la chica se sorprendió, eclair estaba con hikaru como se lo temía pero más que eso, nunca la había visto tan descompuesta, ella siempre tan orgullosa y altiva

-vengo a ver a mi amigo- dijo de forma serena, sentía miedo de la mujer enfrente suyo pero no quería demostrárselo, no podía hacerle nada con tanta gente ahí.

La mujer la miro estudiándola, y suspiro se encontraba cansada como para seguir peleando, se movió y le dejo el pase libre mientras ella se dirigía a la salita de recepción, esperaría para poder hablar con el castaño, hablar del viaje que estaba planeando, hablar de lo que haría ahora.

* * *

Entro en el hotel lo más rápido que pudo, estaba asustado de su amigo, que pudiera haber cometido alguna locura, después de dejar a haruhi con renge intento ubicarlo, la castaña le había contado de la carta que le dejo y de su rechazo, así que ahora temía por tamaki, con un equipo de rastreo la última señal que dio el celular de su amigo era ese hotel, cuando por fin dio con el cuarto vio la miseria y el dolor de su amigo reflejado en el caos en el que ahora se encontraba la habitación.

Avanzo despacio esperando encontrarlo llorando en alguna esquina, o quizás rompiendo más cosas, vio los balcones, todos cerrados, no quería pensar que su amigo pudiera atentar contra su propia vida, ya habían pasado demasiadas desgracias y ahora que sabia hikaru se encontraba bien y haruhi estaba a salvo esperaba poder ayudar a su amigo.

Nada, reviso todo el lugar y no encontró ni rastro de su amigo ni del lugar a donde pudo a ver ido, tenía en la mano el celular destrozado y acomodo las gafas de sus lentes, siempre era tamaki quien le causaba más problemas.

Decidió salir, pediría apoyo a la policía para buscarlo en las calles, sin embargo el se dirigiría a la clínica para asegurarse que el rubio no haya acudido ahí en busca de venganza como se imaginaba.

Busco el numero de su contacto con la policía de la ciudad y marco, fue saliendo de la habitación cuando su vista periférica capto algo que llamo su atención. El interlocutor contesto pero el miraba con mucho interés el cofre de ouran, corto la llamada, lo levanto y lo observo con quietud, que haría un objeto como ese ahí, no lo entendía, fue cuando observo la llave que habría dicho objeto en el piso cerca de la pared.

Se acerco y abrió con sumo cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro cuando entendió que era lo que ahí había, su mano tembló al coger los papeles que habían en el interior, los guardo rápidamente y salió corriendo, estaba seguro que tamaki no había visto aquello y si no lo había hecho era porque estaba cegado por la furia, furia que lo conduciría solo a un lugar, y el tenia que detenerlo

* * *

No le interesaba más el rubio, eso lo tenía claro, estaba harta de eso, pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo, esa chiquilla tonta de la cual hikaru también estaba enamorado, le daba nauseas, tenía que matarla, solo así hikaru podría olvidarla y esto ya no era un juego como con tamaki, ahora sentía tantos celos y tanta necesidad porque esa mujer desapareciera, ya no era un capricho, ahora deseaba que esa mujer la dejara en paz, no era cuestión de ganar, solo de poder tener el camino libre hacia el corazón del muchacho, se levanto y siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación del herido, esperaría el momento adecuado, llamaría a alguien y la matarían en un callejón cualquiera, así de simple, como cualquier robo, sin planes, sin mucho preámbulo, y con más riesgos de ser conectada con el crimen pero curiosamente no le importaba.

No se dio cuenta que una persona la había observado y ahora la seguía hacia el pasillo, un par de ojos azules la miraban fijamente con rabia y cólera, vio como esta mujer seguía a haruhi, sabía que estaba planeando algo por la mirada llena de cólera que le dirigía a la muchacha, la misma con la que el ahora la observaba a ella, el dolor estaba tan fresco en este momento que solo quería acabar con todo, liberar de todo este infierno a haruhi aun a pesar de que el termine hundido hasta el fondo, perder su fortuna, ir a la cárcel, que haruhi nunca lo perdonara, ya todo le daba igual, igual ya nunca más seria feliz, palpo con su mano el arma que tenía en su cintura, en la espalda, su mano tembló, la ira y el dolor estaba ahí pero él no era un asesino, sería capaz de convertirse en uno?, ya lo vería en el momento.

Se acerco sigiloso, la mujer no lo sintió debido a que conversaba por celular, imaginaba que estaba haciendo las conexiones para su plan, no la dejaría. Avanzo y la tomo por la cintura de forma brusca, la chica salto del susto y soltó el celular, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos y su voz se escucho más macabra de lo que el mismo esperaba

-te sorprendi mi amor?- dos enfermeras que pasaban y que vieron la escena se sonrieron sin sospechar absolutamente nada, la mujer volteo despacio viendo a su prometido, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y tuvo miedo

-tamaki-

-esperabas a alguien más?- la chica trago saliva y se recompuso, no se dejaría amedrentar por el rubio, ciertamente sabia que él estaría enojado y aunque su cuerpo seguía estando tenso se repitió que no había nada porque temer, después de todo era solo tamaki

-claro que no, pero ciertamente no te esperaba aquí- arrastro un poco las palabras por lo tenso de la situación pero el muchacho solo rio de forma sombría

-claro que no me esperabas aquí, porque no entramos a ver a hikaru-

- qué demonios es lo que estas tra…- su voz se corto cuando sintió el cañon empujando su abdomen, el estaba armado y quería matarla, había volteado compulsivamente a enfrentarlo y se daba con la pistola apuntándola, el la tenia aun abrazada escondiendo el arma y veía como ella lo miraba asombrada.

Seguro era incapaz de creerlo hacer una cosa así, el nunca lo habría considerado antes pero ahora, ahora había llegado a su límite, habían destrozado su vida, ahora no tenía nada.

-voltéate y camina- ella lo miro y obedeció, por que obedecía, porque tenía miedo ahora, ella no era así, pero ciertamente nunca se había sentido tan insegura como ahora, sin armas, sin un guardaespaldas cerca, claro, ella nunca se había desprotegido tanto ya que siempre había tenido muchos enemigos, en el momento del incidente todo en ella se concentro en hikaru y en nada mas, se había vuelto muy torpe, sonrió con ironía mientras avanzaba a la habitación donde estaba hikaru.

Cuando se acercaron mas observaron a la castaña parada fuera de la habitación, era obvio que estaba decidiendo si entrar o no, ella no los vio llegar hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron y algo en su pecho dolió, veía al rubio totalmente distinto y este no la miraba, nunca le dirigió la mirada, la rubia seguía siendo altiva y esquiva, caminaban de forma lenta curiosamente cerca como un secuestrador y su rehén, pasaron por su lado y entraron a la habitación

-esperen que es lo que…-

-quedate fuera de esto haruhi, es una orden- dijo el rubio y sin más cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave

Los ojos sorprendidos de kaoru pasaron de la figura femenina a la masculina, no comprendía la situación pero esto se veía muy feo

El enfermo se removió y se quito la mascarilla para hablar mejor

-hikaru no..- pero su hermano solo lo alejo intentando sentarse, el dolor era muy fuerte pero no le importaba

-déjame kaoru estaré bien- miro fijamente al rubio, este lo observaba con cólera y rabia, creía entender a que se debía su visita, y lo comprendía a la perfección – al parecer tamaki y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar

- no trates de hacerte el noble ahora- replico el rubio con tanta cólera, era repulsivo escucharlo hablar, escuchar su tono, tan digno como si tratase de un héroe que acepta su destino

-no lo hago, solo que mereces tu venganza y te lo reconozco-

-venganza?, tamaki que es lo que..- kaoru se cayó y vio como un arma se hacía visible en el momento en que su amigo empujo a la francesa cerca a hikaru, todo le parecía fuera de lugar, desde la calma con la que lo miraba su hermano, la cabeza gacha de la mujer que siempre había sido altiva y orgullosa, hasta podía distinguir que temblaba de miedo, los puños cerrados sujetando las sabanas de la cama y su amigo, tan preocupantemente tranquilo, a pesar de todo el modo con la que había empujado a la rubia había sido sereno, sus ojos estaban serenos al igual que sus músculos, todo era tan irreal

-haz lo que tengas que hacer- la voz de hikaru era decidida

- tono no!, tú no eres un asesino, piensa bien lo que..-

- cállate kaoru!- fue su hermano quien le grito, este lo miro, no entendía no podía asimilar tal situación

- vete por favor kaoru, tu no tienes nada que ver, no quiero que veas esto- fue la voz serena y neutral del rubio pero el gemelo movió la cabeza

- no te dejare hacerlo, es mi hermano!-

-kaoru vete!- insistió hikaru

.que no! Esto es una locura no se va a solucionar nada asi-

Se quedaron en silencio y unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, gritos de afuera, pudo distinguir la voz de kyoya y la de haruhi

-tono por favor reacciona!-

-maldicion, si vas a matarnos haslo de una buena vez- grito la mujer levantándose y mirando con fiereza al rubio pero sus ojos la traicionaban, húmedos y llenos de temor.

La miro y la veía en un estado deplorable y esto no lo hacía sentir mejor, sabía que él no era un asesino, que el verlos sufrir no calmaría su dolor, que el matarlos no desaparecería su sufrimiento ni lo haría sentir satisfecho, pero tenía que hacer algo, no se sentía bien, estaba sacrificándose el mismo al llegar a un acto tan bajo y violento que el mismo aborrecía, pero debía hacer algo para terminar con todo, para liberarla a ella, y culparse el, para terminar con esta situación, su mano tembló pero aun así enfoco el arma en las dos personas, solo necesitaba de un segundo, un solo segundo para poder darle fin a todo..

continuara..

**se que es un capitulo corto pero me gusto el suspenso en el que quedo... tamaki un asesino? ya veremos ( adoro ver a eclair sufriendo)**

**gracias a todos los q han seguido leyendo y a akellos q ponen mi historia entre sus favoritos o alertas.. en vdd es reconfortante ver q a pesar de la impuntialidad con mis actualizaciones ps siguen ahi.. gracias xicos!**

**indie: muxisimas gracias x tu rewie.. siempre me emociono cuando me escribes no sabes cuantos animos me das para seguir xD**

**tamaki - haruhi: jajaja si q son raros... pero q bueno q te gusten mil gracias x tu rewie :3**

**nuevamente gracias a todos y ya se acerca el final nos estamos leyendo!**

**gery-chan**


	25. Chapter 25

******Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro**

**Capitulo XXV perdones**

Empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta esperando de una vez por todas que esta cediera y que no fuera demasiado tarde

-maldicion tamaki abre!- y siguió empujando pero nada sucedía cuando un cuerpo mas empezó a ayudarlo, miro a su lado y vio a mori, más atrás se encontraba honey haciéndole señas para que se aleje a lo que obedeció.

El moreno empujo una vez mas y la puerta se abrió con un sonido estridente mientras kyouya entraba corriendo seguido por la castaña que también se encontraba preocupada por lo que podía haber pasado dentro, su cuerpo temblaba cuando recordaba el brillo de locura que vio en los ojos del rubio.

Se detuvo en súbito cuando vio a hikaru abrazando a la francesa, esta temblaba de miedo nunca pensó ver a esa mujer tan arrogante y altiva en tal posición, acomodo sus gafas un poco más tranquilo pero quería ubicar la figura de su amigo, mas no lo veía.

-estan bien?- el tono de su voz demostraba genuina preocupación, la francesa alzo la vista a la chica que la miraba de forma preocupada y la miro con fiereza, se levanto y la abofeteo para luego salir de la habitación trastabillando.

Todo en su mente era confusión, la violencia, el peligro en el que se encontraba y luego la imagen de la mujer que lo había causado todo estando enfrente de ella fingiendo preocupación, sus manos aun temblaban por el miedo, y este sentimiento que se instalo en su pecho, uno que nunca había sentido, y del que no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero no era tan tonta, arriesgarse tanto y estar más preocupada por la vida de otra persona más que por la propia, este sentimiento solo tenía un nombre, estaba enamorada y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Toco su mejilla adolorida, no se sentía ofendida a pesar del dolor y el enrojecimiento en su rostro, nunca había visto esa mirada en eclair, era tan real el dolor y la confusión en su rostro, ya no había burla, ni ironía, no entendía que era lo que había pasado.

Miro a su costado y sus ojos se encontraron con unos castaños que la observaban fijamente pero en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron este desvió la vista avergonzado, ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada mientras algunas enfermeras entraban a ver al paciente debido al escándalo ocasionado, al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común preguntaron por lo que había pasado fue cuando escucharon al gemelo responder

-nada raro, solo pensamos que mi hermano tenía algo porque la puerta se cerró con llave, pero todo está bien, disculpen las molestias- kaoru decía calmado mientras cerraba la manpara de vidrio, kyouya lo miro fijamente mientras las enfermeras daban algunas recomendaciones y les llamaban la atención, después de esto salieron sin más.

-donde esta?- fue la pregunta que dejo caer kyouya, kaoru solo suspiro y hikaru agacho la cabeza,

- en el balcón, está muy confundido-

Se hizo un silencio tenue, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, o que hacer, ciertamente kyouya sentía como la amistad que los había unido tantos años se desmoronaba así sin más y el no podía hacer nada, todo tenía que arreglarse de algún modo y el tenia una mínima esperanza en los documentos que encontró pero tenía que saber cómo usarlos no solo para acabar con esta situación, si no para rescatar la amistad que se estaba perdiendo entre ellos, esa gran familia que un día fueron gracias a tamaki.

Sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre la suya, volteo el rostro y vio la mirada castaña sobre él, sus ojos solo mostraban preocupación y tristeza

-intento hacerte algo?- si, a pesar de todo estaba preocupada por él, pero más que eso, era saber si tamaki intento nuevamente algo tan violento contra hikaru, cuando estuvo más calmada entendió que quizá lo que paso en la mansión de eclair fue un accidente, en medio de la euforia de la pelea hikaru resulto herido pero ahora, algo tan planeado, acaso tamaki era de verdad un asesino?

- al final tono no pudo hacer nada- fue kaoru quien respondió al ver que su hermano se quedaba callado

-pero debió hacerlo-susurro el otro gemelo, se toco con las manos la cara, por más que intentaba solucionar las cosas estas solo se enredaban mas y él era el culpable.

- no te atormentes así hikaru- quiso calmarlo la muchacha

-porque!- detuvo la mano de la castaña antes que llegara a tocarlo- porque no me odias, porque eres tan comprensiva conmigo si no es a mí a quien amas, a la persona que quieres no haces más que alejarla- su tono de voz fue bajando ya que las palabras le dolían demasiado- no te das cuenta que el todo lo hace por ti, y que el único que ah hecho cosas malas soy yo

- eso no es del todo cierto hikaru- todos voltearon a ver al de gafas mientras el solo seguía observando la mampara que conducía al balcón – haruhi porque no vas a hablar con tamaki, estoy seguro que ahora debe estar ahogándose en su dolor

Haruhi observo el mismo lugar que kyouya y su corazón dolió, no sabía cómo acercase, ni que decirle, cerro sus puños, no podía ser igual con tamaki como lo hacía con hikaru porque lo que hacia el rubio le dolía muchísimo más por el simple hecho de amarlo, fue cuando sintió una mano posarse en sus hombros

-vamos haruhi eres la única que puede hablar con él además tono no es un asesino el no pudo hacer nada porque al final se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que hizo mi hermano el no podía odiarlo tanto como para atentar contra su vida, y eso es porque tono no es un monstruo- miro a su hermano y suspiro antes de continuar- además creo que harías que hikaru se sienta menos culpable

La castaña miro al herido y este asintió suavemente sin mirarla, su corazón latió rápidamente mientras sin darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo la mampara, enfoco mejor su vista debido a la oscuridad y en un rincón agachado lo vio, y le dolió en el alma verlo así, estaba totalmente destruido y acabado, se acerco sigilosamente pero justo antes de tocarlo el miedo la invadió, ahora el sabia su secreto, como la miraría, la odiaría acaso?

Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse, pensó que después del griterío y de que se habían quedado callados un rato, sería kyouya quien debía estarse acercando, los pasos se detuvieron, y él no quería a nadie a su lado, en ese momento solo quería estar solo, se sentía cobarde tonto, incapaz siquiera de tomar venganza, su mente era un lio, y su alma, su alma solo dolía debido a la desgracia que había sido su vida, una vida que ya no sentía deseos de vivir, había perdido sentido alguno el seguir ahí

-fuera! Quiero estar solo- no obtuvo respuesta pero sabía que la persona seguía ahí, podía sentirlo más apretó con mucha más fuerza sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro, no quería a nadie cerca, esta era su miseria solo suya, podían estar felices todos, hikaru seguía vivo y el entendió que no podía matarlo porque realmente no lo deseaba, ni a él ni a eclair, pero lo había decidido, desaparecería no estaría más con eclair ni con nadie, huiría de esa realidad, dejaría atrás su nombre, su fortuna, todo; aunque no sabía qué era lo que haría de ahora en adelante por el momento solo le quedaba escapar o la muerte.

-disculpa si te incomodo- reconoció al instante la voz suave y cálida de esa persona, la única que podía hacer que su corazón latiera de ese modo tan acelerado que hasta dolía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y alzo la vista para observar la figura femenina levantarse con intenciones de irse

Sintió como la mano masculina encerraba su muñeca y la alaba hacia sí, ella volteo y sus ojos se encontraron demasiado cerca, él la soltó al instante y ella se alejo un poco, mirando a otro lado, sentía la cara caliente y supuso que estaría sonrojada por lo que trago y respiro profundamente para que se le pasara, miro al frente para observa al muchacho, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos también miraban avergonzados a otro lado.

-no pensé que serias tu- la voz era suave y avergonzada, no sabía cómo mirarla ni que decirle, que hacia ahí con él, pensaba que a estas alturas lo odiaría

- pensé que no querías verme-

-eso nunca, tu sabes muy bien que eres… que yo…- y la voz se le corto, había pasado tanto, que no se sentía con el derecho de decirle eso, no quería incomodarla ahora que estaba ahí con él , algo que nunca espero.

- es que acaso no has leído mi carta?- tenía dudas, tenía que preguntarle, pero instintivamente sus manos temblaron y empezaron a sudar del miedo, se sentía tan expuesta y vulnerable ahora

-si lo leí- y se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirse pero ella ya no soportaba mas ese momento tan angustioso

-bueno, entonces entenderás muchas cosas ahora- el solo la miro y asintió- yo solo quería disculparme por lo de enantes

- a que te refieres?- tuvo que parpadear para prestar atención a la conversación, se perdía en lo hermosa que era y en como la extrañaba y como la iba a extrañar si se iba

-pues, fui muy dura contigo cuando lo que paso con hikaru fue un accidente, creo que estuve muy alterada- la chica suspiro- en todo caso discúlpame por eso yo no creo que seas un asesino ni nada

-no me odias?-

-no claro que no- la chica se mordió el labio, se sentía tan confundida- bueno ahora que las cosas están totalmente claras debería irme

-haruhi- intento tocarla pero ella solo retrocedió

-esta bien, es mejor que me valla, cuando tu fuiste totalmente sincero conmigo yo te eh ocultado muchas cosas- sonrió tristemente- deberías ser tu quien me odie a mi-

- que tonterías dices-

- no son tonterías, tu acaso no entiendes lo que paso?- miro los ojos angustiosos de la chica y se sintió perdido

-entiendo que te falte cuando más me necesitabas-

-no, tu no sabias, yo nunca te lo dije, nunca intente decírtelo y quise cargar con todo sola pero no pude, falle como mujer, como madre - la miro con preocupación sin saber si acercarse o no, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella aun no había superado ese tema, solo había seguido adelante guardando ese recuerdo y atormentándose ella misma, se culpaba, no soporto mas y se acerco tranquilamente, sus brazos envolvieron la figura femenina y la acerco a su pecho, sintió una vez más que ella se amoldaba perfectamente a él y empezó a consolarla como siempre debió haberlo hecho

-yo lo perdí, perdí a nuestro hijo lo único que me unía a ti, lo perdí- las lagrimas salieron y sintió que su tormento por fin menguaba, lo estaba sacando todo, el miedo a tocar ese tema con él, el que él la culpara, el sentir que había fallado como madre, pero el solo la acariciaba como si de una niña se tratase- deberías odiarme

-nunca lo haría- le dijo con convicción mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro femenino para que lo mirara directamente- me entiendes, nunca te voy a odiar-

-pero, yo no me cuide- ella tomo las manos de él que la sostenían y agacho la vista mientras comenzaba a relatarle todo- cuando te fuiste, deje de comer, me dejo de interesar las cosas, seguí estudiando y era lo único que me importaba, estudiar para ser abogada algún día, ya nada mas tenía sentido, fue cuando empecé a agotarme demasiado pero no me importaba, sentía nauseas y lo atribuí al cansancio, esto hizo que comiera aun menos. Recuerdo que un día sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen y después vi las mantas de mi cama manchadas de sangre, el dolor era tan fuerte que no pude pararme y me arrastre hasta la puerta, desde ahí grite por ayuda.

El chico la miraba acongojado pero decidió escucharla hasta el final, ella necesitaba desfogarse y el necesitaba escuchar, compartir esto que al final era de los dos

-El resultado fue un aborto porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para sostener al bebe, lo perdí con 5 meses de embarazo y yo fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta, tan absorta y tan abstraída en solo mis estudios que no me di cuenta de los síntomas de mi embarazo- fue cuando por fin estallo de nuevo en llanto y el solo la consoló una vez mas, acariciando la melena castaña suevamente, le dolía tanto escucharla así, y pensar que paso por toda esa agonía ella sola, entendía por qué lo odiaba tanto al comienzo y porque siempre fue tan reticente con el

-fue hikaru quien me ayudo entonces- ella alzo la vista a él, pero él seguía con la misma mirada de ternura y preocupación así que continuo- el estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo en el que solo deseaba morir, el me ayudo, así cuando me recupere psicológicamente cambie totalmente mis metas, ya no podía aspirar a ser una abogada como mi madre, no después de sentir que había fallado en ese rol, estudie marketing decidí salir adelante sola con mi vida, y decidí darle una oportunidad a hikaru pensando que si bien no sería feliz, al menos no estaría siempre sola y triste.

Sus puños se cerraron aferrando la camisa del muchacho intentando explicar sus emociones y sus actos

-es por eso que no puedo odiarlo, es por eso que a pesar de todo le quiero, porque él me ayudo, porque él estuvo conmigo y fue quien soporto mis noches más oscuras cuando solo podía llorar y gritar por la pérdida que tuve.

-entiendo- ella lo miro y el la abrazo mas fuerte dándole entender que no tenía que seguir justificándose, el siempre la entendería- yo tampoco puedo odiarlo, y nunca te odiare a ti, te amo, y me duele en el alma nuestra perdida y me duele aun mas no haber podido consolarte, apoyarte cuando más lo necesitabas, que hayas tenido que pasar por esto tu sola, porque era nuestro hijo, solo nuestro, tuyo y mío, y eres una excelente mujer y estoy seguro que hubieses sido una excelente madre, lo eh visto- ella lo miro y él le sonrió, a pesar que dolía mucho tenía que ser fuerte para ella, así que le sonrió de forma cálida- nuestro hijo haruhi, nuestro, aunque ya no este sigue siendo nuestro, el solo fue víctima de las circunstancias-

La abrazo y apoyo su cabeza encima de la de ella mientras repartía dulces besos en su frente

- agradezco a dios que después de todo lo que pasaste sigas aquí, que hallas podido superar todo eso y que estés ahora aquí conmigo porque yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi si en ese instante, si al perder a nuestro hijo también te hubiera perdido a ti, no lo hubiera soportado y habría muerto en el mismo momento que tú me dejaras, pero estas aquí conmigo-

Sintió como ella volvía a sollozar fuertemente y como sus brazos se aferraban a él diciendo su nombre entre el llanto, el solo la dejo llorar todo lo que podía para que por fin sacara todo eso que llevaba dentro, ahora estaba él para apoyarla y quererla, al menos por esta noche.

* * *

Vio a la tenue pareja abrazada y luego como se sentaban en el suelo sin soltarse, podía sentir los suaves quejidos de su amiga entendiendo que por fin se terminaban los secretos entre ellos, miro atrás y vio a los dos gemelos juntos, ¿ahora como solucionaría aquello?, honey se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a mori, el rubio de cara angelical tenia ahora una mirada sombría, imaginaba que igual a la de el mismo, era tan deprimente respirar esa atmosfera donde todo se sentía perdido pero se repitió a sí mismo una vez más que quizás había una salida.

-hikaru, que fue exactamente lo que paso- hablo el moreno que mayormente era taciturno, el también compartía la pena de sus amigos y prefirió ser quien preguntase al ver la indecisión en los rostros de honey y kyouya

Llamo la atención de todos quienes inmediatamente miraron al castaño esperando una respuesta, pero este se mantenía aun en silencio, el rubio presente no pudo evitar suspirar, pensar que hikaru de nuevo había apoyado a la francesa esa y que hasta se habían enredado juntos, era simplemente traición lo que comprendía pero aun así, que su amigo tamaki, el que los unió, cegado por la rabia haya intentado darles muerte era demasiado, como sobreviviría su amistad ahora, más los problemas de la francesa con tamaki, su única salida quizás era que cada uno siguiera su propio camino, las heridas eran demasiado profundas como para intentar salvar algo de la amistad que tenían

-hikaru por favor cuéntanos, creo que merecemos saber la historia y no seguir en conjeturas- pidió el de gafas con rostro serio y mirada severa, el aludido solo suspiro para luego abrir la boca y comenzar con su relato.

-tamaki entro con eclair teniéndola amenazada con un arma- todos escucharon atentos- estaba dispuesto a matarnos aunque sus manos temblaran por la duda

- y tu no hacías más que animarlo- acuso kaoru con tono severo a lo que kyoya movió la cabeza

-sigue hikaru- pidió el rubio

-eclair perdió los papeles y lo empezó a insultar, ella estaba tan exasperada por estar en una situación así que..- su gemelo suspiro y continuo

-que entre insultos se puso entre el arma y hikaru como esperando ella ser la primera en recibir el disparo, pienso que quiso proteger a hikaru, que si le disparaba a ella ya no le quedarían tantas agallas para atentar contra mi hermano, y tono en verdad se encontraba demasiado confundido, que parecía que era quien más sufría con su decisión…-

-y eclair intento salvarte debido a que se enamoro de ti?- fue honey quien cuestiono con reproche, el sentía los actos de hikaru como pura traición y tampoco podía perdonarlo

-no lo sé…- respondió hikaru entendiendo la mirada de reproche que le dejaba caer honey aunque el ya lo había planeado así, él ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, igual dolía que sus amigos pensaran así, pero era lo mejor al fin y al cabo.

-que mas paso?- fue kyouya quien interrumpió la conversación, entendía los sentimientos de honey pero había algo que nadie sabía, pero tenía que esperar un poco mas

-tamaki no soporto mas y tiro el arma a un lado gritando insultos hacia ellos e insultándose a sí mismo, temí porque intentara atacarse el mismo, pero solo huyo hacia el balcón donde rompió algunas cuantas cosas, intente calmarlo pero solo conseguí que se hiciera un ovillo y me largara- termino kaoru suspirando

-es bueno que esto no haya llegado a peores, ahora solo ay que pensar que vamos a hacer con eclair, es obvio que va a hacer algo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea, con sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos y…-

-estás diciendo esto enserio?- fue hikaru quien pregunto indignado- enserio puedes hacer como aquí nada paso y pretender seguir buscando una solución, la única solución es que yo desaparezca y que tamaki intente librarse de eclair quien creó ya no estará tan interesada en el-

-eso no es del todo verdad y tú lo sabes hikaru- intento responder de forma calmada el pelinegro

-basta kyoya!, se que eres uno de los más interesados en que esto acabe con un final feliz, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, ya no puedes estirar mas esta situación- interrumpió honey con los puños apretados y apenas conteniendo su tono de voz- yo siempre te eh apoyado pero esto ya es una locura- sus mejillas se arrebolaban por la cólera y otro sentimiento que no entendía del todo, resignación- ellos dos ya no pueden estar más juntos, ni ellos ni nosotros- y volteo para ver nuevamente con reproche a hikaru consiguiendo que fuera kaoru quien le devolviera la mirada cargada de cólera, quien solo se podía morder la lengua no había forma en que pudiera defender a su hermano y él lo sabía.

Mientras tanto kyoya apretó los puños, esto iba justamente por donde no quería, todos se estaba desligando y distanciando y sabia que un discurso, de vamos chicos no dejemos que eclair nos venza y nos desuna como en la academia, no funcionaria. Tenía que elegir adecuadamente sus palabras, era ahora o nunca, ya nada podría arreglarse si no era en ese momento, como deseaba que renge estuviera a su lado, ella a veces resultaba ser más brillante que el manipulando a las personas.

-ok, basta todos- empezó con voz serena y evidentemente molesta, lo cual era como se sentía el también- primeramente mitsukuni no soy un soñador idiota que aspira a cosas que no puede lograr y creo que me conoces demasiado bien para tratarme así- tuvo un tono de voz tan duro que el aludido le recorrió frio en la columna mientras la mirada del moreno lo aplastaba, además no paso desapercibido que lo había llamado por su apellido, volteo a ver a su compañero mori quien le sonreía a kyoya.

El también vio que esto se estaba volviendo una pelea entre ellos y en el fondo pensó que sería lo mejor, así cada uno se distanciaría y no habrían más problemas pero en el momento en que kyoya le hablo de ese modo tan mordaz, mori quien imagino lo defendería hasta la muerte solo había sonreído, no es que lo considerara traición, solo que mori había percibido algo que el no, y apoyaba a kyoya esto lo dejo medio idiota, suspiro y prefirió hacer caso a los instintos de su mejor amigo, el nunca se equivocaba.

Asi que solo cerro los ojos y afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza dando entender que estaba de acuerdo con kyouya

-bien, ahora también basta de la estupidez de hacerte la victima quieres- se dirigió esta vez a hikaru quien lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y pestañeo varias veces, definitivamente kyouya asustaba y lo asustaba más que hablara con bases, prefirió enfrentarlo, este no ere el modo que el había planeado todo

-lo último que soy es una victima kyouya, eso lo tengo claro-

-ah pero te encanta jugar el papel de héroe verdad?, un héroe realmente estúpido si me lo preguntas- respondió de forma desafiante

-tu no entie…-

-o claro que entiendo muy bien hikaru, pensaste que no me daría cuenta?, tanto me subestimas?, pensaste que no me había dado cuenta que te desviaste del plan original y que empezaste a actuar por tu propia cuenta, claro igual que el imbécil de tamaki, desprecias mis ingeniosos planes haces lo tuyos propios y mira lo que consigues, un gran acto de dramatismo y oscuro sentido del humor, totalmente patético- suspiro para retomar aire

* * *

-plan original?- susurro para sí un rubio detrás de la mampara.

Los dos jóvenes se habían acercado para entrar a la habitación pero se quedaron escuchando por una pequeña abertura de la mampara la descarga de ira del moreno de gafas, realmente asustaba

La castaña sintió como el rubio se removía para irrumpir, aun estaba colérico con hikaru eso lo comprendía, pero ella quería saber toda la historia, habían tantas cosas que se habían movido por ellos mismos, lo de hikaru, lo de kyoya que nunca les contaba todo, estaba harta de eso y quería saber que era lo que había pasado

-tranquilo, solo escuchemos- fue lo que le dijo la castaña para detenerlo, él la miro, y asintió y se quedaron husmeando la conversación de sus amigos sin ser vistos, resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

-no sé de que…-

-por favor ya basta, o enserio conseguirás que te golpee, en verdad disfrutaste de la compañía de esa francesa arrogante?, dime, disfrutaste de toda esta situación?, en verdad eres tan tonto como para aceptar su ayuda y planear un plan tonto para separarlos?, en vedad querías eso?-

Las preguntas le caían de un modo estrepitoso, no, esto no era lo que él quería

-demonios kyoya tú no tienes idea-

-oh claro que la tengo, pensaste que si te sacrificabas y conseguías estos documentos la culpa de lo que hiciste antes seria menos, y cargaste con todo tu solo- kyouya había sacado un par de papeles desde dentro de pequeño maletín negro que siempre cargaba, los tenia alzados a la vista de todos

-basta!, tu no debes-

- ah pero mira a quien le diste esto, al estúpido de tamaki, claro y el imbécil no los vio, porque?, cegado por la ira y el odio que tú mismo intentaste que él y haruhi sintieran hacia ti, creíste que si te odiaban podrían superar ellos dos ese capítulo de su vida verdad?- kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada pero hikaru solo agacho la vista, todo se estaba destapando

- te das cuenta que es tonto que la persona que hiciste que te odiara confié plenamente en ti- solo hubo silencio – cuando eclair confió en ti y te dio la información necesaria para saber que yo no encontraría nada moviera lo que moviera porque nada estaba en los medios, y que solo tendrías acceso a ellos si te hacías cercano a ella, si en un descuido de ella podrías revisar sus documentos íntimos, decidiste hacer todo por tu propia cuenta, dime donde estaba hikaru?, en su biblioteca personal, debajo de su colchon rosa? Donde estaban que tenias que sacrificarte tanto para intimar con ella para conseguirlos-

-estaban en su maldito diario!- por fin exploto- ella tenía una caja fuerte en la alcoba de su mansión, donde estaban todos sus diarios y sus documentos mas íntimos, una caja fuerte que solo podía ser abierta por unas pequeñas llavecitas que eclair siempre llevaba consigo- termino agitado agarrando su cabeza con desesperación

Por eso intimo con eclair, para ser capaz de robarle esas llaves que ella siempre llevaba colgadas a su cuello con una fina cadena larga para que quede escondida de todos, pero ella se lo comento y el no descanso hasta hacerse de ellas, pero eclair era muy hábil a pesar de todo nunca se despegaba de ellas y el nunca pudo intentar tomarlas sin levantar sospechar, hasta la noche en que secuestro a haruhi, en medio de la euforia de la discusión de su despedida, el pudo tomarlas mientras la abrazaba pidiéndole que no se valla, lo que le sorprendió fue que nunca se dio cuenta, hasta ahora no se había percatado que no tenía sus llaves, quizá por todo lo acontecido no había tenido tiempo de querer escribir en su diario pero ciertamente ella las últimas veces se comporto de forma descuidada y torpe.

-hubiera sido brillante, si solo hubieras compartido con nosotros toda la información que tenias- interrumpió sus pensamientos kyouya

-no podía kyoya no podía!- el chico grito descargando todo de si de una buena vez y apretando con sus puños las sabanas, tenia los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza de su agarre-ella tenía que confiar en mí, sabes cuantas conexiones tenia eclair?, cuantas formas de enterarse de lo que uds sabían?, yo tenía que traicionarlos realmente, para que ella confiara en mi-

-yo te entiendo- todos voltearon ante la voz que venía desde el balcón, ahi los dos jóvenes miraban a todos sus amigos quienes también se habían quedado estupefactos con la explicación de todo- no sabía que habías hecho todo eso, no pensé que arriesgaste tu vida y todo de ella para hacerme llegar esos papeles, no los llegue a ver y vine aquí con intenciones nefastas- el rubio tomo su frente, su cabeza dolía demasiado la vergüenza el odio y el perdón se mezclaban dentro suyo, predominando el ultimo.

Miro de nuevo a hikaru y lo miro a los ojos, y vio a su amigo, al amigo que lo había seguido en la academia, el que lo había apoyado e idolatrado y con quien había pasado interminables horas, amigo al que él ayudo y viceversa, entonces por fin pudo ver ese brillo de arrepentimiento en los ojos del castaño, un arrepentimiento que nunca vio por la ira que al final siempre tenía, por eso haruhi lo había perdonado, por eso kyouya y todos aun así habían estado con él, porque a él, verdaderamente le pesaban sus actos y le dolía lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado.

-perdóname por favor- fue lo que dijo el ojiazul, como un hombre que se entera de una gran verdad, y se da cuenta que los amigos se pueden equivocar, pero que este a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo hikaru, su amigo, y así esperaba que lo perdone

-tono…-

continuara...

**ok esta historia se me esta haciendo muy complicada y ya era hora de entender que pasaba aki, aunk me eh kemado las neuronas para entender primero yop :3, se acerca el final como ya veran pero aun no se como terminarlo asi q les pido paciencia a los q aun me leen xfiss no me maten, y como ya ven tamaki al final tiene un corazon demasiado grande como para convertirse en un asesino y en la mansion de eclair fue hikaru kien atento contra el mismo, nuestro kerido king no hizo nada, me da pena hikaru como ya ven no era tan malo xD**

**angelita88: ahhhh no me mates! ya ves no lo hize un asesino y nunca tuve planeado hacerlo, pienso que la personalidad de tamaki en el ultimo momento no le permitiria serlo pero como todo hombre ante tanto dolor eh injustucia pues cualkiera tiene un segundo de locura en el q kiere venganza espero q te haya gustado! y gracias x tu amenaza de muerte jajaja**

**indie: holaaa amiga, a ti tambien te agradezco la amenaza de muerte pero no te preocupes ni loca mato a nuestro kerido tamaki, lo kiero demasiado para hacerlo, pero q bueno q te guste mi vision de ouran mas adulto!, a veces creo q es demasiado fantasioso pero genial q te agrade xD**

**tamaki-haruhi: gracias x tu comentario! y ya se resolvio casi todo el suspenso espero q este cap tb te guste y sobre lo de bn pss no tengo ni idea como acabara esta historia U_U pero si creo q hasta ahora al menos tiene algo de sentido jejeje **

**gracias a todos x sus coment y a los k leen y no comentan ( aunk si lo hicieran me harian muyyyy feliz xD) nos estamos leyendo sayonara**

**gery-chan**


	26. Chapter 26

******Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro**

**Cap XXVI Volviendo a la normalidad**

-tono...-

sintió sus ojos humedecerse, era los hechos que se habían destapado, en todo este tiempo se había sentido tan sucio, alejándose de todos, sintiendo como cada vez se ganaba más el odio de su amigo y de la mujer que más quería, que lo estaba perdiendo todo, todo lo que realmente importaba, la amistad y el cariño de sus seres más queridos, pero pensó que estaría bien si es que con eso ellos podrían llegar a ser felices era algo llamado karma después de todo, el tenía que pagar por lo que hizo en su adolescencia, pero ver ahí, a su amigo mirándolo de esa forma después de que el mismo lo incito a matarlo, que lo mirara con arrepentimiento, por dios como si él tuviera que perdonarle algo cuando era todo lo contrario… era demasiado y las lagrimas empezaron a escapar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Oculto su rostro, no sentía vergüenza de llorar, realmente no pensaba en nada solo en las lágrimas que caían sobre la sábana blanca, y en ese peso en su pecho que se iba aligerando pero que aun dolía

-hermano…- lo miro de forma triste, pensar que su hermano había pasado por tanto y el no había podido acompañarlo en este sufrimiento, solo deseaba parar su dolor pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera ante la escena que vio a continuación

Sintió unos brazos fuertes envolverlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir el pecho masculino, era cálido y amistoso, lo abrazaba de forma calma transmitiéndole tranquilidad y seguridad, algo que siempre él le había traspasado, algo por lo cual siempre lo había seguido.

-tono…- el rubio sonrió sin soltarlo, sentía que las cosas ahora estaban bien y que había recuperado a su amigo, en el momento que lo vio llorar de ese modo, que entendió por todo lo que había pasado no quedo una pizca de resentimiento y su cuerpo se movió solo para consolar al hombre que había hecho tanto por el

- te eh extrañado amigo… le escucho decir en respuesta a su estupefacción, se aferro a la camisa diciendo un lo siento tantas veces que ya ni el mismo se entendía

Todos veían la escena mientras una sonrisa aparecía en ellos, kyouya sonrió con suficiencia sintiendo que la amistad entre ellos había sobrevivido a una gran tormenta y que podía decir las cosas estaban realmente bien, hecho una ojeada de nuevo a los documentos que encontró en el hotel y sonrió, esto era justamente suficiente para que tamaki pudiera librarse de eclair, todo iba a ser muy sencillo de ahora en adelante

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente, haruhi se encontraba en su departamento suspirando por enésima vez, no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde ese día, kyouya se lo había prohibido diciendo que era mejor que se aleje un tiempo mientras el solucionaba las cosas, así que tampoco fue al trabajo, felizmente sakumi era muy eficiente y sabia que las cosas allá estaban bien.

Se estiro desperezándose, cuando el sonido del teléfono sonó

-mochi mochi-

-soy yo haruhi, kaoru-

-wow hasta que por fin se de alguien- su estomago se estremeció, entendía que ellos como amigos debían aclarar aun muchas cosas y esperaba las cosas siguieran igual de tranquilas como cuando los dejo

-haruhi, necesitamos que vengas urgente- escucho la risa de kaoru seguida por la de su amiga sakumi, bien según parecía no era nada malo

-paso algo?- cuestiono de todas formas

-uhmm no aun no, pero va a pasar por eso debes venir, apresúrate va a reventar la bomba hoy mismo, te esperamos- seguido escucho la línea muerta, miro con desconfianza el auricular "bomba?" , kaoru parecía muy entusiasmado, decidió arreglarse y partir, también le daba un poco de curiosidad

Unos minutos más tardes se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, el trafico había sido bueno y había podido llegar muy rápido, entro y saludo a todos como hacía de costumbre, se dirigió a los elevadores y marco el piso de su oficina, en la que supuso deberían estar su amiga asistente y kaoru como siempre acompañándola.

Se abrieron las puertas y se encontró con renge, quien la miro con sorpresa y luego le dio una gran sonrisa, sin darle tiempo a nada la metió de nuevo al elevador, y vio como kaoru y su amiga sakumi entraban también

-wow haruhi si que llegaste rápido, pensé que no lo lograrías-la chica los miro de forma escéptica

-se puede saber cuál es la gran bomba- escucho como renge rio y entonces miro a sakumi, ella era su esperanza para enterarse, no era igual a sus amigos

-ah…pues- la chica de vivaces ojos verdes tartamudeo un poco, como decirle pensó

-ah vamos haruhi ya te enteraras ya estamos llegando-

Salieron en el piso donde se realizan las reuniones ejecutivas entre socios accionistas y otras reuniones sumamente importantes

-por aquí- decía renge quien los guio por otros pasillos, entraron por una puerta pequeña a lo que parecía una cocina

- vamos a cocinar algo?- pregunto la castaña y todos la vieron con cara de rareza- bueno entonces por qué tanto alardeo por estar aquí- cuestiono ya un poco molesta, realmente no entendía nada

-querida, en este edificio la mejor sala para realizar reuniones de suma importancia, está incorporada con un anexo de cafetín, ya sabes, para que se atiendan muy bien a los inversionistas o futuros socios que vengan-

-aja?- aun no lo pillaba, pero renge prosiguió

- y bueno este es ese cafetín- vio como se movió hacia otra pequeña puerta la abrió levemente siguiendo en voz más baja- y esa es la sala magna- enseño, haruhi se asomo un poco y pudo vislumbrar una figura muy conocida, el cabello largo y liso caía perfecto por los estilizados hombros femeninos, aunque estuviera de espaldas sabían bien quien era

-eclair?- no pudo evitar decir con sorpresa pero rápidamente kaoru le tapo la boca y le hicieron una señal de silencio

Ahora lo pillaba iban a espiar algo realmente interesante, algo que no estaba segura si quería presenciar, intento quitar la mano de kaoru de su boca y cuando quiso levantarse para tratar de irse vio como los ojos de sus tres amigos brillaban por la sorpresa.

Volteo lentamente mientras todos se acomodaban para mirar por la pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta, pequeña porque no la abrían mucho, seria desastroso que fueran descubiertos. Y así sin estar segura de querer espiar, ya se encontraba mirando la sala con suma atención, vio como 4 hombres vestidos con elegantes ternos negros entraban en la sala, seguidamente entro kyouya y al final entro tamaki, su corazón se acelero y tuvo que poner una mano en su pecho para calmarlo, no lo había visto en un tiempo eso era cierto, pero su reacción no solo se debía a ello, tamaki se veía realmente muy bien, antes tenía una mirada demacrada de un hombre cansado, quien carga un gran peso en sus hombros, ahora se le veía maduro confiado y fresco, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, le recordaba demasiado al tamaki de ouran, aquel que tenia sonrisas frescas y tiernas para repartir, aquellas que habían logrado alcanzar su serio corazón

Vio como todos tomaban asiento y también pudo notar el nerviosismo de la mujer allí sentada, ahora podía ver bien que habían algunos hombres con terno que acompañaban a la rubia, supuso que sus abogados.

-bien eclair, podemos hacer esto rápido y sencillo o largo y tortuoso?, tú decides- era obvia la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en kyouya como iba a saborear este momento de triunfo

-no sé a qué te refieres- sabía que estaba en una mala posición, los papeles que guardaba en su caja fuerte no estaban, cuando lo descubrió entro en pánico, lo más triste fue que ni siquiera entonces pudo odiar a hikaru, simplemente a ella misma por ser tan torpe después de tanto tiempo-

-aun no hemos hablado con las autoridades eclair, pero debes saber que ya tenemos pruebas contundentes sobre tu estafa con la familia suo, así que comprenderás que ahora no recibirás ni un centavo de la fortuna de mi amigo tamaki-

Vio como la mujer alzo la barbilla, parecía aceptar el reto, se arriesgaría a hacer todo por la vía legal? Sería una lucha larga y ardua pero sabía que finalmente podría vencerla, ella solo tendría tiempo, pero acabaría mal, en cambio, el quería ofrecerle un trato, un jugoso trato.

-sabes de que no necesito de su fortuna.. la familia..-

- sí, si – interrumpió kyouya – se que tu familia es muy influyente, y sé que no puedo probar en realidad todos los crímenes que has cometido, sabes lavarte bien las manos eh?

-señor, no le permi- uno de los abogados de la francesa reacciono pero ella lo callo, sabía que aunque se mostrara orgullosa no estaba en posición de exigir nada

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-o claro que sí, pero ni con toda tu fortuna eclair podrás librarte de pasar un buen tiempo tras las rejas, sabes que es muy grave el fraude sobre la herencia de la familia suo, y más los daños y perjuicios- bajo un poco el tono de su voz para hacerla mas sombría y la miro directamente a los ojos- puedo hundirte hasta el fondo… sabes que tengo las pruebas necesarias y yo no voy a tener compasión contigo-

El ambiente se volvió tenso y oscuro, la mujer solo hizo un pequeña mueca, desde el principio sabia que ya había perdido, no le quedaba más que asistir a esa reunión, sabía que tenía que aceptar lo que le dijeran, porque imagino que querrían algo de ella porque si no la citación hubiese sido ante un juez

Suspiro fuertemente y miro al rubio, pero este seguía mirándola de manera fría y seria, tan alejado de ella como siempre, pero esto ya ni siquiera le importaba

-bien, estoy a tu disposición entonces- dijo por fin la francesa, no tenía sentido alargar mas esa situación tan incomoda

-veras eclair, para poner claras las cosas estamos en un chantaje- los abogados se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada

La mujer sonrió con sarcasmo, no se espero tal franqueza del de gafas pero ciertamente le gustaban más las cosas así, vio como el de cabellos oscuros acomodo su mentón entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos

-Quizás recibas peticiones mías, de vez en cuando claro pero por el momento solo quiero que desaparezcas, no podrás tener ningún contacto con tamaki, anulare los documentos de la herencia invalidando el testamento, pero no levantaremos la denuncia…"aun"- dijo perfectamente oíble para dejar las cosas en claro-

-aun… - repitió la mujer

-si… aun eclair, porque ante la menor acción tuya te hundirás, así de fácil-

Ella rechino los dientes, no podía decir nada

-se que no necesitas de más dinero, así que espero no enterarme que vas en negocios sucios, sabes que tengo mis formas de enterarme y aunque no tenga pruebas con el solo conocimiento de tus acciones procederé a la denuncia por agravio y fraude.

-quieres que congele todos mis movimientos?- pregunto ya algo exaltada

- no eclair, claro que no, tu eres una gran empresaria, solo te digo que hagas todo de manera limpia, por la vía legal ya sabes- sonrió, estaba disfrutando mucho todo esto- el único que sabrá donde estas soy yo, yo seré el único que podrá mantener contacto contigo cuando yo lo decida, no podrás buscar a haruhi ni a tamaki ni a ningún otro, y si decides desaparecer de mis ojos, te buscare y te encontrare y te hundiré.

-ja… pero..-

-ah y ni si te ocurra hacer algo eclair, algo contra nosotros, ya te lo dije, ante la menor sospecha de que estás haciendo algo, así sea por medio de otras personas, te…-

-lo sé, lo sé, tan preocupado por tus amigos, no tengo interés ya en uds, creí que lo deberían haber notado- dijo de forma calmada y serena mientras encendía un cigarro, los nervios en realidad la estaban matando

- bien eclair creo que esta todo claro entonces, espero no tener noticias tuyas, y espero que hagas todo de forma clara y limpia de ahora en adelante

Vio como la mujer se levanto seguida de todos sus abogados

-es gracioso como intentas reformarme para ser una mujer de bien, verdad?- le sonrió al de gafas pero el sonrió aun mas

- sí, es gracioso que te este ayudando a ser alguien mejor, después de todo quizá si lo haces esa persona que quieres te tome un poco en cuenta-

Sintió como su pecho dolió ante lo último, hikaru, ella se había enamorado profundamente de el, y él no quería saber nada de ella por la fealdad que tenia adentro, si en algún momento por su mente paso el cambiar fue por él, pero era tan denigrante que ese estúpido de gafas se haya percatado, salió exaltada y sin mirar atrás, definitivamente los dejaría en paz, haría su vida como le plazca, además que no necesitaba de mas negocios tenía todo el dinero que quería para disfrutar, lamentablemente en el momento que cerro esa puerta se sintió increíblemente sola…

Vio como kyouya acomodaba algunas hojas y tamaki despedía a los abogados, en cuanto tamaki cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos, el de gafas hablo alto y claro.

-ya pueden salir- kaoru, renge y haruhi se miraron de forma culpable y fue kaoru como hombre del grupo que salió a dar la cara.

-esto, nosotros solo estábamos..-

-si solo estaban espiando- interrumpió kyouya, tamaki solo rio

-vamos no seas tan duro- y el de gafas solo suspiro- sabias que renge no se resistiría a ver como terminaba todo

- es cierto, no es algo de lo que me pudiera perder- respondió renge mientras abría por fin la pequeña puerta de la cocina para dejar ver a todo el grupo

Kyoya solo volvió a suspirar mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-tengo curiosidad kyouya ¿que son exactamente esos documentos que tienes?-

Todos prestaron atención al de gafas menos la castaña que no dejaba de observar al ojiazul que miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro debido a que sentía que un gran peso de encima salía de sus hombros, por fin era un hombre libre, sin su abuela, sin eclair, aunque aun no podía creérselo del todo, cuando respiraba sentía como su pecho se inflaba con una calma y paz que nunca había sentido. La castaña podía ver esa sonrisa fresca, esos ojos brillosos llenos de vida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, decidió voltear la vista y centrarse en kyoya quien estaba a punto de explicar una interesante historia.

-La abuela de tamaki no odiaba realmente a tamaki- todos lo miraron para después mirar al rubio, preocupados por su reacción pero él seguía calmo, todo lo que diría kyoya el ya se lo había planteado junto con su amigo en los últimos días- La abuela era muy consciente de la mezcla de sangre francesa y japonesa, y si bien ella siempre fue orgullosa con la pureza de su familia pensó en una forma de hacer que esta mezcla de razas sea menos vergonzosa.

-ella quería que al yo asumir la cabeza de la familia suo obtenga el respeto de todos aquellos miembros aun si estos creían tan firmemente en la pureza de las familias como la abuela- prosiguió el rubio

-así que por esto tu abuela busco liarte con una importante familia francesa?- cuestiono renge

-así es- dijo tamaki soltando un suspiro- solo que la familia de eclair siempre fue pura y respetable, como la suo, y ya que yo desciendo de una línea de sangre francesa era la combinación perfecta, así nadie podría decir que la mezcla era deshonrosa o vergonzosa-

-el problema es que eclair era un arpía, y la abuela nunca se entero de ello- continuo kyouya- así que eclair consiguió una forma de manipular a la abuela en cuanto tamaki se fue, según parece ella siempre guardo las apariencias pero al tamaki irse obtuvo control sobre la abuela.

-para que ella hiciera todo su testamento a favor de eclair- replico kaoru

-exacto, pero deben saber que la abuela no era tonta tampoco, al parecer empezó a desconfiar de eclair y aunque no confiara plenamente en tamaki para manejar los asuntos de la familia- tamaki solo suspiro ante ello- tampoco quería darle un poder definitivo a eclair

-al parecer- siguió tamaki levantando su dedo índice como quien cuenta una historia de detectives atrayendo la atención de todos- hubo otro testamento, la abuela en presencia de los abogados más allegados firmo un testamento en donde debo casarme con eclair según el contrato que hice cuando acepte ser el heredero de la familia suo- esto lo dijo en tono cansado mientras llegaba a la parte interesante- sin embargo, había una clausula en donde dice que si bien yo obtendré la herencia solo si me caso con eclair, este matrimonio será con bienes separados, es decir-

-si se divorcian tu obtendrás toda tu fortuna y eclair la suya- completo sakumi que había estado callada pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Kyouya solo asintió- así que todo se hubiese solucionado si ellos se casaban un tiempo y después se divorciaban

-exacto, pero esto no era suficiente para eclair ella necesitaba controlarlo todo, además después de esa parte el testamento se menciona una y otra vez la clausula así que sería imposible para eclair alterar el documento , por lo que aun no sabemos como eclair consiguió que la abuela haga otro testamento-

-como?- dijo haruhi-

- quizás utilizo alguna clase de droga o algo- prosiguió renge, ganándose una mirada del rubio quien después solo suspiro para continuar

-puede ser, no lo sabemos, pero en cierta forma solo necesitaba la firma de la abuela, lo demás seria pan comido, la abuela no era muy buena con las personas ni con sus abogados no sería difícil de creer que estos teniendo una oferta jugosa de eclair pudieran traicionarla y hacer que nada parezca anormal-

-seria muy simple reemplazar un testamento por el otro, la firma de los abogados era fácil de conseguir-

-en verdad es muy astuta-

-así que cuando empecé a averiguar ella no había dejado ningún rastro, la abuela murió de forma natural, el testamento tenia la firma de la abuela y todos los abogados, muy bien hecho. bien redactado ningún error para invalidarlo porque ella lo había rehecho todo, además estaba la clausula de que tamaki iría a la cárcel si no cumplía con el contrato, eso nunca estuvo en el testamento original, solo que tamaki no podría acceder a la fortuna sino no se casaban.

-entonces como obtuviste las pruebas si ella no dejo nada?- pregunto kaoru

-oh, no dije que ella no dejara pruebas, ella solo no dejo rastros para encontrarlas- kyouya acomodo sus gafas dejando todos en suspenso- eclair, es una narcisista, ella necesitaba controlarlo todo y tener las pruebas ella misma

-el diario?- pregunte renge

-ella ah escrito sobre todo lo que hizo con el testamento, sentía la necesidad de alabarse ella misma por su inteligencia así que desemboco todo en sus diarios, y dentro de este estaba el testamento original-

-muy tonta al final- murmuro renge-

-pues sí, cayó por su propio egocentrismo- lastimosamente hikaru solo obtuvo este diario, no sabemos qué cosas habrá en sus otros diarios, claro pero eso ya no es importante-

-entonces porque no la acusan?- pregunto la de ojos verdes- porque perdonarla por todo

-no la estamos perdonando pequeña sakumi- honey acababa de entrar, kyoya lo había citado para después de su reunión con eclair pero cuando entro nadie se percato de su presencia por lo interesante de la historia así que solo se quedo escuchando- en realidad si invalidamos el testamento y mostramos el original pues en este ay una clausula que dice que si en caso tamaki no llega a casarse toda la fortuna suo pasara al estado-

- la abuela era muy terca- sonrió tamaki

-así es, así que es más fácil ocultar el testamento original, mostrar el diario para invalidar el contrato original junto con el testamento falso, no levantar una denuncia contra eclair y que tamaki obtenga su fortuna-

-eclair podría sacar a la luz el testamento original si es apresada- dijo renge

-bueno, si en caso ella hiciera algo levantaremos la denuncia y desapareceremos como sea el testamento original además también esta la satisfacción de poderla chantajear- sonrió kyouya

Todos guardaron un poco de silencio, era increíble pensar que ya había pasado todo, sus amigos era por fin libres, así que las miradas cayeron sobre los dos protagonistas en esa tormentosa historia, estos solo se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado, era demasiado incomodo sabiendo que aun no habían hablado desde el incidente.

-oh bueno porque no vamos por algo para celebrar- dijo kaoru

-ah yo quiero unos pasteles- decía honey alegremente mientras era empujado por kaoru hacia la salida

-yo un whisky- propuso kyoya parándose elegantemente siguiendo a sus amigos

-un Martini y creo que sakumi deberías beber uno también- decía renge mientras salía del brazo con la ojiverde

- no estoy muy segura de eso- reía la chica en contestación

-espe…-

-creo que nos están dejando a solas-suspiro haruhi respondiendo el ademan de tamaki de sentirse abandonado, lo miro de soslayo y vio que este ocultaba la vista, se paraba de forma recta y le daba la espalda para acomodar unos papeles que según veía ya estaban acomodados, sonrió ante eso y lo entendía perfectamente, estaba nervioso al igual que ella

-etto, haru..-

-está bien, a mi no se me dan bien los tragos después de todo- dijo acomodando el cabello tras su oreja para proseguir- supongo que nos veremos ya en el trabajo, adiós- dijo ella rápidamente pero sonriéndole cálidamente

-ah…esto…está bien..adiós- dijo sin saber que hacer mientras la miraba abrir la puerta y perderse por el pasillo, cuando no la pudo ver más entro de nuevo en la sala de conferencias y se arrodillo en cuatro mientras una nubecita de tormenta se asomaba tras su cabeza

-ahahahah tamaki tonto!- se decía una y otra vez, tapo con su mano su boca mientras se sonrojaba y empezó a rodar por el suelo

-eres realmente patético- se detuvo mirando el techo viendo asombrados a sus amigos de pie rodeándole

-pero cómo?

-estábamos espiándote idiota- volvió a decir kyouya mientras tamaki solo suspiro mientras se tendía con los brazos abiertos en el piso

-tienes razón, soy realmente patético- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire- supongo que pedir que haya una tormenta de nieve sería demasiado- dijo mas para si mismo mientras todos lo miraban extrañados

* * *

Realmente no estaba haciendo mucho frio esa mañana, probablemente el sol comenzaría a calentar más en estos días así que empezaba a usar ropas algo más ligeras. Se detuvo en la puerta del edificio donde vivía, hacia unas semanas se había habituado de nuevo a sus labores en la oficina y todo había ido esplendido a pesar de que hubieron una serie de documentos que tenía que revisar por la ausencia en el trabajo pero felizmente sakumi la había ayudado un montón.

Decidió caminar hacia su destino en vez de tomar un taxi, el viento aun frio de la mañana desordenaba un poco sus cabellos, intento sonreír y disfrutar la vista y las sensaciones que le producía el andar tranquilamente por las calles pero había un sentimiento que oprimía su pecho, miedo, sentía mucho miedo, se sentía triste y temerosa, no había podido ver a tamaki en dos semanas desde que volvieron al trabajo, si se encontraban era de forma casual y si bien el siempre se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso, no podía negar el hecho que la estaba evitando.

Suspiro audiblemente mientras doblaba una esquina por donde el sol asomaba con un poco mas de fuerza, sus tacos se escuchaban por la calle vacía, recordaba que al principio entendió el nerviosismo del muchacho y quiso darle tiempo, no quería presionarlo lo que había pasado entre ellos era demasiado complicado y ella misma no sabía cómo sentirse, pero después vio como los encuentros eran cada vez menores, sintió que él la evadía y cuando la veía se ponía ya no nervioso si no incomodo, y ahora se iba de viaje, nadie le quería decir a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, el solo le dijo un día mientras le entregaba unos documentos que saldría del país por motivos de trabajo y se alejo sin más, fue ahí cuando el temor se instalo en su pecho ¿y si él se había arrepentido de todo lo que le dijo?, ¿estaría huyendo de ella? ¿y si ahora que era libre las cosas cambiaban?, después de todo sería absurdo pensar que en todo este tiempo el no hubiera conocido a nadie más, es decir, ahora que las cosas estaban bien quizás alguien había vuelto a su mente, además estaba claro que ella no era una buena madre, después de enterarse de su terrible tragedia no era extraño pensar que el pudiera culparla, si no lo hizo en un primer momento no querría decir que ahora creyera que ella no era adecuada, ahora mismo el rubio debía estar en otro país.

Sus ojos se entristecieron pero pronto sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, ya estaba llegando al departamento de su amiga y tenía que quitar todo lo malo para no preocuparla, sakumi podía ser muy observadora y lo último que quería era arruinar su salida con kaoru, hacía tiempo que esos dos no salían juntos además la relación iba por buen camino, sakumi le había comentado que la última cita con kaoru había sido esplendida, y le había confesado que sentía algo por él, pero después se desanimaba pensando que kaoru solo era un buen amigo y que solo ella podría enamorarse de el, y pues ella no quería aprovecharse más de su amistad. Pensó en lo afortunada que era su amiga, los dos se querían, claro aunque ella no sabía esa parte pero kaoru la quería de verdad, lo había visto tan nervioso y amable, además aunque antes tuvo enamoradas nunca lo vio tan feliz con una chica, y le producía un sentimiento tan cálido verlos juntos sabiendo que no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, solo tenían que seguir su relación poco a poco. Intento quedarse con este sentimiento cálido a la hora de tocar la puerta del apartamento, hoy cuidaría a hiroaki y si bien estaba nerviosa por eso era un favor que le pidió sakumi ayer por la noche y ella no podía negarle nada después de lo cercanas que se habían vuelto.

La puerta se abrió y un kaoru sorprendido apareció

-haruhi? Que haces aquí?- ella le miro y le sonrió quizás había interrumpido algo

-sakumi me aviso ayer para cuidar a hiroaki, puedo pasar?-

-eh, no, quiero decir, déjame llamar a sakumi- la castaña le miro de forma extraña mientras el castaño sacaba un celular y trataba de juntar la puerta para hacer su dichosa llamada, esto le pareció demasiado extraño

-kaoru pasa algo malo por lo que no pueda entrar?-

-ah?, no no, solo espera un momento-

-kaoru quien es porque tardas tanto?- escucho otra voz masculina, y esa voz era inconfundible para ella, abrió los ojos con asombro y le miro interrogante a su amigo, este solo se golpeo mentalmente la frente mientras abría totalmente la puerta

-mejor pasa haruhi- dijo al fin, la chica lo miro de forma escéptica pero no dio un paso adentro, tamaki realmente estaba ahí, no estaba de viaje?, si era así no quería verlo, ahora se daba cuenta que el en verdad no quería verla, ¿Por qué otra razón se ausentaría del trabajo con la excusa de irse de viaje?

-oh haruhi llegaste, que bueno, kaoru por que no haces pasar a…- la de ojos verdes quien había acabado de llegar y hablaba calmadamente se detuvo en seco al ver como su jefe se asomaba por la sala con su hijo en sus brazos

-sakumi llamaste a haruhi?- pregunto kaoru con una sonrisa nerviosa

-y tu a al sr suo por lo que veo- dijo sakumi igualmente sorprendida- pensé que estaba de viaje- dijo para luego mirar a su amiga

-yo también pensé q estaba de viaje- dijo la castaña

-esto, haruhi veras…- intento explicar kaoru pero no sabía que decir

-está bien quizás debería irme- dijo la muchacha tratando de dar media vuelta para retirarse pero su amiga no le dejo

-no no no, ya que estas aquí tienes que entrar, además aunque el sr suo sea mi jefe y muy buen empresario no confió en su trabajo como disciplinador de mi hijo-

-por qué?- se escucho decir a hiroaki quien todo el rato había luchado por liberarse de los brazos de tamaki para correr a saludar pero este simplemente no lo soltaba- ah vamos tío déjame saludar – pidió por fin el niño con un suspiro cansado, esto hizo que el rubio parpadeara para volver a la realidad y por fin soltarlo

Las personas entraron y tamaki solo observo a la muchacha entrar sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, vio como la castaña entro sin mirarlo y sintió que estaba en un verdadero aprieto, la verdad era que no quería estar ahí, no si haruhi estaba pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, irse de pronto sería demasiado así que tampoco podía hacer eso, suspiro y entro a la sala de estar junto con los demás…

continuara...

**holaa..! si si se que muchos me querran matar.. soy una pesima escritora para cumplir con las continuaciones pero de verdad se me hacen demasiado dificiles los finales... y bueno estuve algo depre estos dias y si escribia seguro terminaba matando a tamaki o algo asi y creo que muxas me odiarian mas, asi que no me queda mas q decir lo sientoooooo...! ( con ojitos llorosos)**

**el final pues ya se viene, tengo q acomodar muxas cosas y un solo capitulo no me alcanzaba asi q decidi dejarlo hasta aqui y subirlo... ya estoy escribiendo lo que sigue asi q confio en q terminare prontico **

**... : holaaa esto... no se como te llamas pok no me dejaste tu nombre pero gracias ****x el banzai (q segun entiendo es como decir larga vida! corrígeme si me ekivoco ).. ****y ****x tu rewie ****fue el primero despues de mi ultimo capitulo y q bueno q te haya gustado, esta vez la inspiracion demoro en llegar pero ahi esta, espero q te guste y ojala q leas este cap y ahora me dejes un comentario con tu nombre xD**

**indie: ahhhh tus rewie siempre me gustan muxisimo..! gracias x el apoyo y no soy una genio eso del bb lo tenia pensado desde el principio cuando la idea se armo en mi cabeza y muxos ya se habian dado cuenta pero me gusto sorprender a algunos... gracias de nuevo x leer**

**Nelapzy ZOnny: hola y bueno a ti especialmente sorry x la tardanza, y que bueno q te guste la historia tratare de continuar mas rapido... gracias x leer y x el rewie**

**Letsea: ahhhh q bueno q te guste siempre me emociona cuando alguien nuevo me escribe diciendo q le gusta la historia.. gracias x el apoyo **

**tamaki-haruhi: holaaa ya pronto llegara el final, me kemare el cerebro pero lo escribire lo prometo... gracias x escribir siempre me motivan**

**muxas gracias x el apoyo de todos y disculpen a esta mala escritora... nos vemos**

**gery-chan**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap XXVII Superación**

Cuando entro sintió la atmosfera tensa y una gotita cayo por su espalda, miro a todos y se sentó al lado de hiroaki, kaoru no dejaba de sonreír nerviosamente y sakumi miraba hacia él y luego hacia haruhi como si evaluara el dejarlos solos con su hijo como una idea peligrosa.

-bueno tamaki, porque no explicas el porqué no estás de viaje?- soltó kaoru intentando relejar el ambiente y buscando una oportunidad de escape para su amigo

- pues no alcance mi vuelo así que preferí venir contigo para pasar el día hasta mi siguiente vuelo-

-y porque no tomaste inmediatamente el siguiente- pregunto el pequeñín

sakumi y haruhi miraron con escepticismo al chico y este solo agacho la cabeza mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta, respuesta que lastimosamente no llegaba a su cabeza

-buenooo pero que tarde es, vamos sakumi- dijo el gemelo levantándose y tratando de levantar a la ojiverde pero esta solo miraba preocupada la situación

-yo creo que mejor..-

-no te preocupes amiga- hablo la castaña mirándola cálidamente- yo me encargare que esos dos no hagan de tu casa un caos- termino sonriendo para convencerla, no quería arruinar su salida

-estás segura?, porque podemos –

-está bien está bien, ve con confianza- dijo la chica mientras la conducía a la puerta seguidas de kaoru

-gracias haruhi- dijo el chico sonriendo pero la sonrisa en la muchacha desapareció

-esta vez no lo hago por ti, solo por sakumi- dijo la chica de forma seria haciendo que el chico tragase, ella se había dado cuenta que estaba encubriendo a tamaki

- de todas formas gracias- dijo y se retiro, la castaña cerró la puerta despacio y apoyo la frente en ella, de pronto su mirada dura cambio a una triste, pensamientos que no le agradaban se colaban en su mente y el hincón en su pecho se hacía cada vez más doloroso, tamaki ya no la quería y ella no podía odiarlo por eso.

Seco con el torso de sus manos la humedad que se formaba en sus ojos, y volvió a la sala con la mirada dura, se sentó en el sillón y los dos hombres presentes temblaron, ella solo estaba con los ojos cerrados dejando que el silencio vuelva más tensa la situación

-esto haruhi…- dijo tímidamente el rubio a lo que ella solo lo miro de reojo y de forma fría

-si?-

-estas molesta?- pregunto de forma temerosa, pensó que le gritaría o algo por la mirada que le dejaba caer, la cual era mas y mas fría con el pasar de los segundos

-uhm tío que hiciste para enojar así a la tía- dijo el pequeño con un tono asustado y de reproche en la voz, ante esto la castaña solo cerró los ojos y suspiro

- no tamaki, todo está bien- dijo de forma calmada, pensó en mantener una coraza pero imagino que tamaki la molestaría hasta que le diga porque estaba molesta como si necesitara que se lo dijeran, así que mejor ser indiferente, realmente no quería cruzar muchas palabras con él.

Vio como se levanto del sillón rumbo a la cocina sin decir absolutamente nada hasta cuando estuvo fuera de su vista

-hiroaki que deseas almorzar hoy?- pregunto la chica desde la cocina con un tono dulce

-bien, solo está molesta contigo- dijo el chiquito- ya voy tía

El rubio vio correr al niño hacia la muchacha y escucho la conversación normal, suspiro, no quería hablar con haruhi pero quizás era una mala idea no decir nada como estaba haciendo, quizá solo debía ir y decirle pero realmente no quería, se hecho en el sillón pensando que hacer.

La tarde paso normal, haruhi hacia las cosas del hogar mientras tamaki jugaba con el pequeño, almorzaron juntos y los dos hombres lavaban y guardaban las cosas, en realidad fue el niño quien enseñaba a tamaki como hacer los quehaceres, la chica sonrió involuntariamente ante la imagen de tamaki mirando con atención como hiroaki fregaba los platos y el niño explicaba como si fuera muy importante cada paso, cosa que el rubio se lo creía totalmente.

Observo que tamaki la miraba de reojo mientras ella sonreía y su corazón dio un vuelvo doloroso, su sonrisa se apago y vio que el rubio lo noto porque dejo quietas las manos con las cuales fregaba los platos, ella solo se volteo y salió de la cocina hacia las habitaciones

Estaba escapando pero sentía derrumbarse, era muy duro querer a ese hombre como lo quería y darse cuenta que ahora que las cosas estaban bien el ya no seguía enamorado, suspiro en la puerta y procedió a abrirla para descubrir el cuarto del niño totalmente ordenado, si que era muy maduro para su edad.

Salió buscando algo más que hacer y vio la sala desacomodada por todos los juegos, empezó a levantar los juguetes y guardarlos en su sitio, acomodo los cojines del sofá y paso un poco la aspiradora, la sala era pequeña pero acogedora, de pronto sintió unos ojos observándola y lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta, vio como se movía hacia ella y sus manos temblaron "maldición" dijo mentalmente intentando calmarse o ella sola se delataría.

-hiroaki está terminando de acomodar todo- rio un poco mientras pasaba por los muebles para estar más cerca de la chica- dice que soy un estorbo y que mejor lo espere aquí- sonrió cálidamente pero la chica seguía mirándolo del mismo modo, cuando estuvo cerca vio como ella dio inconscientemente un paso atrás y él se detuvo

-está bien, supongo que iré al cuarto del niño a acomodar las cosas- otra vez huía de él, pero no aguantaba estar cerca

-haruhi, tenemos que hablar- ella se detuvo al instante y el respiro profundamente agarrando valor- déjame explicarte

- no- le corto ella y el abrió los ojos con asombro sin embargo ella seguía dándole la espalda- no es necesario hablar, yo entiendo, el viaje se cancelo y tuviste flojera de hacer las cosas pendientes con la empresa como siempre, aun eres como un niño- dijo calma y serenamente

El rubio alzo una ceja sin comprender muy bien, parecía afectada algo le decía eso pero ella hablaba tan naturalmente, quería que volteara y que lo mirara y poder decir que realmente estaba bien

-supongo que tienes razón, no soy tan disciplinado como kyouya para estas cosas- dijo de forma alegre pero la chica no contesto solo siguió su camino hacia la habitación del niño

Cerró la puerta quedándose sola, rodeada de dibujos de autos y muñecos en los estantes, su vista estaba oculta por su flequillo pero suaves y silenciosas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera detenerlas, apretó con fuerza sus labios para no hacer ruido, no quería ver más a tamaki, iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles, lo había decidido, renunciaría al trabajo sabia podía conseguir otro fácilmente, hablaría con kyouya y vería a sus amigos de vez en cuando, quizá también lo vea a el de vez en cuando, pero no dejaría que él la viera mal, no le dejaría saber lo que estaba sufriendo, no quería preocuparlo ni que se sintiera mal o culpable por ella, intentaría ser su amiga, pero ahora mismo no quería verlo, no podía, dolía mucho y se decía a si misma solo un poco más, y ese día terminaría para ir a su casa a llorar

Cuando se sintió mejor salió y vio a los dos chicos mirar la televisión echados uno contra el otro, ella se sentó en el mueble libre y vio como el niño salía del lado de tamaki para acomodarse con ella

-ey- dijo tamaki mirándolo como si fuera un traidor

- yo estoy de lado de mi tía- dijo de forma calma

-como?- dijeron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo

- que como están peleados elijo estar del lado de mi tía- el rubio abrió los ojos, ese niño era muy perspicaz, bueno, después pensó que era algo obvio desde que haruhi no le dirigía la palabra y el tampoco hacia el esfuerzo por hablarle ya que no sabía que decir

-No estamos peleados- respondió la castaña mirando al niño

-entonces porque no se hablan- pregunto el niño y la castaña le miro para contestar tranquilamente

-porque aunque somos tus tíos, el y yo no somos tan cercanos como crees- el ojiazul no dejaba de abrir los ojos con asombro

-quieres decir que no se van a casar?-

-bien pequeño creo que estas hurgando demasiado en la vida de los demás- interrumpió tamaki, sintió que no era bueno que llevaran esa conversación de ese modo, a través de un niño

-entonces solo son amigos?- dijo el pequeño en tono disconforme y con decepción

-así es- dijo la chica y el rubio solo siguió cambiando canales sin prestar atención a nada- así que no pienses que algo va mal

-ahora lo entiendes hiroaki?- pregunto el rubio de forma calma mientras los canales cada vez pasaban más rápido por la pantalla

-está bien- dijo el pequeño y se quedaron en silencio

La chica vio como el hombre seguía tranquilo mirando la tele mientras el niño jugaba con algo armable, de algún modo pensó que tamaki le contradeciría, pero el solo acepto todo, ahora más que nunca se rehusaba a tener esa charla con tamaki, solo seria humillante para ella e incomodo para él, mejor dejar las cosas así

Por otra parte el niño miraba a su tío en el sillón, normalmente él se hubiera unido a jugar con él, pero este solo miraba de forma ausente la televisión, intuía que estaba molesto o preocupado, volteo a ver a la muchacha y también espero que ella se uniera a él y le enseñara a acomodar todo correctamente pero ella tenía la mirada triste en la televisión, suspiro, realmente solo eran amigos?, quizá también necesitaban de un plan para que pueden ser una mamá y un papá.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró dentro de un auto, miro a su costado y vio al chico rubio conduciendo, su corazón dolió y volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana intentado mirar las calles que la conducirían hasta su casa, en cambio vio lugares que no reconocía

-a donde vamos?- pregunto mirándole, no tenía miedo pero esto era realmente muy raro

-por fin te levantaste- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, el chico no estaba muy comunicativo

-tamaki, déjame bajar quiero ir a mi casa-

-primero tienes que venir conmigo a un lugar- dijo de forma dura, la mandíbula la tenia tensa, era obvio que estaba molesto pero no entendía porque, suspiro

-quiero irme, no quiero ir contigo a ningún lugar- dijo más duro para que la deje, acaso no entendía lo difícil que era todo esto para ella, cuanto le dolía, porque solo quería hacerla sufrir más?

-ya se eso, ya me lo dejaste claro pero así no quieras vendrás conmigo y será la última vez, te lo prometo- la miro a los ojos y ella vio que no podría negarse había un brillo triste y una fuerte convicción en ellos, "y será la última vez" se repitió en su mente, su cuerpo se estremeció de un modo desagradable y sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, dolía mucho pero las empujo hacia dentro, se trago su pena, no quería darle lastima, no quería que él le dijera un te quiero o algo solo por compasión o culpa.

Anduvieron en silencio por una carretera amplia, él le explico hace unos minutos que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, cuando llegaron sakumi y kaoru este ultimo la llevo en brazos hasta su auto y el había prometido dejarla en su casa, promesa que estaba rompiendo.

Era de muy noche, imaginaba que de madrugada, a donde se dirigían no lo sabía, no tenía miedo, solo dolía saber que esta era la despedida que el chico había organizado para ella, quizá pensó que se lo merecía o que se lo debía, pero ella realmente no quería esto, se removió incomoda

-tienes frio?- pregunto mirándola casualmente, solo tenía una blusa corta transparente que se envolvía en su cintura y dejaba un generoso escote, un color rosa suave que resaltaba el color pálido de su piel, unos pantalones casuales color marrón que hacían juego y unos zapatos no muy altos

-creo que deje el abrigo en casa de sakumi- dijo con indiferencia

Vio como la mano del muchacho se movía hacían unos botones en el panel de control del carro y eventualmente la temperatura subió dentro del coche, se sintió mejor si, pero el motivo de su incomodidad no desaparecía, a veces solo deseaba que termine ya, sentía que su pecho iba a abrirse en cualquier momento de la angustia

-deberías dormir un poco mas- dijo el de nuevo, ella lo miro pero esta vez el solo miraba al frente, el era todo un caballero eso nunca se le iba a quitar por eso siempre estaba al tanto de sus necesidades

-estoy bien así- dijo

-son las 4 de la mañana y aun no vamos a llegar- ella le miro con escepticismo, el bicho de la curiosidad le pico, a donde iban?- no me mires así, no me voy a dormir conduciendo tenlo por seguro

El sonrió y ella también, y se pregunto cómo podía sonreír con tanto dolor que sentía y se respondió que solo él, absolutamente solo él, podía ocasionar eso

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando sintió el cansancio vencerla y se quedo dormida nuevamente

Abrió los ojos ante el olor a café, vio como el chico entraba al auto con dos tazas de café humeantes y algunos panes con huevos revueltos dentro de una bolsa

-oh, despertaste justo a tiempo para el desayuno- dijo sonriendo, no se le veía cansado a pesar de haber conducido toda la noche, ella se acomodo y recibió su taza

- un perfecto desayuno americano?- pregunto

-bueno, yo necesitaba el café – dijo y le señalo la pequeña cafetería- no viene mucha gente por aquí, sin embargo la señora sabe que los viajantes necesitan recuperar fuerzas después de una noche larga, así que venden todo tipo de cosas.

La muchacha vio el pequeño establecimiento que se alzaba como una parada al lado de la carretera, no era nada ostentoso parecía una casa común y corriente con la excepción que habían algunos carros aparcados como el suyo al costado, tomo su café caliente y vio como el chico se acomodaba en su asiento

-cuando llegaron sakumi y kaoru lo hicieron tomados de las manos- dijo el rubio

-enserio?-

-así es- dijo sonriendo abiertamente- todos los consejos que le di a kaoru son infalibles

-me alegro por ellos se ven muy bien juntos-

-me alegro por hiroaki- dijo el rubio dándole otro sorbo a su café- kaoru será un buen papa para él- la chica solo sonrió

-así que eso indica que habrá boda pronto?-

-oh si, sakumi llevaba un anillo de compromiso así que no hacía falta que lo mencionen-

-tan rápido?- pregunto la castaña

- sakumi no es una chica común, ella ya es madre y kaoru la quiere enserio, así que es su forma de demostrarle que él quiere ser algo estable para ella- dijo tranquilamente

La chica se quedo pensando, ahora ellos tres serian realmente una familia, eso era tan encantador pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia su amiga, no envidia de la mala, sino envidia porque ella querría vivir lo de su amiga en carne propia.

-así que tendremos dos bodas- dijo ella

-dos?- ahora era él quien miraba de forma escéptica por lo que la chica rio un poco a lo que el también sonrió, era inevitable verla reír lo hacia sonreír como un idiota

-rengue me dijo anteayer que ya habían fijado fecha para la boda-

-ya la fijaron? Kyouya no me dijo nada!- dijo exaltado

-quizá no tuvo la oportunidad- intento calmarlo

-ya verá!- termino su café y lo hecho en un contenedor que había cerca, ayudo a la muchacha a tomar algunos panes y el comió también lo suyo

-hikaru viajo a Europa- soltó el rubio así de plano

-como?- la chica casi se atraganta pero pudo recomponerse rápidamente a lo que el chico la miro aliviado ya que se preocupo cuando la escucho toser- cuando? Por cuánto tiempo?-

-viajo hace unos días y por cuánto tiempo no lo sé- él la miraba de forma comprensiva, ya no le resultada tan doloroso ver la preocupación de ella por el muchacho

-pero porque?-

-porque quería un tiempo para él- el rubio suspiro, ellos habían hablado y él lo había entendido y había decidido apoyarlo en todo, hikaru se fue teniendo la seguridad que poseía la amistad de todos- lo necesita para perdonarse el mismo- la miro y le sonrió para tranquilizarla- no te preocupes el está en contacto con nosotros, no lo dejaremos desaparecer, además las cosas están bien-

-no se despidió- dijo ella mirando sus piernas, aun después de todo hikaru era alguien muy cercano a ella, le dolía no saber nada de él hasta el punto que viajo y ella ni enterada-

-creo que le resultaba doloroso, los únicos que supimos de su partida fuimos kaoru y yo- rio de nuevo- kyouya está molesto, dice que irá a verlo personalmente para hacerlo volver, pero yo entiendo sus razones-

-cargar con algo tan pesado no es fácil- dijo la chica leyéndole la mente, el solo asintió en silencio , cuando terminaron pudieron reanudar el viaje

-así que aun no me dirás a donde vamos?-

-ya estamos llegando- dijo él, le miro y le sonrió de forma cálida a lo que ella solo volteo la vista, acaso el no sabía lo que le producía? Porque tenía que ser así?

Por su parte el chico solo apretó la mandíbula al ver el rechazo de la chica luego suspiro y siguió conduciendo

Al final llegaron a un apartado, un pequeño camino que se abría en una bifurcación de la carretera central en la que habían estado conduciendo toda la madrugada , parecía nuevo porque veía la vegetación cortada recientemente y la pequeña pista era de un negro fuerte, vio como las plantas pasaban y al final del camino un pequeño descanso para estacionar el auto, ahí se detuvieron

-llegamos- fue lo único que escucho y vio como el joven salía del auto y seguidamente abría su puerta para ayudarla a salir- acompáñame por favor- le miro intensamente y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

La llevo de la mano de forma suave, sin prisa, observaba todo a su alrededor mientras seguía el sendero por donde el rubio caminaba, miro el agarre de sus manos y su corazón latió, sentía que en esa zona su piel le hormigueaba por el contacto pero no intento deshacerlo, se permitió disfrutar un poco de eso

-que te parece la vista- el comentario la saco de sus pensamientos, el se había detenido y se había hecho a un lado para que viera el panorama, sin embargo no podía quitar la vista de esos ojos azul intenso que la miraban entusiasmados y con un brillo especial que no sabía reconocer

Por fin alzo la vista hacia el horizonte y sus ojos se agrandaron, vislumbro un lago y al pie de este un árbol que permitía sombra, la cual contrastaba como un verde oscuro en el pasto contra el verde claro intenso por los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar, el agua del lago era de un azul intenso tan fresco y limpio que daban ganas de entrar y probar lo fría del agua, escuchaba el canto de las aves como un dulce melodía y el viento que movía las hojas del árbol acompasadamente creaban un paisaje mágico.

-Es hermoso- dijo

.a que si?- su pecho se inflo

-pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí- dijo ella y luego se arrepintió porque vio los ojos masculinos entristecerse, este era el escenario perfecto para una despedida se dijo y era lo que esperaba venir a continuación

-descubrí este lugar junto con kyouya cuando éramos alumnos de primero en ouran y yo aun seguía explorando Japón y su cultura- empezó a contar – recuerdo que una vez el auto de kyouya se malogro en medio de la carretera y tendríamos que esperar para que llegue otro auto de la familia y así continuar nuestro viaje, fue así como me anime a explorar seguido por un malhumorado kyouya que no dejaba de quejarse de las plantas o del sol o de que deberíamos estar en el auto.

Lo miro mientras el chico relataba su historia, sonreía ante los recuerdos y casi podía imaginar al tamaki de joven siendo seguido por kyouya

-Así cuando llegamos aquí me quede fascinado por el paisaje, kyouya también pero yo quede impactado, desde entonces cada vez que podía venia aquí a pensar o a estar a solas un rato- El chico la miro y tomo sus manos, su corazón se alerto presintiendo que venía lo que esperaba- así que hace unos días se me ocurrió que este lugar sería perfecto y menos mal lo encontré tal y como lo deje.

-perfecto?- pregunto ella

-sí, ven y lo veras- la jalo nuevamente y la condujo hasta el árbol, mientras se acercaban podía ver una pequeña formación alzarse a los pies del árbol

Cuando estuvieron cerca pudo apreciar una lapida vacía sin nombre, lo miro y el siguió hablando

-no podía y no quería acercarme a ti hasta hacer esto bien, compre el lugar y forme el camino para llegar aquí fácilmente, además que hikaru me ayudo con esto- el chico le extendió un sobre con una hoja de papel donde leyó era un acta de defunción de un nonato, sus ojos se aguaron leyendo el nombre:

"_Tamashi Suo"_

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras seguía escuchando al hombre frente a ella

-se que quizás las cosas son ahora muy difíciles para ti después de todo lo que ah pasado, pero yo quería darte esto, un lugar donde visitar a nuestro hijo, te evite todo este tiempo hasta tener todo listo pero se me hacia realmente complicado estar cerca de ti así que invente esto del viaje, pensaba hacer que regresaba y traerte de frente aquí, pero bueno- se tomo el mentón mientras observaba el cielo- aunque la lapida aun no esté terminada porque no tiene el nombre, es de nuestro hijo, y aunque es una tumba simbólica creo que este lugar es perfecto para el-

El hombre la miro esperando, ella solo estaba en silencio mirando la hoja que le había dado,

-tamashi?- fue lo único que pregunto

-uhm no le habías puesto un nombre y yo me tome la libertad de escoger uno para el- ahora le miraba preocupado ya que ella seguía en la misma posición –tamashi significa espíritu- le miro y ahora se percato del temblor en las manos femeninas

Se acerco lentamente y suavemente acaricio el cabello castaño y en un instante tuvo el pequeño cuerpo femenino abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza, escuchaba los suaves sollozos y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo producto de las lagrimas, correspondió su abrazo y aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos, con sus manos fue acariciando la espalda de la muchacha tratando que se calmase

-lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar- dijo con un tono apenado, no imagino que esto pudiera ponerla mal, solo quería que lo superara y tuviera un lugar especial para su bebe

-no, estoy bien- dijo en un tono que no era triste, poco a poco fue separando el rostro del pecho masculina para mirarlo- es solo que no me lo esperaba y esto es como un único recuerdo bonito del bebe- sonrió cálidamente aun con lagrimas brillando en los ojos- de tamashi-

Alzo su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de la mejilla femenina y sonrió para ella, la jalo y se sentaron al pie del árbol, la tenia abrazada entre sus piernas y le hacía suaves mimos mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino mirando los rayos del sol atravesar las delgadas hojas

-pensé que ya no me querías- soltó por fin, estaba tan en calma y en paz que simplemente pensó en voz alta pero no se arrepintió en cambio sintió la exaltación en el muchacho porque su cuerpo reacciono al instante

-de que hablas?- la miro fijamente esperando que ella lo mirara pero vio como ella solo cerraba los ojos pacíficamente mientras sus facciones suaves eran acariciadas por el aire, se veía hermosa.

-todo este tiempo me estuve haciendo a la idea que no me querías- lo miro de manera desafiante- me estabas evitando después de todo- el chico sonrió nervioso quizás kyouya había tenido razón y haruhi había llegado a esa conclusión muy rápido.

-kyouya me lo advirtió pero no le hice caso- dijo con voz apenada- no quería que pensaras eso, lo lamento

-está bien- le dijo y sonrió- solo porque ah valido la pena

-entonces somos más que simples amigos?- dijo un poco preocupado, pero solo obtuvo una mirada extraña de la muchacha- lo que le dijiste a hiroaki me molesto mucho- confeso de nuevo apenado

Ella solo rio de forma suave y el sonrió con ella, realmente adoraba verla así y el haría que juntos superen la perdida que habían sufrido

-pues aun no definimos eso- dijo ella y le sonrió haciendo que el alzara una ceja, ella le estaba coqueteando? O esa mirada traviesa fue simplemente su imaginación, sacudió su cabeza sin embargo el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía y ante ello la chica solo pudo reír aun mas

-eres mala- le dijo y la abrazo aun más fuerte, se quedaron mirando la lapida vacía sintiendo un calor en sus corazones que nunca antes había estado allí, sabía que habían perdido algo muy importante sin embargo ahora sentía que ella era su todo y su familia, siendo una familia cualquier cosa podía ser superada, además pensó que tendrían más hijos aunque este siempre seria especial y se prometió siempre traer aquí a la muchacha y hacer de estas visitas algo hermoso.

* * *

Un mes después se celebraba la boda del año en una de las catedrales más hermosas te todo Europa, amigos y colegas se reunieron en Francia para la celebración del acontecimiento, organizado en ese país por una de las familias de los novios.

-el vestido es hermoso- dijo la chica de ojos verdes- te ves realmente muy bonita

-gracias sakumi- dijo la castaña mientras miraba su imagen una vez más en el espejo, nunca le intereso mucho su apariencia pero hoy era una fecha simplemente especial y quería verse muy bien

-ahora vamos a maquillarte- dijo la chica sonriente

- no crees que deberías ayudar a rengue?- dijo la chica retrocediendo un poco, le asustaba la actitud de su amiga

-oh claro que no, ella tiene suficiente ayuda- y así empezó la tortura de la castaña

Cuando estuvo lista y con la aprobación de la ojiverde las dos salieron de la habitación rumbo al coche de lujo que las estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento

-realmente kaoru es muy puntual- se quejo su amiga y ella solo sonrió, era muy lindo verlos juntos y cuando salieron vieron a un perfecto kaoru enfundado en un elegante terno, el cabello desordenado y los ojos brillantes, felices, se veía realmente bien y a su costado un pequeñín que no dejaba de pelear con la pequeña corbata michí que tenia

-están muy guapas- soltó kaoru- vas a dejar a tamaki boquiabierto – dijo a su amiga molestando mientras tomaba de la cintura a su prometida quien le dio un codazo para que no siguiera ya que haruhi se habia sonrojado

-mejor vayamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo la amiga mientras kaoru les ayudaba a subir al auto negro

-tía entonces ahora si te casaras con mi tío- pregunto el niño sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo el borde del vestido blanco de la muchacha

-pues parece que si- dijo aun sonrojada

Minutos después llegaron a la iglesia, la ceremonia era religiosa al estilo occidental, un montón de gente se congrego cuando llegaron, cuando salieron hubieron millares de flashes que los cegaron o bueno solo a los tres ya que kaoru parecía acostumbrado a ello, micrófonos se acercaron para hacerles preguntas pero ellos solo pasaron rápido siendo los dos hombres, o en este caso un hombre y un niño, quienes a modo de protección hacían que las chicas pasasen

-la prensa es terrible hoy en día- soltó el niño y todos se echaron a reír.

Siguieron avanzando por la iglesia y de pronto todo se hizo silencio cuando logro vislumbrar la melena rubia, el hombre de intensos ojos azules la miraba con dulzura, ella solo camino inconsciente hasta el, eso se le daba muy bien últimamente, en cuanto lo veía el se volvía el centro de su atención y ella solo podía ir tras el

Cuando llego a su lado el la tomo de las manos y las entrelazo con las de ella

-pensé que nunca llegarías- susurro en su oído mientras todos los presentes se paraban y la gran puerta principal de la iglesia se abría de par en par, por ella ingreso la novia con su velo cubriendo el rostro, caminaba elegantemente por la alfombra roja mientras la ya tradicional marcha nupcial sonaba por una gran orquesta de violinistas y pianistas, cabía resaltar que era una boda extremadamente pomposa, exactamente como le gustaba a su amiga.

Miro hacia el frente, junto al altar vislumbro al chico de gafas que ahora no las traía, sonreía confiado y feliz esperando a su futura esposa llegar hasta él, futura solo por la religión ya que ante la sociedad eran marido y mujer desde la semana pasada que se realizo la boda por civil.

La novia llego al altar y el joven de cabellos oscuros levanto el velo para dejar ver las hermosas facciones de ellas, un maquillaje suave resaltando su belleza natural, el cabello totalmente recogido en un moño adornado por pequeñas y hermosas flores desde donde se sostenía el velo, un escote de princesa que dejaba ver la estrecha cintura y los generoso pechos los cuales eran adornados por una cadena fina y por último el perfecto vestido blanco largo y pomposo con una caída también de princesa y hermosas rosas rojas prendidas en la falda, no era un vestido de novia tradicional, sino de un estilista muy reconocido por su tendencia postmodernista como lo catalogaron en varias revistas.

-rengue se ve hermosa- susurro la chica a su acompañante

- tú lo estas mas- ella escucho y volteo a verlo quien sonrió y le miro intensamente haciéndole saber que lo que decía no era un cumplido sino la verdad que él veía

La misa continuo y los novios fueron declarados marido y mujer, salieron para saludar a los amigos y luego para responder las preguntas de la prensa, uno de los más famosos empresarios de todo Japón se casaba y nada más y nada menos con la hija de una de las más prestigiosas familia, todo un acontecimiento.

Pasaron a la recepción en donde siguieron las felicitaciones, en un apartado estaba todo el host club esperando su turno para felicitar, se encontraban honey, takashi, kaoru junto a sakumi y tamaki junto a haruhi, cuando kyouya se acerco los hombres empezaron a molestarlo y no les importo la mirada fría que el pelinegro les dejaba caer por esta vez lo molestarían y abrazarían como se les antojara, por su parte las chicas también abrazaban a rengue y les deseaban la mayor felicidad del mundo

-bueno ustedes también ya pronto estarán como yo- y las dos muchachas sonrieron en asentimiento

De pronto fue kaoru quien se puso tenso ante la llegada de alguien muy familiar para todos, los demás voltearon a ver al recién llegado y en la entrada se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos castaño cobrizo, los ojos apenados aun incomodo sin saber si hacia bien en estar ahí

-hika-chan!- fue honey el que grito y corrió hacia él, quien le llevaba una buena ventaja en altura este solo sonrió avergonzado ante la efusividad de su amigo, aunque no le sorprendía

-ya era hora, pensé que no vendrías a mi boda- reclamo kyouya con voz dura pero con una sonrisa en el rostro había estado preocupado en verdad de que no viniera

Hikaru miro a todos y vio miradas cálidas que lo observaban suspiro y se sintió muy bien con eso aunque aún no estaba seguro de que se lo merecía decidió aceptar el cariño de todos, si había algo más que tamaki le había enseñado era que era de maduros y valientes el perdonarse a sí mismo y él lo intentaría pero a su modo

-no podía faltar – respondió al fin

-qué bueno que estés aquí- dijo tamaki quien le ofreció la mano, hikaru aun apenado la tomo y fue el rubio quien lo jalo y le dio un gran abrazo palmeando la espalda del chico- este es tu lugar- le dijo y el muchacho sonrió abiertamente ahora

Celebraron un rato más y en un momento la castaña se quedo a solas con el gemelo, desde el incidente en el hospital no se habían visto y pensó que la situación estaría tensa pero hikaru estaba muy calmado

-eh conversado mucho con kaoru y con todos los demás- la chica lo escucho con atención- las cosas son difíciles pero me han demostrado que a pesar de todo somos amigos y eso nunca cambiara

-además lo que hiciste por nosotros nadie más lo hubiera hecho- dijo ella

-es cierto aunque kyouya aun piensa que fue una idea estúpida y tamaki lo apoya por momentos-

-no es bueno que una persona cargue sola con todo, eso es lo que pasa y ellos se preocupan-

-sí, ahora lo entiendo- dio un sorbo a su bebida y miro a la chica- tamaki y tu ahora están bien verdad?

-sí, aunque estuve muy tensa al principio- dijo suspirando

-eso es porque tono es un idiota y nunca se le quitara- haruhi rio ante ello ya que noto el tono de molestia como cuando las cosas en ouran iban bien

-si lo sé- dijo aun sonriendo- gracias por ayudarle con lo de la tumba

-uhm, nació de el yo solo le ayude con lo que necesitaba, pero la idea fue de el- la miro y pudo ver a su amiga mirándole con cariño y vio que quizás después de tantos años recién estaba superando la pérdida de su hijo, era obvio que solo a su amigo se le podía ocurrir algo así - el solo quería que lo superaras, solo con el podrás ser la de antes verdad?-

-sí creo que si- suspiro y bebió un poco mas- al final es un idiota total y por eso es tan especial-hikaru solo asintió con la cabeza

-salgo de viaje de nuevo esta noche- la chica lo miro sorprendida- tranquila no estoy huyendo ni nada, esta vez todos saben de mi viaje, estoy buscando algo para mí eso es todo

-kaoru me conto que has estado componiendo- vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y como cerraba los ojos con disgusto

-el no tenia porque decirte esas cosas-

-pero dice que lo haces realmente bien- vio como el chico suspiro

-por eso me voy de viaje, veré a un empresario de la industria musical que cree que tengo potencial pero aun tengo que aprender algunas cosas, aunque con suerte pronto lance un disco o algo- dijo en modo de broma- quien sabe

-siempre pensé que lo tuyo era la música- dijo ella sonriendo

-sí, no sé porque yo también lo creo- escucharon la voz de tamaki quien se sentó al lado de haruhi seguido por honey quien se puso al lado de hikaru

-vamos hika-chan, ay que divertirnos ya que no sabemos cuándo te veremos de nuevo-

-quizá cuando vaya a Japón de gira- dijo kyouya quien se acercaba sin rengue

Todos rieron y celebraron, quizá las cosas no estaban totalmente bien pero eventualmente lo estarían, era solo cuestión de tiempo y eso cada uno de ellos lo sabía, y con ese pensamiento podían sonreír con naturalidad porque sabían con certeza que su amistad estaba intacta y que a pesar de todos los acontecimientos pasados, ellos estarían bien.

**FIN**

**Bueno se que me demore un montón con el final, y es que eh estado tan atareada con la universidad y el trabajo ( y buscando el trabajo en primer lugar) y mas que falta de tiempo era falta de inspiración, me estuvieron llegando alertas de review y bueno me decidí a volver a leer toda la historia ( porque no sabia como terminarla) así que leí y leí y me volví a emocionar y con eso llegamos a este final... espero que les haya gustado, agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me acompañaron en la historia, sus comentarios mil gracias y sobre todo muchas pero muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero que este final les guste tanto como a mi, y haber si me dejan alguna que otra opinión ^^**

**Bueno sin mas espero que nos leamos por ahí con otro fic... Nos vemos.**


End file.
